Kingdom hearts dimensions war
by Home of Keyblademaster
Summary: Darkness hours arc( started from chapter 7 ): Kairi, Xion and Namine arrived to this world for their mission find new guardians of light but the foretellers were here too but there were Maleficent, Pete and mystery man came here for made this world fell to darkness. Kairi, Xion, Namine with the help from their new friends. Can they protect this world? Prologue Summary on Prologue
1. Prologue : Kairi new journey

**Kingdom Hearts dimensions war**

**Hello everyone this was my first fan fiction. I hoped you like it. **

**Kingdom hearts belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

**Summary (Phase 0)**

**Kairi went to a journey for making her stronger while Riku went to find Sora but foretellers and Luxu planned something and at the same time something happened to wayfinder trio and sea-salt trio they were fallen to darkness but Xion and Namine were survived so they went the journey to find new guardians of light but someone talked to maleficent and pete they were planning something that could lead to ultimate war biggeer than everyone imagined so the only hoped and her friends must found a way to stop the war and take their friends back to light.(post-KH3)**

**This is Kingdom hearts crossover with Animes, Games, Movies, TV series and Disney.**

**Prologue**

**The new journey of Kairi**

**Destiny Island after Sora bring Kairi back to Destiny Island**

After Kairi returned to Destiny Island with Sora they sat on paopu tree and talk about what had happened.

"Do you really have to disappear? Because you use too much power of awakening. I am so sorry!" Kairi said with a sadness and cried.

"I don't know but I feel like I am going to disappear soon." Sora said at his hand touched his chest.

"But don't blame yourself I will return I promise." Sora said to let Kairi knew and swiped her tear for comforted her.

"IF I didn't get caught by Xehanort you wouldn't use power of awakening to return me back" Kairi said and touched Sora hand that was on paopu tree.

"Don't worry Kairi I will return I promise." Sora said and touched her hand too.

"Will you keep my star shell like a lucky charm?" Kairi asked and smiled to Sora.

"I will" Sora said and smiled to Kairi.

"As the same time I will be stronger for fight with you Sora." Kairi said and smiled.

"I know you will because you have a strong and kind heart it will help everyone." Sora said with a smiled.

"It's time for me to go." Sora said while sat and watched sunset.

"Take care Sora." Kairi said with a smiled but her tear got out from her eyes.

"You too Kairi." Sora said and turned to saw Kairi last time with a smiled.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other until Sora disappeared.

Riku see Sora disappeared in front of his vision so he ran and jumped then walked to Kairi that sat on paopu tree.

"Are you okay Kairi?"Riku asked while he was looking at sad face of Kairi.

"I'm okay Riku." Kairi answered and turned her face to saw Riku.

"Let's go down and meet our friends." Riku said and walked towards to Kairi.

"Okay because I have something to say for everyone." Kairi said and jumped from tree and she walked to Riku.

"Me too!" Riku replied and they both walked to everyone that was waiting on the beach.

Both of them walked to the beach and saw Aqua, Terra, Roxas, Ventus, Xion, Namine, Isa, Lea(Axel), Hayner, Pence, Olette , Donald and Goofy.

"Are you okay Kairi?" Aqua asked while she was looking at her face like she was crying.

"Don't worry Kairi we will find Sora together let's head back to Yen Sid tower." Donald said and looked to Kairi.

"No, I don't need it." Kairi answered and looked to everyone.

"What!" Everyone shouted together except Kairi.

"Why do you say that? Roxas asked with a shocked face.

"I will go for a journey for make me stronger." Kairi answered.

"Why do you need to go to journey for make you stronger?" Riku asked.

"Because I feel guilty for the reason Sora disappeared and I promise to him that I will be stronger and fight together with everyone." Kairi answered with serious face.

"Kairi listen! I know how you feel but If something happen to you Sora won't be happy about this and you might not return to us again" Mickey said with a sad face.

"Don't worry ! I will return before you know it" She said to Mickey.

"Please!" Mickey shouted and begged to Kairi.

Riku walked to Mickey and kneeled one leg to him and said "Let her go because her heart has made her mind."

Mickey sighted and said "OK! Take care Kairi."

"Thank you." Kairi said and she turned herself to in front of the sea.

"Wait! I will go too!" Riku said as he walked and stood beside Kairi.

"What!" Everyone said it together with a shocked.

"Why are you going too?" Roxas asked while his jaw was droping.

"Do you go with me?" But I didn't ask for. Kairi said and she made an angry face to Riku.

"Nononono!" Riku denied it and he said "I will go for a journey to find Sora."

"But he said that he will return." Namine said while she was walking to Riku.

"I will go to see Sora and make sure he return safely." Riku said and raised his keyblade to the sky.

"It's time." Kairi said.

"Let us go with you." Goofy said and he walked with Donald to Kairi.

"Yeah! We will lend you a hand." Donald said.

"Donald, Goofy thank you for help me but this time I will go by myself." Kairi said and looked to the sea.

"Okay if that is you decision." Take care both of you. Goofy said.

"Have a safe journey Riku, Kairi." Donald said.

"Take care both of you." Terra said.

"Make sure visit us at Twilight town sometimes." Pence said.

"I will give you a tour sometimes." Olette and Hayner said together.

"Let's have a spare sometimes both of you." Lea said.

"I'm sure that her win." Isa said.

"Hey! Who will know unless you try" Lea shouted to Isa.

They giggled to Lea and Xion said "I'm sure that Kairi wins."

"Hey!" Lea shouted and sighted after that he said "Both of you make sure come back OK!"

"OK! We will come back with Sora so three can stay together again" Riku said and he looked to Kairi.

Kairi nodded and she said " I will be stronger than you think"

"Let's make sure that you drop at our place too." Ventus said.

"Yeah! I can't wait to fight with you." Terra said with excitement to Riku.

"I can't wait to train you Kairi." Aqua said to Kairi with a joy.

"I will make sure that I will visit you." Kairi said and smile.

"Make sure drop at Disney castle too for update about your journey." Mickey said.

At the same time Mickey talked to Kairi and Riku. Jiminy jumped on Mickey's shoulder and said "If anything happen just use Gummi phone to contact us."

"Okay thanks Jiminy." Riku said to Jiminy.

"It's time for us to go." Riku said and he walked to the sea while Kairi followed him.

They raised their keyblades to the sky and shoot light from keyblades and they open 2 dimension portals of light. They looked to each other and Riku said "Take care Kairi."

"You too Riku." Kairi said back and then the light from portal shined and Riku had gone. Before Kairi went to the journey Xion walked to Kairi and she said "Sora is okay I can feel it." Namine walked to Kairi and she said "I can feel it too."

Kairi didn't said anything but she smiled and nodded. She looked to everyone on the beach last time with a smile before the light shined.

She thought "Sora I will be stronger for you and everyone who rescue me wish me luck Sora." While the light was shining from the portal.

After that the portals was closed. The journey of Kairi began.

To be continued

**So this was the prologue of this fanfiction.**

**The reason I write this fanfiction because I wanted her character development was better than Kingdom Hearts 3 but don't worry about Namine and Xion.**

**They would go for a journey with Kairi after her first world.**

**Next chapter will be in Moana world name world of Te Fiti's ocean.**

**Please leaves a review.**

**The first hint of new guardians of light was All of them is woman or girl.**

**Thank you for reading this Fanfiction then see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Moana world part 1

**Chapter 1**

**The world of Te Fiti ocean part 1**

**EP. The ocean girl**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix and Disney.**

The portals opened on the sky and revealed island that had a beautiful ocean but when she went out from the portal she said "Wow look at the island it looks so beautiful at Destiny Island" after she finished. She knew that it fell so fast to the island. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" She screamed and she saw a girl that on the beach she yelled "Look out!" The girl that was on the beach looked to her but she couldn't dodged in time so they crashed each other. Oops! "Ouch! It hurts!" Kairi shouted while she was looking around her. She stood up and looked around the beach with a blue sky and blue ocean. She found woman that had long black curly hair with and dressed with oranges to vibrant red hue and white skirt lied down next to her on the beach.

Kairi shocked and looked to her and she asked "Are you okay?"

The woman finally got her mind back and started to looked up and said "I'm okay but who are you?"

"I am Kairi". She said and asked "Do you hurt?"

" Ouch! I'm okay thank you for asking." After she talk to Kairi. She stood up and looked to her. Her face revealed her brown eyes and thick eyebrows and Fullbrownish-pink lips. She walked to Kairi and said "My name is Moana nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Moana" she said and looked around her and asked "Where are we?"

"We are at Motonui Island home of Motonui people" Moana said and looked to Kairi and she asked "Where do you come from your clothes doesn't look like people at here."

"Hmph!" Kairi thought a lot because she didn't want to break world order that Merlin talked when she trained with Lea.

She said "I come from Destiny Island it is my home that far away from here" after that Moana asked "Do you come from another island that is in this sea?"

"Uh! Yes" Kairi answered.

"Did monster attack you?" Moana asked with a worry face.

"No, Why do you ask that?" Kairi asked with a doubt face.

"I will tell about the story of Maui and the heart" she said and they were sitting and she told her story.

"1,000 years ago there was only the ocean but Te Fiti had emerged and had her power that was her heart. It could created a light itself and shared it to the world but one day a man that was a demigod of land and sea with a power of change form that came from a special fish hook name Maui came to Te Fiti and stole her heart after that the darkness began to crumble. He tried to escape but he confronted Teka the demon who wanted her heart. He jumped to the sky and fought with Teka but he had never to be seen again. His hook and the heart of Te Fiti were lost to the sea. For 1,000 years later Teka and demon in the deep sea still hunted for the heart. They were hiding in a darkness and continued to spread to other islands and chased away our fish and devoured our life to darkness. "

Moana almost finished her story but Kairi asked with a worry face. "Wait! Do you mean the darkness has risen for 1,000 years?"

"Yes that's rights Kairi the darkness rised 1,000 years ago" Moana answered and made a doubt face and thought "Why she look so worry about that much?"

Kairi didn't talk after Moana answered but she thought that heartless might be appeared around here.

"Why do you look so nervous?" Moana asked and turn to Kairi.

"OH! Nothing." Kairi answered while she was thinking about a person name Maui.

"I know you nervous but this isn't the end of story that my grandmother told me when I was a kid." Moana said and turned her face and looked to Kairi.

"Okay I am ready to continue listen your story" Kairi said.

"But one day someone will find the heart and return to the mother Te Fiti." Moana said and smiled to Kairi.

Kairi just quiet for a minutes and then she said "Let's go find a heart and return to Te Fiti"

"Right" Moana said with a serious face.

"Excuse me I have one more question about someone that told you a story was your grandmother right? Where is she now?" Kairi asked.

Moana didn't answer but she made a sad face and looked to the sky while her tear was flowing from her eyes and she said "My grandmother died several days ago."

Kairi looked to Moana and she shocked that her grandmother had died several days ago she comforted Moana and she said "I am so sorry about your grandmother."

"It's okay Kairi, Thank you for make me feel better." Moana talked to Kairi and smiled to her wihile she was swiping her tear.

"Why do you not go for find a heart?" Kairi asked

"Because my father name Tui he is a chief of our home thought it was only a legend and make a rule that everyone mustn't go over the coral and he wanted me become a chief of our home." Moana answered with anger.

"So your father doesn't want you go find a heart and return to Te Fiti right" Kairi said. Moana nodded then Kairi said "I will go find a heart and return to Te Fiti"

"I will go with you too" Moana said and stood up on the beach.

"Wait! What about your father said?" Kairi asked and she stood on the beach.

"Don't worry because my grandma want me to find the heart and return to Te Fiti because it is my destiny to returns her heart at her place but my father wanted me to becomes a chief so I decided to go alone because If I don't go we won't have any food left and my people will be consumed by darkness. Moana said and clenched her fist and put it over her chest.

Kairi nodded and asked "How can we go?"

"I have a boat that is in the cave so let's go!" Moana said and she started to ran with a smile.

"Hey! Wait for me." Kairi shouted to Moana and started to ran too.

They were running along to the beach together until they heard the sound that it shouted from far away and it said "Help!" with a loud noise that both of them could heard.

"Someone needs help let's go and help him." Kairi said and looked to Moana while she was running. Moana nodded to her and they ran to where the voice came from.

When they arrived they found many dark creatures with yellow eyes and some of them wore armor head with blue body and black shoes run around the man who had a Tattoo.

"Heartless!" Kairi shouted and summoned her keyblade and ran to the man and stood in her fight posture and she said "Go somewhere to hide" and the man nodded and went to hid behind the rock that was on the sea. She ran to the heartless and slashed one of them and then she raised keyblade and aimed to heartless and she shouted **Fire!** She casted it on heartless it launched a fire ball to heartless and heartless disappeared. She did the same with **fire **but this time it was a different spell. She shouted **Blizzard**! She launched the ice to heartless and it made a ball with ice needles when it hit the heartless before it was disappeared. She jumped up high and slashed heartless that jumped on her and then she raised her keyblade over her head and called **Water**! It made a water barrier and made a damage to many heartless before they disappeared.

There were only two heartless left so she jumped and spun then she slashed after that the heartless got defeated.

After Kairi defeated the heartless she didn't know there was one heartless left.

It jumped to Kairi and Moana shouted "Look out!" Kairi looked but she couldn't attacked in time so she raised her keyblade over her head to protected her but Moana used her power and then the ocean made a small and splashes to heartless before it disappeared.

After heartless got defeated Kairi looked to Moana and she said "Thank you Moana"

Moana said "Your welcome" and she walked to Kairi and asked "What is that weapon?"

"OH! It's a keyblade it can protect you from darkness." Kairi answered.

Moana looked to her keyblade. It's had round and curvaceous to the point of appearing harmless. One side of the hilt is formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave, while the other was formed into a beige vine of sand that wraps around the shaft, which was colored to resemble a sunset. The vine connected to a bouquet of colorful flowers, which form the teeth of the keyblade and entwine to outline a heart. A red silken keychain connected the hilt to the paopu fruit token.

"It's so beautiful" Moana said

"Thanks" Kairi said.

She looked to Moana with exciting and she said "WOW! You can control the ocean"

"It was my power when I was born" Moana said.

"Tell me when it happened" Kairi said.

"All right I will tell you" Moana said and she started telling the story of her power.

"It happened when I was a child I walked in to the ocean and it had spreated in half and I saw the heart of mother" After Moana finished she showed the shiny green gem. Kairi saw it and she said "Woah! It's so beautiful" while her eyes was shining.

While they were talking a man with tattoo showed his face behind the rock and he said "Is it okay for go out?" Kairi looked to him and said "Yes, It's okay now" The man with tattoo who had a long black curve hair with a necklace that had a lot of claws looks around and he walked to Kairi and Moana.

After he walked to Kairi she asked "Who are you?"

"My name is Maui yeah! That's right Maui the legend." Maui said and showed his moving tattoo that showed his muscular in his tattoo.

"What! You are Maui the legend" Kairi shocked.

"You are Maui aren't you?" Moana said and looked to Maui with doubt.

"Yes I am Maui the legend of demigod" Maui said while he was showing his muscular.

Moana and Kairi made a surprise face and quiets for a while.

"To be continued"

**This was the end of first part of Kairi adventures in Moana world her clothes in this world was the same at Kingdom hearts 3 but no black boots.**

**The battle in this fanfiction I would use both KH2 and KH3 fight style mix it together.**

**Please left a review.**

**I had a question for everyone who was finished reading this fanfiction. You could answered in review too.**

**Which Destiny Embrace keyblade transfrom should it be if you had an idea you can wrote it in review.**

**Thank you for reading next Chapter "The world of Te Fiti ocean part 2"**

**See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Moana world part 2

** Chapter 2**

**The world of Te Fiti ocean part 2**

**EP. Chase the boat**

**Kingdom hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix.**

"Are you Maui the legend of Demigod of land and sea?" Kairi asked.

"Yes that's right." Maui said with a happiness that she knew him.

Moana walked to Maui and hit him with her hand and she said "Let's return her heart and bring peace to this ocean with me" and she showed a green gem that was a Te Fiti heart.

"No way! I won't go with you!" Maui shouted to Moana.

Moana didn't talk but she walked and she used left hand pulled his ear and right hand hold the heart said with a loud voice "If you don't go with me and return her heart I will use my power to force you come with me!" after she had finished her talked she continue pulled Maui ear.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! I will go, I will go" Maui said with a pain.

Moana released her hand from Maui ear and kept her gem to the shell that she hanged on her neck then she walked on the beach while she was walking she said "Let's go Kairi" Kairi nodded and started walking with Moana.

Maui thought something with a suspicious but Moana looked at him while she was walking so she turned around and walked to Maui and asked "What are you thinking?" while she was doing feet waist and looked to him with a suspicious face.

"I was thinking about my special fish hook I knew where I can find it" Maui said

"Okay, what are we waiting for let's go to my boat and get your fish hook back" Moana said and she turned around and started walking again.

Maui nodded but he smiled liked he hid something from us. Kairi saw a smile on his face but she didn't think about it.

They were walking almost reach the cave but 20 heartless appeared in front of them.

They had 4 **blue Rapsodies**, 4 **green Requiems**, 6 **shadow** and 6 new heartless.

The new heartless that was appeared had a black body, arms and legs with a red hat that look like a clown on top of them. They had bows in the back and it made from wood. They had yellow eyes like shadow but the body covered with a leaves skirt (I would give it a name at the end of this chapter).

Kairi summoned her keyblade and stood in her battle stance and told Moana to get the boat ready.

(OST: Desire that for all is lost 2)

Moana and Maui nodded together and ran to the cave but the heartless came forward and blocked their way.

Kairi gripped her keyblade and ran to them. She slashed all of shadow and looked to them and she yelled "Hurry! Prepare the boat I will go after I have defeated them"

Moana nodded and she said "Make sure you're okay" and they started running to the cave.

Kairi stared to heartless and she started lock on to the heartless but something happened to her keyblade. It grew light and she jumped up and raised her keyblade and she shot the 16 large light balls and it made explosion to the heartless It made a lot of damages to heartless some of them were defeated but there were some left so she used aero and ran to it. She jumped with blue aura around her.

"This attack look like Sora when he fought in keyblade War with us" Kairi thought and then she thought about a second and she raised her keyblade over her head and slashed to the ground it made a lot of damages to every heartless that were left. All of heartless disappeared.

She thought about that attack it was like a shot lock that Sora used when he had fought with heartless so she learned shotlock and named her shotlock was **P****rincess of light **and she looked around when she thought it was safe she needed to returned to Moana but there was a corridor of darkness. It was opened and the man in black hood came out and said "Long time no see little princess"

"The organization XIII! But we defeated them already in keyblade graveyard" Kairi shouted with a nervous and she stood in her battle stance.

"Right now we aren't organization XIII anymore. We are the lost masters" he said while he was opening his hood to reveal his face.

Kairi was shocked when she saw his face then she said "Xi…Xi…Xi…Xigbar!" with a fear.

"Yes that's right little princess" Xigbar said and summoned his no name keyblade.

"What! That keyblade belonged to Xehanort why do you have it?" Kairi asked with a shocked.

"That's right it was belong to Xehanort before but right now it had returned to me" Xigbar said and he swiped his keyblade it made strong wind that Kairi raised her keyblade in front of her face and her eyes almost closed.

"Don't worry I won't kill you right now" Xigbar said while he was making a smile and waved his hand in front of his face.

"What are you planning right now kidnap me again?" Kairi shouted angrily.  
"Maybe but I won't tell you" Xigbar denied to answered Kairi and he opened the corridor of darkness

"OH! Before I go you must hurry find many new guardians of light as many as you can before darkness control every world." Xigbar said and walked to corridor of darkness.

"What! Are you going to summon Kingdom hearts again?" Kairi shouted angrily.

"Who knows it might worse than that" Xigbar said and smiled before corridor of darkness closed.

"Looks like I have to visit master Yen Sid again for warning this" Kairi thought in her mind.

"Wait! That's right Moana I almost forgot" Kairi said and she started to ran again.

She continued ran until she saw the cave. She went in there and found out that boat wasn't there.

Kairi looked around and she heard "HELP!" she looked to where a voice came from and she found out that came from giant stone it was on the left from her.

She ran to where the voice came from and saw Moana was tied up with a rope on giant stone that was far from water.

She ran to Moana and summoned her keyblade and cut rope for released Moana after she helped her she asked "Who did this to you?"

"Maui did it and he stole mother of Te Fiti heart too." Moana said angrily.

"What! Seriously I knew it! Because I saw his sly smile when we were on the beach" Kairi shouted angrily too because she found out that Maui planned something.

"Don't blame yourself now we need to get the boat back as fast as we can" Moana said and she looked to another boat that was in the cave too.

"I will help you prepare the boat but let's hurry before we can't reach to him" Kairi said and Moana nodded so they ran to the boat and Moana pulled the rope and released a sail boat but there was a problem it was too far to reach the water.

"Don't worry I have an idea" after she had said she summoned her keyblade and used magic she shouted **Water! **It made a water ball and hit the boat made it moved.

"It works do it more" Moana said happily so Kairi shouted **Water!** A lot of time until boat arrived in front of the water so she shout **Waterra!** It made a giant ball of water and splashed the boat made it went into water.

"We need wind for made the boat moves until we reach outside but we need to pass waterfall first because this cave doesn't have a wind" Moana said while she looked and pointed her finger to waterfall that was in the cave.

"Don't worry I got this" Kairi said and raised her keyblade.

**Aero! **Kairi shouted and summoned a wind on a boat. It made boat move faster than before so she used **Aero! **A lot of time until they reached in front of waterfall.

"Do you sure that behind waterfall have exit?" Kairi asked nervously.

"I'm sure just look" Moana said and they passed waterfall and they saw light in front of their eyes.

"Hurry! We need to catch Maui on time before he escaped" Moana shouted and used her power made a wave to get her boat moved faster until they reached Maui.

Their boat moved faster and reached outside the cave but they saw Maui had a trouble with yellow-green chicken and white pig. They ran around Maui and he was hitting them but he missed a lot.

"Hei Hei! Pua!" Moana shouted while drew a sailboat to make it faster until they reached his boat.

Kairi saw Maui and she asked "Moana could you use your power to get me to Maui?" Moana nodded and used her power to summoned wave and it caught kairi leg and pulled her to water.

"Wait! I'm not read…" Before Kairi finished her sentence she was pulled to underwater. She tried to held her breath but she found out that she could breathed under water so she summoned her keyblade and swam to Maui boat but it couldn't catched in time so she tried span her keyblade like a propeller and it worked she could catched him faster but she looked around her she found heartless that in the ocean.

(Kingdom hearts 3 Pirate of Caribbean battle theme)

**Water cores** appeared and started attacked Kairi. She used her keyblade span to heartless and slashed down to **Water core.** It made a three slash together and she summoned three magic orb and spun herself and slashed **Water cores **that was around her and she finished with spun her keyblade and made a wind that blew and attacked heartless.

After she had finished her attack there were some **Water cores **left. They started attacked her she tried to swam away from heartless but it didn't work so she decided to used **air slide** and she dodged attack in time.

Kairi turned around and shouted **Fire! **She launched fire ball to **Water cores** and it made heartless defeated but the other were still alive and they attacked Kairi again so she shouted **Blizzard!** It launched separated to five sharp large needles and it freezed a lot of **Water cores **after that Kairi spun her keyblade and made a wind for defeated heartless.

She looked around her and she saw Maui tried to dropped small pig and chicken to water.

"NO!" she shouted and spun her keyblade to speed herself up when she reached to surface of water she took a breath and looked for Maui she saw him not far away.

Kairi jumped on and used **air slide **to slid in the air to reach Maui but she couldn't reach him and dropped in water.

Maui heard the sound and looked behind him. He saw Kairi on the water.

"Wait! How can you get here so fast?" Maui asked with shock.

"Who knows maybe her power help me." Kairi said while she was climbing to the boat.

When she reached on the boat Maui raised paddle and tried to hit her but Kairi summoned and raised to blocked Maui attacked but before they clashed each other they stopped and looked where the sound came from.

They saw Moana sailed her boat while she was using her power to made a wave for made her boat faster but she couldn't control her speed so she yelled "Look Out!" but it was too late because she almost reached where Maui and Kairi stood on the boat.

"Uh Oh!" Maui and Kairi had said in union before the boat crashed together made a lot of damage to all boat but Moana boat had less damage because she used her power to make a wave to catch the boat but Maui boat took a lot of damage and it broke in piece and both of them fell into water.

"Kairi!" Moana shouted and used her power to find Kairi.

Kairi got herself to surface and yelled "Over here!" Moana heard and used her power to get her back to a boat.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Moana asked while she was looking to find where she got a wound.

"I'm okay but that it hurts a lot" Kairi answered while she was looking to herself for checked herself.

"That hurts a lot" Maui said while he was swimming to the boat but Moana looked to him and summoned wave to bring him to her boat.

Moana didn't say anything but she looked to Maui and she said "Where is Te Fiti heart? Where is it?"

Maui looked around himself and found out her heart had lost when she clashed Maui boat. He screamed "Oh NO! I lost her heart"

"What! You lost her heart!" Kairi shouted angrily and looked around her.

"Let's find a heart at fast as we could because monster wants it so badly" Moana said and she used her power to get Te Fiti heart back.

But there was miracle when Hei Hei and Pua appeared on water with heart of Te Fiti.

"Look! A heart" Kairi yelled to Moana and pointed her finger to Moana pets.

"Hei Hei! Pua! You are alive!" Moana shouted with a joy and used her power to get them back on the boat.

Hei Hei was a male chicken with red, yellow, green color and Pua was a pig that had a black spot on her eyes and around her body.

Moana pulled heart from Hei Hei mouth and put it in her shell necklace and wore it on her neck.

They looked to the sky for checked the time and they found out it almost night already.

Kairi stared to Maui who was relieving that heart didn't lose with anger in her face for trouble he cause and she shouted "Why do you want her heart?" so angrily.

"Yeah! why you do this it cause a lot of trouble" Moana said while she was looking to him with an angry face.

Maui breathed a sigh and sat on the boat and he made a sad face like he didn't want anyone know his story in the past.

"Come on! Just told us" Moana said while she and Kairi was sitting beside Maui.

Maui breathed a sigh and he said "All right I will tell you." with a sad face and he showed his back.

(Dearly Beloved Kingdom hearts 2 version)

"What it does told us?" Kairi asked while she was looking to Tattoo with Moana.

Tattoo showed a woman in picture had threw a baby to the sea.

" I wasn't born a demi god I had a human parents they looked to me and decided they didn't want me so they decided to threw me to the sea but I was found by a god they gave me a hook and they made me become Maui back to the human I gave them fire, coconut anything they wanted" Maui said sadly.

"Even took her heart you did everything for them so they would love you" Moana added what he was going to said next.

"But it was never enough." Maui said sadly and he looked to the ocean with sadness.

Kairi and Moana was quiet after they had listened his past story they didn't know what should we do next to made Maui back but then Moana said "may be the god found you or maybe the ocean brought you to them because you are worthy to be saved but gods aren't the one who make you but Maui you are the one who make it happen Maui." after Moana had finished her talking to Maui she stood to walked and looked around the ocean.

Maui tattoo made a hug to Maui so Maui said "Okay, Okay I love you too buddy" Kairi heard what he said so she smiled and giggled.

Maui heard so he said "Hey! what's so funny" Kairi looked to him and she said "Oh! Nothing but it's good to be yourself again Maui"

"Yeah! thanks to you and Moana I feel relief for release my hurt feeling" Maui said and smile to them.

Moana looked to them with a smile and she walked to them and sat between Kairi and Maui.

"Don't worry we will help you to get your fishhook back because we are friends now and friends need to help each other right" Kairi said.

"Yeah, I will help you and you could help me get heart back to where it belongs right." Moana said.

"Right I will help you because we are friends right." Maui said.

"That's right friends need to help each other" Kairi said and they smiled and looked to the night sky together.

"So where are we going next?'" Moana asked while she was standing and she started walking to set sail.

"We need to find Tamatoa a male crab who was the one who has my fish hook because he likes collect valuable things " Maui said.

"So where does he live" Kairi asked.

"Lalotai that is where he lives" Maui answered.

"Okay let's go to Lalotai" Moana said while she set sail to that location.

So they started journey to got Maui fish hook back.

**Kairi journal**

** Destiny embrace shot lock (Maximum 16)**

**1\. Princess of light**

** \- It needed to locked on maximum gauge when it finshed lock on it started to glowed light and made sixteen light balls and hit to enemy and made a light explosion to enemies.**

**2\. Light of Heart**

** \- It needed to locked on before maximum guard when it finished lock on it started glowed light on keyblade and shot 1-15 hearts to enemies up to your lock on.**

**Name of new heartless**

**Dark island tribe**

**-They had a black body, arms and legs with a red hat that look like a clown on top of them. They had bows in the back and it made from wood. They had yellow eyes like shadow but the body covered with a leaves skirt it had a strong resisted to fire magic but had a weakness to light magic.**

**Author note**

**I finally finished this chapter it was a long chapter and I was busy with study so it took me long to finished this chapter.**

**I had a problem when I had uploaded last chapter I found out someone couldn't see it so I uploaded it already.**

**Destiny embrace keyblade transform will reveal next chapter.**

**Please leaves a review.**

**Next episode**

**The wolrd of Te Fiti ocean part 3 EP. The mystery girl star**

**See you soon**


	4. Chapter 3 : Moana world part 3

**Chapter 3**

**The world of Te Fiti ocean part 3**

**EP. The mystery star girl**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix and Disney**

** The Final World**

Kairi woke up and she found out that she wasn't on boat but she was in the world that had a clear sky and white cloud while the floor was as clear as mirror.

The last thing she remembered she was sleeping on Moana boat because she was too tired for fighting heartless

"I am here again but I'm not dead" Kairi thought while she was looking around her and her body. (I had theory about this please finished reading this chapter before read my theory about reason why Kairi knew final world.)

Kairi stood up and she decided to ran and looked to the exit of this world but while she was running she found a star so she went there and looked to star.

Kairi walked near the mystery star but the mystery star asked "Who are you?"

"I am Kairi and who are you?" Kairi introduced herself to mystery star and asked back.

"I was someone who waited for someone found me" The mystery star answered.

"Who are you waiting for?" Kairi asked and looked to the other stars that was in Final World.

"My brother and my friend" The mystery star answered after that Kairi had quiet for a while and she walked to sit beside The mystery star.

"Please tell me who are they don't worry I won't tell anyone" Kairi said and promised that she wouldn't told anyone sbout this secret.

"You just like the boy who I met before you came" The mystery star said.

"Wait! Could you tell me about the boy who was here before me?" Kairi asked.

"Hmm... A brown spiky hair and he had a blue eyes and he was so cheerful" The mystery star said.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted loudly.

"Do you know him?" The mystery star asked.

"Yes, I know him, he was my friend and when I was died and came here so Sora came here to find me he used power of awakening to brought me back to my friends but he disappeared because he used it too much it was my fault to be rescued by him again so I made a promise to become stronger for fight with everyone again not rescued me again." Kairi said while she touched her hand in her chest.

"I know you will because you have a strong heart just like him" The mystery star said.

"Thank you but who are your brother and friend?" Kairi asked.

"Move beside me and I will tell you" The mystery star said then Kairi moved herself beside the mystery star then her whispered to Kairi.

Kairi nodded and then she said "We are friends now I will help you find your brother and friend because friends always help each other right"

The mystery star laughed and she said "You are like the boy who I met and thank you for finding my brother and my friend"

Kairi giggled and smiled but she needed to get out of here so she asked "How can I get out of this place?"

The mystery star said "May your heart be your guiding key it was a word that every keyblade wielder knew at that time"

"Wait! you are keyblade wielder too" Kairi surprised loudly.

"Yeah! I was keyblade wielder long time ago but someone attempted assasination on me so I died and went to Final world in star shape" The mystery star said sadly.

Kairi quiet for a while and she said "I'm so sorry about that I hope I can help you back someday"

"Don't worry I will wait here until the day I meet them again arrive" The mystery star said.

Kairi nodded and summoned her keyblade then she raised it and shot the beam to open the portal. She had entered the portal of light before that she asked "What is your name?"

"Strelitzia that is my name" Strelitzia said.

"Strelitzia I promise I will find your brother and your friend and I will visit you because we are friends now" Kairi said and she smiled.

"May your heart be your guiding key Kairi I'm sure we will meet again someday" Strelitzia said.

Kairi smiled and entered portal of light and went back to real world.

** World of Te Fiti ocean at Moana boat (Night)**

Kairi woke up and she found out she was lying next to Maui who was sleeping beside her and Moana who was controlling her boat.

Kairi stood up and saw Hei Hei looked to the ocean and Pua was sleeping.

She walked to Moana and she asked with a worry "Aren't you tired because you controlled the boat all the time while I was sleeping"

"Don't worry about me I'm fine and you must rest because you fight heartless a lot of time" Moana answered while she was controlling the boat.

"Where are we heading?" Kairi asked while she was looking to Moana.

"We are heading to Lalotai or a realm of monsters we need to find Maui fish hook first" Moana answered.

"Do you know the way?" Kairi asked because she was worried about Moana didn't know a way.

"Of course I know because Maui told me when you slept tiredly" Moana answered Kairi while the sun was rising.

"Please teach me how to control this boat please" Kairi asked.

"Sure! I will teach you after we got his fish hook back" Moana promised.

They set sailed to their destination until the morning.

**World of Te Fiti ocean at Moana boat (Day)**

They continued their journey until they saw giant boat with many mask people on that boat.

"What is that" Moana asked.

"I don't know but they look like they aren't friendly" Kairi said.

The small creatures look like coconut with a mask have spears and bamboo tubes with poison needles are on the bigger ship.

"Uhh...What is that?" Maui woke up and stood up then he shouted "They are Kakamora the pirates"

"What! Pirates!" Kairi yelled and she summoned her keyblade Destiny Embrace and stood in battle pose.

"We need to get out of here fast" Maui said and he rushed to Moana to set sail faster.

"Moana make the boat faster! hurry!" Maui shouted.

"I am trying!" Moana shouted and tried to made the boat faster but she couldn't controlled the boat.

"What! You don't know how to sail it better!" Maui shouted and Kairi gasped with a shock when she found out Moana couldn't set sail.

"I just a self taught" Moana shouted after she finished the spears with a rope was thrown and plunged on the boat. Kakamora held both hands and sled to their boat.

"Hurry! We need to pulled it off or cut the rope" Maui said while he was pulling the spear out from the boat.

"Got it!" Kairi shouted and she used her keyblade and slashed the rope off.

(Mark Macina: Kakamora soundtrack from Moana)

They pulled all spears and cut all ropes made some Kakamora fell to water.

"Yeah we did it!" Moana shouted happily but she didn't know that they forgot to pull the last spear that was on the top of mast.

Kakamora used this chance jumped on the roped and slid to them.

Kairi saw Kakamora attacked and she shouted "Look out!" while she was using her finger pointed to them but it was too late because they jumped on Maui and Moana.

Kairi used her keyblade slashed them and they fell to water.

Moana was hit and heart fell off from her shell necklace and it rolled to Hei Hei and he used his mouth ate it.

"NO!" Moana shouted while she was running to get her heart back but Kakamora jumped on Moana head and catched the chicken and went to their boat by catching the spear that was pulled back by the other of them.

"Follow him!" Moana shouted to Maui who was sailing the boat.

Maui looked to Hei Hei who was grabbed by Kakamora and said "It's just a chicken"

"It had heart of Te... Ugh!" Moana shouted angrily and she shouted "Just follow him!"

Maui sailed it faster but they wouldn't made it on time so Kairi had an idea she used shot lock and locked on their boat then she jumped to Kakamora boat.

When she arrived she was surrounded with a lot of small Kakamora they started attacked Kairi.

Kairi slashed them and they were knocked and flew away but they caught her leg so she shook her leg and kicked them away but she saw Hei Hei was in Kakamora hand so she ran and jumped to next floor of their boat. Kairi ran with full speed and caught Hei Hei from him.

"I got him!" Kairi yelled and showed Hei Hei that was in her hand to let Moana and Maui knew.

"Okay! but hurry we need to get out of here now!" Moana shouted and Maui turned their boat and sailed away.

Kairi used shot lock locked on to Moana boat when she finished she jumped to Moana boat with Hei Hei.

"Now go!" Kairi shouted when she arrived

Maui set sailed in full speed but Kakamora but two Kakamora boats were going to crashed together.

Kairi raised her keyblade and shouted **Wind! **she summoned aero spell and made it moved faster.

They sailed in full speed with Kairi help the Kakamora almost crashed them but they could escaped before it happened.

They were sailing as fast as they could for escaped but they looked to them they saw Kakamora boats crashed together and sank to the sea.

Soundtrack end.

"Yeah! we did it" Moana said with happiness.

"Yeah! but first how can we get heart of Te Fiti from your chicken" Maui said.

"I don't know" Kairi said while she was thinking how to get heart of Te Fiti out from Hei Hei stomach.

Maui thought something and he had idea so he said "I think I have an idea leave it to me" after he said he walked to Hei Hei and grabbed him.

"What are you doing?" Moana asked while she was looking to Hei Hei with worry.

"Just watch" Maui said and then he threw Hei Hei to hit the mast with full force.

Hei Hei was thrown and hit the mast and heart came out from Hei Hei mouth.

"The heart it came out" Moana said and she walked to collected heart back to her shell necklace.

"Thanks it return safely" Kairi said with a relief.

"Let's continued our journey" Moana said.

They sailed to Lalotai the realm of monsters but Xigbar watched them from the sky.

**The sky in world of Te Fiti**

"Look like the princess made it fine" Xigbar said while he was floating and looking to Kairi and her party but after that there was a dark corridor and the man with mask came out.

He dressed in white sleeves and hood he also had a blue hair that shaped like a unicorn hair and he wore a unicorn mask.

"What's wrong Ira?" Xigbar said.

"I had a question to you Luxu when we can start the plan?" Ira asked.

"Let's started the plan to control their keyblade master heart but except her" Xigbar said and pointed to Kairi.

"Why do you need except her?" Ira asked.

"Because she might be the key of our plan" Xigbar said.

"Are you sure about that Luxu?" Ira asked.

"I'm sure that is our target Ira" Xigbar said.

Ira nodded and opened dark corridor and entered before the dark corridor disappeared.

Xigbar looked to Kairi and her party with a smile and he said "Let's hoped that princess can achieve our goal"

**To be continued**

**Author note**

**The theory about Kairi know Final world**

**-It was started when I had finished play Kingdom Hearts 3 Kairi were slashed and died by Xehanort so she went to final world but Sora used power of awakening to go to Final World and return with Kairi so I hoped that new Kingdom hearts 3 dlc will explain how Sora brings Kairi back.**

**I'm so sorry for decide to reveal Destiny Embrace keyblade transform next chapter not this chapter because I think this chapter have enough data to go to next arc.**

**How Kairi go to final world this time?**

**-Kairi went there like Sora to made her stronger and awaken her power but it won't happen soon.**

**This fanfiction happened after Kingdom hearts 3 (timeline- after sora disappeared 1 hour)**

**Next Chapter World of Te Fiti ocean part 4 EP. VS the crab who like something shiny. **

**See you soon.**


	5. Chapter 4 : Moana world part 4

**Chapter 4**

**The world of Te Fiti ocean part 4**

**EP. VS The crab who like something shiny.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix and Disney**

**Moana soundtrack belongs to the song director.**

**Lalotai**

" We are here ladies " Maui said while he was walking to the big mountain that was located in this island.

" Do we need to climb this mountain? " Moana asked while she was looking to the top of Mountain.

"Of course because the entrance to realm of monsters is up there" Maui answered and he started climbing.

"I will go first and wait you up there for make sure there aren't any heartless around here" Kairi said and she walked to the mountain.

Kairi remembered what sora had did in keyblade graveyard so she used shot lock and locked on the top of mountain but nothing happened.

"What happen I can't use my shot lock" Kairi thought and looked around her to find a way to go up.

"If you can't find a way you just only need to climb up" Maui talked to Kairi and he started climbing up.

Moana looked to the top of mountain with dull face after that she looked to Kairi and asked " Are you ready to climb up? "

" You can go first I will go after you. " Kairi answered while she was trying remembered something Sora said before we arrived to Keyblade graveyard.

**Flash back : Gummi ship on the way to Keyblade Graveyard**

Everyone sat on gummi ship to go to Keyblade graveyard

" Sora how about your journey? " Riku asked while he was sitting in passenger seat in gummi ship.

" It was great we met a lot of friend in lots of world " Sora said while he was sitting and driving gummi ship.

" How about Donald and Goofy did they help you a lot? " Aqua asked.

" Goofy is okay but Donald when I needed to heal but he didn't hear what I said so I dodged all attacked until my magic back and I used **curaga!** for heal me " Sora said.

" That was horrible you almost died but he didn't heal you." Ventus said and shocked that he was almost killed lot of times when he had stayed in Sora heart.

" Hey! don't blame me like that Sora it wasn't true after all " Donald shouted and made angry face.

" But it's the truth! " Sora shouted to Donald when he turned his face to see Donald.

" Hey! Enough fighting you guys " Lea shouted for stopped them fighting.

After both of them had stopped fighting Kairi asked " How about worlds that you visited before we met together? "

Sora had told the story about his journey with Donald and Goofy.

**After Sora finished his story.**

" Woah! you can climb tall skyscapers by running that was amazing! Sora. " Kairi shouted with exciting.

" Yeah! while I was fighting with titans. I ran up to Olympus mountain and dodged fall rocks that rock titans summoned to defeat me. " Sora said.

" Aren't you tired because you ran to the top building a lot? " Ventus asked with worry face.

" Don't worry I'm fine. " Sora said with a smile.

" I want to believe it but if you don't have any proof I couldn't trust you. " Riku said.

"Don't worry guys I have a proof. Could you give me your gummi phone Sora? " Goofy asked Sora to brought his gummi phone out.

" Sure no problem " Sora said and handed his gummi phone to Goofy.

Goofy opened his gummi phone and show picture that Sora ran on the building when they had visited San Fransokyo.

"WOW! Sora you were amazing in that picture " Kairi said cheerfully.

Sora face had turned to little red in his cheeks and he said " Thanks Kairi " with shy.

" Look like somebody got a love crush to Kairi. " Lea made a joke to Sora.

" Hey! It doesn't like "Sora denieded after he had shook his head.

" Well I saw you and Kairi ate each other paopu fruit together at Destiny Island. " Riku said after he giggled.

Both Sora and Kairi faces had turned red together before they said something but everyone except them giggled and smiled to Sora and Kairi.

" Look like my friend has a crush! " Riku mad a joke and funny face to Sora.

" How did you know that? " Kairi asked angrily to Riku.

" Hey! Just calm down Kairi when I sat on the beach and I saw you and Sora shared paopu fruit together. " Riku answered while he was making Kairi calm down.

" Congratulations both of you. " Aqua said and clapped both of her hands and put beside her face with a smile.

" Uhh Thanks Aqua " Sora said with a shy.

" Congratulations both of you but we need to focus on mission first. " Mickey said.

" Right! Mission came first " Sora said after he nodded.

" Warning! Heartless appear! " Gummi system detected heartless and warned everyone.

" Hurry! Everyone go to your seat because it will be a crazy flight! " Sora shouted and raised gummi ship speed.

" Woah! Aaaahhhhhh " Everyone shouted together and catched gummi seat except Donald and Goofy because they used to rode it with Sora.

Gummi ship flew in full speed to giant heartless ship

**Flash back end**

**After Flash back at Lalotai**

Kairi found out how to go to the top in faster way so she looked to Moana and Maui and she found out that Moana was still climbing and Maui sat to watched funny Moana climbed.

" Hey! Did you find a way to go up here? " Maui shouted to Kairi.

" I had found already. " Kairi had said before she ran to Mountain and jumped on the wall and ran up.

" That is amazing! " Maui shouted with exciting.

" Hey! Not fair you must wait me! " Moana shouted angrily to Kairi.

" I will go up there to make sure there aren't any enemies on the top! " Kairi shouted to Maui and Moana while she was running and jumping to reach the top of Lalotai.

Kairi arrived on the top and she started to find the entrance of realm of monsters and she looked around to make sure there weren't any heartless around here.

" Look like it saves " Kairi said with a relief but after she had said the dark corridor appeared and Xigbar walked out from dark corridor.

" Xigbar! " Kairi shouted angrily while she was summoning her keyblade and standing in her battle pose.

" We meet again princess " Xigbar greeted.

" What do you want? " Kairi asked angrily while she was standing in her battle pose.

" I won't tell you but this could tell you what I plan. " Xigbar had said before he snapped his finger to summon a lot of heartless and new enemies which they looked liked a bug monster with a four legs surrounded Kairi.

" What are you planning Xigbar? " Kairi shouted angrily after she had looked around herself and she had thought " It would be a tough fight for me. "

Xigbar pointed to Kairi and he said " I won't tell you but remember one thing you must find new guardians of light as many as you could because it might be the biggest war after all and it might bigger the last keyblade war princess of light. "

" Why I need to do that? " Kairi asked angrily to Xigbar.

" I had a reason on my own princess but if you want to know just think it's just a destiny just like you got kidnapped by Xemnas and Sora used power awakening to brought you back. " Xigbar said to made Kairi angry.

Kairi felt angry very much to him but she was shocked at the same time too because how did he knew about Sora so Kairi asked " How did you know about Sora? "

" I won't tell you. " Xigbar answered like he had a secret of something that he didn't want anyone know and he opened the dark corridor and entered.

"Hey! Wait right there! " Kairi yelled angrily and she ran while she was gripping her keyblade by both hands but the heartless came in front of Kairi and slashed to her made her used **dodge roll **to rolled away from the attack.

"Hey! wait! " Kairi yelled to Xigbar and he turned his face to saw Kairi. He had said " My name is not Xigbar anymore it is Luxu got it memorized. " before the dark corridor closed.

" Luxu " Kairi thought but it wasn't time for that she needed to defeated heartless and made sure they were saved so the battle started.

(Kingdom hearts 1 soundtrack: Deep end)

3 Shadow ran to Kairi but she slashed them and she ran and slashed all shadows but **s****pider** bug came to Kairi and used it legs to attacked her but she used **dodge roll**

to rolled away in time.

" What is that enemy? " Kairi thought and looked quickly to data spider bug.

**spider bug** body had black and red body and it 4 had black legs on it but it had a hole with yellow eye in front of it face.

Kairi jumped and she locked on 8 **water cores**, **4 dark island tribe**, 4 f**lame cores** and she used **p****rincess of heart **and launched light flower balls to heartless it hit them and they were defeated.

**dark Kakamora **came to her and slashed with a lance but she managed to block it with her keyblade but there were 2 of them came behind and slashed in her back.

Kairi was slashed and she felt her pain so she ran from them and she cast **cure **magic spell to cure her and she tried to stand up.

2** Dark island tribe sword **ran to her but Kairi used her shot lock again but not attacked she locked on them and she rushed and hit them after she had hit them she slashd and back flip slashed and made two heartless disappeared.

Kairi looked to the other shadow heartless but she saw them combine together and made them turned in to **Demon tower **and spun to Kairi.

Kairi ran to **Demon tower **but she got hit so hard and was pushed back and made her lied on the ground.

She tried to stood up but it was too painful to her and **Demon tower** came to her so fast.

She raised her keyblade and shouted **cure!** then she stood up and looked up to **Demon tower.**

" How can I defeat them? " Kairi thought but **Demon tower **spun to her so fast so she needed to find a way for defeated it before she got attacked again.

**Demon tower** almost reached her but she found out how to defeated it so she raised her keyblade and shouted **light! **after she shouted Destiny embrace transformed into a red-yellow staff had yellow vine and covered it and on the top it had a star looked like paopu fruit and had a vines made it looked like heart shape on the left of heart were blue and the right one were yellow-white almost covered the star.

" What is that it just look like my keyblade were transformed liked Sora used when he was in keyblade graveyard. " Kairi thought but there wasn't enough time to think about that so she gripped her staff and started to attack **d****emon tower.**

She used her staff and shot light magic to **d****emon tower **and made it separated to lot of **shadows** heartless and ran over battle field.

" WOW! It works " Kairi shouted but it wasn't over because **d****ark Kakamora** aimed to Kairi and threw to her and threw the spear to her.

Kairi saw something was coming to her so she warped to avoid the attack when she did that she left light of her body when she used slid.

After she used slid she saw **d****ark Kakamora** tried to attack her again so she warped again after she had slid she launched 4 light magic with her 2 clone bodies and she defeated **d****ark Kakamora.**

" That was awesome! " Kairi thought in her mind but **shadows** claw back together and returned to **d****emon tower **again.

**Demon tower **spun to her and the other heartless ran to her for attacking but she moved around and attacked with 2 light flower rays, 4 light flower rays up around her in square and she raised her weapon and launched light through heartless and she finished her combo with launched 3 light flower rays and 1 blue flower ray and spun around her she defeated a lot of heartless but **d****emon tower **still alive.

**Demon tower** attacked Kairi but she warped to dodge the attack and left her light body at the spot she warped but it didn't work so she warped again and again .

Kairi launched light to **d****emon tower **together with her 3 light bodies and it looked like it was almost defeated so she laced her keyblade staff to the ground and made giant light ball on the air and launched light flower to all heartless and **s****pider bugs **include **d****emon tower **too.

(Soundtrack end)

Destiny embrace keyblade had returned to normal keyblade before she looked around her to found any heartless that wasn't defeated.

After Kairi had made sure it was safe she felt tired and lied to the ground to look the blue sky because she fought a lot of heartless and new enemies in the same time.

" Sora I'm stronger right now but I won't stop at here I will continue my journey and I will protect you. " Kairi had said before she passed out.

**Time skip when Moana and Maui reached to the entrance to realm of monster**

" We are arrived to the top now let's find Kairi. " Maui said and looked to Moana who was tired after she had climbed to the top without using her power.

" Yeah! we are here so let's find the entranc.. " Moana almost finished but she saw Kairi lied unconcious on the ground so she shouted " Kairi! " and ran to her.

Maui ran to Kairi body too when they saw Kairi she wasn't injured a lot on her body but she was sleeping.

" Thanks a lot she's okay but how to wake her up? " Moana asked.

" Leave it to me " Maui said and he shook Kairi and he said " Hey! wake up! " but she didn't respond so he shook her harder but it didn't work.

" It doesn't work what should I do. " Maui thought and he figured out so he moved his face beside Kairi right ear and he shouted " Kairi! Wake Up! " with his full voice.

" Argh! " Kairi shouted and punched Maui face with her fist and he rolled back and hit the rock.

" I'm awake ouch! it hurts " Kairi said and she touched her ear to made sure she could hear sound because Maui shouted.

" Are you okay? " Moana asked with a worry because she might not injured much but something made her passed out.

" I'm okay thanks " Kairi said but she looked to Maui who was punched by her so she turned around and " I'm so sorry that I punch you. " Kairi apologized.

" Don't worry about it it's okay that you are fine. " Maui said while he was lying on the ground and pointed his finger to the sky.

Kairi cast **cure **spell to her and Maui for recovery their wound after he had punch to him and she had injured from battle.

Maui stood up and walked to Moana and Kairi but then Moana looked around and she asked " Where is the entrance? I didn't see any hole or the way to enter. "

Maui stopped right there and said " It won't open there was a human sacrificed himself. "

" What! That means one of us had to die for open this gate. " Kairi shouted with a shock.

" Hahahahaha " Maui had laughed before he said " Just kidding! " and he started blew the ground made her and Moana closed their eyes because of dust.

After he had finished blew the ground it revealed the monster face on the ground and it had a little bit low surface than the ground and the rock that little bit higher than the the ground.

Kairi and Moana looked down to the ground but as soon as they saw. Maui started dancing weirdly like it was a way to open and he jumped highly and smashed the rock that was on the face of the entrance.

The entrance was opening after he had smashed the rock that was on it face and made Kairi and Moana almost fell to the hole that had a water with purple light shined from there.

" Are you ready to jump? " Maui asked.

Moana didn't answered but she asked " Does it far than it look? "

Maui jumped to the entrance hole and he screamed "It's a lot farther than it looks! " while he was falling to the realm of monster.

" Will you go first? " Moana asked Kairi nervously.

Kairi sighed because she knew Moana scared so she jumped after she had said " I will go first to make sure it's safe. "

**Realm of monster**

" Kairi had made her slow down by extended her arms and her legs in star shape before she landed on the ground beside Maui.

" So this is realm of monster it looks normal. " Kairi said while she was looking around.

" You might change your mind after you had seen this! " Maui yelled to let Kairi and pointed his finger to a giant monsters which was walking in front of them.

" You are right this place is so dangerous " Kairi agreed with Maui after she had seen this giant monster.

They were waiting Moana to came down but heartless appeared in front of her and Maui.

" Heartless! " Kairi shouted before she summoned keyblade and she stood in her battle pose.

" Go somewhere to hide! " Kairi yelled to Maui for let him hid somewhere.

" No! I will help you this time because I had to fight him so it might be a little exercise before get my fish hook back " he refused

" All right but don't let it hurt you okay! " Kairi said to Maui.

Maui nodded and they started attacking heartless.

(Soundtrack night of fate : Kingdom hearts)

Kairi slashed 4 **shadow **and she launched **fire** to **water core** and slashed 2 **blue rapshapodies**.

Maui punchedand kicked some **shadows **but **flame cores used **flame to cover itself and flew to attack Maui.

" Woah! " Maui scared and rolled to dodge **flame cores** attacked but it changed direction and flew to Kairi.

" Look out! " Maui shouted to let Kairi knew **flame cores **were going to attack her but he got attacked from **shadow **and he kicked it away after it had attack him.

Kairi heard Maui shouted and raised her keyblade to guarded from **flames cores** but their flame hit her so hard and made her felt lot of pain.

Kairi had raised her keyblade and used **cure **magic to cure her and Maui before they continued to fight heartless.

" Can you fight? " Kairi asked Maui after she had ran to him.

" Of course I can. I'm not weak because I'm Maui a demigod of sea and land. " Maui had said with proud of himself before he kiss his tattoo.

" So are you ready? " Kairi asked Maui.

" Yeah! I'm ready. " Maui shouted with exciting.

" So let's go! " Kairi had shouted and gripped her keyblade with both hands tightly and they ran to group of heartless.

(Soundtrack end)

**Time skip after finished fighting heartless**

Maui and Kairi sat down on the ground because they were tired from fighting heartless.

" Do you think we can get your fish hook back after this fight? " Kairi asked Maui after she had rested a little bit.

" I don't know because he is stronger than the creature you call heartless. " Maui answered to Kairi.

" So where is Moana? " Kairi asked Maui but he shaked his head and he said " I don't know where she is but I'm sure she is on her way to enter realm of monster.

When Maui had finished his word Moana fell down to Maui and she crashed him and fell down to lower ground.

" Moana! " Kairi had shouted before they ran to look Moana who was falling down to lower ground.

" Well she's dead let's get my hook back. " Maui said and turned around and walked but Kairi elbowed him and she shouted angrily " Hey! don't say a thing like that we must go down there and help her."

" Don't worry she just fine because she's strong you know her too. " Maui said while he was walking and heard Moana screamed.

" Are you sure about that because I hear her scream. " Kairi asked because she heard Moana screamed a lot.

" Don't worry about it now we must hurry to get my fish hook back. " Maui said with confident that Moana would be fine.

" All right I will trust you so let's go " Kairi said with a little nervous about Moana. Maui nodded and they walked to get his fish hook back.

**Time skip after Moana had arrived to Tamatoa cave**

Moana felt tired after she had ran away from monster so she pushed her hand on the wall cave for took a breath and looked to Maui who was doing a wall sit pose and Kairi who was leaning against the wall and crossed her arm to rest a little bit because she felt tired from fighting a lot of heartless.

" Hey! Look like you are okay " Maui shouted to made fun to Moana who had ran away before she arrived the entrance.

" Just shut up! and don't talk about that again. " Moana shouted with angered and pointed her finger to Maui because he made fun of her almost death experience.

Kairi who had just woke up because Moana shouting so she stood up and walked to them to asked them so she asked Maui by saying " Are you ready to get your fish hook back? "

" Just wait a second " Maui had said before he kept his messy hair in to a topknot style and he said " I'm ready " before he walked to Tamatoa cave.

Kairi and Moana nodded and they walked to the entrance of Tamatoa cave together.

**Tamatoa cave.**

They looked to a giant treasure trove and Maui fish hook on the top of it.

" Wow! It's so beautiful " Kairi said while her eyes were shining.

" Let's go and get your fish hook back " Moana had said before she ran but she was stopped by Maui.

" Hey! let me go " Moana shouted to Maui before she tried to run away from him but he pulled her up on the air for stopped her.

" Hey-Hey-Hey! please calm down because Tamatoa was under that treasure trove. " Maui had made Moana calm down before he put her down.

" Do you have a plan? " Kairi asked Maui to told a details his plan.

" I had a plan already listen. " Maui had said before he whispered to Moana and Kairi. Moana and Kairi after they had listened Maui plan they nodded together so the plan was started.

Maui sneaked behind rocks to reached treasure trove and Kairi made a sound by using an small ax hit a horn drum shell she also wore a horn shell and big giant seashell to made her shiny while Moana stood behind with Maui.

" Hey! come at me because I'm a shiny thing " Kairi said while she was hitting a horn shell to made Tamatoa get her.

" Are you sure that your plan will work? " Kairi asked with doubtfulness after she had turned around to looked Maui who was hiding behind the rock.

" I'm sure but you need to distract him first so I can get my fish hook back " Maui had whispered to Kairi before he hid behind rock again.

" Don't worry I will help him if anything happens " Moana said to made Kairi to cleared her doubt.

" Okay I will try. " Kairi said to Moana and she continued hit the drum horn shell but something came up from under treasure trove and caught Kairi and pulled her up in the air. Kairi saw a giant crab with treasure trove shell.

" Well-well-well an intruder came here to get my shiny thing " Tamatoa talked to Kairi who was trying to get out of while he was looking a necklace.

" Wow! a shiny thing. " Tamatoa said before he tried using his claws to got her necklace but Kairi had summoned her keyblade in her right hand before she shouted " Don't touch that it was important to me! " and launched **fire **to Tamatoa left eye and made him released her to the ground.

" Argh! my eyes! " Tamatoa moaned with a painful and his left claw touched his left eye.

" You will pay for this! " Tamatoa shouted angrily to Kairi and he started attacking Kairi.

Kairi gripped keyblade with both hands and stood in battle pose before she shouted " Come! "

(Soundtrack : Shiny by Jermaine Clement)

Tamatoa ran to Kairi and he raised his claw for smashing her but Kairi raised her keyblade and casted** thunder** to stopped him but it didn't work and his attack almost reached her so she used **dodge roll** dodged the attack before she locked on him before she used shot lock name **Princess of heart **attacked him.

The 16 light balls hit Moana so hard and made him bounced off and hit the wall that was behind him made this cave shook and made Maui and Moana couldn't stood up and fell down.

" Hmph not bad could you fight me with this? " Tamatoa shouted before he closed his shell that was opened and made this cave so dark but she could see blue light from legs, body, claws, treasure troves and pink color from his body.

" What is this? " Kairi said nervously because the room was too dark the only thing she could see was Tamatoa.

"Let's fight little girl. " Tamatoa had said before he ran around her so fast that she only saw a moving light and attacked her by using his claws.

Kairi got a hit from that attacked and bounced off on the ground made her moaned in painful.

" Huh! Did you see that of course you can't because I moved around so fast that you couldn't see it " Tamatoa insulted her and moved to her.

Kairi tried to stood up from that attack but he almost reached her so she shouted **light! **and she launched light flower ball to Tamatoa it made him stopped because it made him hurt his eye because it was too bright.

" Arrgh! Too much light! " Tamatoa screamed in pain let Kairi stood up and cast **cure** to healed her before he could see it.

" You will pay for this! Die! " Tamatoa screamed with rage and ran with full speed so Kairi had shouted **Keyblade transform! light of heart staff! **before she threw her keyblade to the air and it grew with lot of light around Destiny embrace keyblade and then it changed to Heart shaped staff.

She warped and warped to left her light bodies and she launched ligth to Tamatoa with her light bodies and made him moaned in pain.

" Argh! too much light! " Tamatoa moaned in pain and closed his eyes and let Kairi ran and jumped on the treasure trove and pulled Maui fish hook from him.

" Maui! where are you I got your hook back. " Kairi shouted while she was holding his fish hook in her right hand and her left hand were holding keyblade staff.

" I'm over here! " Maui shouted where Moana showed a shiny green heart.

" Now let's go " Moana shouted to Kairi before they started running away to the exit.

Tamatoa recovered from Kairi attack so he shouted " Not so fast! " and used his right claw pushed down the rock to blocked the exit.

" Well-well-well looked who it is Maui the legend of demigod of land and sea and a little girl " Tamatoa said while he was looking to Maui and Moana closely.

" Hey! don't hurt my friends. " Kairi had shouted before she jumped to Tamatoa for slashing behind him but Tamatoa spun himself and made a strong wind that made her flew to the wall.

Kairi moaned with painful but she saw Moana and Maui were in trouble so she tried to stood up to helped them.

" So you were returned for fish hook huh " Tamatoa said.

" Looks like it's time for Maui the legend! " Maui had shouted before he used his fish hook to transform but it changed to a little fish.

" Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha you call that a transform but it looks like more than a useless form Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha..." Tamatoa laughed to Maui but Maui tried to transformed to another animal but all the form he had transformed couldn't defeat him.

Tamatoa had just finished laughing before he grabbed Moana and Maui up and looked at them. Moana and Maui tried to escaped from him but it doesn't work.

" Well-well-well which one I should eat first maybe a little girl one. " Tamatoa said before he moved his claw that grabbed Moana pulled near his mouse.

" No! " Kairi screamed before her body covered with light and she transformed in to a new form made a bright light shined around her and made Tamatoa released Maui and Moana to the ground to covered his eyes.

(Soundtrack changed to Rage awakened kingdom hearts birth by sleep version)

" Argh! " Tamato screamed and closed his eyes when he saw Kairi body covered with light, her eyes were white yellow color and she didn't had keyblade in her hand.

"What is that? " Tamatoa shocked when he looked at her but Kairi instead answered she started rushing to him crazily.

Kairi started her attack by punching him with **light fist **to his face and kicked him with **light leg **and she attacked him swiftly made him bounced off to the wall cave.

Moana and Maui who were watching Kairi attacked Tamatoa crazily were shocked that she could be strong enough to beat him.

" What should we do now. " Maui asked while he was carried by Moana because he felt tired from using his power.

" Now! we need to get out of here now. " Moana answered Maui question while they were walking away from her.

Kairi continued attacked him crazily when he countered but she had warped before she continued attacked to make him died.

" Arrgh! " Tamatoa moaned with painful and fell down from her attack after he had crashed a wall and broke it opened but something happened to her. She got back in her consciousness and returned to normal body.

" What had I done... " Kairi shocked with worry herself because she destroyed the cave and but she saw Moana and Maui almost reached underwater volcano so she ran to caught up with them but Tamatoa had stood up angrily and ran in full speed before he shouted " You will pay for this! " angrily.

Moana saw Kairi and she waved her hand to let Kairi knew that they were here but she saw Tamatoa ran with his four legs in full speed so she shouted " Hurry! he's behind you " " Uh oh " Kairi looked to him while she was running so she ran in full force but he almost reached her.

" Hey! get back here " Tamatoa used his claws to hit her but she reached Maui and Moana first.

" Hurry! let's climb up that volcano to sent us back " Moana shouted while they were climbing.

" Die! " Tamatoa raised his claw to attack her but he got splashed by water and Kairi and Moana and Maui flew up.

" Yahoo! " Maui shouted with joys but before they left Tamatoa had asked them " Do you like my song? "

(Soundtrack end)

**Tamatoa**

They flew off the water but before they landed Maui had used his transformed power but he couldn't control it and changed to small green animal before they landed.

After they landed Moana stood up with happiness and she shouted " We alive! We alive! woahh! " before she saw Maui in shark head but human body.

" What happened " Kairi felt headache because she felt down so hard after she had said that she looked to Maui with shock because Maui couldn't controlled his power.

" Well it's look not bad " Moana tried to comforted him but it didn't work he felt so despair but Kairi had walked to him before she said " Don't worry we will find the way to make you can control your power again Maui " to comforted him so he replied " Thank you Kairi and Moana " and smiled to them made Moana and Kairi smiled back too.

After that they sat on the beach to take a little rest before they went back to their boat.

**To be continued**

**Kairi journal**

**Keyblade transform**

**light of heart staff (origin power form)**

**\- It attacks with light magic and when you warped it will leave your light in body shape (Maximum is 4 bodies) when you attack it will launch light together from her light bodies to enemies and it had finished move called light meteor it will launch a giant light ball in the air and launched light to enemies.**

**light rage form (rage form)**

**\- Kairi couldn't control her power and make her in berserk mode and attacked everything with fast speed that in front of her and she couldn't use magic in this form too.**

**\- light fist : both her hands are covered with light before she punch enemy.**

**\- light leg : both of her legs are covered with light before she kick enemy.**

**\- This form had finish move named " Rage of light " it will do an explosion of light and defeat enemy so easily but she need to pay by her heart ( just like Sora rage form in Kingdom hearts 3)**

**Author note**

**It's take 2-3 weeks to finshed this chapter I felt tired because of study**

**Kairi keyblade transform had the idea and model Zafa-02 design in deviantart.**

**Origin power form is the power of awakening keyblade power like Sora second form in kingdom hearts 3.**

**Clothes in origin power form will not changed.**

**Kairi rage form had 2 version one is light but the other one I will keep it as secret because it doesn't right time to reveal.**

**1-2 more chapters will end world of Te Fiti oceans and it will be going to main story after the one filling arc.**

**All right it's time for next episode : the world of Te Fiti ocean final part EP: ****Kindness is what brings world of life****.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter until the next time see you soon.**


	6. Chapter 5 : Moana world part final

**Chapter 5**

**The world of Te Fiti ocean part final**

**EP. Kindness is what brings world of life**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix and Disney**

**The soundtrack that I used in this fanfiction belongs to the owner of the song.**

**Author note**

**\- I forgot to mentioned in last chapter so here is the detail that was a bug monsters it just liked in Kingdom hearts coded but the cause of this monsters would told you later but if you watched story in kingdom hearts union x jp version quest 861-865 you will know and this story will had lots of new enemy types so I hoped you enjoy this chapter before we will enter next arc and that will be the first main arc.  
**

**Time skip at Moana boat on the way to returned her heart.****  
**

" Are you sure that if I pulled the roped liked this it made the boat moved faster? " Moana asked while she was pulling the rope to made it sailed faster.

" Yeah! just like that " Maui nodded and looked to Kairi who was catching Hei-Hei who ran aroundand had an Kairi necklace in it mouth the ship.

" Get! back here " Kairi was chasing him but she couldn't caught him because it was running so fast but it was going to jump off the sea so she jumped in the air and caught it with both hands before he fell to the sea.

" Nice catch! Kairi. " Moana admired Kairi for caught Hei-Hei before he made more trouble.

" Thanks Moana. " Kairi stood up and pulled her necklace from Hei-Hei mouth and wore it back before she walked to Maui and asked " How about your power, Maui? "

" I couldn't find a way to control my power for now. " Maui sighed and thought again but Kairi said " What about your tattoo Maui because it told you about your story. " and she pointed her finger to Maui tattoos.

Maui looked to his tattoo and he had thought out before he said " Wow! I never had before Kairi you are genius! " and admired her for giving a hint to figured out.

" Ugh! thanks " Kairi said and she walked to Moana and she asked " Could you let me controlled the boat I want to try it "

"Okay! Maui already taught me everything about how to sail so I will teach you " Moana said and taught her how to sailed the boat.

Kairi was a fast learner she remembered everything that Moana told her and she did it better than she expected so Moana walked and helped Maui could controlled his power again.

(Soundtrack: Logo Te Pate Moana version)

Moana pointed to his special tattoo to showed him how to transformed in a bug after he had showed the way Maui gripped his fish hook with both hand and he slapped down to transformed to bug and it worked he changed to a bug but Hei-Hei ate him Kairi and Moana ran to caught it but he changed back and his finger were in Hei-Hei mouth.

He learned a lot of transformed liked eagle, whale, shark etc by looking to his tattoo after he had completed regain his power back he also taught Moana and Kairi how to sailed too.

Kairi taught some magic to Moana and Maui like **thunder** and **cure **but they couldn't use it fluently.

They continued their journey until they reached Te ka place.

(Soundtrack end)

**On the way to return their heart(night time)**

" Wow! what a beautiful star " Kairi sat on the boat while she was looking to the sky that had countless star with Moana and Maui.

" Yeah! I think so " Moana agreed with Kairi and they looked to the sky together with Maui.

" When I saw the star I really missed my grandma but she was died before she saw me do as the legend says. " Moana felt sad everytime she saw stars because she missed her grandmother but Kairi tear came out from her eyes and Maui saw her tear.

" Why are you crying something happen? " Maui asked Kairi and it made Moana looked to her.

Kairi tried to swiped her tear away but it keep flowing on her eyes so she said " Nothing " to sheered the answer but Moana said " Please tell us because we are your friends and friends need to help each other right. " Kairi nodded and ready to told them about her story.

" I missed him " Kairi said sadly and she continued swiped her tear.

" Who? " Moana asked Kairi after she had walked to her and tried to comfort her.

" Sora I missed him everytime I looked to the star because when we were kid we watched the star together with him and Riku. " Kairi answered sadly and she looked to the star.

" If you missed him why don't you go to see him. " Maui said with a doubtfulness.

" Because he was gone right in front of my eyes. " Kairi said with a sadness made Moana and Maui walked to her and hugged her for comfort her feeling.

" I'm so sorry about your friend Kairi because I had the same feeling when I missed my grandmother too. " Moana said while she and Maui were hugging her.

" Yeah, It's okay because I made a promise with him to be stronger and after I will fight together with him. " Kairi said with a smile to not made a worry to Moana and Maui.

Moana and Maui smiled with a relief that Kairi felt better and they continued looked star until Moana saw something that looked like a boat but with white-blue color like they were a soul.

" What is that? " Moana asked Kairi and Maui after she had pointed to thee man who sailed the boat.

" It looks like a spirit of people who had set sail before us. " Maui answered to Moana question but they were gasped when they saw a lot of boat sailed through us.

" Yeah, I think you are right, " Kairi agreed with Maui while they were looking to everyone who was sailing passed them.

But they heard someone said "Moana " and they thought it was only imagination until they heard someone called " Moana" again so they turned around and they saw an old woman that had blue-white aura covered like they were spirit.

" Who are you? " Maui asked but Moana cried wit lot of tear and ran to hug her and she yelled " Grandma! "

" Grandma! " Kairi and Maui shouted in union when they saw Moana hugged her grandma and cried in her grandma shoulder.

" I miss you so much I wanted you to know that I do what you want for make you proud. " Moana cried while her grandma was stroking her head for comforted her.

" You are Maui and Kairi right " Moana grandma talked to Kairi and Maui and they were shocked because how she knew our name so Kairi asked " How did you know my name? "

" My name is Gramma Tala or you can call me Tala I know your name because I watched you and your friends adventure in the beginning. " Tala answered Kairi question.

" It's good to see you Moana " Tala said with a smile and she looked to Moana who was hugging and crying over her shoulder.

Moana stopped crying and she walked to Maui and Kairi who was standing with a shock that she saw them from the beginning.

" Hey! let's me introduce my friends you know him already so I will tell you about my new friend her name is... " Moana almost said Kairi name but Tala made her stop and she said " I know everyone of you and thank you for looking to my daughter Kairi and Maui you're turned over a new leaf to become a good guy again. "

" Thank you Tala " Kairi had thanked Tala before Maui said " I'm sorry for causing all trouble because I want everyone loved me "

" Don't worry because you were the good guy but love is you care each other of your friend, your life and everyone you want to protect " Tala said and forgave Maui.

" It's time for me to go Moana, Maui, Kairi kindness is what bring world of life you might figured out on your own. " Tala said before she walked to Moana and hugged her last time.

After she had hugged Moana she walked away and she said something to Kairi " May your heart be your guiding key " before she disappeared with other spirit boat.

Kairi had touched her chest before she said "May your heart be your guiding key. " made Moana and Maui looked to her so Moana asked " What is it? "

" Oh! nothing " Kairi said before she looked to the ocean and saw a dark cloud so she said " We almost there. "

" Let's prepare for our final battle " Maui said before he grabbed rope and pulled it to spread the sail and Moana mad curl hairstyle and they set sailed to fight Te Ka.

**Time Skip Te Fiti heart island**

They arrived to Te Fiti island but it surrounded by dark fog and dark cloud and the boat moved slowly for safety.

" Do you have a plan Kairi? " Moana asked but Kairi still thought about their plan.

" You can climb on my back when I transformed to eagle because you were thin than Moana " Maui said and made a joke that Moana fat.

" Hey! I'm lighter than you said " Moana shouted angrily when Maui made fun of her weight but that made Kairi go the plan so she shouted "That's right! Maui I can shoot magic to attack Te Ka when I was on your back and Moana could controlled the boat to take her heart back to Te Fiti. "

" That's a great plan so let's start " Maui agreed with Kairi so he swung his fish hook to transformed to eagle and flew up so Kairi used her shot lock locked on Maui and jumped on the back of eagle.

" Are you ready Moana? " Kairi asked so Moana said " I'm ready let's go. " before she pulled the rope to spread the sail.

" All right let's the plan start! " Kairi shouted and went to the island with Maui who had transformed to eagle but after they went a half way a giant lava human appeared in front of Kairi and Maui which flying to protected Moana.

" That's Te Ka" Maui shouted when he noticed Te Ka punched them he flipped to the side made Kairi grabbed his body.

Kairi stood on him again and she shouted " Are you ready to fight Maui, Moana! "

" We are ready! " Maui and Moana shouted together so Kairi shouted " Let's go! " they went to returned Te Fiti heart so the battle began.

(Soundtrack Kingdom hearts 3 Titans)

Maui and Kairi flew to attacked Teka but he punched them but Maui dodged it and Kairi launched **blizzard **to his arm but it didn't work and Teka attacked again by summoning a big fire rocks and threw to Moana who was sailing to reached the island.

" Moana looked out! " Kairi yelled to made Moana knew that the rocks was coming to her so she gripped the rope tightly and controlled to dodged the attack.

" Nice! dodge Moana " Maui admired but Moana didn't heard him because she was too far from him.

Kairi shout **light! **and she launched light flower ball to Te Ka but it made only a little damaged to Teka and he was going to give another attack by punching them.

" Maui look out! " Kairi yelled when Te Ka almost punched them so he returned to human made him and Kairi fell to water.

" What are you doing! " Kairi screamed while she was falling with Maui so he shouted " Just watch! " before he transformed to whale and made a large splash of water for making Te Ka fire arm extinguish and made him kneel down in unconsciousness.

Kairi fell on the top of whale so she jumped and cut Te Ka right arm and she used shot lock named **Princess of light **and launched 16 giant light balls to Te Ka head. It made a lot of damages to Te Ka.

Maui changed back to eagle and caught Kairi before she had fallen to the water and he flew to looked Moana who was sailing through pillars that surrounded island and had a small strait to go through it but Te Ka got his consciousness back and he threw fire to pillars to blocked Moana way.

Maui flew to Moana with Kairi but they saw fire hit the pillars and rocks fell down to Moana Maui flew in full speed to helped Moana.

" Moana look out! " Kairi yelled to warned Moana while they were flying full speed to protected Moana from the falling rocks.

Moana saw the rock was falling on her so she used her power by made pulled the water and hit them for protecting herblew but some rocks were hit the water and made a wave that could blew the boat down.

" Arrrgh! " Moana screamed after the wave had hit her boat and it flew off and fell down so hard made her fell in to the water.

" Moana! " Kairi yelled but Te Ka were behind them and he tried to grabbed Kairi but Maui turned his face around and saw Te Ka was going to grab Kairi so he transformed back to human.

They were falling down together and landed on Moana boat but Te Ka attacked them again but this round he summoned **fire** on his left hands and threw it to Kairi and Maui.

" Do you have a plan? " Maui asked Kairi quickly because** fire **almost reached them so Kairi raised her keyblade and changed to **keyblade transform light of heart staff** and casted **water **to protected them and it worked

" Thanks Kairi but hurry we need to find Moana as fast as we could " Maui said while he was looking aroud him to find Moana and he found that she was using her power pulled her back to the boat

When Moana arrived Kairi asked " Are you alright? "

"I'm fine " Moana said before she ran to grabbed the rope and pulled full force for made it moved faster to reached the island but Te Ka came in front of them and he tried to

punched them

" Maui transform to eagle again I have a plan " Kairi said and she gripped **staff of light** tightly

" Are you sure it's gonna work because your attack doesn't hurt him much " Maui asked nervously because he knew that her didn't work so much on him.

" I don't know until we tried something " Kairi had said before Maui transformed to eagle and Kairi jumped on his back and they flew up to face Te Ka again.

Te Ka threw **fireballs **to Maui and Kairi so she cast **water **to blocked them and shot many **light** to Te Ka head and it made him felt hurt much but he didn't stop is attack he tried to caught Maui and Kairi again but this time Maui flew up higher than Te Ka head and he asked " Are you ready to jump? "

" Wait! I'm not ready " Kairi said but it was too late because Maui had returned in human form already and they fell down together.

Kairi raised her arms and legs in star shape and glided to fell down on Te Ka head while her right hand gripped her staff tightly when she landed she felt hot and pain from her feet so she plunged her keyblade transformed on his head and used finish attack name **light meteor** by launching giant light ball to the sky and shot lot of light rays to Te Ka made him screamed painfully and Maui saw this chance so he used his fish hook glowed with purple thunder and slashed his left arm made it torn in piece and fell to water and Te Ka lied down unconscious after they had finished their attack Maui transformed to eagle and flew to picked Kairi who had jumped from Te Ka head and landed on small rock.

(Soundtrack pause)

" We did it! " Maui celebrated but Kairi interrupted Maui from celebrating by saying " It's not time to celebrate yet we need to find Moana now! "

"I'm sure she fines. " Maui said with a confident but after he had said Te Ka body was covered with darkness and made him grew stronger and his arms were returned and covered with darkness.

" What is that? " Maui asked with a nervous and fear face but Kairi instead answered she summoned Destiny embrace keyblade again but this time she held in right hand not both of her hands.

" Maui could you transform in eagle again? " Kairi asked Maui to transformed to eagle again.

" For what! we couldn't win against him " Maui yelled because he thought that we couldn't win a fight.

" Hey! don't give up if we give up now we will lose everything even our life! " Kairi shouted back to not let him gave up.

" Give up! it's time for I to gave up looked at him he's too strong for us to defeat him. " Maui shouted angrily.

" I won't give up because I promised to Moana that I will help her return her heart back! because friends always help each other right " Kairi shouted to got Maui conscious back and Maui got his conscious back so they calmed down for talking about this.

" But are you sure we could defeat him? " Maui asked and looked to Te Ka who was got the power of darkness.

" We will find a way we will but please don't give up because Sora never gave up and he helped everyone. " Kairi said and gave a hope for not giving up.

" But how about you and me lose to him? " Maui sighed while he was looking to Te Ka who was walking to find Moana.

" We won't lose to him we will find a way to defeat him like my friend Sora even he face a hard situations he never give up so please don't give up " Kairi gave a hope to Maui for not giving up the fight.

Maui nodded and he said " You are right because friends always help each other and I learned that from Moana and you. " with a smile.

" So are you ready? " Kairi asked while she gripped her keyblade tightly.

" Yeah let's go! " Maui nodded and he swung his fish hook to transformed in eagle and Kairi jumped on the back and they flew to fight Te Ka again.

(Soundtrack resume)

Kairi who stood on Maui that was flying in eagle form to Te Ka who was covered with darkness aura and he tried to grabbed them but Kairi cast **water** to extinguished fire on his arm but fire didn't extinguish and she used **light of heart **and launched 15 light heart arrows to Te Ka and made some damages but it couldn't defeat him so Kairi cast **water** lot of time on Te Ka body and dodged a lot of his attacking by Maui eagle spin him self to dodged the attack.

" Do you had any idea? " Kairi asked Maui while they were flying.

" How about the same time we did that " Kairi answered while she was cast **water **to Te Ka head.

" That plan! " Maui shouted while he was flying and dodging Te ka attacking.

" Yeah that plan " Kairi answered.

" Okay I hope it works. " Maui flew up to the sky but his leg was grabbed by Te Ka so Kairi jumped from Maui and swung her keyblade and slashed Te Ka arm that had grabbed Maui eagle legs and it was torn from Te Ka body made him screamed painfully.

" Now! Maui " Kairi yelled while she was falling down to water.

Maui didn't say any but he changed back to human before he fell down he transformed to a big whale ans fell down before it made a big wave splash to put out the fire from Te Ka body and it worked.

Kairi caught on whale body and she climbed up to the top of the whale and jumped full force to made her higher than Te Ka body.

After she was over Te Ka body she dashed down and slashed his arm and it was torn from Te Ka body and made him screamed painfully and kneel down uncoscious before Maui transfromed to eagle and flew to caught Kairi.

" Did he knock out? " Maui asked while he flying around Te Ka but he was shocked when he saw Te Ka stood up again.

" We need to hold him as long as we can for Moana! " Kairi shouted while she was standing on Maui eagle.

" I know but we can't hold him forever. " Maui denied what Kairi said because they felt tired from fighting Te Ka.

" We need to find Moana as fast as we could " Kairi said and they flew to Moana but Te Ka used his final attacking by launching fire rays from his eyes and it hit Maui and Kairi so hard.

" Arrrgh! " They screamed painfully and they fell down on a big rock island that was near Te Fiti heart island.

Maui lied down unconscious and Kairi was trying to stand up but she was too painful to stood up and Te Ka was walking to them.

" Maui are you a-a-al-al-all right? " Kairi looked to Maui who were unconscious from Te Ka attacked.

Kairi summoned her keyblade and plunged to the ground and she stood up while both of her hands hold keyblade that was plunged on the ground.

Kairi stood up in her battle pose and looked angrily to Te Ka who was walking to Kairi but something happened when she saw a green light from the top of Te Fiti island and she knew that was Moana.

" Moana! " she shouted.

(Soundtrack end)

**Flash back Moana side**

Moana was arrived on Te Fiti island and she ran to where Te Fiti heart location.

" I hoped they were alright " Moana worried about Maui and Kairi which they was fighting Te Ka at the moment.

Moana ran to the top of island where heart of Te Fiti belongs but when she arrived she hadn't find a place to returned Te Fiti heart back.

" Where is it? " Moana felt anxious while she was looking around the island but she saw a big woman shadow under the sea.

" Wait that means! " Moana thought and shocked at the same time after she had seen a big shadow of woman who lied down and hugged her knees.

Moana thought about Her grandmother word she said " Kindness is what brings world of life " and she knew what to do so she picked Te Fiti heart and raised to the sky to made the green shiny light.

**End flash back**

**Present time **

" Moana what! are you doing " Kairi shouted but Moana couldn't heard her and Te Ka saw the green light and went after Moana but she couldn't go because the water.

Moana walked down to the water and she said " Open the path " the ocean were divided in two sides and made the path to Te Ka.

(Soundtrack: Know who you are from Moana)

Te Ka saw Moana walked to him with Te Fiti heart so he started running and Kairi ran after him but she was pain a lot and fell down so she couldn't follow him.

" Moana! NO! " Kairi screamed when she raised her hand to where Moana was walking.

Te Ka was running to Moana with furious and Moana was walking to Te Ka. They were met in a half way of the path Moana was on the top of the stone and Te Ka was in front of her.

Te Ka screamed angrily and looked to Moana but Moana didn't angry to him but she was sad and looked to him with a sad face.

Te Ka looked to Moana quietly and he felt that she wanted to return her heart so he put out the fire on every of his body and moved his head closely to Moana.

After he had moved his head close to Moana she moved her head near him and they closed their eyes together and Moana put Te Fiti heart in Te Ka chest and it made a miracle Te Ka changed back to Te Fiti a big green woman and she stood up and looked to her with a smile and the sky were blue again.

" Wow! " Kairi said with a smile when she saw Te Ka changed back to Te Fiti and she made a life returned to every islands by releasing her power to every islands and touching the ground to grew the tree , plants and animals.

While she was restoring every species of organism in this world Moana used her power to brought Maui and Kairi went to Te Fiti island with her.

They arrived at the island of Te Fiti heart.

(Soundtrack end)

" Wow! so this is Te Fiti power " Kairi said but when she looked to Maui who was regain his conscious back so she cast **cure **on him to healed his wound.

" Are you okay? " Kairi asked with a worrying. Maui stood up and he said " I'm fine looks like she completed her mission "

" Yeah! " Kairi agreed what Maui said then they heard the sound of walking behind of them so they turned around and saw Moana was on Te Fiti hand.

" Kairi! Maui! " Moana shouted happily and she was waving her hand to Maui and Kairi.

" Look like she were here so let's go to meet her. " Kairi had said before she started running to Moana who was brought down by Te Fiti.

" Yeah! " Maui agreed with Kairi and he ran to Moana too.

They arrived at Moana who was standing on Te Fiti hand Kairi jumped first and then Maui followed her before they were brought up by Te Fiti and they saw each ither closely.

" I'm so sorry about stealing your heart " Maui apologized to Te Fiti she didn't say anything but she gave him and Kairi fish hook and her new keyblade name **ocean call** it looked like a fish hook but it had a sun between the grip and fish hook and it surrounded by the sea color on righ side of keyblade and it keychain was like a necklace that Moana wore. After she got a new keyblade she kept it.

" Thank you " Kairi and Maui thanked to her and they felt happy that she got a new keyblade then the light came out from Te Fiti and Kairi keyblade were summoned in her right hand so she gripped keyblade with both hands before the light made a clown under where Kairi stood and it changed the sky in black and white and then the big keyhole appeared over Kairi so she spun the keyblade, jumped backward and pointed her keyblade to the keyhole and it launched light beam to sealed the keyhole.

After she sealed the keyhole everything was back to normal but no heartless anymore.

" What have you done? " Moana asked Kairi after she had done sealed the keyhole.

" I sealed the keyhole to protected the world from darkness from this world " Kairi said while they were put down by Te Fiti.

" Seal the keyhole? " Moana confused what Kairi said.

" It likes you give her heart back something just like that " Kairi gave her an example so she could understand it easily.

" Whoa! where are you from and how you know about this? " Maui asked Kairi but she sighed and thought " Look like it's time to break the world order. "

" I came from another world. " Kairi said and Moana and Maui shocked what Kairi said.

" What! " Moana and Maui shouted together when they arrived at the beach.

They jumped out from Te Fiti hand and they waved their hands to say goodbye to her before she went back and slept where her heart was located.

" You came from another world so that could explained why you fell from the sky and hit me so hard. Moana knew it why she fell from the sky and hit her head at that time.

" So where do you go next? " Maui asked Kairi with an exciting.

" I don't know " Kairi answered made Maui bored.

" But I knew something that every keyblade wielder always remembered that is May your heart be your guiding key. " Kairi said and clenched her hand in fist and hold it at her heart and looked to the sky.

" May your heart be your guiding key " Moana replied what Kairi said again.

" Yeah! may your heart be your guiding key " Kairi said to Moana again.

" It means you must follow your heart right " Moana asked Kairi.

" Yeah, that's right Moana. " Kairi answered Moana question then they walked to picked the boat back to the island.

" So how about you Maui what are you going to do next? " Moana asked Maui while they were walking to the boat.

" I think I will go for a journey for a while to help people every islands. " Maui said with a smile.

" And I will continued my journey to made me stronger. " Kairi said after Maui had answered Moana question.

" And I will go back to the island where I lives " Moana said after Kairi.

" What! but about your parents what will they think. " Kairi asked with a worry face when she found out that Moana will return home.

" Don't worry about that they will understand and proud of me because I finished what my grandma wsant and I returned the life to every islands in this world so they will go to travel the sea again I trust that. " Moana looked to the sky and she saw her grandma smile before she looked back to Kairi and Maui.

" How about your boat? " Maui asked Moana.

" I don't think so because last time I parked at there... " Moana shocked when she saw her boat crashed in piece so she ran to her boat and found out that Hei-Hei and Pua were saved.

" Hei-Hei, Pua you're alright " Moana felt relief when she knew that her pets were okay.

" How could you go home? " Maui asked Moana while they were looking around them and then Kairi saw a boat on the left side of Moana.

" Hey! how about that? " Kairi said while she was pointing the boat that was the same with the old one but it had a flower covered on the pole.

" Where! " Moana looked where Kairi pointed and she ran as fast as she could to her new boat.

" How does it appear here? " Maui asked.

" It likes a gift from Te Fiti just like our new weapons. " Kairi said while they were walking to Moana.

Moana looked around of her boat with exciting when she found out it was a new one then she said " With this I can go home safety. "

" Yeah! you're right so it's time to say goodbye " Maui said after him and Kairi had arrived to Moana boat.

" No! not goodbye I might visited you sometimes I'm sure we will meet again soon. " Kairi said and made a promised that she will go back to vist Maui and Moana again.

" We always wait for you Kairi. " Maui said then Moana walked to them and she said " Yeah! thank you for helping complete my mission and I had lot of fun when I were with you and Maui so I'm sure we will meet again someday. "

" I promises " Kairi said and she summoned her keyblade and raised to the sky to opened the portal on the sky.

" Take care Kairi. " Moana said to hoped Kairi had a safe journey.

" Thanks for everything Kairi had a safe journey. " Maui blessed Kairi to had a safe journey.

" Thanks Maui, Moana I won't forget our adventure. " Kairi had said with a smile before she was warped inside the portal and Maui and Moana looked to Kairi and the sky with a smile before the portal closed.

" To be continued "

**Author note**

**Finally I had finished first arc of this story it was so long and I decided to put the last one in one chapter but I had to told you something.**

**First I decided to changed the summary because I thought about this story and I thought " Dimension war " were the best name of this fanfiction because the new enemy will be the past of master of master and it will be origin of darkness and it will make a biggest war bigger than keyblade war too.  
**

**Second new guardians of light I had chose it already if you count Kairi, Namine, Xion, the total of new keyblade masters will be 9-11 but we would reveal the new one in next chapter.**

**Third new guardians of light that appeared next chapter were from Disney and she were appeared in Kingdom hearts before.**

**Fourth Total of this story would had maybe 20-30 arcs less or more than that.**

**Five Kairi would be stronger but she would lost something from her.**

**Six from now on after the next chapters I would added Opening and Endings.**

**Seven Ocean call keyblade I had inspired the design from ExusiaSword from deviantart**

**That's the thing I could said for now because I would revealed more in next chapter.**

**Thanks for the reading this chapter I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Next episode name EP: The tragedy of our friends and the new steps of the journey.**

**See you soon **


	7. Chapter 6 : The tragedy and the new step

**Chapter 6**

**EP. The tragedy of our friends and the new step of our journey**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix and Disney**

**Author note**

**This chapter might be too long for someone so I'm sorry about that because I decided put every parts in one episdoe.**

**Mysterious Tower entry way**

Kairi was arrived at Mystery Tower after she had started walking she saw gummi ship landed and it looked like almost broken so she ran to gummi ship and she saw chip and dale tried to fix gummi ship.

" What happened! " Kairi asked with a worrying while she was looking around.

" Kairi! we're glad that you were alright! " Chip said with a relief when they saw Kairi.

" Where's King mickey? " Kairi asked because she didn't see Mickey at here.

Chip and Dale didn't answered but they made a sad face and Dale almost cried.

" I knew it was hard but we have to accepted it and move forward. " Chip tried to soothed Dale by stroking his head who was crying.

" Does something happened to Mickey? " Kairi asked Chip with a worrying but Chip said " You should go and meet Yen Sid he will tell you everything. "

" Okay I will go and meet him. " Kairi had said to Chip and Dale before she walked to the door of mysterious tower.

**Mysterious tower sorcerer loft**

" Hello does something happened... " Kairi had opened the door and tried to greeted master Yen Sid but Xion jumped and hugged her after she had opened the door.

" Kairi...sniff...sniff...I'm happy that you're alright. " Xion cried on Kairi chest after she hugged Kairi tightly and Kairi saw Namine cried with a happiness that she was alive and queen Minnie and Daisy were crying together with sadness .

" What happened " Kairi asked with worrying because something bad happened to her friends.

" I will tell you Kairi. " Yen Sid said before he started telling about the story of tragedy.

**Author note : Before I started the flash back it had 3 flash back but 2 of them happened at the same time and the other happened after 2 flash back.**

**Flash back 1 : Disney castle**

**After Mickey, Donald, Goofy sent Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Xion, Namine, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Lea, Isa they flew back to Disney castle.**

After they landed the gummi ship they walked back to library.

" Welcome back your majesty " Chip and Dale had saluted before they greeted his king together.

" Thanks guy we will go to library right guys " Mickey said while he was walking to exit of Gummi garage.

" Okay take care you majesty. " Chip and Dale said before they were going to looked Gummi ship.

Donald, Goofy and Mickey walked out from the door of Gummi ship and they were walking at the garden of Disney castle.

" What are we going to do next your majesty? " Donald asked Mickey with a curious.

" Well we will help find Sora in other way too so let's head to library first. " Mickey answered before Donald and Goofy nodded and they entered inside the castle.

" Are you sure Kairi is going to be okay your majesty? " Goofy asked Mickey worryingly while they were walking on the path to library.

" I don't know goofy because it was her decisions so I hope she will be okay. " Mickey answered and sighed because he was worried about Kairi and Riku too.

" What about Riku? " Donald asked but before Mickey answered they were at the front of library door they entered the library.

**Library**

Minnie heard the sound of the door opened so she looked where the sound came from and she saw Mickey, Donald, Goofy entered the library so she walked to them.

" Welcome back my lovely and you too Donald, Goofy " Minnie greeted sweetly to them.

" Hello sir queen Minnie " Donald and Goofy saluted to Minnie.

" Minnie I miss you so much! " Mickey shouted and went to hugged her tightly.

" I miss you too Mickey. " Minnie said while they were hugging each other.

" Excuse me queen Minnie but could you tell me where is Daisy? " Donald asked to Minnie politely

" OH! She was at the hall of cornerstone " Minnie answered while she was hugging with Mickey.

" Ok! Goofy I will be right back " Donald talked to Goofy and he thought about his dating with Daisy.

Goofy nodded and Donald left the library.

**The hall of cornerstone**

" I had finished checking cornerstone so let's head back to Minnie " Daisy thought while she was walking back to library but when she walked she saw a corridor of darkness was opened in front of her and a man with a bear masked.

" Who are you? " Daisy frighted when he saw a man with a bear masked appeared in front of her.

" I'm Aced and I came here to brought your king heart to him. " Aced said and summoned his keyblade and pointed to Daisy.

" Why do you want our king heart what are you planning? " Daisy asked angrily but she feared too because he felt angry a lot if I don't do as he said.

" Just shut up and do as I said or your life will be perished! " Aced shouted angrily and he pointed his keyblade to Daisy.

" No! I won't do as you said even I'm dead I won't let you take our king heart! " Daisy shouted angrily.

" So that's your word then DIE! " Aced shouted angrily and he raised his keyblade and started attacking to Daisy.

Daisy closed her eyes and raised both of her hands on her face but before Aced attacked he was attacked by fire magic from behind and made him fell down after that attacking Daisy looked to him and she saw Donald that cast **fire **to him.

" Are you okay Daisy? " Donald asked worryingly after he had ran and hugged her.

" I was so scared " Daisy said while she was crying in Donald chest.

" It's okay, It's okay now Daisy. " Donald comforted his girlfriend but Aced tried to stood up again so he moved Daisy behind his back and Donald summoned his **royal staff** and stood in his battle pose.

" What do you want and why you had attacked her? " Donald shouted and looked to him angrily.

" I won't tell you and I will kill you! Rarrrgh! " Aced roared and he started attacking Donald and Daisy by dashing to them and swung his keyblade down but Donald raised his staff and blocked him in time.

" Daisy! Run away! I will buy the time now go! " Donald shouted while he was trying to blocked Ursus attacking.

" What about you I can't leave you alone! " Daisy denied Donald because she didn't want her boyfriend died.

" Daisy I will follow you later now go! " Donald shouted but he almost reached his limit so Daisy nodded and she started running with tears.

" Hey! just wait right there! " Aced shouted and he said " **Puppets!** gets her " and he summoned enemies which look like an Ursus body but it covered with shadow and they ran after Daisy.

" NO! I will protect her! " Donald shouted before he cast **thundara** and it made both of them jumped back.

Donald summoned 2 magic circles around him before he shouted " **zettaflare!** " He launched ultimate magic to Ursus but he could dodged it and he used **air slide** to dodged it after Donald cast **zettaflare **he lied down and he said " Daisy I'm sorry " before he was unconscious.

" Huh! If you give up at first you won't hurt so badly " Aced said and desummoned his keyblade before he picked Donald body and he walked to exit the hall of cornerstone.

**Audience chamber**

Daisy tried to ran away with her full speed from **puppets **but it jumped to used it sword slashed to Daisy but she ducked her head so she dodged narrowly but she fell down too so **puppets **attacked her but Goofy came in time and he threw his shield to knocked it out from Daisy.

" Are you okay Daisy? " Goofy ran to her and picked his shield before he stood on guard to protected her.

" I'm okay but Donald... " Daisy almost cried but **puppets **continued their attacked but king Mickey cast **holy **to them and it were defeated.

" Daisy are you hurt? " Mickey asked while he was running to her.

" I'm fine but Donald he-he-he... " Before Daisy had finished her sentence Aced walked out from the stairs to the hall of cornerstone and he carried Donald body on his back.

" Donald! " Mickey and Goofy shouted together shockingly because they saw Donald in almost died.

" D-D-D-Donald! " Daisy cried and her tears fell down a lot on the floor.

" Goofy took her and Minnie included Jiminy too and escaped from this world to mysterious tower and the others escape to Disney town. " Mickey ordered Goofy.

" What about you your majesty? " Goofy asked Mickey.

" I will buy your time and I will lock this castle so the outside will be safe from enemies " Mickey said before he summoned his keyblade **kingdom key DS **and ran to Ursus.

" But I couldn't leave you behind your majesty! " Goofy shouted but king Mickey jumped and swung his keyblade to Aced but Aced summoned his keyblade and blocked Mickey attacking while Goofy and Daisy were looking with a shocking.

" Is this the power of present keyblade wielder? such a weak " Aced bored and he pushed Mickey back made him jumped back.

" Goofy now go! that's an order " Mickey shouted to Goofy " But..." Goofy said but Mickey shouted angrily " Go! I will follow you later! "

Goofy nodded before he picked and carried Daisy on his shoulder and ran to the exit of Audience chamber but a few **puppets** followed Goofy but Mickey threw his keyblade to attacked them and it worked they disappeared after his attack.

After Mickey got his keyblade back he stood in battle pose and at the same time Aced was looking to Mickey and he said " Look likes you prepare to die then just die! " and Aced ran to Mickey and swung his keyblade to his head but Mickey jumped and swung his keyblade too.

Both of their keyblades crashed and it made a full power wave that killed all **puppets** in Audience chamber and they continued their fighting.

**Library**

" I wondered everyone is going to be okay " Minnie said worryingly while she was standing next to King desk.

" I don't know queen Minnie but I felt something not right " Jiminy said with a nervous but he was right after Jiminy had said Goofy pushed library door with a bang! sound.

" Queen Minnie! we needed to escaped everyone from the castle. " Goofy said after he had put Daisy down on the ground.

" What happened Goofy? " Minnie asked nervously because she saw Goofy in pain a lot and Daisy who couldn't stood now.

" We don't have much time please tell everyone to escaped to Disney town and he will locked this castle and queen Minnie please escaped with Daisy, Jiminy, Chip and Dale with gummi ship. " Goofy said.

" What about Mickey! I can't leave him alone! " Minnie asked angrily but Jiminy said " Please calm down your majesty. " to calmed her down.

" It's king order queen Minnie so I'm sorry but I wanted to fought beside him but it was his order sir! " Goofy said sadly because he wanted to help his King fought.

" Okay! but I couldn't leave him alone so I will tell our people in this castle to escaped first. " Minnie said and he touched the button that was under King desk and it showed a magic megaphone.

Minnie put her mouse near megaphone and she said " Everyone please escaped from this castle to Disney town please hurry! " everyone that was inside in this castle were escaped in a hurry.

" All right! queen Minnie please follow me " Goofy shouted and he summoned his shield and Jiminy jumped on Minnie shoulder and they ran to Daisy who was standing and crying on the floor.

" Daisy! we need to go " Minnie said but Daisy said " But Donald he-he-he... " and her tears came down from her eyes.

Minnie saw Daisy was crying so she hugged her and she said " I knew I will always be there for you so please don't cry Daisy I'm sure donald will return to you someday"

Daisy stopped crying and she said " Thank you Minnie " Goofy who saw this were crying but he swiped his tears and he said " Please hurry my queen. "

Daisy and Minnie nodded and they opened the library door and they started running.

**Colonnade**

Goofy, Daisy, Minnie and Jiminy who was running to Gummi Hangar saw a door to Audience chamber exploded and they saw Aced grabbed unconscious Mickey neck and held him up. They saw a lot of wound on Mickey body.

" Mickey! " Minnie shouted and she ran to helped him but Mickey said " Don't worry about me just go! "

" But I don't want you to die. " Minnie cried when she saw her king almost died.

" Ooh! It's so romantic but don't worry he won't die I just want only his heart and body for our plan. " Aced said.

" What have you done to Donald! " Daisy shouted angrily and she ran to Aced but she was grabbed by Goofy.

" What are you doing Goofy just let me go! " Daisy shouted angrily to Goofy but he said " Please calm down or you will be hurt sir. "

" Why do you want his heart and who are you? " Minnie asked angrily.

" My name is Aced one of foretellers and I needed his heart and body for our plan " Aced said while he was looking to them.

" What is your plan and why do you hurt Donald? " Daisy asked angrily and she tried to punched him but she was stopped by Goofy.

" I don't want to tell you. " Aced said but Mickey got his conscious back and he tried opened his eyes and he saw Aced was in front of Minnie so he summoned keyblade and he cast shield to Daisy and Minnie, Goofy and he stood up and stood in battle pose.

Aced looked to Mickey so he said " What a tough guy look like I must defeat you again " and he summoned his keyblade.

" Goofy! now go! " Mickey shouted and he jumped to Aced and swung his keyblade but Aced blocked Mickey attacked.

" But what about you! " Minnie asked nervously and she started to cried.

" I will follow you later! " Mickey shouted so Minnie nodded and they started running again.

" Puppets get them! " Aced shouted and he summoned **puppets **around him and they rushed to Daisy and Minnie but mickey raised his keyblade and he shouted **Ultima!** and he cast on Ursus and **puppets.**

Aced and his **puppets **blew away and some of them disappeared so Mickey turned his head around and he said " I will follow you later! " then he rushed to Aced.

" Take care Mickey " Minnie said but Mickey couldn't heard what Minnie said and they continued running to gummi hanger.

**Courtyard**

Daisy, Minnie, Goofy and Jiminy ran to the door to gummi hangar but **puppets** kept coming so Goofy did **Goofy tornado **to made the path and they saw Pluto and he was running to them so they ran down together to gummi hangar.

**Gummi hangar**

**"** What happened outside " Chip asked Dale while they were checking gummi ship then they saw Minnie, Daisy, Pluto and Goofy were running to Gummi ship.

" Chip, Dale please started the engine now! " Goofy shouted while they were resting a little bit because they had ran from Colonnade to Gummi hangar.

" What happened Goofy you look tired. " Chip asked Goofy.

" Castle were attacked by a man with a mask and they got Donald and your majesty tried to buy some time so he ordered us to escape with Gummi ship and got to Master Yen Sid tower. " Goofy answered Chip question.

" Okay Goofy so let's go! " Chip said then Chip and Dale jumped down and they ran to control station to prepared launched Gummi ship while Minnie and Daisy entered to inside the Gummi ship.

" Are you ready Chip and Dale? " Goofy asked after he had sent Pluto inside Gummi ship.

" Almost ready Goofy. " Dale answered but then they heard the sound "Boom!" like sound of exploding from the entrance.

" What is that? " Minnie asked while she was looking from pilot room window and they saw Mickey blew away and fell down so hard on the ground near Gummi ship.

" Mickey! " Minnie screamed and she ran to get him.

" Wait! Minnie! " Daisy ran after Minnie while Jiminy were looking to Mickey shockingly.

" Your majesty! " Goofy shouted and he ran to looked to Mickey but someone shot **firaga **to Goofy and made him fell down.

" You can't escape from me little mouse. " Aced said while he was walking to Mickey and Goofy but Minnie ran and raised her hands to blocked Ursus to get Mickey back.

" No! If you want him you must pass me first! " Minnie shouted angrily but she feared at the same time too because he was stronger than her a lot.

" Hmph! roughly " Aced said and he kicked Minnie made her unconscious and she flew beside Mickey.

" Minnie! " Mickey tried to stood up but Aced ready to cast another magic again so Mickey used last of his strength summoned his keyblade and brought Minnie body up and pushed it to Daisy who was arrived at the entrance of Gummi ship

" Daisy, Chip and Dale brought Minnie with you and escaped from here " Mickey said before he saw Aced walked to him with his keyblade in his right hand.

Daisy nodded and she brought Minnie to pilot room so Chip and Dale ran after her and they entered pilot room Chip and Dale started the engine to made the ship flew.

Aced raised his keyblade to attacked Mickey but he got hit at the back so he turned around and he saw Goofy who was injured a lot threw his shield to him.

" Goofy you're okay. " Mickey said with a relief but Aced pointed his keyblade to him and he said " Look like you're survived " and he ready to attacked Goofy one more time.

" Goofy NO! " Mickey cast **light** to Aced back made him blew on the wall and he fell down.

" Goofy! Bring Minnie and others escape now! " Mickey ordered Goofy to go with Minnie. Goofy nodded but he didn't go to Pilot room in Gummi ship he went to Control room and pushed launched button on him.

" What are you doing Goofy! " Mickey asked angrily because he didn't entered inside Gummi ship and Daisy and Jiminy jumped and yelled inside Gummi ship.

" I'm sorry your majesty but I will protect you until the last of my life. " Goofy said.

" Your majesty! Goofy! " Daisy, Jiminy, Chip and Dale shouted together and they looked to Mickey who was nearly dead.

" Chip, Dale Go! " Goofy shouted and he pushed the button that opened the gate.

The gate were opened and Chip and Dale had started the engine before gummi ship fell down in fast speed to the portal to went to outside world.

" Mickey! Goofy! " Daisy, Jiminy yelled together but they were inside Gummi ship and it fell down in full speed.

Goofy after he had seen Gummi ship launched success he jumped and picked his shield to protected his king.

" Goofy! Why-why you couldn't go with him! " Mickey cried because he didn't go with Minnie and the others.

" I don't want to leave you alone I want to protect you until the last moment of my life. " Goofy said while he was standing in his battle pose.

" Goofy! " Mickey said sadly and he stood and summoned his keyblade and stood in his battle pose and they ran to Aced but Aced got his conscious back so he did back flip and he stood in his battle pose.

" Look like you prepare to die like then just die! " Aced shouted and he ran to Mickey and Goofy also Mickey and Goofy ran to him too and they crashed their weapon.

**Pilot room Gummi ship (outside Dsiney castle world)**

Daisy and Jiminy cried after they saw Mickey and Goofy fought Aced like a death match while Chip and Dale set the ship location but Minnie woke up and she saw everyone so she asked " Where am I and where is Mickey? "

Daisy heard Minnie said she rushed and hugged her tightly and she said " We're outside of our world but Mickey and Goofy they-they-they... " Daisy couldn;t said what happened to them because she was so sad about their death.

Minnie knew why Daisy cried her tear came off from both of her eyes and she hugged Daisy and cried in her shoulder too.

" Mickey he-he.. " Minnie couldn't said in word because she cried a lot and Daisy too because they lost the person they love.

Jiminy stopped crying and he jumped to Chip and Dale.

" Jiminy where 're we going " Chip asked Jiminy.

"Let's go to Mysterious tower where master Yen Sid live. " Jiminy said then Chip and Dale set the location and the ship flew in full speed.

**Flash back 1 end**

**Flash back 2 : Twilight town**

**Lea, Isa, Xion, Roxas, Hayner, Pence, Namine and Olette after they got out of Gummi ship they looked to a new place to lived for Xion, Lea, Isa and Roxas.**

**They looked everyplace in Twilight town and all of them were expensive so they sent Hayner, Pence and Olette to went home first and they went back to old mansion.**

**Old mansion (after looking everywhere that they could live)**

" Everywhere that we looked was so expensive. " Roxas sighed because they couldn't find a place to live for now.

" What about this old mansion? " Namine gave everyone about where the place to lived.

" I don't think so Namine except your drawing room and lab the others were mess a lot. " Xion said.

" We could stayed at this place for a few days or weeks until we get enough of our cash to lived in the new place. " Lea said his idea.

" I think it might be a great idea for now Lea. " Isa agreed with Lea idea's.

" So what are we waiting for let's go to looked inside this mansion. " Namine said and they started walking to inside of old mansion but the dark corridor was opened in front of them and the woman with s snake mask and the man with leopard mask came out together.

" Who are you? " Lea shouted and summoned his keyblade then Xion and Roxas summoned their keyblades too.

" We are the foretellers and my name is Invi and the person who stand beside me his name is Gula we want your heart and your body. " Invi said.

" What! our heart and bodies why do you want that! " Isa said angrily and he summoned his **claymore **and he ready to attacked Invi and Gula every time they did something strange.

" For our plan we need all of you. " Gula said and he summoned his keyblade and they ready to fought Roxas, Xion, Lea and Isa.

" If you want that you must defeat us first. Rarrgh! " Lea roared and he ran to attacked Gula but Invi summoned her keyblade and cast **thundara** to Lea but he blocked it so Gula rushed to attacked Lea but Xion ran and used her keyblade blocked Gula attack.

" Huh you're strong I like it " Gula praised Xion while he was trying to slashed Xion body but she moved her body to gave more weight to pushed him back.

" Xion! Jump! " Roxas ran and he raised **Oathkeeper **and **Obilivion **keyblades in the air.

Xion jumped back and Roxas jumped and swung both of his keyblades to Gula but he jumped back narrowly before Roxas slashed him.

" Phew that was closed " Gula felt relief that he dodged Roxas attacking but Isa rushed to him and raised his claymore to hit him.

Gula saw Isa was going to attacked him so he cast **Firaga** to Isa and he couldn't blocked it and it made him flew down to the entrance of the mansion.

Invi were busy fighting Xion and Lea. Xion cast **fira **on Invi and Lea tried to attacked her but she could dodged all of the attack and she rushed and used her keyblade to pushed Xion back.

" Xion! look out! " Lea shouted but it was too late Xion got hit and she flew back to the outside of the mansion.

" Xion! you will pay for this! " Lea shouted angrily and he changed from his keyblade to his chakrams and he threw them to Invi but she used her keyblade blocked Lea attacking.

Namine who was hiding behind the wall saw Xion landed near Namine so she ran to looked to her.

" Are you all right Xion? " Namine looked to Xion who was injured a lot.

" I'm okay Namine. " Xion said and she tried to stood up but then something happened Roxas and Isa were flew away and they landed on the ground near Xion and Namine.

" Roxas! Isa! " Namine shouted and she ran to looked at them and she found out that they were injured a lot.

" He is too strong " Roxas moaned in pain and he tried to stood up.

" it just like they're expert in keyblade battle than us. " Isa said and he tried to stood up too then Gula who was walking to them.

" Your fighting is okay but I was disappointed that present keyblade wielders were weak not like the past " Gula argued to Roxas and Isa who was defeated by him.

" What did you said? " Xion asked angrily and she stood in her battle pose.

" Look like you're ready to fight me then bring it on! " Gula said with an excitement feeling and he stood in battle pose but then they heard the sound of person blew and then they saw Lea landed near Roxas and Isa.

" Lea! " Xion, Roxas, Isa and Namine shouted nervously together

**Axel side (Mansion courtyard while fighting Invi)**

" Huff-Huff Not bad huh " Lea took his breath and he swiped his sweat from his face.

" Not much! " Invi said while she looking to Lea who was got hit a lot but he didn't die so she rushed to him again and Lea who was almost dead he changed back to his keyblade and cast **cure **on him and he ready for round two both their keyblades crashed together.

Invi did a back flip when she landed on the ground she rushed and tried to stabbed Lea stomach but Lea swung keyblade to blocked her attack but she didn't stop she cast **thundaga** on Lea and he got a lot of damage on him but Lea could still battle so he threw his keyblade to Invi but she swung her keyblade and Lea keyblade were blew to the wall.

Lea tried to get his keyblade back but Invi she rushed to him so fast and slashed on his stomach made him moaned in pain and he was blew to outside of mansion.

**In front of old mansion**

After Everyone had seen Lea were blew off the old mansion they were feared about their power because they were too strong even Roxas who wield two keyblades were defeated easily.

" Lea! " everyone except Gula and Invi shouted together. Roxas and Isa tried to stood up to continued their fight and Xion who was shaking because she feared Invi and Gula and Namine were hiding behind Xion and she feared too.

" Are you okay Invi? " Gula asked her while she was walking.

" I'm okay those guys 're nothing when compared to that battle. " Invi insulted sea-salt trio and Isa for couldn't fought them.

" Axel! " Xion cast **cure **on Roxas, Isa and Lea so they could stood up but Invi saw Xion after she had cast **cure** on them Invi ran and grabbed Xion neck and she held Xion up with her hand.

Xion felt the pain from Invi hand and she moaned in pain before she couldn't resist squeeze power so she passed out in Invi hand.

" Xion! " Namine screamed and she tried to help Xion by punching Invi stomach but Invi dodged Namine attack and she kicked Namine stomach made her flew and hit the wall and Namine saw Invi walked to Xion again before she passed out.

" Namine! " Roxas stood up and he summoned his keyblades and rushed to Invi for attacked her but Gula ran in front of him and swung his keyblade to blocked Roxas.

Isa stood up again and he summoned claymore and he rushed to Invi but Invi sensed Isa power so she cast **thundaga** and Isa stopped running and she warped back to Gula and helped him fought Roxas.

Roxas tried to push them back but they had more force so they pushed him back and made him flew to the wall and Roxas lied down in pain.

" Too strong! " Roxas had seen Invi and Gula walked to him before he passed out.

Invi walked to Roxas and she summoned giant **light glass **and she put unconscious Roxas in there and Gula walked to unconscious Isa and he summoned giant **light glass** and he did the same thing as Invi by put Isa body inside it.

While they were busy putting bodies in light glass Xion got her conscious back she opened her eyes and she saw Roxas and Isa were in **light glass** she shocked that her friends were defeated so she looked around she saw Namine passed out body near to her so she tried to stood up and walked slowly to Namine.

Gula who was walking to unconscious Lea heard the sound of walking so he turned around and he saw Xion, who was injured a lot, was walking slowly to Namine.

" What a surprised you still alive! " Gula surprised that Xion could still standing but Invi heard what Gula said she looked to Xion too.

Xion summoned her keyblade and stood in battle pose she looked around herself.

" What do you want from them? " Xion asked angrily.

" Just as I tell you for our plan. " Invi said before she summoned her keyblade and stood in her battle pose.

" What plan! and why do you need us? " Xion shouted angrily.

" Us! we only want strong keyblade wielders only not you and the little blonde girl because you were defeated so easily. " Invi teased Xion.

" I'm not weak I will prove it! " Xion yelled angrily and she rushed to attacked Invi.

Xion attacked Invi but she was blinded by rage so she swung her keyblade rally but Invi dodged every attack and she countered by she plunged her leyblade to Xion stomach made her felt lot of pains and she blew away from them.

Xion tried to stood up but Invi walked near her and she kicked Xion keyblade away from her hand and she pointed her keyblade to Xion and she said " What a shame! you aren't truly enough to protect them and looked at these " Invi said before she pointed her finger to unconscious Namine and Lea,Roxas, Isa who was storage in 2 **light glasses**.

Xion didn't say anything but she cried and rage herself for couldn't protect her friends so she smashed the ground with both hands and her tears came out of her eyes.

" Invi it's time to go. " Gula said while he was using his keyblade and cast **magic chain **surrounded 2** light glasses **and he had grabbed the chain before he used other hand to opened dark corridor and waited her.

Invi desummoned her keyblade and she walked to Gula and they entered dark corridor together with Isa, Roxas, Lea who were storage in **light glass** and the dark corridor closed in front of Xion.

Xion stood up and she picked her keyblade and walked to Namine who was lying near the entrance to courtyard of old mansion before Xion cast **cure** on Namine made her woke up.

Namine woke up and she looked around and she asked " Where is everyone? "

Xion didn't say anything but she knelt and hugged Namine tightly and she cried on Namine shoulder and she said " They were taken by Inva and Isa. "

Namine knew it and she hugged Xion tightly and cried on her shoulder too.

" I know how you feel Xion. " Namine said while her tear kept coming down from her eyes.

Xion and Namine were crying until they heard the sound of foot step from the forest so they stood up and wiped their tears then looked to where the noise of foot steps came from and they saw Hayner, Pence and Olette was running to them.

" Are you okay? " Hayner asked after they had arrived in front of old mansion courtyard.

" We're fine but... " Xion couldn't answered frankly because she was shocked about the event that had happened to her friends.

" Hey! where is Roxas? " Olette asked Xion because they couldn't see Roxas around here.

" Lea and Isa too! " Pence supplemented Olette question because they couldn't see Lea and Isa too.

" They were taken away by someone. " Namine answered sadly.

Pence, Olette and Hayner knew the truth Olette tears flow down from their eyes and she hugged Xion and Namine tightly.

" Who! " Hayner asked.

" 2 keyblade wielders one of them is a woman she wore snake mask and the other one was a boy he wore leopard mask " Xion answered sadly.

" 2 keyblade wielders with animal masks it sound like mystery of 7 wonders in twilight town. " Pence said.

" We're so sorry that we couldn't help you. " Olette hugged Xion and Namine sadly.

" It isn't your fault but it was my fault that I-I-I... " Xion couldn't said because she knew that it was her fault that she wasn't strong enough for helped her friends.

" It wasn't your fault they're just too strong for us. " Namine comforted Xion.

" But if I was stronger I could protect my friends. " Xion said sadly and she almost cried again.

" How about go for a journey to find a way to help your friends like Kairi. " Olette gave Xion and Namine advice after she swiped her tear.

Namine and Xion wiped their tears after they listen Olette advice and they looked to Olette and Hayner and Pence looked to Olette face too.

" That's right a journey you can save your friend and become more stronger too. " Hayner agreed with Olette idea.

" Yeah! like Kairi she went for a journey for getting stronger so if you do like Kairi you will help your friends and you will get stronger too. " Pence agreed with Olette too.

" But where should we started? " Xion asked because she didn't know where she should go.

" How about where master Yen Sid stay. " Namine gave advice Xion.

" Where? " Xion asked because she didn't know where it is.

" Mysterious tower " Namine said.

" How could we go there? " Xion asked Namine about the way to go to mysterious tower.

" When I was in Kairi I heard this word everyone and it is may your heart be your guiding key. " Namine answered Xion question.

" All right I get it " Xion said and she summoned her keyblade.

" What about us? " Hayner asked.

" You can stay here with Namine and give us a call when something wrong in this town. " Xion gave Hayner an idea but Namine denied Xion idea by saying " I want to go with you I can't stay here and I want to help my friend too so please let me go. "

Xion tried to denied Namine but she knew that Namine would adamant that she would go so she said " Namine you could come with me. "

" Thanks Xion even I didn't have a keyblade but I want to help you fight too. " After Namine had said she raised her right arm then the keyblade appeared in front of her eyes.

" What! " everyone screamed together after they had seen Namine keyblade came out from her right hand.

" How Namine has a keyblade? " Hayner were very surprised that Namine could use the keyblade.

" I don't know maybe because I was Kairi nobody before and our hearts are connected so maybe that's the reason I can use the keyblade " Namine said while she was looking to her new keyblade.

Namine new keyblade had a longed pointed shaft and the teeth resembled three spikes the keyblade charm resembled the symbol of heartless and the colors of this keyblade were silver and metalic blue.

" What is your keyblade name? " Olette asked.

" I don't know how about Lunar eclipse because it colors look like the moon and it looked like dark moon so I will use that name. " Namine answered while she was looking her keyblade.

" What a nice name Namine. " Xion agreed with Namine keyblade name.

" Thanks Xion so are we ready to go? " Namine asked Xion.

" Yeah! let's go " Xion said and she walked a bit far from the mansion then Namine followed Xion and they raised their keyblades to the sky and shot light beam to the sky and they made a big light portals.

" Xion, Namine take care and good luck. " Olette prayed for Xion and Namine for a safe journey.

" Make sure you're okay Namine, Xion. " Hayner said.

" if something happen we will call you. " Pence said.

" Thank you everyone we will return with our friends I promise " Xion gave a promise to Hayner, Pence and Olette.

" Take care everyone. " Namine said before she and Xion went through the light portal then portal was closed.

**Flash back 2 end**

**Flash back 3(before Kairi arrived): Mysterious tower entryway.**

**Xion and Namine just arrived to Mysterious tower.**

" So where is master Yen Sid? " Xion asked Namine.

" He lives in the top of the tower. " Namine answered and she pointed her finger to mysterious tower.

" So what're you waiting for let's go " Xion said and Namine nodded so they walked to the door to entered inside the tower but they were stopped when they saw a gummi ship landed near them so they walked to gummi ship that almost broken.

" What happened to gummi ship? " Xion asked because she saw almost broken gummi ship.

" I don't know. " Namine said then someones came out from gummi ship and their bodies looked like a chipmunks.

" Xion! , Namine! you were alive! " Chip and Dale shouted gladly.

" Chip!, Dale! " Namine greeted them.

" What happened? " Xion asked Chip and Dale but they made a sad face because they felt sorrow about King mickey and his friends Donald and Goofy.

" Is something wrong with our friends? " Namine asked sadly but instead they answered Chip tear flowed from his eyes and he hugged Dale and Dale hugged and cried too.

When Namine and Xion saw Chip and Dale cried their tears flowed from their eyes too.

" What do yo mean about this even our friends too? " Xion clenched her fist trembling in anger because not only her friends but Mickey, Donald, Goofy too.

" We're so sorry about your king Chip and Dale. " Namine said sadly while her tear was flowing down from her eyes.

" It's okay thanks Namine. " Chip said after he and Dale had wiped his tear.

" So what happened to gummi ship? " Xion asked after she had wiped her tear.

" We crashed it " Dale answered Xion question.

" What! Crash! How!" Xion yelled shockingly.

" When we on they way to got some help from master Yen Sid..." Chip started telling about how the ship had been crashed.

**Flash back 1.5:(Before Xion and Namine arrived.)**

**On the way to master Yen Sid**

" How much time we will arrive to the location? " Jiminy asked Chip and Dale.

" About 30 minutes " Dale said while he was looking to moniter with Chip.

Daisy who was sitting in passenger seat looked to Minnie who was unconscious because Aced attacking.

" Minnie... " Daisy wanted to woke Minnie up but she stopped because she knew that Minnie couldn't accepted the truth so she sat down quietly and but Minnie opened her eyes up and she looked around herself. Minnie knew that was inside the Gummi ship so she turned her head to Daisy who was sitting in passenger seat.

" Daisy where're we? " Minnie asked.

Daisy heard what Minnie said soh she stood and rushed to Minnie and hugged her tightly.

" Minnie you're okay! " Daisy shouted with a joy then Chip, Dale, Jiminy and Pluto heard Daisy shout so they came to looked Minnie.

" Your majesty you already woke up! " Jiminy said while he was hopping to Minnie shoulder.

" We're glad that you're fine. " Chip and Dale said with a relief that their queen were fine.

" Where're we going and where is Mickey and Goofy? " Minnie asked and she looked around herself.

They didn't answer but they stood quietly then Minnie looked around and she didn't see Mickey so she rushed to pilot seat and tried to push every buttons on the ship.

Daisy saw that she ran to Minnie to stopped her by holding her hands.

" What are you doing Minnie! " Daisy tried to stopped Minnie.

" I will go back to help him! I won't leave him behind! " Minnie shouted angrily and she tried to turned gummi ship back to Disney castle.

" queen Minnie please calm down! " Jiminy said while he was helping Daisy to stop Minnie.

" But what about him! " Minnie shouted angrily and she tried to pushed every buttons that will made this ship returned to Disney castle.

Daisy grabbed Minnie hand and she slapped on Minnie face made her fell down to the ground.

" Minnie please calm down Mickey let you escaped because he didn't want you die! I know that feeling too because I lost Donald too he want me to be alive! so he protected us! Just don't do crazy thing like that again and we will make sure we will our friends back again I promised. " Daisy shouted angrily before she hugged Minnie.

Minnie kneeled down and she used her hands closed her eyes and her tear flowed down.

Daisy kneeled and hugged Minnie tightly too everyone that saw they hugged each other felt happy a little bit then something bad happened.

" Ent-t-t-t-er to-to-to-full-full s-s-s-s-speed mode " Gummi ship controlled were error and it would moved in full speed.

Everyone heard the sound from Gummi ship engine they felt something bad so Minnie and Daisy ran to passenger seats and they had sat down before they hold the seat tightly while Chip and Dale tried fixing Gummi ship but it was too late because the ship engine had already in full speed mode.

" What are we going to do? " Minnie screamed in fear.

" I don't know but hold tightlyyyyy! " Before Chip yelled gummi ship had already flew in full speed made everyone in the ship screamed.

" Aaaahhhhh! " Everyone except Pluto screamed.

The ship flew in full speed and it went to Mysterious tower.

**Flash back 1.5 end**

**Flash back 3: Mysterious tower entry way**

" So after that the ship crashed the ground so hard and it went full speed and almost fall down but thanks to us we could stopped the ship before something worse than that happened so that's the reason that our gummi ship were like this. " Dale finished his flash back story.

" Look likes it crashed so hard. " Namine said while she was looking to broken gummi ship

" Yeah! thank goodness that they're alive " Xion agreed with Namine because she looked to the ship and it almost broke in pieces.

" So where is queen Minnie? " Namine asked Chip and Dale.

" She was at the top of the tower with Daisy, Jiminy and Pluto. " Dale said.

" All right Namine let's gp meet them. " Xion had said before Namine nodded and then Xion and Namine walked to the door of mysterious tower.

**Sorcerer loft**

Xion and Namine were at the front door to Sorcerer loft.

" We're arrived I hoped we might get some help " Xion hoped that some of her friends might not get caught.

" Me too so let's enter and get some help from master Yen Sid. " Namine said and she opened the door.

They entered the room and they saw Minnie and Daisy were crying and Jiminy stood on master Yen Sid desk and master Yen Sid sat at the same spot and Pluto he slept at the corner of the room.

" Hello master Yen Sid. " Xion greeted Yen Sid and they bow.

Yen Sid raised his right hand for stopped them bowing and then he said " Namine. Xion I knew why you come here but unfortunately our keyblade wielders had fallen to darkness. "

" What! that means Aqua, Terra and Ventus too! " Xion shouted angrily!

" Is it truth? " Namine asked Yen Sid but instead he answered he nodded so Namine shocked that their friends were taken away like us.

" What about Kairi? "Xion asked Yen Sid.

" I don't know about her Xion but Terra, Aqua and Ventus I knew they fell in to darkness because the star told me that. " Yen Sid said.

" We hope that Kairi are fine. " Xion hoped that Kairi were okay.

" Me too " Namine hoped that Kairi were okay.

**After they had said that word Jiminy and Yen Sid told the story about what happened to Mickey, Donald and Goofy.**

**After Jiminy and Yen Sid had finished there story.**

" A man wore animal mask and had the keyblade. " Xion said.

" Just like we saw there were 2 but one of them was woman. " Namine gave a details to Yen Sid.

" You saw them too. " Jiminy said.

" Yeah! they took Isa, Lea and Roxas by using a big magic circle glass away from us. " Xion said.

" So that could explain what happened to Aqua, Ventus and Terra. " Yen Sid said.

" Wait! so do you mean they were taken away just like them. " Namine asked Yen Sid.

" Yes something like that Namine. " Yen Sid said.

" What are they planning? " Namine asked.

" I think they might controlled their hearts and bodies for their plan. " Yen Sid said.

" What! so do you mean that we have to fight them? " Xion shouted angrily.

Yen Sid didn't say anything but he nodded his head after Xion and Namine had seen Yen Sid nodded they didn't say anything but they stood their quietly then they heard the door opened. Everyone in the room looked to where the sound came from and they saw Kairi entered the room.

**Flash back 3 end**

**Present time**

**After Kairi had listened the story.**

Bam! Kairi slammed her hand on the table loudly.

" What! Our friends were taken away by keyblade wielders that wore a masks! " Kairi shouted angrily.

" Kairi please calm down your anger didn't made your friends back so please calm down and find the way to solve this situation together. " Yen Sid tried to made Kairi calmed down.

Kairi did a deep breathing for made her calm down after she had calmed down she looked to master Yen Sid and she said " I now know why he said that. "

Everyone looked to Kairi even Daisy and Minnie they had stopped crying and looked to Kairi.

" Kairi what did he say and who tell you that? " Xion asked.

" It's Xigbar he calls himself Luxu and he told me to find new guardians of light as many as they can. " Kairi said.

" Xigbar! " Xion and Namine shouted shockingly.

" But we defeated him at keyblade graveyard already! " Xion shouted.

" I don't know but when I met him he had Xehanort keyblade. " Kairi told them what she saw at Moana world.

" So that means Xigbar is the true owner of Xehanort keyblade. " Yen Sid said while he was stroking his chin.

" What do you mean about the owner of keyblade? " Namine asked Yen Sid.

" Keyblade owner has 2 different types first is the inherit original owner and borrow inherit owner. " Yen Sid told everyone in the room about the types of keyblade owners.

" First inherit original owner when you touch other keyblade wielder keyblade and you could summon the keyblade you will be the original owner but inherit owner will different from that if keyblade master gave you a keyblade the keyblade will belong to you but if you die or lose your heart to darkness the keyblade will return to original owner.

" So master Xehanort were inherit owner right. " Namine asked.

" No master Xehanort were both of them. " Yen Sid answered.

" What! How! " Xion shouted shockingly.

" When we were training together Xehanort keyblade were different from his new one. " Yen Sid told them that when he trained together with Eraqus and Xehanort his keyblade had been different from the last time we fought him.

" So do you know why he had that keyblade? " Kairi asked Yen Sid.

" I don't know Kairi but I think he might got from Xigbar and he had it " Yen Sid said.

" When did he get it? " Namine asked.

" I don't know Namine but Xehanort had the power to travel the time so Xigbar might have it too. " Yen Sid said.

" So what should we do now master Yen Sid? " Kairi asked.

" For now we need to find new guardians of light and we must know the plan of Xigbar and keyblade wielders these wear animal mask. " Yen Sid said but then Minnie who was standing quietly she walked to Yen Sid desk.

" Master Yen Sid. " Minnie said.

" Yes queen Minnie. " Yen Sid said.

" I want to help them too I couldn't wait at the sideline for let them help our friends. " Minnie said.

" But you didn't had any keyblade or weapon like us. " Xion said.

" Even I don't have a keyblade I want to help you every way that I could so please let me help them. " Minnie kneel down and requested sadly.

" I know you want to help but I couldn't let you face the danger queen Minnie. " Yen Sid denied Minnie request.

" But..." Before Minnie said Kairi had walked to Minnie and Daisy and she caught her shoulder and she said " How about train Minnie and Daisy. "

" Training. " everyone doubted what Kairi said.

" Just like me and Lea they will train with master Yen Sid and they will help us fight too. " Kairi explained to everyone.

" That's a good idea Kairi " Xion agreed with Kairi.

" Me too " Namine agreed with Kairi too and Yen Sid nodded.

" All right Kairi I will train them. " Yen Sid said.

" Thank you master Yen Sid. " Minnie and Daisy bow.

" Thanks to you too Kairi. " Daisy said.

" It's okay I know how you feel when I was left at Destiny island I knew how it feel that I wanted to help them too. " Kairi knew how she felt when she was left at Destiny island.

" But wait a minute us do you mean Namine has a keyblade? " Kairi surprised that Namine had a keyblade.

Xion nodded and looked to Namine and she nodded and raised her right arm and she summoned her keyblade.

" Whoa! " everyone in the room except Xion and Namine shouted together.

" You have keyblade! How? " Kairi asked Namine.

" I don't know but it happened after I had been pass out when we fought Gula and Invi. " Namine said.

" Gula and Invi? " Kairi asked.

" They were ones of them that attacked us. " Xion said.

" So Aced were with them too. " Minnie said.

" Aced? " Xion asked.

" Just like the person you met he was keyblade wielder with animal mask." Minnie said.

" They were strong even Roxas was defeated so easily. " Namine said while she was looking to everyone in the room.

" So we need to find new guardians of light and we need to rescue our friends and we need to stop Xigbar plan too. " Kairi said.

" Yeah and how many guardians of light we need to find? " Xion asked.

" Maybe seven because if they need to create X-blade they need 13 darkness and 7 light. " Namine said but Kairi shook her head and she said " Not 7 but as many as you can because Xigbar told me that I need to find as many as you can before darkness control every world he said something like that. "

" As many as you can so it means more than 7 right. " Xion said.

" Yeah " Kairi nodded.

" The dakrness control every world I sense something very dangerous from here. " Yen Sid said with a nervous.

" So we might face them and new darkness right. " Xion said.

" Yeah something like that Xion. " Yen Sid agreed what Xion said.

"So what are we waiting for let's go. " Namine said and Xion and Kairi nodded but Yen Sid said " Wait a minute I want to give you a new clothes to all of you. "

" New clothes " Xion said.

" Yeah! new clothes for facing new danger and new darkness. " Yen Sid said.

" So where is it? master Yen Sid " Kairi asked.

" Please wait a minute I will contact three good fairies first and I will tell you when they arrived so please rest for a minute. "

" Okay master Yen Sid come on girls let's go for a training. " Namine said and they walked to the door.

" Wait for us too! " Minnie said then she and Daisy ran after Kairi, Namine and Xion.

**After they left the room**

" Master Yen Sid are you sure that they will be okay? " Jiminy worried about Kairi and her friends.

" I know how you feel but they're the last hope because we lost our keyblade wielders and Sora disappeared and Riku went to find Sora. " Yen Sid spoke with a concern.

" Can I go with them? " Jiminy requested Yen Sid for let him go with them.

" You can go with them Jiminy and I have a request for you. " Yen Sid said.

" What is it master Yen Sid? " Jiminy asked Yen Sid.

" Listen... " Yen Sid told his request to Jiminy.

**Mysterious tower entryway**

**Kairi and Xion taught Namine about magic and they used their keyblades fight each other while Minnie was trying to controlled her magic and Daisy tried to used magic.**

" Namine let's tried cast fire spell " Kairi said.

Namine raised her keyblade and she launched **fire **from the top of her keyblade.

" That was amazing Namine you're the fast learner. " Xion admired Namine.

" But I am not strong as Sora and anybody else. " Namine said with a concern.

" Don't worry Namine you will be stronger. " Kairi said.

" Minnie how about your training? " Kairi asked Minnie who was trying to cast **fire **from her hand.

" Not much but I might join you in the next world because I need more time for my training. " Minnie said.

" How about you Daisy? " Xion asked Daisy who was trying to cast **blizzard** from her hand.

" Just like Minnie not much progress. " Daisy said.

After Daisy had said she looked to Xion and she asked " Xion, how about a little warm up fight before we go for new adventure maybe I can teach you new skill? "

" Really, do you have a new skill? Xion asked.

" Yeah I learned it when I was at my first adventure. " Kairi said.

" All right what are you waiting for let's go. " Xion shouted excitedly and she walked to the end of entryway and Kairi followed her while everyone was walking and sat at the ladder.

" Kairi!, Xion! whatever you do don't broke our ship because it isn't finish yet. " Chip warned to Xion and Kairi for not destroyed gummi ship.

" Don't worry Chip and Dale we will be careful. " Xion said and she summoned her keyblade and stood in her battle pose. Kairi looked to Xion and she summoned her keyblade and stood in her battle pose too.

" Are yo ready Xion? " Kairi asked Xion.

" I'm ready Kairi. " Xion told Kairi.

Kairi nodded and she ran to Xion while Xion was running to Kairi and they swung their keyblades made a clash of their keyblade.

" Not bad Kairi your keyblade skill has improve a little bit. " Xion admired Kairi.

" Thanks but I have more trick than that. " Kairi said and she pushed Xion back and she jumped back too.

Kairi used **princess of light **on Xion who was attacked and it made her blew away and almost fall down from the ground.

" What is that? " Xion asked Kairi shockingly.

" It calls shot lock I remembered Sora used once when we were at keyblade graveyard. " Kairi told Xion how she could used shot lock.

" All right I will tried " Xion said and she stared at Kairi 24 seconds then her keyblade grew with light so she jumped to the air and she launched **ragnarok **to Kairi.

Kairi saw Xion attacked so she used her keyblade transform name **light of heart staff **and she warped four times to dodged her attack.

Xion landed and she saw Kairi keyblade was changed in heart staff. She gasped shockingly and she stared to Kairi and thought about her next move.

" What she will do next? " Xion thought but Kairi saw Xion what she thinking she smiled and she warped forward to Xion and left her light clone body behind.

Xion saw Kairi did that she gripped her kyeblade tightly and ran to her but Kairi saw Xion tried to attacked her so she raised her staff and launched light magics with her light clone body to Xion.

Xion saw Kairi attacking so she raised her keyblade up for blocked her attacked but she couldn't blocked much she blew away to where everyone who was watching Kairi and Xion fight.

Xion tried to stood up but she saw Kairi walked to her so she asked " What is that attack? "

" It calls keyblade transform maybe your keyblade has it too or every keyblade has it. " Kairi said while she was walking to Xion for helped her.

" So you got a new power was true. " Xion moaned in pain while she grabbed her right arm and tried to stood up.

" Yeah but don't worry you will have it too. " Kairi said and she helped Xion stood up.

Kairi destiny embrace keyblade returned to normal and she cast **cure **on Xion and they walked to everyone who was watching their fight.

" Wow! your have been stronger Kairi. " Namine admired Kairi.

" Thanks guys but I won't stop here I will be more stronger that I can help everyone. " Kairi said and she desummoned her keyblade.

" I hoped I can wield the keyblade too. " Minnie sighed and she raised her arm but then her keyblade appeared in front of her.

" Whoa! " everyone surprised that Minnie had keyblade too.

" You had the keyblade too! " Daisy shouted shockingly after she had stood up and walked to Kairi and Xion.

" Now we have four keyblade wielders. " Xion said.

" Yeah but we need to find more. " Namine wanted to agreed with Xion but they needed more than four guardians of light but then they heard ringtone so everyone looked around and then they knew it was gummi phone so Kairi picked her phone from pocket pouch and she answered the call.

" Hello! " Kairi greeted

" Kairi it's me Jiminy master Yen Sid wanted all of you come here at his loft. " Jiminy said.

" Okay we will be right there Jiminy " Kairi said and she hanged up.

" So look like three good fairies have arrived so let's meet them. " Namine said and everyone nodded they started walking.

" Chip and Dale will continued to fix the gummi ship " Chip and Dale said.

" We will follow you later " Dale said while he and Chip were jumping.

" Thanks Chip and Dale. " Kairi had said before she and Xion, Namine, Daisy and Minnie entered the door.

**Sorcerer loft**

" Where are they, master Yen Sid? " Flora asked Yen Sid.

" They will arrive soon because Jiminy gave a call to Kairi already. " Yen Sid said.

" I don't know which color that she like. " Fauna said.

" I think she like pink. " Merryweather said.

" Who like pink? " Fauna asked.

" Kairi she likes to wears pink color. " Merryweather said.

" Let's start meeting first so that we could agreed what clothes they like. " Flora talked to Fauna and Merryweather nodded and they went to the wardrobe room.

After they had entered the wardrobe Kairi and her friends just entered the room and they looked around and they didn't see three good fairies.

" Where're they master Yen Sid? " Kairi asked Yen Sid.

" They're waiting in wardrobe room. " Yen Sid told Xion, Namine and Kairi.

" So what're we waiting for let's go. " Namine said and she entered with Kairi and Xion to wardrobe room.

**Wardrobe**

Kairi, Xion and Namine had entered the room and Kairi closed the door. and they saw three good fairies were talking.

" Ugh... Hello " Xion greeted to three good fairies. They heard Xion so they turned around and looked at Xion, Namine and Kairi.

" Oh hello girls are you here for a new clothes " Flora greeted and she walked with Merryweather to Kairi and they pulled her forward.

" I loved the designing. " Fauna said.

Kairi was pulled to move forward then Fauna cast magic to Kairi and her clothes changed to white weeding dress.

" What! ' Kairi shouted angrily after she had seen her clothes changed to weeding dress.

" I'm so sorry Kairi we didn't use it for a long time so let's try again. " Flora said and she cast magic to Kairi and her cloth changed to maid outfit.

" Aww so cute Kairi " Namine admired and teased Kairi but Xion shocked what she saw.

" Shut up Namine " Kairi shouted angrily to Namine.

" All right my turn. " Merryweather said and she cast spell to Kairi and her cloth changed to red pink chinese dress.

" Ooooh so sexy " Xion teased Kairi.

" Aww come on I will wait for your turn " Kairi said angrily to Xion.

" Oh sorry dear all right girls together now dears and no sparkling " Fauna said and they cast spell together on Kairi and light grew on her body.

" Wow! " Xion and Namine shouted together when she saw Kairi new clothes.

Kairi new clothes almost the same as before but her skirt was longer than before and it closed her thigh and she had black shorts under her skirt and she had black armbands covered her arms and black-white-pink gloves covered her arm bands and Kairi boots almost the same but it colors were changed to pink and black.

" Your cloth is so beautiful Kairi. " Namine admired Kairi.

" I agreed with you too Namine. " Xion agreed with Namine.

" Thank guys " Kairi thanked Xion and Namine for their admiring.

" You looked so beautiful Kairi now Xion turns. " Fauna said and Kairi walked back to Namine and Xion walked to Flora.

Three good fairies cast the spell on Xion and her body grew with light and her clothes was changed.

" You look good Xion. " Kairi admired Xion.

Xion new clothes were black and blue jacket with white-grey shirt black skirt with black belt warped around her waist and black shorts and her shoes was like Kairi but it had a grey-black colors.

" Thanks Kairi. " Xion said.

" You look so handsome. " Namine said.

" Thanks Namine. " Xion had said before she walked back to Kairi and Namine stepped up to Xion spot.

" Are you ready Namine? " Merryweather asked Namine.

" I'm ready. " Namine said and three good fairies cast spell on Namine and her body grew with light too and her clothes were changed.

Namine clothes were the same but she had light blue jacket, yellow jacket warped around her waist, black shorts under her skirt and black gloves but they were shorter than Kairi and she wore long light blue sneaker boots.

" You look so great Namine. " Kairi admired Namine.

" Yeah you look more beautiful more with your new clothes. " Xion agreed with Kairi.

" Thank guys. " Namine said.

" So that was all of them right what're we waiting for let's meet master Yen Sid. " Xion said and they walked back to Sorcerer loft.

" Please wait " Fauna said and Kairi, Xion and Namine turned around and looked at three good fairies.

" These clothes come with new power so please take these. " Fauna said and she cast magic to summoned somethings looked like wayfinder and Kairi, Namine and Xion got one.

" Hey it looks like my lucky charm. " Kairi looked closely and it shape like her lucky charm.

" These new power will help you during the power. " Merryweather said.

" How can we know that what new power is? " Kairi asked three good fairies.

" Kairi think about someone you want to see or miss him. " Fauna said.

" The person you want to see. " Kairi repeated what Fauna said and she put her wayfinder on her chest and she closed her eyes before she thought about the person she missed most.

" Sora " Kairi thought about Sora and her light grew over body.

Kairi clothes had changed to Sora outifit in Kingdom hearts 3 and her keyblade was changed to **kingdom key**.

" Wow! Kairi you wear Sora outfit and his keyblade is the same too . " Namine said.

Kairi opened her eyes and she saw her outfit were changed to Sora.

" Woah! I'm in Sora outfit what is this three good fairies? " Kairi asked surprisingly.

" It's your new power you can use the power connection of everyone you meet you can use your power but you need to find it by yourself. " Flora said.

" So we can find it during our journey right. " Namine concluded what Flora said.

" That's right Namine. " Fauna said.

Kairi looked at herself one more time before she returned normal and the clothes changed back to wayfinder. Kairi put her wayfinder in her pocket.

" My new power. " Kairi said and she looked at her hand.

" Yeah your new power is the power of connection. " Fauna said.

" Connection " Xion doubted what Fauna said.

" It likes Sora and Kairi they have a strong connection to each other it means that Kairi can use Sora power and Sora can use Kairi power too. " Flora explained.

" Thanks for the detail Flora we will bring everyone back we promise right girls. " Kairi asked Namine and Xion and they nodded.

"All right girls let's go outside and meet master Yen Sid. " Xion said and they nodded and they started walking again.

" Wait! I forgot to tell you something. " Merryweather shouted and Kairi, Xion, Namine turned around where the voice came from.

" Your new power is a connection to everyone so that means good or bad people you can use their power. " Merryweather warned about their new powers.

" So that means I can use the power of the person that I had connected in the past. " Xion concluded what Merryweather said.

" That means you can use power of organization XIII too. " Namine talked to Flora.

" Yeah something like that Namine. " Flora said.

" But you need to go on a journey for get new power that can help your friends. " Fauna said.

" All right thank you three god fairies for a details. " Kairi said.

" Your welcome Kairi we trust that you and your friends will bring our friends back. " Flora said.

" Yeah we will right girls. " Namine said.

" Yeah we will. " Xion said.

" All right let's go and meet master Yen Sid. " Xion had said before Kairi, Xion and Namine left wardrobe room.

**Sorcerer loft**

Kairi, Xion and Namine opened the door and they saw Minnie and Daisy were talking with Yen Sid so they closed the door to wardrobe room.

" where should I started the training? master Yen Sid " Minnie asked master Yen Sid.

" You and Daisy can train with me and merlin at here. " Yen Sid answered Minnie question.

While Xion and Namine were walking to master Yen Sid. Kairi noticed something on Yen Sid blackboard and she saw a picture of 7 hearts but she sensed something weird from this picture so she used her gummi phone to took a photo and kept it quickly and she walked to Namine and Xion.

" All right master Yen Sid we are ready for our journey. " Kairi said.

" Jiminy about my request did you finish already? " Yen Sid asked Jiminy.

" I just finished it master Yen Sid. " Jiminy answered Yen Sid.

" Thanks Jiminy all right I will give you 2 gummi phones one for Xion and the other one for Namine. " Yen Sid and he summoned 2 gummi phones on his desk and Xion with Namine picked each other gummi phone and put it in the jacket.

" Thanks master Yen Sid you too Jiminy. " Xion thanked master Yen Sid and Jiminy.

" Your welcome and look like our ship is ready. " Jiminy said and he jumped to Kairi right shoulder.

" Jiminy, are you coming with us? " Kairi asked Jiminy.

" Of course because I want to write a new journal about our advenntures for telling everyone what happen when they return. " Jiminy told Kairi, Namine and Xion.

" What about you Minnie, Daisy? " Xion asked Daisy and Minnie.

" Oh! we will wait you at here and do the training with Merlin and master Yen Sid. " Minnie answered Xion.

" Okay Minnie we will be right back after we found first guardians of light and we can go adventure with us too. " Namine said.

" Thanks Namine we will train hard for help our friends right Daisy. " Minnie said.

" Yeah we will for Donald, Goofy and Mickey too. " Daisy said with commitment.

" All right then when we start the training? " Minnie asked Yen Sid.

" Minnie please calm down I contacted to Merlin and he said he was on the way to this place. " Yen Sid said.

" All right we will wait for him. " Daisy said.

" Kairi, Xion, Namine and you too Jiminy you can now go for a new journey for find new guardians of light and stop Xigbar plan and bring our friends back. " Yen Sid said.

" All right we will bring our friends back we will. " Kairi said.

" I trust that you and your friends will bring our friends back and stop Luxu plan. "

" All right girls let's go " Xion said

" Take care master Yen Sid you too Minnie, Daisy. " Kairi said then Kairi, Xion and Namine bowed.

" May your heart be your guiding key. " Yen Sid said to Kairi, Namine and Xion before they left the room.

Mysterious tower entry way.

Kairi, Namine and Xion exit the tower and they saw Chip and Dale were jumping so they walked to them.

" Kairi we finished fix gummi ship " Chip said while he was jumping happily.

" It's good as new. " Dale said while he was jumping happily.

" All right all right please calm down Chip and Dale. " Kairi told Chip and dale to calmed down and Chip and Dale stopped jumping and they took a deep breath.

After Chip and Dale had calmed down Kairi, Xion and Namine looked to the new gummi ship.

" Thank you Chip and Dale this ship looks good as the old one or better than that. " Namine thanked and admired Chip and Dale.

" Thanks Namine. " Chip said.

" We upgrade a little bit so you can go for a journey more comfortable. " Dale said.

" Thanks Chip and Dale. " Kairi thanked Chip and Dale.

" All right girls let's go! " Xion shouted for exciment. Kairi and Namine had nodded before they entered the ship.

" Take care Kairi, Xion, Namine and you too Jiminy

**Inside gummi ship pilot room.**

Kairi, Namine and Xion entered the pilot room so they walked to the pilot seat.

" I had a question who will drive? " Jiminy asked Kairi, Xion and Namine.

" I will because I used to read the book about spaceship so maybe I might figure it out how to ride it. " Kairi offered that she would flew the ship.

" But Kairi reading isn't enough you need to have more expirence than that. " Jiminy denied Kairi offered.

" Let me try first and we will decide after that. " Kairi said and she sat on pilot seat and she looked to control panel.

" Are you sure that you know how to flew this? " Xion asked Kairi

" Let's me try. " Kairi said and she pushed the button that it said " Start the engine. " and gummi ship started flying then Kairi pulled steering wheel and the ship was flying.

" All right now I know how to control so are you guys ready to go? " Kairi asked Xion and Namine.

" We're ready so what're we waiting for let's go! " Xion shouted with exciment.

" Yeah let's go! " Namine shouted with excimet too.

" Okay let's go girls. " Kairi said and she flew the gummi ship into space.

Gummi ship flew up and it turned around and flew in full speed.

**To be continued**

**I finally finished this chapter it was so long even it took almost 3 weeks to finished. **

**All right about the clothes design first Kairi her outfit was from Dapanda Destiny-Islanders from twitter.**

**Second Xion outfit from Omniformblue from deviantart.**

**Third Namine got the idea from DaPanda Destiny-Islanders from twitter too.**

**About Namine keyblade the design and the name came from Dead Fantasy (R.I.P Monty oum) but I changed the keyblade transform.**

**The details more than this will told in Let's talk.**

**Minnie was the fourth guardians of light and her keyblade was Star seekers**

**Kingdom key DS was the name that I gave to Mickey keyblade because his keyblade design in KH3 was changed but his keyblade name was the same so I added S for special.**

**Next episode will be in let's talk part 1.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter until the next time see you soon.**


	8. Let's talk part 1

**Let's talk about this story part 1**

**I do not own Kingdom hearts it belongs to Square enix and Disney.**

**I do not own the song. It belongs to the owner of the song.**

**Before I told you the details I would like to concluded the latest chapter.**

**The foretellers started their plan by visit their place and they got Roxas, Lea, Isa, Mickey, Donald and Goofy too so Kairi, Xion and Namine need to find new guardians of light now we had four because Minnie could summoned the keyblade but something worse than foretellers came to them so they went for a journey for finding new guardians of light and became stronger so their journey began here.**

**Light glass it shape like a big clear circle glass it use for storage body and master Luxu taught them about foretellers**

**All right let's started about the details**

** 1\. Story**

1.1 This story proceeded after 1 hour after Kingdom hearts 3 ending and it proceeded along with Sora and Riku story in next Kingdom hearts game but they will meet again before the second half of the story.

1.2 I will focus on Kairi, Xion and Namine and her new friends but Sora and the others will return in second half of story.

1.3 The world that I will add they will be anime, games, movies, cartoon, Disney and maybe TV-series too.

1.4 This story will be devided in 2 part first half will be Kairi and her friends new adventure and second half will reach the conclusion of this story.

1.5 Kairi will be the main protagonist of this story but Xion, Namine and her friends will be the main characters of this story too.

1.6 Kairi and her friends will improve or learn new skill more than keyblade fighting and magic.

1.7 The old name is Kingdom hearts new demision guardians of light but I decided to changed the name because when I thought about this story I found out that their journey will be include Sora and his friends too so I changed name this story to Kingdom hearts dimension war.

1.8 The worlds in this story maybe about 30 worlds more or less than that.

1.9 Theme of this story concerned had God,Time, Universes, heart, emotion, love, dimensions, memories, the past of master of master, Namine and Kairi past and the secret of the keyblade.

1.10 This story have about 10 arcs.

1.11 More details I will told you later.

** 2\. Keyblade wielders**

2.1 Total keyblade wielders will have more than 14 (included Xion, Kairi, Namine but not Sora and his friends and characters from Kingdom hearts union x).

2.2 All new keyblade wielders are female for the first half of the story.

2.3 One of New keyblade wielders will appear at first half story but her world adventure will be the first final battle.

2.4 Minnie is the only one new keyblade wielders from Disney and I won't add Disney characters that had the keyblade anymore. ( not included Mickey because he had it already since Kingdom hearts 1.)

2.5 The fifth keyblade wielders will be revealed in this let's talk.

** 3\. Wayfinder trio and Roxas, Isa, Lea**

**\- **They were taken away and I won't tell you what happened to them but I confirmed one thing they will be enemy and they will face Kairi and her friends definitely but one of them weren't taken from Foretellers but they were taken by new main characters.

**4\. New enemy types (from prologue to Chapter 6)**

4.1 **Heartless** were the same but they will be stronger than every Kingdom hearts games because new characters gave them a new power.

4.2 **Puppets** they were like nobody but they were different because puppets had a heart but nobody didn't had a heart.

4.3 **Bugs **were the data monsters from computer the reason why they appeared in the real world will be revealed in this story.

**5\. New villian main characters**

\- In the next arc I will revealed who he is but I will give you a hint he had a connected to Kairi in the past.

\- He was original character.

\- This character got inspiration from War Chronicle from Crydius in deviantart.

**6\. Foretellers and Luxu**

**\- **If you watched Kingdom hearts 3 epilogue already you will know that Xigbar was Luxu and Foretellers arrived but Ava didn't made it so they will be the main enemy of this story too but what plan that they planned I won't tell you.

**7\. Wayfinder**

**\- **Kairi wayfinder was the same as Kairi lucky charm it made from sea shell and put it together in star had rope hooked on the top of wayfinder..

\- Xion wayfinder was the same as Kairi too but it colors was darker than Kairi and had roped hooked on the top of wayfinder too.

\- Namine wayfinder was the paopu fruit and it had rope hooled on the top of wayfinder.

**8\. Clothes form**

**\- **New power that Kairi and her friends had it can used other strength by changed their clothes but their powers were up to heart connection or everyone that you had a friendship or bond with them like Kairi was best friends Sora and Riku best friends so she can use Sora and Riku powers.

\- But if you defeat them you will get it too like Xion win Xemnas she could use Xemnas power too.

\- Sora and his friends will get too but until we reached the second half of this story.

**9\. Keyblade transfrom**

**-** Keyblade transform was the same as Kingdom hearts 3.

**10\. Clothes form vs keyblade transform.**

\- Keyblade transform and clothes form were the same because they had shot lock and finished attacked too but it was up to the situation which form that they use.

**11\. Princess of heart**

**\- **This story had more than 7 princess of heart but how is that happened I will tell you through the story.

\- New princess of heart will be from Anime and games too.

**12\. world order**

**\- **One thing for sure world order will not be important anymore because villians will know about other worlds and other characters too.

**I will stopped let's talk there and if I have more idea I will tell you in next let's talk for now I will show you the fifth keyblade wielders so let's go!**

**Sneak peek start!**

**Beika park 5.00 am.**

Kairi who was wearing pink sweater and black sweatpants tried to kicked and punched a teenage girl who was wearing black and white seater and sweatpants but she dodged and blocked all Kairi attacked.

" Your move had improved a lot Kairi but that wasn't enough for helping you. " a black hair teenage girl said while she was using her hand and leg blocked Kairi attacking.

" So how should I do? " Kairi asked a teenage girl while she was kicking and punching her body but she dodged all of her attack.

" Kairi just focus and use your instinct you can do it. " teenage girl said while she was dodging Kairi kick.

" All right let's do this Yahhh! " Kairi shouted and she punched to teenage girl face but teenage girl raised her right hands and use her right palm blocked Kairi attacked.

" You did good for using your instinct but you needed more training. " teenage girl said and she kicked Kairi stomach made her blew away and fell down on the ground.

" I know about that Mouri-san. " Kairi said.

" Just call me Ran we're friends remember Kairi. " Ran said and she walked to Kairi and she helped Kairi stood up.

" All right I know so what're we going to do next? " Kairi asked Ran.

" What time is it Kairi? " Ran asked Kairi.

" It's almost 6 o'clock. " Kairi looked at her gummiphone.

" Let's go home first and we will talk about this later at school. " Ran said and Kairi nodded so they picked their staff and walked home.

**Sneak peek end!**

**That's right fifth keyblade wielder is Ran Mouri from Detective Conan and how they met and they trained I will tell you in the next story.**

**All right for opening let's go**

**Kingdom hearts dimensions war op 1: Kyouran Hey Kids! from the oral cigerattes **

**The song started!**

**First scene (0:00-0:06)**

Kairi sat on the chair inside and the screen move to Kairi face and she stood up and threw the chair and the scene changed.

**Logo appeared with Tokyo city background (0:07-0:20)**

**Kingdom hearts dimensions war**

**Second scene (0:21 - 0:23)**

Kairi was on construction building and she looked the view of skyscrapers while the wind was blowing to her.

**Third scene (0:24 - 0:26)**

Namine and Ran sat on the tall building that shorter than Kairi.

**Fourth scene (0:27 - 0:30)**

Xion stood on the building and she looked to the sky.

**Fifth scene (0:31- 0:33)**

Kairi, Xion, Namine and Ran did jumping over the fence postures and they stood together.

**Sixth scene (0:34 - 0:37)**

Doctor Agasa, Haibara and Conan stood in front of doctor house.

**Seventh scene (0:38-0:40)**

Mouri kogoro, police, Ran and Conan friends stood in front tokyo police station.

**Eighth scene (0:41 - 0:43)**

Ira, Gula and Invi were walking to somewhere.

**Ninth scene (0:44-0:46)**

Black organization and maleficent were walking to went someplace and the scene changed that Kairi, Xion, Namine and Ran stood there and looked different directions.

**Tenth scene (0:47 - 0:57)**

Ira and Gula launched magic and made explosion on the road and smoke but Kairi ran through smoke and she jumped and did the spin in the air and she summoned her keyblade and fought with Gula and Xion ran and swung her keyblade to Ira.

Both of keyblades clashed together and they continued to fought Ira and Gula.

**Eleventh scene ( 0:58- 1:02 )**

Namine and Ran was running and they jumped to helped to Kairi and Xion.

**Twelfth scene ( 1:03 - 1:05)**

Ran and Shinchi walked passed each other.

**Thirteenth scene (1:06 - 1:08)**

Ran and Conan slept together on the couch at Mouri detective agency.

**Fourteenth scene (1:09 - 1:13)**

The sky moved while Kairi and her friends stood and looked to the sky and the scene changed to Sora and Riku were looking to her and Conan who was smiling to Ran then the scene changed to Kairi, Namine, Xion and Ran lied down and looked to the sky.

**Fifteenth scene (1:14 - 1:18)**

Kairi were fighting someone that had dark hair and black and white suit was punching and kicking to Kairi but she dodged and countered with her keyblade and kick.

**Sixteenth scene (1:18 - 1:21)**

Xion made a wave to attacked and Invi she swung her hand to use her magic and Kairi was attacked but she did a back flip and she landed o the ground and looked to him.

**Seventeenth scene (1:22 - 1:29)**

Ran walked but she heard the train so she looked around she saw Kairi, Xion and Namine looked to her.

**The song end.**

**All right I will finished let's talk part 1 but I will do part 2, 3, 4... until I finished this fanfiction 100%**

**OH! I forgot about name of new arc all right I will told you the name of next arc was " Darkness hours "**

**All right then see you soon.**


	9. Chapter 7 : Darkness hours part 1

**Chapter 7**

**Darkness hours arc part 1**

**EP. Meet Agasa Hiroshi and Haibara Ai**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix and Disney.**

**I do not own Detective Conan/ case closed. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

**I do not own the song too. It belongs to singer and owner of the song.**

**Kingdom hearts dimension wars op 1: Kyouran Hey Kids**

**World name in Detective Conan is Japanese of crime**

**Near professor Agasa house night time.**

**Kairi, Xion and Namine were walking and looking around some village.**

" I haven't seen this before it looks like the world never was when me and Roxas lived there. " Xion said while she was walking around the village.

" Yeah every house looks like the house at Destiny island but they had a lot and it looked smaller than Kairi house. " Namine said while she was walking with Kairi and Xion.

" So looks like we're in Big City. " Kairi said while she was looking to the tall building.

" But while these language were weird. " Namine said and she pointed to Japanese family name label.

" Oh I think this world language is Japanese because I saw when I read Japanese comic or what they call manga. " Kairi explained to Namine and Xion.

" Let's me read. " Kairi said and she looked to the label and she said " Agasa "

" How could you read it? " Xion asked Kairi and Namine looked doubtfully.

" Oh! I learned a little bit when I was at school and our keyblade can let us know what they said too. " Kairi explained why she knew Japanese language.

" Ok but I have a question where could we slept? " Namine asked Kairi.

" Yeah when we landed we saw a man in business suit paid with banknote and we looked to our money we saw that it was different so we couldn't buy anything until we get some money like that. " Xion said to Kairi too because they didn't had any money left and if they had they must changed in yen.

" I don't know maybe we need to find moogle because he can changed the money in this world money " Kairi said and she looked to the big house.

" We're homeless! " Namine screamed shockingly because they didn't have this world currency.

" For now Namine but we need to find Moogle shop and sell everything that we have for our money. " Kairi said while she was looking for Moogle shop.

But 30 heartless appeared in front of them and they were ready to attacked Kairi, Xion and Namine.

" Heartless! " Xion shouted and summoned her keyblade. Namine and Kairi did the same as Xion.

" Everyone ready! " Kairi asked Xion and Namine and they nodded and charged heartless.

**(Soundtrack: Tension rising from Kingdom hearts 2)**

Kairi ran to **shadow **and she swung her keyblade to defeated them but **soldier** jumped behind Kairi but her knew so she spun herself and slashed **soldier** and she looked to Namine and Xion they fought the heartless so easily but something happened more heartless and new enemies appeared in front of Kairi and her friends that looked like a humans and they had a keyblade too.

" What is that? " Kairi shouted angrily and she pointed to one of the new enemies.

" I don't know but we must defeat them as fast as we could. " Xion said and they gripped their keyblade tightly and charged group of heartless and new enemies.

Kairi changed her keyblade to **ocean call** and swung to group of heartless but new enemies rush to Kairi and blocked her attacked.

" Kairi! " Namine screamed and she ran to helped her but she was blocked by heartless.

" What should we do? " Xion asked Kairi while she was attacking heartless.

" Leave it to me! " Kairi shouted and she jumped in the air and locked on new enemies and heartless. She locked on them 25 times and she launched a water to heartless and new enemies and they disappeared.

" Wow! all right my turn. " Xion excited when she saw Kairi shot lock so she jumped in the air and locked on the enemies 24 times and launched **Ragnarok** to them.

The **R****agnarok **bullets were launched to enemies as fast as it could and it made enemies were defeated.

" You're the fast Xion. " Kairi admired Xion because she learned shot lock only a few hours from Kairi and she used it like she expert already.

" Hey this isn't the time for admire each other look! " Namine shouted angrily while she was swinging her keyblade for defeated heartless and new enemies.

" I know Namine let's go Xion. " Kairi said and they gripped their keyblades tightly and charged group of heartless.

Kairi and Xion swung their keyblades and they defeated some heartless but more heartless appeared behind them and they charged to Kairi and Xion.

" Look out! " Namine screamed and she jumped so high in the air and locked on to heartless 20 times and she launched **white moon light** to them.

Namine lights were launched from her keyblade and it defeated all heartless that came behind Kairi and Xion.

" Thanks Namine. " Xion said but they heard a screamed somewhere near them.

" Now! let's defeated the others. " Namine said and they charged with their keyblades.

Heartless and new enemies ran to them but Kairi, Xion and Namine jumped together and they attached their keyblades cast **light!** and then the light that launched from their keyblades destroyed all enemies in the area.

**(Soundtrack end)**

Kairi, Namine and Xion did high five for celebration that they won in their first fight.

" We did it! " Namine shouted happily.

" Yeah! but we need to improve a lot. " Kairi said.

" All right for now we defeat all of them for now let's go we need to find Moogle as fast as we could. " Xion said and they nodded but they heard the screamed.

" Help! somebody help! " Someone screamed for help.

" Someone was attacked let's help him! " Xion shouted and Namine and Kairi nodded and they ran where the sound came from.

Kairi, Namine and Xion arrived where the scream came from and they foud out that an old fat man got attacked by 10 **soldier **heartless so they summoned their keyblade again and ran to them.

" We will help you! " Kairi shouted and she used her shot lock and locked on all 10 **soldier** heartless and launched **light of heart **and defeated all heartless.

After they had finished defeated heartless they ran to the old man that wore blue turtlenecks and had white science coat over turtlenecks and he wore blue pants and black loafers and he wore glasses too.

" Are you okay? " Kairi asked while she was looking to the old man.

" I'm okay. " He said while he was trying to stood up.

Namine and Xion felt relieved that he was okay.

" Who are you? " Kairi asked.

" My name is professor Hiroshi Agasa you can called me Doctor Agasa. " Dr. Agasa said

" Nice to meet you professor Agasa. My name is Kairi. " Kairi greeted Agasa.

" What is that black creature? " Agasa asked Kairi.

" We called them a heartless and they will attack everyone who has a heart. " Kairi explained.

" So just like the news said. " Agasa said.

" News! what happened? " Kairi asked Agasa.

" We will talk more about it at my house so you and your friends could stay for a night because it was late already. " Agasa said.

" Thanks Dr. Agasa because we're on the way to find place to live." Kairi said.

" All right let's go to my home. " Agasa said and they nodded. They were walking to in front of Agasa house and they entered the house.

**Professor Agasa living room.**

**His room was so big and had 2 couch and big television at the corner of the room. It also had kitchen in the middle of the room so they could do the cooking at here. This room had full of book shelves.**

" Please take a seat. " Agasa said. Kairi, Namine and Xion sat on the couches and Agasa sat after them.

" What is your name? " Agasa asked Kairi, Namine, Xion.

" My name is Kairi and this is Xion and beside you're Namine. " Kairi told Agasa about their name.

" So they called the black creatures are heartless right. " Agasa asked them.

" Yeah! we called them heartless they will attack everyone that had a heart. " Kairi explained Agasa.

" Heartless so the black creatures that I saw on TV news were heartless. " Agasa said.

" News so heartless appeared several days ago. " Kairi asked Agasa.

" News? " Kairi doubted what Agasa said.

" Yeah 3 days ago someone had disappeared at night and black creatures or what you call heartless had appeared mysteriously and they attacked everyone that were alone at night so government warned us that we need to be more careful about heartless. " Agasa explained situation to Kairi, Namine and Xion.

" Looks like we need to solved the problem that how they came. " Kairi sighed.

" I have a question how old are you and where're you come from? " Agasa asked Kairi, Namine and Xion.

" We came from destiny island and twilight town and we're 16 years old. " Kairi said.

" So you're a high school student right and I didn't heard about destiny island or twilight town. " Agasa confused about what Kairi told him.

" We came from another world. " Kairi sighed because she broke world order again.

" What! Another world! " Agasa shouted shockingly and it made a loud noise.

" Kairi why did you broke the world order again! " Namine shouted angrily to Kairi and Xion looked to her confusedly.

" So are you alien? " Agasa asked Kairi.

" No we're not the alien we're human just like you and we came from other worlds. " Kairi denied and explained to Agasa.

" How can you proved to me that you didn't come from another world? " Agasa wanted Kairi or Xion or Namine proved themselves that they came from the other world were true.

" All right I will prove to you. " Kairi said and she summoned her keyblade.

" What is this a trick? " Agasa asked shockingly.

" No it's not a trick I will show you. " Xion said and she summoned her keyblade before she cast **cure **on Kairi and Namine.

" You can use magic like a video games or this is a trick again. " Agasa still didn't believe Kairi and Xion.

" How about this? " Namine shouted angrily and summoned her keyblade and she launched **blizzard** to Agasa.

" Whack! " Agasa screamed and he closed his eyes but Kairi used her keyblade blocked blizzard but it made a wound on her arms.

" Kairi I'm so sorry. Professor Agasa I'm so sorry too. " Namine apologized and she cast **cure** on Kairi arms.

" Don't worry about that Namine. " Kairi said and comforted Namine that she was fine.

" You came from the other world were true. " Agasa said while he was trying to stood up.

" That's right doctor Agasa we came from another world. " Kairi said.

" How did you came here? " Agasa asked Kairi.

" We came here by using gummiship. " Kairi said.

" Gummi ship what is that? " Agasa asked Kairi with a doubt.

" Let me show you. " Kairi said and she walked to outside of the house. Namine, Xion and Agasa followed her.

" All right are you ready doctor Agasa? " Kairi asked Agasa.

" I'm ready Kairi. " Agasa said and they teleport themselves to gummi ship.

**Gummi ship**

**Kairi and Xion introduced doctor Agasa a tour of gummi ship.**

" WOW! this ship is amazing it had a lot of technology that I didn't see before. " Agasa excited about gummi ship.

" What is this? " Agasa looked to control panel of the ship.

" It's control panel it could help us control the ship. " Kairi explained Agasa.

Kairi continued explained Agasa about the ship and gave him a tour it had kitchen, bedroom and bathroom too.

**Time skip**** after Kairi gave Agasa a tour.**

" Let's go back to doctor Agasa house. " Xion wanted to go back to doctor House

" I agreed I feel tired. " Namine agreed with Xion because Namine wanted to napped.

" Please wait a minute. " Agasa said and he picked his phone and took a photo of space.

**Author note: I will explain why it was a space because if you landed on the sky near tokyo everyone will see it so Kairi decided to landed in space because this world shaped like Earth and Kairi knew how earth looked like because she read a lot of book when she was left at Destiny island and when she was kid too so she landed this ship in space.**

" All right it's time to go to my house because it was late already. Agasa said after he had looked at his mobile phone .

They nodded and they walked to teleport transmitter and they teleported themselves to in front of Agasa house.

**Agasa house.**

" So how long you will stay here? " Agasa asked Kairi, Namine and Xion.

" I couldn't say how much time we will stay but we will stay until we have solved this situation. " Kairi said.

" All right Kairi and your friends can stay as long as you can but I have 3 conditions. " Agasa said.

" What conditions? Dr. Agasa " Xion asked.

" First you must entered high school because you're only 16 years old so you will enter the same school as my friends Ran mouri. " Agasa said.

" No problem for me. " Kairi agreed with Agasa first condition.

" What is school? " Xion asked Kairi.

" It is a place that you learn about knowledge about science, math, language or something else. " Kairi explained about school to Xion.

" I don't about school much but when I was inside Kairi I saw her memories about studying at school so I knew about school too. " Namine told Xion that she knew what school look like too.

" Wait a minute your friends didn't know about school. " Agasa asked Kairi.

" I don't know how to explain for let you understand but I will try Xion is a nobody and had a heart of Sora memories so she become people again not long time ago and Namine she was my nobody long time ago but she had a heart and she was inside me long time ago but she got her replica and she still alive till now. Kairi explained Agasa but it left more question in Agasa head.

" What is nobody? " Agasa asked Kairi.

" Nobody is a person who lost heart but they were different from heartless because they had mind and soul left but Xion was nobody of Sora but she had her own heart so she returned to person again.

" Sora who is that? " Agasa asked Kairi.

" He is my friends. " Kairi said.

" So where is him? " Agasa asked Kairi but she didn't say anything and she made a sad face. Agasa knew something happened with her friends so he put his hand on Kairi shoulder.

" I'm so sorry about your friend Kairi I knew it was so sad that you lost the precious friend but I'm sure you will move on. I trust you Kairi that you will move forward and he will be happy about you. " Agasa comforted Kairi.

" Thanks Dr. Agasa " Kairi thanked Agasa. Namine and Xion smiled when they knew that Kairi was okay.

" Ok and what is second condition? " Xion asked Agasa.

" Oh wait a minute which school we will enter? " Namine asked Agasa.

" It's Teitan high school tomorrow you need uniform and your money but I think Ran-san can help you." Agasa said.

" So tomorrow we will go to buy a student uniform and we will enter high school for investigation. Am I right ? " Kairi asked Agasa.

" Yes you're right Kairi. " Agasa confirmed what Kairi said.

" Second condition is you must keep the secret about the other worlds because we're normal people at here and they didn't know about magic or heartless or keyblade. " Agasa told Kairi, Xion and Namine about second conditions.

" I'm okay with that conditions Dr. Agasa but I has one conditions about your second condition. " Kairi agreed with Agasa but she had one conditions.

" What is it? Kairi " Agasa asked.

" If someone in our friends face heartless and he/she wanted to fight or help with us. Can we tell them about keyblade or heartless? " Kairi told and asked Agasa.

" I agree with that but it's up to situation too so you need to think carefully about this Kairi. " Agasa agreed with Kairi condition.

" Thanks Dr. Agasa. " Kairi thanked him.

" We're okay with second condition but Kairi you broke the world order again. " Namine sighed and she palm her face.

" I know and I'm sorry but it will be fine because only he know about world outside and keybalde. " Kairi said.

" What do you mean about the world order? " A mystery girl voice said.

" Who is that? " Xion asked worryingly and she summoned her keyblade.

" Xion please calm down it's my child. " Agasa said.

" Your child. " Namine doubted what Agasa said.

" Yeah I got her not long ago her name was Haibara Ai. " Agasa introduced Haibara to Kairi, Xion and Namine.

" Hello Haibara-chan my name is... " Kairi didn't told her name but Haibara said " I knew your name. Kairi ,Xion and Namine right? "

" How did you know our name? " Namine asked Haibara.

" I have listened you and Dr. talking from the beginning. " Haibara said.

" So you had listened our conversation already. " Xion said.

" Ai-kun let's sit down here and let's talk about this " Kairi said

" Chan? " Xion doubted Kairi why she said Chan appened from Haibara.

" It's the way japanese people called a kid like Hikaru-chan. " Kairi explained Xion.

" Ai-kun was older than you a lot. " Agasa said.

" Ehhhhhh! " Kairi, Namine and Xion screamed together.

" Doctor Agasa! what if they worked with black organization. " Haibara shouted angrily

" Don't worry Haibara-chan we didn't work with black organization and we don't know who is black organization. " Kairi said.

" What is black organization? " Xion asked Haibara.

" Please take a seat all of us it might bea longest night. " Agasa told Kairi, Namine, Xion and Haibara sat down on the couches.

**Kairi and her friends had told about keyblade, heartless and the other worlds before Agasa and Haibara told Kairi about black organization and news about heartless.**

**Time skip after 2-3 hours of conversations.**

" So black organization were black organization and you think that they might knew and use heartless attacked them. " Xion said.

" That's right Xion I used to worked with them they will do everything to make their plan success and they will kill you if you stop or refuse their plan. " Haibara said with a scary face.

" So these black organization people are the same with organization XIII that we had faced before. " Kairi said.

" Organization XIII? " Haibara doubted what Kairi said.

" It's the organization that wanted to summoned Kingdom hearts and they after 7 princess of heart and 13 darkness but we had already defeated them. " Kairi said.

" But we face new enemies that wear animal masks and they had keyblade too. " Namine said worryingly feeling.

" So keyblade wielders that wear animal mask might be the reason that heartless appeared. " Agasa said.

" Yes that's right. " Kairi confirmed what Agasa said.

" All right that might be enough for today because it's late already. " Agasa said and he looked to the clock on the wall it was 00.30 am. already.

" Yeah let's talk or do something tomorrow. " Kairi agreed with Agasa before she and Xion yawned.

" You can slept in this room I will go and get your futon. OH! you can take a bath too. " Agasa said before he and Haibara entered to their rooms.

" What is Futon? " Namine asked Kairi.

" It's like a mattress but you can sleep on it. " Kairi explained Namine and Xion.

" Does it comfortable? " Xion asked Kairi.

" Yes it's comfortable. " Kairi answered Xion.

" OK, I think I can sleep on futon so let's go and take a bath. " Xion said. Kairi and Namine nodded and they walked to the bathroom.

They looked to the bathroom and they found out it can use one person per time so they decided who will go first.

" Who will go first? " Kairi asked Namine and Xion.

" I will go first. " Xion said.

" I want to go first too. " Namine wanted to go first too.

" Hey! I said first so I will go first. " Xion said angrily to Namine because she thought that she said first so she could showered first.

" But I wanted to go first too because my body was so sticky. " Namine wanted to took a shower first.

" Hey! stop fighting you two. " Kairi stopped Namine and Xion fighting.

" Yeah, please stop fighting bacause you couldn't take a shower without this. " Agasa said while he was walking from the stair and carrying three futons and towels.

" Agasa let's me help because you looked so tired. " Kairi rushed to Agasa and helped him carried futons and towels. They walked and put futon down near the couches.

" Thank you Kairi. " Agasa thanked Kairi for helping him.

" You're welcome. " Kairi said.

" Kairi I forgot to told you the third condition. " Agasa said.

" What is it ? " Kairi asked while Xion and Namine was walking to Kairi.

" Third condition is you and your friends need to balance life of study and mission because you're in high school and studying is important too. " Agasa told Kairi and her friends about third condition.

" OK, We agree with that and we might know more about the reason why heartless appear. " Kairi agreed with Agasa conditions. Namine and Xion nodded.

" Thanks Kairi for agreeing with my conditions. " Agasa thanked Kairi.

" No problem so we will take a bath and go to sleep now because we will have lot of things to do tomorrow. " Kairi had said before she picked three towels and gave one to Xion and Namine.

" What're you going to tomorrow? " Agasa asked.

" Let's talk about this tomorrow you can go to rest now and thank you for let's us stay here. " Kairi thanked Agasa for let Kairi and her friends stayed here.

" No problem Kairi so you took a bath and rest because it was late already. " Agasa said and he pointed to the clock on the wall it was 01.00 am. already.

" All right Xion and Namine take a shower first. I will prepare futons for three of us. " Kairi said.

" Thanks Kairi all right Xion let's go. " Namine said and Xion nodded before they went to the bathroom.

**Time skip after Namine and Xion finished took a shower.**

Xion and Namine walked out from the bathroom and walked to Kairi.

" Kairi your turn. " Xion said.

" Okay I have just finished prepare your futon. " Kairi said and she turned around and saw Xion wore white shirt and black leggings and she carried her long jacket, black belt and black skirt on her right shoulder.

" So this is your sleeping suit for tonight. Am I right? Xion " Kairi asked Xion.

" Yeah, you're right Kairi. " Xion said.

" Does it look a little bit sexy? " Kairi asked Xion.

" We don't have any sleeping suit so let's find Moogle and exchange the money or sell something." Xion said.

" That's right Kairi. We need to find Moogle first. " Namine said so Kairi looked to her and she saw Namine dressed in her old clothes and her jacket was on her shoulder.

" Yeah, you're right. " Kairi said.

" We will sleep first so after you finish take a shower please closed the light. " Namine said.

" Okay good night Xion, Namine. " Kairi said.

" Good night Kairi. " Xion and Namine lied down and put blanket on before they slept.

Kairi walked in to the bathroom for taking a shower.

**Time skip after Kairi had taken a shower.**

**Kairi walked out from the bathroom with white shirt and black leggings while she was carrying her jacket, skirt armband and gloves on both of her shoulders.**

" It's feel good after I had showered so let's go to sleep. " Kairi thought and she walked to find light switched.

" Where is light switch? " Kairi thought while she was looking for a light switch.

Kairi walked and then she saw white switch so she pushed it and it closed the light.

" All right all of the lights are off so I think it's time to go sleep now. " Kairi thought and she walked and lied down on futon.

Kairi slept happily with Xion and Namine.

**On the top of skyscraper in Japan (night time)**

**Ira, Gula and Invi were standing on the top of the building and watched the city.**

" So what're we doing here? " Gula asked Invi and Ira.

" We're here for finding new 13 darkness we have 10 already. " Ira said.

" We know but I sense somethings bad are going to happen in this world. " Invi said worryingly.

" We heard a rumor that old enemy of master of master had appeared recently. " Ira said worryingly.

" Don't worry about that it's just a rumor so we don't know it's true or not. " Gula said for comforting Ira and Invi.

" Yeah let's find person who will be 11 darkness. " Gula said.

" For summoning Kingdom hearts and bring master of master back. " Ira said. Gula and Invi nodded before they opened dark corridor and entered.

**On the other side of skyscraper in Japan (night time)**

" So those're foretellers that we saw in keyblade graveyard. " Pete said.

" Yeah!, they after new darkness. " Maleficent said.

" So what shall we do for now? " Pete asked Maleficent.

" Let's stop their plan and make this world fall in to the darkness. " Maleficent.

" What about three tiny keyblade wielders. " Pete asked Maleficent.

" Don't worry about that much we need to focus on them more than those girls. " Maleficent said.

" But they're stronger than we met before. " Pete said worryingly.

" You fool! If they stopped our plan we will kill them because if they don't have any guardians of light left they couldn't summon Kingdom hearts and it will be easier for our plan too. " Maleficent scolded Pete.

" It's not simple just like that Maleficent. " A man in black suit walked from dark corridor.

" So what is your plan? " Maleficent asked a man in black suit.

" For now let's make this world fall in to the darkness because I sensed a lot of darkness at here. " A man in black suit said before he smiled with an evil glance.

" All right we will proceed our plan tomorrow. " Maleficent had said before she opened dark corridor. They entered dark corridor before it was closed.

** " To be continued "**

**Episode preview**

**( Soundtrack: Scala ad Caleum)**

**Unknown location**

**Kairi was floating and surrounded by Darkness**

**Kairi : " Where am I? "**

**? : I finally meet you. I want to meet you so much.**

**A girl wore vulpes mask appeared in front Kairi.**

**Kairi : Who're you?**

**? : My name is...**

**Scene changed**

**( Detective Conan main theme orchestra)**

**Ran, Namine, Kairi, Xion and Sonoko gave them a tour of Shibuya.**

**Xion: " So this is Shibuya. It looks so modern. "**

**Kairi: " That's right let's find Moogle first and then we will go to buy a clothes. " **

**Ran: " Where should we go first? " **

**Namine: " Let's explore those area. " **

**Sonoko : " What're we waiting for let's go! "**

**(Soundtrack end)**

**Next episode : A mystery girl and tour in Japan.**

**Author note : Darkness hour is the first main arc of this story. I will explain about darkness hour**

**1\. Darkness hours is the time that enemies appeared so it happened night time but it will happen in day time too.**

**2\. New character will be the reason why heartless and shadow appear.**

**3\. Shadow is the new enemies that will react to darkness of the heart.**

**4\. Shadow is the weakness of people just like shadow in persona 4.**

**5\. Luxu and Foretellers want to summon Kingdom hearts again for bring master of master back but Maleficent and new character plan will stop summoning kingdom hearts or something worse than that.**

**6\. New skill that Kairi, Xion and Namine will learn is material arts.**

**7\. About Ocean call, kingdom key and Luna eclipse keyblade shot lock and transformed will be revealed in next chapter or later than that.**

**8\. I will told you more when the time has come.**

**All right thank you for read this chapter until the next chapter see you soon.**


	10. Chapter 8 : Darkness hours part 2

**Chapter 8**

**Japan of crime part 2**

**EP. A mystery girl and tour in japan.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix and Disney**

**I do not own Detective Conan. It belongs Gosho Aoyoma.**

**Kingdom hearts dimension wars op 1: Kyouran hey kids**

**After opening scene**

**Kingdom hearts social network**

**Picture**

Kairi posted a picture of Agasa living room and kitchen.

**Hashtag**

This place is so pleasant thank you . #New world #Japan of crime #Agasa Hiroshi #Kairi # Namine # Xion

**Comments**

**Xion: **Thank you for let us stay here.

**Agasa: **No problems

**Namine: Xion **but we need money for now.

**Kairi:** Don't worry **Namine** we will get it tomorrow.

**Dive to the heart**

**(Soundtrack: Dive to the heart)**

**Kairi woke up and she found out that she was floating and this place was surrounded by darkness.**

" Where am I? " Kairi had said to herself before she looked around herself.

" I have finally meet you. " A girl wore vulpes mask appeared in front Kairi.

" Who're you? " Kairi asked a girl who wore Vulpes mask.

" My name's Ava I'm the one of foretellers. " Ava said while she was floating to Kairi.

" Foretellers do you mean those people who wore animal mask? " Kairi asked Ava.

" Yes those're foretellers. " Ava answered Kairi.

" Do you mean you're the one who kidnapped our friends? " Kairi asked Ava angrily because she was the one of foretellers that kidnapped or took away her friends.

" Wait a minute! please clam down although I was foretellers but I didn't kidnapped your friends and I'm here to help you. " Ava said and she tried to made Kairi calm down.

" So if you're not the same as those foretellers so what do you want? " Kairi asked Ava.

" I came here to help and warn you. " Ava said.

" Warning? " Kairi asked doubtfully.

" New darkness have appeared recently and they're stronger than enemy that you were fight before. " Ava said worryingly.

" New darkness do you mean Luxu and foretellers? " Kairi asked Ava.

" No, something worse than that so I will help you awake your power. " Ava said.

" My power... " Kairi said and she touched her chest and closed her eyes.

" Yeah your new power will be the key that can protect the light. " Ava said before she summoned her keyblade and raised above her head.

" Appear... " Ava said before she launched light from her keyblade.

Light were cast lower than where Kairi was floating and it made light magic circle before it had changed to big glass stained that had Sora picture on it.

" Sora " Kairi thought while she was looking to glass stained.

" Let's go " Ava said before she flew down. Kairi nodded and followed Ava.

**Dive to the heart station of awakening.**

" Kairi are you ready? " Ava asked Kairi.

" Ready for what? " Kairi still doubted what Ava said.

" Ready for your awakening of your power. " Ava said.

" My power... " Kairi said before she was put her hand on her chest.

" Yes your power. " Ava said.

Kairi had thought a second before she looked to Ava face and she said " I'm ready. "

" All right let's get start it. " Ava had said before she summoned mirror.

" Please walk to the mirror. " Ava said and Kairi walked to the mirror.

On the mirror Kairi saw her body when she was a kid.

" Why it had me when I was kid. " Kairi had thought before she touched the mirror and the light appeared.

" What is this " Kairi thought but she didn't finished thinking she was pulled to the mirror.

After Kairi had left the mirror she saw her memories were floating around station of awakening.

" These're my memories. " Kairi surprised after she had seen her memories.

" Yes Kairi these memories will be your path of your journey so please choose wisely. " Ava said after she had appeared in front Kairi.

Three memories came down and they were placed in front of Kairi.

**First memory: **Kairi saw Sora heartless so she ran to him and hugged him made his body and heart returned to normal.

**Second memory: **Kairi got her keyblade first time from Riku who was Ansem at that time and she ran and slashed heartless.

**Third memory: **Kairi shared paopu fruits at Destiny island with Sora.

" First is Wisdom a sharp mind that will grant you mastery of wondrous power, Second is Vitality a rugged body that will endure even the toughest of challenge and the third one is balance a body and mind of equal merit and equal potential. " Ava said.

Kairi had walked and looked to her three memories before she asked " Why do I have to choose my memories? "

" These memories will be your guided way for your new power in the future so please choose wisely. " Ava said.

Kairi walked around and looked to her memories and thought something. She walked and looked to her memories for 5 minutes.

" Now I know which one I must choose. " Kairi had thought before she walked to her third memory.

" Balance, a body and mind of equal merit and equal potential. Is this what you desire? " Ava asked Kairi.

" Yes. " Kairi nodded.

" All right then summon your keyblade and unlock that memory. " Ava told Kairi to let her summoned her keyblade.

Kairi summoned her keyblade and launched light to her memory that she chose and it returned to where it was floating.

After her memories were returned the others three came down and placed in front Kairi.

**First memory: **Kairi was running with Namine for escape from Saix but he found you and asked for gave up but Kairi shook her head and ready to fight him.

**Second memory: **Kairi and Sora hold each other hands together and they flew to the light

**Third memory: **Kairi and Lea were talking and watching the sunset at the hill of secret forest.

" First is a power of warrior invincible courage, second is the power of mystic inner strength and the third one the power of guardian kindness to aid friend. " Ava said while she was walking to Kairi.

" Warrior, mystic and guardians. " Kairi said while she was looking to her three memories.

" Yes these are the journey that you will face to claim your new power so please choose wisely. " Ava warned Kairi to chose her way to got her power.

" I chose balance because I think wisdom and vitality must go together but about this... " Kairi thought while she was looking to her memories.

" First warrior I thought Sora might chose that because his fighting style was like a warrior but Sora is sure that he will choose guardians because he wants to protect his friends but he might chose mystic for his power of awakening too. " Kairi felt waveringly and confusingly while she was thinking which way she must chose.

Ava who saw Kairi face and she knew that her feeling was wavered so she walked to her and told her " You don't have to follow him but you must know what your heart want and follow your heart you will find the power that suitable you. "

" Just follow my heart. " Kairi thought and she put her hand on her chest and thought something.

Kairi had thought for minutes before she turned around and walked to her memory about Kairi was running with Namine for escape from Saix but he found you and asked for gave up but Kairi shook her head and ready to fight him.

" Is this the power you seek? " Ava asked Kairi.

" Yes " Kairi had nodded before she summoned her keyblade and pointed to her memory and launched light to her memory that was chosen.

The memories were returned where they're floating.

" Kairi I have a question to ask you? " Ava said.

" What is it? " Kairi asked Ava.

" I think that power of mystic might suit you but why do you choose the power of warrior? "Ava asked with a doubtful.

" I was left at Destiny island while Sora and Riku went on adventure I wanted to go with them but I didn't have enough courage and I counted on them too much so it's time for me to help them and everyone by myself together with my friends. " Kairi said while she was putting her hand on her chest.

" So this your answer from your heart. " Ava said.

" Yes this is my answer. " Kairi smiled while she was thinking about Sora, Riku, Namine and her friends.

" All right Kairi let's move on to the next trail. " Ava said before she summoned big wave and launched to Kairi.

" Wait a minute I'm not read... " Kairi didn't finish what she said and the big wave hit her and made her floating in the water.

After Kairi had regained her comscious back she saw the light above the water so she swam up to the surface.

**Final world**

**When Kairi was on the surface she found out that she was standing in the final world.**

" This world again. " Kairi thought while she was looking around herself she saw a clear ground just like the mirror and she could see herselfon the ground.

" You don't look so surprise." Ava surprised that Kairi didn't surprise when she were at final world.

" I had visited this world before and I met a girl name Strelitzia . " Kairi said.

" Strelitzia... I don't know who she was but now we need to focus on you first. " Ava said.

" All right Ava what next? " Kairi asked Ava.

" Let's test your strength. Are you ready Kairi? " Ava asked Kairi.

" All right let's begin! " Ava had shouted before she flew up and 10 **shadow **heartless appeared.

**(Soundtrack changed: Tension rising Kingdom hearts 2 version)**

Kairi summoned **Destiny embrace** keyblade and stood in her battle stance and ran to group of shadow heartless.

Kairi swung her keyblade and killed 3 **shadows **but the others were running to her.

Kairi saw 2 heartless were running to her so she spun and slashed the heartless but they jumped and ready to attacked her.

Kairi saw 3 heartless jumped so she jumped back and launched **pearl **to those heartless.

Kairi looked around herself that there is any heartless left but she didn't find any heartless so she desummoned her keyblade.

" Look like it's over. " Kairi thought but the ground was shaking made Kairi almost fell down but she could stood up and she saw **darkside **appeared from the ground.

" What it's not over. " Kairi summoned her keyblade and ready to fight him.

Kairi ran to him but he raised his right hand and punched to the ground made Kairi blew away and it made a dark circle on the ground.

" Urgh! " Kairi felt her pain from that attacked but she ran to him again and saw he was holding a big dark ball on his hand.

Kairi used her shot lock but it didn't work.

" Why my shot lock doesn't work! " Kairi shouted angrily.

" Because this is the training Kairi you can't use your new power for now you need to fight without them and you will be stronger. " Ava said

" Dammit! ' Kairi shouted angrily before she gripped her keyblade tightly and rushed to darkside.

**Darkside** launched dark ball to the air and it made a rain of dark balls and it rained to the ground.

Kairi used **guard **to blocked some of them back to **darkside. **It made some damages on** darkside **but he ready for second attacked so he kneeled and launched 3 **dark bullets **to Kairi.

Kairi raise her keyblade to did **guard** pose and blocked **dark bullets **back to** darkside** but he kept attacking Kairi so she continued blocked his attacking.

Kairi blocked darkside attacked and she ran and did her air combo 3 times but it wasn't enough to defeated **darkside** so she launched **fire **3 times from her keyblade.

**Darkside **stood up and punched the ground and picked **big dark ball **and raised it to the sky and threw up made **dark rain and **attacked her.

Kairi used **dodge roll **dodged every attack and hit him with her air combo.

Kairi continued dodged his attacked and attacked him by using her air combo a lot of times but **darkside **still alive so she cast **thunder **on him lot of times till he was defeated.

After **darkside** had taken the last **thunder **he kneel down and the light appeared from a blank heart shape from his body and scattered in water.

**(Soundtrack change: final world theme from Kingdom hearts 3)**

Kairi lied down because she felt tired and watched the blue sky in final world.

Ava saw Kairi lied down so she rushed to her and looked to her with a worry face.

" Are you okay? " Ava asked worryingly.

" I'm okay. " Kairi said with a smile.

Ava reached out her hand and Kairi grabbed her hand for helped her stood up.

" So what's next? ' Kairi asked Ava.

" You passed dive of heart but you need to go on adventures with her friends but you had chosen your path already. " Ava said.

" My path " Kairi said and doubted.

" Yes your path that you decided. " Ava said.

" So what should I do next. " Kairi asked Ava.

" For now I will warn you about new darkness. " Ava said.

" What is new darkness? " Kairi asked Ava.

" The new enemies that you will face might be stronger than everything that you had faced before but if you followed your heart you will know what to do. " Ava warned and gave Kairi a detail of your new power.

" Follow my heart. " Kairi thought while she was thinking about herself and Sora and her friends too.

" Yes, Kairi if you follow your heart you will know what to do but sometime you might need your mind to connect with your heart too. " Ava said.

" Your mind and your heart connected together. " Kairi said.

" That's right Kairi if your mind and your heart connected together it will lead to way of future with hoped and friendship. " Ava said while she was pointing to the sky.

" the future with hope and friendship. "Kairi said while she was looking to the sky before she smiled and said " All right I understand what do you mean. "

" Kairi you can go now if something happened we will meet again. " Ava said but Kairi shook her head and walked to her

" Don't say like bad thing is going to happen but we will meet again for sure. " Kairi said and smile.

" May your heart be your guiding key, Kairi " Ava said. Kairi nodded and smiled before she summoned her keyblade and unlocked the path of light.

" Take care Kairi " Ava said.

" Don't worry we will meet again soon I promise. " Kairi promised Ava and she walked to the path of light and exited this world.

**(Soundtrack end)**

**Agasa house (6:00 am.)**

Kairi opened her eyes and looked around her then she saw Namine and Xion were sleeping and kicking her legs.

" Did I dream? " Kairi thought but she saw a light from her jacket so she stood up and walked to her jacket and picked her wayfinder.

Kairi looked to wayfinder it was glowing with light and then it flashed made Kairi closed her eyes

After her wayfinder had glowed with light Kairi looked to herself and she felt stronger about her power so she summoned **destiny embrace **keyblade and looked to it.

" So it wasn't dream after all. " Kairi thought while she was looking to her wayfinder.

" Looks like you had woke up first Kairi. " Agasa said while he was walking from the stairs.

" Good morning Dr. Agasa. " Kairi greeted Agasa.

" Are you hungry? "Agasa asked Kairi.

She didn't answer but her stomach made a sound so she felt shy and said " I'm hungry. "

" All right I will prepare breakfast for three of you so you can go take a bath and dress yourself first. " Agasa said and Kairi nodded.

Kairi had picked her sleeveless hoodie,her black shorts, her skirt, her black belts and her towels before she walked to the bathroom.

**Author note: I found out that Kairi new clothes weren't Jacket but it was Sleeveless hoodie so I'm so sorry for emergency changed.**

**After Kairi had taken a shower (Agasa house 7:00 am.)**

" I felt fresh again. " Kairi thought happily after she walked out from her bathroom with her combat outfit.

Kairi saw Agasa was cooking so she walked to him and asked " Can I help you cook the breakfast? "

" Of course you can and I will be glad to teach you how to cook Japanese food. " Agasa said so they started cooking.

Agasa taught Kairi about Japanese food, how to grilled fish, boiled a miso soup and other things about Japanese food.

While Kairi and Agasa were cooking and their foods smell so good made Xion and Namine woke up.

" What is this smell? " Namine asked Xion.

" I don't know but it smells so good. " Xion said and their stomach made a sound.

Kairi and Agasa heard the sound so they looked to Xion and Namine.

" Good morning Xion, Namine " Agasa greeted Namine and Xion.

" Morning. " Namine and Xion greeted back.

" Xion, Namine our foods didn't finish so you can go take a bath and get dress because we have lot of things to do. " Kairi told Namine and Xion.

Xion and Namine nodded before they picked their clothes and towels. They walked to the bathroom.

**After Namine and Xion had taken a shower (Agasa house 7:45 am.)**

Namine and Xion finished dressed and they walked to Kairi and Agasa.

Kairi was cleaning the room while Agasa were arranging dishes and bowls for breakfast.

" So what do we have here? " Namine asked Agasa while she and Xion were sitting on the chair.

" Today we have grilled fish, fried bacon, Tamagoyaki, Miso soup and rice. " Agasa said.

" Tamagoyaki what is it? " Namine asked Agasa.

" It is Japanese egg roll but it was sweeter than normal egg rolls. " Kairi explained Namine and Xion after she had finished cleaning the room.

Agasa and Kairi continued their cooking while Namine and Xion were waiting for foods. Haibara walked to where Kairi and her friends were sitting.

" Good morning Ai-kun. " Agasa greeted Haibara.

" Morning " Haibara had greeted back before she sat on the chair.

" What're you going to do today? " Haibara asked Namine and Xion.

" First today we must find moogle shop for exchange money or sell something for this world money. " Xion answered Haibara question.

" Exchange money can I take a look of your money? " Agasa asked Namine and Xion.

" All right please take a look. " Xion picked her money and showed Agasa.

Agasa saw Xion money he understand immediately andd returned money to Xion.

" It's look like RPG game money " Agasa said with a confident.

" Yeah it looks like game money so I hoped we find Moogle shop and exchange to this world money. " Xion said after she had sighed.

" Moogle shop..What is it? " Agasa asked.

" It's the shop that sold everything like weapon, potion, ingredients etc. " Namine explained Agasa and Haibara.

" Every world had one or more Moogle shop when I visited Moana world it had Moogle shop too but I didn't buy anything. " Kairi continued from Xion said while she was cooking Miso soup.

" So you think that this world will have Moogle shop. " Agasa said while he was stuffing bowls with rice.

" Yes that's right . " Kairi confirmed.

" Are our foods finish yet? I feel so hungry. " Xion sighed while her stomach was making a sound.

" Almost finish. " Agasa said while he was putting grilled fish, sausage and sweet egg rolls on the plate.

" Kairi you can take a seat I will finish what we left. " Agasa said. Kairi nodded and sat down on the chair.

Agasa just finished prepared the food so he arranged dishes and bowls in front Kairi, Namine, Xion, Haibara and for himself too.

After Agasa had finished cooking he sat next to Haibara.

" It looks so delicious. " Xion said while her mouth was watering.

" Yeah let's eat. " Namine said.

" Itadakimatsu. " Everyone said together before they used chopsticks ate their foods.

Kairi didn't have a problem about how to use chopsticks because she had eaten a food that needed to use chopsticks before but Xion and Namine had a problem with chopsticks.

" Why I couldn't pick it. " Namine thought angrily because she tried to use her chopsticks picked food but it fell down to plate again.

Kairi saw Namine and Xion had a problem with chopsticks so she said " Let me show you. " and she showed Namine and Xion how to used chopsticks.

After Namine and Xion had seen how to use chopsticks they tried again but this time they could pick up food so they enjoyed their foods.

Kairi and her friends with Agasa and Haibara finished their food. Agasa picked their plates and bowls for dish washing.

" Let me help you. " Kairi said.

"Thanks Kairi but don't worry I can do it by myself you should rest and plan for today. " Agasa said.

" All right then I will plan for today with Xion and Namine. " Kairi said.

" Okay Kairi but before you go I have something for you. " Agasa said before Kairi walked where Xion and Namine were talking with Haibara.

" All right Kairi just arrived so let's repeat our plan for today. " Namine said.

" First let's go and find Moogle shop and we will buy our new clothes for this world and necessaries. " Xion said while she was thinking about necessaries.

" Then we will enter High school for investigation and explore this world. " Namine said.

" And finally we will find and stop heartless or darkness. " Kairi said.

" So this is our plan for today but I have a question Haibara? " Namine said.

" What is it? " Haibara asked Namine.

" If we find out that black organization work with our enemies what should we do. " Namine asked Haibara.

Haibara didn't answer but she shivered when she heard black organization. Kairi saw Haibara and she knew that Haibara was scared a lot because her past that had told last night.

" It's okay Haibara we will protect you. " Kairi comforted Haibara but she didn't less scare but she worried more than the last time.

" You need to be careful with them especially Gin because he was a man who didn't hesitate to kill everyone who is enemy of their organization. " Haibara said worryingly.

" So if we face them and we have to fight we must win no lose because if we lose we will die. " Namine said with worry feeling.

" Yes something like that. " Haibara said.

They continued talking about black organization and heartless until they heard the sound of door opened.

" Good morning " A teen girl said. Kairi and her friends heard the sound so they looked to where the sound came from and they saw a girl with a long hair and sharp horn on her head.

" Oh hello Ran-chan. " Agasa greeted Ran.

" Ran-chan " Namine doubted what Agasa said.

" Oh let's me introduce you this is Ran mouri she is daughter of my friend Mouri Kogoro. " Agasa introduced Ran Mouri to Kairi, Xion and Namine.

" Hello nice to meet you. " Ran Mouri greeted Kairi, Namine and Xion.

" Nice to meet you too. My name's Kairi. " Kairi introduced herself to Ran.

" Namine. " Namine told her name.

" Xion. " Xion told her name.

" Hello Namine, Xion and Kairi nice to meet you my name is Mouri Ran you can call me Ran. " Ran greeted.

" All right Ran-san what're you doing here? " Kairi asked Ran.

" I told her for coming here for helping you and your friends shopping. " Agasa told Kairi, Namine and Xion.

" So you don't have any money yet. " Ran asked.

" Yeah, we don't have money but if we have we couldn't use it because it was different money from here. " Xion had explained before she picked money pouch from her pocket and handed to Ran.

Ran opened the pouch and saw money that like a game money in yellow-blue orbs so she closed the pouch and handed back to Xion.

" So where did you came from? " Ran asked.

" We're from another... " Namine said but Kairi used her hand covered Xion mouth.

" Another what? " Ran asked.

" I mean we're from another island it called destiny island. " Kairi told Ran.

" Destiny island I didn't hear it before. " Ran said with a confuse.

" It's the island country but it was too far away from Japan. " Kairi said.

" Okay so for now you don't have any money and you and your friends need to find a shop that you call Moogle shop for exchanging money. " Ran said.

" Ran-san how did you know? " Kairi asked Ran.

" told me when I got his call this morning. " Ran said.

" All right thanks for your help Ran-san. " Kairi hanked Ran.

" Please just call me Ran because we're at the same age and we're friends too. " Ran said.

**Scene pause**

**Author note: Why Kairi were same age with Ran-san I will tell you in this flash back.**

**Mysterious tower Yen Sid chamber**

**Three good fairies were drinking the tea and eating snack.**

**" Did we forget tell Kairi something? " Merryweather asked.**

**" OH, NO! we forgot to told her about her and her friends about their ages. " Fauna said.**

**" Yes. after we had cast the spell on Kairi and her friends. They're 17 years old now. " Flora said**

**" Yeah but it wasn't affected to Sora because when we used the spell on him because our power had more controlled than this time. " Fauna said.**

**" Don't worry if they know it won't affect their feeling. " Merryweather said.**

**" But I have a question when we do their clothes for face Xehanort it didn't change her age. " Flora asked.**

**" Because we cast spell on clothes not body if we cast on body his/her age will grow up 1 year. " Fauna explained.**

**" All right now I know but let continue enjoy our snacks. " Flora said and they continued drinking their cups of tea and eating dessert snack.**

**Flash back end**

**Scene continued**

" All right Ran are you ready to go? " Kairi asked Ran.

" I'm ready so let's ask my friends first. " Kairi said and she walked to Xion and Namine who were standing near .

" Are you ready to go shopping? " Kairi asked Namine, Xion.

" We're ready but please wait a minute want to give us something. " Xion said.

" All right here's your money for today until you find Moogle shop. " Agasa said and he handed some money to Xion.

" This is a money for spend today until you find a Moogle shop. " Agasa said.

" Thank you . " Xion thanked before Xion, Namine and Kairi bowed.

" Don't worry about it just tell me if you have a problems. " Agasa said.

" Thank you so much Agasa. " Kairi thanked Agasa.

" You're welcome. Now please because it is 10.00 am. already " Agasa said.

" All right let's go! " Namine shouted happily before they walked to where Ran was standing with Haibara.

" Are you ready? because Sonoko called me that she was waiting at Shibuya. Ran asked Kairi, Namine and Xion.

" We're ready. " Xion said.

" All right let's go. " Ran said before they walked and wore their shoes and walked outside.

**Shibuya**

**Ran introduced Japan to Kairi, Namine and Xion and they used train for traveling.**

" We arrived Shibuya. " Kairi said with excitement.

" Yeah, please a look this is Shibuya. " Ran said before Kairi, Namine and Xion ran and looked to the tall building.

" Wow! I have never seen a tall building before. " Namine said with a excitement.

" Yeah when I was at Twilight town or with organization we didin't see buildings like these before. " Xion agreed with Namine.

" All right, all right everyone please calm down I know you're excited but we need to find Sonoko as fast as we can because it was almost 12.00 am. so let's go. " Ran said and they nodded.

They walked to Hachiko statue that wasn't far from station and they saw a brown hair woman who wore blue jacket and white-blue striped shirts, white pants and she wore high heels.

" We found her. " Ran said before she shouted " Sonoko! "

Sonoko remembered this voice so she looked to where the voice came from and she saw Ran, Kairi, Xion and Namine.

" Ran " Sonoko walked to where Ran group were standing.

" Sonoko how long did you wait here? " Ran asked Sonoko.

" I was just arrived so don't worry about it. " Sonoko said.

" Oh this is Sonoko and Sonoko these are Kairi,Namine and Xion. " Ran introduced Kairi, Namine and Xion.

" Hello girls " Sonoko greeted.

" Hello " Namine, Xion and Kairi raised their hands and greeted back.

Kairi looked to Hachiko statue and she looked to Ran before she asked.

" What is this statue? " Kairi asked Ran.

" This is Hachiko statue it was popular location and meeting point for travelers. " Ran said while she was looking to find her friends.

" Why does it name Hachiko? " Xion doubted.

" All right I will explain so listen it was a long time ago Hachiko was a dog that would wait his owner every evening at Shibuya station but one day the owner of Hachiko died but Hachiko still waited him at this station everyday although his new owner of Hachiko moved far away from Shibuya but Hachiko ran and waited here everyday until he died and went to heaven and met his owner so everyone who saw Hachiko admired for patience and honest so they made a statue at Shibuya station for remembered about patience and love of Hachiko and owner. " Ran said.

Kairi, Xion and Namine didn't say anything but Kairi eyes were watering.

" Oh does it sad for you? " Ran asked worryingly.

" I'm okay but I was thinking about Sora. " Kairi said sadly.

" What happened to Sora? " Ran asked Kairi.

" He was my friends and we shared paopu fruit together but he disappeared after he had helped me but I trusted that one day I will meet him again. " Kairi said.

" Aww, it's the same like Shinichi and Ran. " Sonoko said.

" Shinichi " Kairi doubted what Sonoko said.

" He was Ran girlfriend and she waited him for a long time although he appeared sometimes and still contact but she didn't see him so she missed him so much. " Sonoko said while she made a big grin.

" Sonoko please stop already. " Ran said angrily.

" I...won't! " Sonoko made fun of her friend.

Ran sighed before she walked and touched her shoulders and she said " I know that you lost someone you love but you still trust that one day he will return so be strong with that and don't give up your hope I'm sure that you will meet him. " Ran comforted Kairi.

" Thanks Ran. " Kairi thanked Ran.

" Don't worry about it because I have the same feeling to you but it's almost 12.30 pm. so let's go and eat something. " Ran said.

" Yeah, we agree with your idea because we're so hungry. " Xion said.

" I know which place to eat so follow me. " Sonoko said before Kairi and her friends followed Sonoko.

They walked to some restaurant that showed food model and they stopped at restaurant.

" So let's eat here. " Sonoko said before she opened the door.

" Irasshaimase " Waitress greeted.

" 5 people please. " Sonoko said.

" This way please. " Waitress said and walked to the table and Kairi and her friends follow her.

Everyone sat on the table and waitress handed 5 menu books to Kairi and her friends.

" I will be back for take you order sir. " Waitress said before she walked to stood beside other waitresses.

Kairi opened menu books and she looked to the menu she thought the menu that she wanted to ate.

" Everything looks so yummy. " Namine said while her mouth was watering.

" You can order what you want but not more than money. " Kairi said.

" Don't worry about that I will treat all of you. " Sonoko said.

" Thank you so much Sonoko. " Xion said. They continued looked the menu until waitress arrived and took their orders.

" What do you want for today? " Waitress said.

" Can I have one Misokatsu please? " Kairi ordered one Miso katsu set.

" Okay one Misokatsu set and what about you? " Waitress wrote order before she asked Xion.

" Can I have one Katsu curry rice set please?. " Xion ordered one Katsu with curry rice.

" Okay one pork cutlet curry rice set. What about you customer? " Waitress wrote order and asked Namine.

" Can I have Zaru Soba please? " Namine ordered one Zaru Soba.

" Okay one Zaru Soba so what about you? " Waitress asked Ran.

" Can I have the same with her. " Ran said after she had pointed to Kairi.

" Okay two Misokatsu sets and what about you sir? " Waitress asked Sonoko.

" Can I have one parfait please? " Sonoko ordered one parfait.

" All right one parfait would you like a drink? " Waitress asked.

" Do you have recommend of this restaurant? " Xion asked waitress.

" We have paopu fruit smoothies would you like it? " Waitress said.

" All right can I have one please? " Sonoko said.

" Me too " Kairi wanted one too.

" Xion and I want one too. " Namine said.

" I want to try it too. " Ran said.

" All right 5 paopu fruit smoothies. the foods will be served in 15 minutes so please enjoy the view. " Waitress had said before she walked to the kitchen.

" What should we do now? " Kairi asked Ran.

" Let's repeat our plan today. " Xion said.

" Moogle shop might be around here somewhere so after we finished eating we need to looked for Moogle shop. " Kairi said.

" Wait a minute did you say Moogle shop? " Sonoko asked Kairi.

" Yeah, what's wrong? " Kairi asked Sonoko.

" I know the shop location. " Sonoko said.

" Wait how did you know? " Namine asked Sonoko.'

" I heard a rumor when I was waiting you it said the mystery shop that sold everything that you had was in Shibuya. " Sonoko said.

" Which person did you hear about Moogle shop? " Xion asked Sonoko.

" I don't know Kairi I heard someone was talking about the shop. " Sonoko said.

" So you need to find this shop first before we buy school outfit for Kairi, Namine and Xion. " Ran said.

" Yeah, we will enter Teitan high school and we will stay here for a while in exchange student because I have a school call Destiny high. " Kairi said.

" Why exchange student? " Ran asked Kairi.

" Because we didn't stay here for a long time. " Kairi said.

"Why you didn't stay here for a long time. " Ran asked Kairi.

" Because we have something important to do in this country. " Kairi said.

" Something important? " Ran doubted what Kairi said.

" It's a secret so I couldn't told you. " Kairi said.

" Oh, okay but Kairi please promise me if something happen let me know okay. " Ran asked Kairi that if something happened Kairi would told Ran.

" Okay I promise. " Kairi promised Ran.

While they were talking about Shibuya and Japan country the waitress walked to their table and served foods and drinks before she walked back to Kitchen.

" Please enjoy your foods and drinks. " Waitress said after she had served foods and drinks to Kairi group.

" Thank you " Sonoko had said before waitress walkedto other customers.

Kairi and her friends enjoyed their food until they finished their food.

" Do you like this restaurant food Kairi? " Ran asked Kairi.

" I like it. " Kairi said.

" Yeah me too. " Xion agreed with Kairi.

" I want to sleep right now " Namine had said before she yawned.

" Hey! don't forget our mission we need to find Moogle shop first. " Kairi said.

" All right let's go! " Sonoko said with joy.

Sonoko paid the money of our lunch and they started found Moogle shop.

" Which way we need to go first? " Sonoko asked.

" How about the east side of Shibuya? " Namine said.

" All right let start from there. " Ran said and they started searching Moogle shop.

They walked and looked around Shibuya but they didn't see Moogle shop yet until they reached a small shop.

**In front of Moogle shop.**

Kairi saw a big sign it said Moogle.

" What is this sign? " Kairi thought before she entered the shop.

**Moogle shop**

**Kairi opened the door and she saw a countered that decorated in old Japanese style with potions, daily foods and other things that you could bought it at Mini mart. **

" Hello is this a Moogle shop? " Kairi asked after she had closed the door.

" Welcome " A white mog flew to Kairi.

" Moogle so this is a moogle shop. " Kairi said.

" Yes that's right customers so what do you want for today? " Moogle asked.

" I would like to exchanged money. " Kairi said.

" Oh!, Now I know that you come from another world. How much money do you want to exchanged? " Moogle asked.

" All of this. " Kairi handed money pouches that she got from Xion.

" All right please wait for few minutes I will exchange to money in this world. " Moogle picked money pouches and went inside on the other room.

" Let's look around. " Kairi thought and she walked around the shop.

" So we finally found this shop. " Xion said while she was breathing from tired.

" Yeah, look! Kairi arrived first. " Namine said while she was resting from tired too.

" Oh Xion, Namine you arrived just in time because I had handed money pouches for exchange money already. " Kairi said.

" Thanks Kairi but we need to hurry because we lost Ran and Sonoko when we arrived here. " Xion said worryingly.

" I think they might walk around here somewhere. " Kairi said but they relieved for a while and then she heard the sound of running.

" Bang!" The sound of the shop door opened loudly and they saw Sonoko who was standing at the door " Kairi, Namine, Xion! Did you know where is Ran? " Sonoko shouted.

" We think that she was walking with you. " Kairi said.

" No!, When we walked to this shop we were walking together but then Ran said she wanted to go to toilet and told me to walked to this shop before but she went too long and I felt worried about her because news of mystery dark creatures keep attack people when they alone so please find her. " Sonoko said.

" Ok, I got it. Xion, Namine waited for money at here I will go find Ran. " Kairi said.

" We will follow you later. " Xion said and Kairi nodded.

Kairi walked to the door and she ran to find Ran as fast as she could.

Kairi looked around while she was running too and then she heard the group of people were running away from the 104 building.

" Please make sure that you're okay. Ran " Kairi thought while she was running to the building.

**inside 104 building**

**ground floor**

Kairi ran to the building and she saw heartless were surrounding Ran and little girl.

" Ran! " Kairi shouted and summoned her keyblade **ocean call **and ran to group of heartless.

**(Soundtrack: Counter board from Detective Conan movie 16 The eleventh striker)**

Kairi swung her keyblade to shadow heartless and she saw Ran was trying to protect the girl.

" Ran! " Kairi shouted while she was attacking heartless.

" Kairi! " Ran shouted while she was protecting the heartless.

" I will make the way for you! " Kairi cast blizzard to created the way for Ran to ran away.

" Now! Ran please run away with the kid. " Kairi shouted.

" What about you? I couldn't leave you behind! " Ran shouted.

" Don't worry about me just go! " Kairi shouted while she was swinging her keyblade to attacked heartless.

Ran nodded and ran away with little girl.

" Look like this might be a tough fight because heartless are keep appearing. " Kairi thought and she charged to big group of heartless.

Kairi locked on 24 heartless and she launched water balls to heartless and it made them disappeared.

" I will call this shot lock **ocean power**. " Kairi thought but large body grabbed Kairi and raised her up.

Kairi tried to release herself from large body but it didn't work.

" Not again not this time I don't want to be like Xemnas kidnapped me at keyblade graveyard again. " Kairi thought while she was trying to released her self from large body.

" Kairi! " Ran kick large body for let it released Kairi.

" Thanks " Kairi said.

" We need to go now. The police will handle them. " Ran said but it was too late because the barrier covered the building already.

" What! we couldn't escape what should we do. " Ran said worryingly while she was standing in her karate pose.

" We need to defeat all of them so we could escape. " Kairi said.

" All right Kairi after this battle you need to explain about weapon that you hold and black creatures that attack us too. " Ran said angrily.

" All right I will explain but we need to defeat them this first. " Kairi said before she charged group of heartless.

Kairi cast fira on heartless while Ran was punching and kicking back of large body.

Kairi locked on 16 soldiers heartless and she used **ocean power** attacked them.

" Ran, Are you all right? " Kairi while she was slashing group of heartless.

" I'm okay but we need to escape. " Ran asked while she was punching **shadow** heartless who was trying to attacked Ran by jumping on her face.

" I know but we can't escape from this building because of barrier. " Kairi said after she had cast thundara on 5 **shadows**.

" I know about that Kairi but after we had defeated them already which way to escaped. " Ran asked while she was using her heel kicked **2 soldiers **heartless.

" Every way but don't let the cop or police find us! " Kairi shouted while she was using **guard **for blocked **large body **attacked.

" All right but we need to finish this fight as fast as we could. " Ran said while she was kicking **large body** head.

" Leave it to me! " Kairi said before she shouted " keyblade transform! **ocean hook! **" her keyblade **ocean call **was changed in Maui fish hook shape and her battle outfit colors changed from pink to red.

" Wow! " Ran amazed when she saw Kairi keyblade transform.

Kairi swung fish hook made water balls and launched to flame cores. They got Kairi attacked and they were disappeared.

" That was amazing! Kairi " Ran admired Kairi.

" Thanks but we need to hurry so let's go! " Kairi said and Ran nodded before they charged to group of heartless.

**Outside building 104**

Namine and Xion sensed that heartless were inside that building and they felt that Ran and Kairi were fighting heartless but they couldn't enter because police made a line and surrounded the building.

" I hope Ran doesn't stuck inside the building. " Sonoko worried about Ran.

" Don't worry Sonoko I'm sure that they were outside the building right now. " Xion lied Sonoko because Xion didn't want Sonoko knew about heartless.

" I hoped you're okay Kairi. " Namine prayed.

**(Soundtrack changed to rage awakened Kingdom hearts 2 final mix)**

**Inside building 104**

Kairi swung her keyblade transform **ocean hook** to attacked heartless while Ran was doing karate move for attacking heartless.

" We don't have much time and heartless keep appear so Kairi what should we do! " Ran shouted while she was attacking heartless.

" All right leave it to me. " Kairi jumped in the air and locked on 10 flame cores 5 shadows 7 soldiers 5 large bodies and 5 neoshadow.

Kairi keyblade changed in hook form and slashed heartless with water. All heartless was defeated.

" Look like that's all of them. " Kairi said.

" I don't think so Kairi. " Ran said and poited where more heartless appeared.

" What!, when does it over? " Kairi shouted angrily while she was gripping her keyblade transformed tightly.

" Let's do this! " Ran attacked heartless by kicking it head. Kairi nodded and cast watera on flame cores made them disappeared.

" We must do something maybe it won't over! " Ran spun and kicked heartless that jumped in the air.

Kairi thought something while she was attacking and blocking heartless attacked.

" If you know how to defeat all of them quickly you need to hurry because I couldn't hold that long enough. " Ran said while she was dodging **large body.**

" All right Ran leave it to me. " Kairi raised her keyblade transform up and she said " second transform! "

**Ocean hook **was bigger and it had purple spark around the hook.

" What is that? Kairi " Ran asked Kairi.

" It's second keyblade transform. " Kairi said.

" All right but let's hurry police might tried to break barrier for entered this building. " Ran said.

" I have a plan Ran find a way to escape this building without police see us while I was defeating heartless. " Kairi said and Ran nodded.

Ran kicked and punched enemy who was on her way while Kairi was attacking heartless.

Kairi swung **spark ocean hook** and it made **thunder wave** for attacked heartless.

10 shadows and 2 large body heartless rushed to attacked Kairi so she jumped and smashed her hook keyblade down and made a big spark to all heartless.

Most heartless got attacked and disappeared but there were some heartless left so Kairi used keyblade transformed finish.

Kairi cast spell for changing the area to the blank white ground and she launched purple water spark ball to the air.

" Finish attack **ocean spark mirage!** " Kairi shouted before she launched water with spark surrounded to all heartless.

After she had launched **ocean spark mirage** she jumped and swung her keyblade hook transformed down with purple spark water ball and when it hit the ground. It made thunder wave and all enemy disappeared.

**(Soundtrack end)**

" I need to catch up with Ran. " Kairi thought while she was running and looking around to find Ran.

" Kairi! " Ran shouted from the 2nd floor.

" Did you already find the exit? " Kairi asked.

" I found the way but the security and CCTV room are on fire! " Ran shouted.

" What! " Kairi shouted while she was running to Ran.

" I found lot of people were struck in this building. " Ran shouted.

" We need to escape people! " Kairi shouted while she was running and looking around for finding people.

" We need to hurry because fire were from the top floor of this building and the barrier had disappeared already. " Ran said.

" So you mean police will enter this building but they will found out about keyblade and heartless. " Kairi worried.

" I don't think they will found out because CCTv room were destroyed but we need to help them first. " Ran said.

" All right I will help you. " Kairi agreed to helped Ran and they started lead them to escape way.

Kairi and Ran started help people who were stuck in the building and they lead people to escape way but they raced woth time because fire were on lower floors already.

" We help all of them. I think. " Kairi said.

" Yeah that's all people so let's go! " Ran said and they walked to escaped way but they heard a loud screamed from somewhere.

" Help! " little girl yelled.

" Huh! that sound it was a little girl that I protected when you arrived. " Ran said.

" So let's go and help her! " Kairi said. Ran nodded and they ran where the voice came from.

**5th floors of 104 building.**

" Help me! " little girl screamed and lied down in pain while she was looking for someone to helped her.

Kairi and Ran arrived and they saw 5 shadows heartless surrounded her so Kairi summoned her keyblade and jumped to stood infront little girl. She spun herself and slashed all shadows**.**

" Are you okay? " Kairi asked little girl.

" I'm okay but that monster hurt my leg. " Little girl said and she showed her wound on her left leg.

" Don't worry I will cure you. " Kairi cast cura on little girl and her wound recovered.

" Wow that was amazing! " little girl felt happy after her wound had been cured.

" All right let's go. " Ran said.

Ran carried little girl while Kairi was looking around for find escape way.

**outside 104 building.**

" Keep firing water! keep firing! " one of Firefighters said while the others were trying to extinguished fired that was burning on 104 building.

Polices were trying to take care everyone who escaped from 104 building.

" Sir can we charge inside now? " policeman asked chief.

" Not now because the building was on fire. " Inspector in orange outfit said.

" Inspector Megure. " A police who was wearing brown suit ran to Inspector.

" Takagi, Did you know something? " Megure asked.

" They said they got a help from 2 teen girls but they couldn't remember much because they tried to ran away from fire so they couldn't remember clothes and face. " Takagi said what he saw from his book.

" All right everyone we will charge this building in 10 minutes. prepare yourself! " Megure ordered all polices.

" Yes, sir! " every police said together.

**Inside 104 building.**

Kairi and Ran were trying to find new escape way because their old way was destroyed and covered with fire already.

" Hurry! Ran which way " Kairi asked while she was cast **watera** for extinguished fire.

" I don't know! Kairi all of the way was blocked so what should we do. " Ran said while she was carrying little who was unconscious from smoke.

Kairi thought for a minute and she knew what to do.

" I know how to escape here. " Kairi said.

" Hurry! Kairi wedon't have much time. " Ran said after she had seen fire was coming here.

Kairi raised her keyblade in front of her and she thought " Take us to somewhere in Shibuya where they don't know about this situation. " and opened light portal.

Ran saw light portal and she shocked " That was Yoyogi park "

" We will talk about this later but we need to escape as fast as we can. " Kairi said and Ran nodded. They ran to the portal and the portal was closed after they had arrived the location.

**Yoyogi park**

Kairi and Ran exited the portal and they looked around very carefully.

" Look like there isn't any person in this park. " Kairi relieved that nobody saw they exited from the portal.

Little girl who had unconscious from smoke opened her eyes slowly and she looked around herself.

" Where am I? " little girl asked.

" You awakes thank goodness. " Ran relieved that little girl was fine.

" Please stay still I will cure you. " Kairi said and cast **cura **on little girl body.

" We're at Yoyogi park. " Ran told Yoyogi park and put little girl down on the grass.

" Mom, Dad! " Little girl shouted.

" Let's go bring this girl to her parents. " Ran said and Kairi nodded.

They started walking from Yoyogi park to in front of 104 building.

**On the way to 104 building.**

" Ring ring " Ran phone had a calling sound.

" Who was calling us. " Kairi asked while Ran was looking in her cellphone.

" It's Sonoko. " Ran answered Sonoko phone call.

" Sonoko what's wrong. " Ran said.

" Where're you guys! We're so worried about you so much " Sonoko shouted angrily but worryingly at the same time too.

" We're on the way to 104 building and I'm with Kairi. " Ran said.

" Are you with little girl? " Sonoko asked Ran.

" Yeah she was with us why did you ask about little girl? " Ran asked Sonoko.

" Because her parents worry about her and her mother was panicking. " Sonoko said.

" Hand your phone to little girl parents and I will talk to her. " Ran said.

" Okay " Sonoko had answered before she handed her smartphone to little girl parents.

" Where is she? " little girl mom asked.

" She is with us. " Ran said and handed her cellphone to little girl.

" Are you okay my sweetie? " little girl mom asked little girl.

" I'm okay. " little girl said.

" So where are you? " little girl mom asked.

" I was on the way back to you Mom. " little girl said.

" No please wait there I will come to pick you. " little girl mom said.

Ran picked her cell phone back from little kid and she answered " We will wait right here sir. "

" All right I will be there in 10 minutes thank you for taking care my daughter. " little girl mom said.

" No problem madam take care. " Ran said and she hung up.

" So what should we do for now? " Kairi asked Ran.

" Tell me about what are those creatures and key sword that you fought with that creatures. " Ran said angrily.

" Okay Ran but please calm down and find a seat first. " Kairi said and Ran nodded. They walked to the bench and sat down.

" All right I will tell you everything but you must keep it a secret and don't tell your friends and your family. ' Kairi said.

" Why should I keep it from my friends and family? " Ran asked Kairi.

" You will know after you had listened already. " Kairi said.

" All right I'm ready to listen. " Ran said.

" Good now first... " Kairi told Ran about heartless, the other worlds, keyblade, magic, organizations and other things about journey.

** Time skip** a**fter Kairi had told Ran about everything that she must knew.**

" So you came from another world and you're keyblade wielders that defeated darkness and protected light and you're on the mission to find new guardians of light. " Ran shocked what Kairi said.

" Yeah, you're right. " Kairi said.

" Why don't you leave to the police manage about the creatures that you call heartless. " Ran asked Kairi.

" Heartless is the creatures that after people or every life that has a heart so keyblade choose a person who has a strong light to protect the worlds from darkness. " Kairi explained Ran why keyblade wielders must defeated heartless.

" And your world didn't trust that magic is real too so I think we should keep it a secret because if everyone know about this they won't believe and the world will fall to darkness. " Kairi told Ran why they should kept a secret about heartless and keyblade.

" So Sora that you mention was keyblade wielder too. " Ran asked Kairi.

" Yeah, he was a keyblade wielder too. " Kairi said.

" So why he disappeared. " Ran asked Kairi.

" Because of me. " Kairi said sadly.

" Why " Ran asked Kairi.

" When we faced Xehanort at keyblade graveyard I was fighting Saix and Xion with Lea but I was kidnapped by Xemnas he was Xehanort nobody and he brought me to fought with Demyx and Vexen. I won but I was defeated by Xemnas and I passed out when I got conscious back I found out that I was at final world and Sora use power of awakening to brought me back but he used this power too much and he disappeared but he promised that he will return so I started going for a journey for made me stronger but I felt guilty because I was too weak but I must be stronger and hid those feeling because... " Kairi cried a lot that she couldn't continued what she said so Ran moved near Kairi and pat on her head.

" I know that you lost someone you love hurt you so much but Kairi we will be with you and I'm sure that Sora will return to you I trust that. " Ran comforted Kairi.

Kairi didn't say anything but her tears keep flowing so she moved near Ran and she said " Thank you. "

" We will be there for you too Kairi. " Namine smiled after she had seen Kairi and Ran sat near each other.

" When did you came here? " Kairi asked Ran while she was wiping her tear.

" We're just arrived but Sonoko and little girl mom will follow later. " Xion said.

" Kairi we know that you still sad about Sora but we will be with you and we will beside you always. " Namine said.

" Thanks guys " Kairi said.

" So did you let her know about our secret? " Xion asked Kairi.

" Yeah, Kairi told me everything including you too Xion. " Ran said.

" We will talk about this later at Agasa house. " Xion said.

Ran looked to little girl and she was sleeping so Ran moved her near Kairi.

" How about Moogle money? " Kairi asked.

" It's okay we got a lot and we can buy student uniform a Moogle shop too. " Namine said.

" So the rumor that moogle shop will sell everything is true. " Ran said.

" Yeah, They have clothes, items and other things that every world has. " Xion said.

" So what should we do now? " Namine asked Ran and Kairi.

" Wait for little girl parents and we will continued shopping. " Ran said and Kairi nodded.

Kairi, Xion, Namine and Ran were talking about the other worlds until Sonoko and little girl mom arrived.

Little girl mom thanked Kairi and Ran for finding her daughter and they walked away while they were holding each other hands.

" All right let's go and buy school uniform for Kairi, Namine and Xion. " Sonoko said and they nodded.

Kairi and her friends went to the shop and bought uniform, casual outfit, pajamas, sport outfit and other things that was important.

**The outfit that Kairi bought: **2 Teitans high school student uniforms, Teitan high school sweater and sweatpants, Pink sweater, black sweatpants, Red hoodies, white shirts, blue jeans, pink and white sneakers, pink pajamas.

**The outfit that Xion bought: **2 Teitan high school student uniforms, Teitan high school sweater and sweatpants, black purple hoodies, purple shorts, black shirts, purple-white sneakers, purple pajamas.

**The outfit that Namine bought: **2 Teitan high school student uniforms, Teitan high school sweater and sweatpants, black zipper sweatshirt, white fur jacket, white long skirt, white nightgown.

**After they had finished shopping**

" Phew! what a rough day. " Kairi sighed.

" Yeah, Shibuya building 104 were on fire and little girl were lost too. " Ran sighed.

" At least you and Ran helped everyone from heartless. " Namine said.

" Thanks to her I could escaped from large body and continued fighting. " Kairi said.

" No problem Kairi because that heartless were too big and you were grabbed so I decided to helpyou at that time. " Ran said.

" Where is Sonoko? " Namine asked Ran.

" She said that she had an meeting with her family so she went back to her home already. " Ran said.

" So let's go back Agasa house first we have lot of things to discuss. " Kairi said.

" We agreed with you. Kairi " Xion said.

" Yeah, let's go to Agasa house first. " Ran agreed with Kairi.

They were traveling back to Agasa house by using train but on the way back someone tried to raped Namine but Kairi, Xion and Ran looked to him angrily and ready to killed him so he scared and ran away.

**Agasa house 6.00 p.m.**

" Tadaima " everyone greeted Haibara and Agasa.

" Okaeri Kairi, Xion and Namine. " Agasa said.

Kairi and her friends dropped their shopping bag on the couches and they walked to the table where Doctor Agasa was cooking foods.

" I saw the news already so you and your friends had helped everyone from heartless. " Agasa said.

" How did you know? " Kairi asked with a shock face.

" The news reporter told me that 2 persons that rescued everyone from 104 building were two teen girl but luckily they couldn't remember their face and your clothes. " Agasa said.

" What! " Kairi and Ran shouted together.

" But luckily they didn't remember or saw when you fought the heartless. " Xion said.

" Yeah but we need to be more careful because they will know about other worlds. " Namine said.

" Don't worry about that because they still don't believe magic so they will think that it was a trick. " Agasa said for made Kairi and her friends relieved.

" Wait a minute Agasa know about this too. " Ran surprised that Agasa know about Kairi and her friends power.

" Yeah he knew when we had arrived this world. " Xion said.

Kairi sat quietly while Namine, Xion and Ran were talking about what happened today.

" Ran " Kairi called Ran.

" Yes, Kairi. " Ran said and she looked to Kairi.

" Could you teach me how to fight heartless with kicking and punching that you fought in 104 building. " Kairi wanted Ran to taught her about melee combat.

" What! but you did amazing in using keyblade. " Ran said.

" Because even I knew how to attacked with keyblade I was kidnapped so easily so I need to learned material arts too because if I couldn't attacked with keyblade I could used material arts fought back and escaped from it. " Kairi said.

" I knew when we fought Isa at keyblade graveyard Xemnas grabbed Kairi right arm so she couldn't use her keyblade to fougth back and went with Xemnas. " Xion said.

" All right I know why Kairi want me to teach her about Karate. " Ran said.

" Yes, I want to learn material arts for fighting in some situation without keyblade. " Kairi said.

" I want to learn too because the enemy we will face in next fight might do the same thing like Xemnas or Xehanort so we need to learn everything that will help us fight back. " Xion agreed with Kairi.

" All right I will teach you but I have two conditions. " Ran said.

" What conditions? " Namine asked Ran.

" First I will help you fight heartless because if that creatures hurt my friend I couldn't watch them hurt my friends. " Ran told her first conditions.

" What about second condition? " Xion asked Ran.

" Second conditions you must taught me about magic. " Ran told her second conditions.

" Magic why do you need it? " Namine asked Ran.

" Because when I fought with heartless at 104 building I had a hard time with large heartless so If I learn magic from you it will be easy enough for fighting heartless. " Ran told Namine why she needed to learned magic.

" We agreed with your conditions and from now on we're friends and we will protect each others I promised I won't let anyone in this world die. " Kairi said.

" Yeah from now on we will protect this world together and we will always be friends together. " Ran said.

Kairi and Ran made a promise by doing a fist bump while Namine and Xion did the same.

" We will be friends forever. " Kairi said. Ran, Xion and Namine nodded and smiled.

Agasa who saw this was smiling and Hiabara who just walked up from the stairs was smiling too.

**" To be continue " **

**Author note: So this is how everything beginning all right the new will coming in let's talk part 2 until then see you soon.**


	11. Let's talk part 2

**Let's talk part 2**

**I don't own Kingdom hearts. It belongs to Square enix and Disney.**

**I don't own Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

**Before I started let's talk. E3 2019 was over and I watched Final fantasy vii remake trailer and I liked Tifa new outfit but Kingdom hearts 3 dlc re mind I still felt boring and I hoped new trailer at tgs 2019 will be better than this one all right let's started let's talk.**

**Kairi and Me sat in the studio room chairs.**

**Home:** " Welcome to let's talk part 2 I'm Home of keyblade master. Writer of this fanfiction. "

**Kairi: **" I'm Kairi Nice to meet you everyone. "

**Home: **" Kairi I don't want to say this but what should I do next? "

**Kairi: **" You will open the first details about darkness hours. "

**Home: **" Oh! right! Thanks Kairi. "

**Kairi: **" Your welcome. "

**Home: All right let's started here is the details of darkness hours. **

**1\. This arc will focus about Ran and Kairi gang but Conan will be in story too but I won't focus on case because main character of this arc is Ran M. and Kairi.**

**2\. New enemies of this arc is Shadow. ****It's different from shadow heartless because shadow will have a shape like a human and it had a weapon like sword, arrow, shield and other weapons that fantasy game use.**

**3\. Ran ****will know that Edogawa Conan is Kudo shinichi but Kairi, Xion and Namine will know first.**

**4\. Ran and Kairi not only will have a strong bond but also Kairi will have strong bond with Xion and Namine too.**

**5\. Kairi and her friends will learn Karate from Ran and Ran will learn how to use keyblade and magic from Kairi and her friends.**

**6\. Kairi and her friends will get new inventory from Agasa and it will be useful in their adventure.**

**7\. New magic fight style will reveal in this arc.**

**8\. Darkness hours is the time that heartless and enemies appeared. Kairi and her friends must win the fight before the time is run out.**

**9\. Kairi, Namine and Xion knowledge skill will increase and it will be useful in their adventure.**

**10\. New characters will be reveal in this arc.**

**Home: **" So that's all main details of this arc Darkness hours "

**Kairi: **" So I will be stronger than before but what about Sora and our friends. "

**Home:** " I know that everyone has favorite characters like Sora, Terra, Aqua, Roxas so I will make it clear because I have something to announce too. "

**Kairi: **" What is announcement that you will reveal? "

**Home: **" I will reveal later. "

**Kairi: **" When you will reveal what announcement that you said. "

**Home: **" After I reveal keyblade, new character. "

**Kairi: **" Okay let's go to keyblade topic. "

**Home: ****This is new keyblade details for now**

**Ocean call keyblade (owner Kairi)**

**Shotlock(maximum 32)**

**Ocean power**

\- locked on enemies 1-31 times before Maximum gauge or enemies and it will launched water to enemies.

**Blade of ocean**

**-**locked on enemies 32 times and keyblade will changed to ocean hook and slashed enemies 32 times or more than that.

**1st Keyblade transform: Ocean hook (power form)**

**2nd Keyblade transform: Spark ocean hook (power form)**

**\- **Keyblade will change in hook like Maui from Moana and when you do 2nd transformed it will have purple thunder cover all **ocean hook **and it has finish attack name **ocean spark mirage. **It will launch big water ball that cover with purple thunder and launch **water** to enemies and Kairi will jump in the air and swing keyblade transform down to the ground made a big exploded of water and thunder at the same time.

**Kingdom key (owner Xion)**

**Shotlock (maximum 24)**

**Ragnarok**

**-** locked on enemies 24 times or enemies and it will launched light bullets to enemies.

**King of hearts**

-locked on enemies 1-23 times and it will launched light of heart to enemies.

Keyblade transform: **event horizon (origin form)**

\- Xion keyblade will envelope with light and when she attack she will summon four pillars of light surround her and attack enemies. Finish attack name **final horizon. **Xion will rush and attack rapidly and she finish it with 8 pillars of light.

**Lunar eclipse (owner Namine)**

**Shotlock (maximum 20)**

**white moon light**

**\- **locked on enemies 20 times and it will launch light magic in moon color to heartless.

**white heart**

\- locked enemies 1-19 times and it will launch white light to enemies.

Keyblade transform: **white moon (origin form)**

\- Namine keybalde will cover with white light and her attacking speed will be increase. Every time that Namine attack it will make a multiple light slashes on enemy. Finish attack of this keyblade is **lunar eclipse. **Namine will jump in the air and raised her keyblade up to got power from the moon and slash all heartless.

**Home: **" So this is the details of new keybalde for now. "

**Kairi was watching dead fantasy.**

**Home:** What are you watching? Kairi

**Kairi: **I was watching dead fantasy.

**Home: **Do you like you in dead fantasy?

**Kairi: **Yeah it better than Kingdom hearts 3 but every time I saw this I felt angry a lot.

**Home: **And I know you will say Nomura! if you don't make me have character development I will hit you with my keyblade.

**Kairi: **How did you know?

**Home: **I don't know maybe lucky guess.

**Xion and Namine entered studio and sat beside Kairi.**

**Home: **How did you come here?

**Xion: **We walked to your studio and it's not fair that you do let's talk without us.

**Namine: **Yeah you do with Kairi only but not with us it's not fair because we're main characters too.

**Namine and Xion summoned keyblade and ready to attacked me.**

**Home: **All right, all right please calm down. Kairi what's next topic.

**Kairi: **New character , Does this character got inspiration from Crydius in deviantart. Am I right?

**Home:** Yes I got inspiration from him about the event of the past and his power.

**Namine: **What're we waiting for let's reveal him.

**Xion: **Are you sure that new character will be live long enough for this story?

**Home: **Don't worry girls because this character will be the main anti protagonist.

**Kairi:** Are you ready to show them?

**Home: **I think it's time so let's go!

**Home snap his finger and scene changed.**

**Trailer started**

**(Soundtrack: Darkness of the unknown from Kingdom hearts 2)**

**Teitan high school night time.**

**Kairi, Ran, Namine and Ran were fighting heartless at school.**

" What about Sonoko does she all right? " Kairi asked while she was doing high kick on heartless.

" She's okay but she had passed out already " Ran said while she was punching heartless with **fire**.

" What should we do? We only have 30 minutes left before darkness core will release all shadows and heartless to everywhere in town. " Namine asked while she was punching **reaper shadow** head.

" Keep fighting! that's our only choice! " Xion shouted while she was attacking heartless with her keyblade.

" Namine let's do this! " Kairi shouted and she swung to attacked heartless.

" All right! " Namine nodded. She and Kairi jumped highly and they raised their keyblade up.

" White moon give Kairi the power! " Namine shouted and she cast **light of moon** on Kairi keyblade. Kairi saw her keyblade glowed with light and it changed her keyblade to big white blade. Kairi rushed to heartless and slashed all the heartless but there're some that survived so Namine shouted **light!** and she cast **light**from her keyblade and launched to group of heartless and all of them was defeated.

" Nice work! Namine " Kairi admired Namine.

" Thanks! Kairi " Namine did high five with Kairi.

" We finished this fight already and the time had stopped. " Ran said while she was looking to the time that showed on the sky.

" Darkness core had gone already so it safe for now. " Xion said while she was looking around herself carefully.

" Let's look around and if you found someone got hurt from heartless or shadow cast **cure **on them but don't let he/she know that you have magic and keyblade. " Kairi said and they nodded.

Kairi walked to inside of building while Xion and Namine walked around of the building and Ran stood there to take care Sonoko. Kairi walked to inside of the building but then a mystery man who wore black suit appeared from dark corridor.

" Who are you? " Kairi asked and she summoned **Destiny embrace** keyblade in her right hand.

" I'm the origin of darkness. " Mystery man in black suit said.

" Origin of darkness. " Kairi doubted what mystery man in suit said.

" Yes that's right I born from darkness and I'm here for made the world fall into the darkness. " Mystery man in black suit said with an evil smile.

" If you make this world fall to the darkness I will kill you. " Kairi said angrily and she stood in her battle pose.

" Not now because I have another plan to do so goodbye Kairi. " mystery man in black suit said and he opened dark corridor behind him.

" Wait! " Kairi shouted but mystery man summoned 5 heartless and Kairi was surrounded by heartless.

" Kairi please remember my name. My name is Yami Zetsu. " Yami said before he disappeared.

' Hey! Wait! " Kairi spun and slashed all heartless but dark corridor had closed already.

"Why did he know my name? " Kairi thought.

**Trailer end.**

**Home:** What do you think about his name? "

**Kairi: **I don't get it why his name was Japanese.

**Home: **Because this fanfiction will focus on japanese anime worlds then we will move all the world like nintendo, kamen rider and etc.

**Xion: **What does it mean?

**Home: **Yami means darkness in Japanese language and Zetsu came from Zetsubou mean Despair in Japanese language.

**Namine: **It's okay but what about the detail of this character?

**Home: **Here's the details of this new original character

**1\. Yami Zetsu know Kairi because they had met before but Kairi couldn't remember him.**

**2\. He had a dark past and wanted to revenge master of master.**

**3\. He met with master Xehanort, master Eraqus, master Yen Sid, young Aqua, young Terra before.**

**4\. He worked with Maleficent and Pete.**

**5\. He is the enemy of foretellers and Luxu.**

**6\. He knew master of master plan and Yen Sid plan so he tried to stop every ways to made master of master and Yen Sid fail.**

**7\. He was main antagonist of this story.**

**8\. His clothes will be black suit.**

**Home: **This is about his details for now and I can't reveal his power because it's not the right time to reveal.

**Kairi: **All right but what about Luxu and foretellers because if you choose Yami Zetsu is the main antagonist of this story.

**Home:** They will be main antagonist too but they will be the only main antagonist until the final second main arc.

**Kairi: **Second main arc, What is second main arc?

**Home: **All right we will go to main announcement but where is Xion and Namine?

**Kairi: **They're watching final fantasy vii remake trailer.

**Xion: **We just finished watching trailer and I am so excited that the game will be release soon.

**Namine: **Yeah 2020 will be the great year.

**Home:** Namine, Xion are you ready for the next announcement?

**Xion: **Oh! sorry home we're ready to hear.

**Namine: **Yeah, we're ready.

**Home: All right here is the details of the main announcement.**

**1\. The story will be divided in three big main arcs and every main arcs has lot of sub arcs. **

**2\. The first main arc name is light vs darkness.**

**3\. The second main arc name is hope vs despair.**

**4\. The third main arc name is protect and change vs destroy.**

**5\. ****In every main arcs it have about 10 subs arc so it means that this story has about 30 arcs.**

**6\. ****The types of the ****worlds that will appear in this story will have 7 types.**** Japanese Animes, American cartoons, video games, Disney worlds, Japanese heroes, american heroes, movies are the types of the world that will appear in this story.**

**7\. In every main arcs it have about 10 subs arc so it means that this story has about 30 arcs.**

**8\. ****Kairi and her friends will learn new powers, fighting styles, magics and etc. in the story.**

**9\. One of Sora and his friends will be come back and help Kairi and her friends fight.**

**Kairi: **What! Do you mean Sora?

**Namine: **Riku

**Xion: **Roxas

**Home: **Everyone please calm down. I know everyone wants Sora, Riku , Roxas or friends that were taken away but I chose who will come back already.

**Kairi:** Who?

**Home: **I won't tell you.

**Xion: **Why don't you tell us?

**Home: **Because if I tell you. It will spoil this story.

**Namine: **But we want to know already so please tell us.

**Home: **I have an idea

**I called Namine, Xion and Kairi near him and whispered the name that I chose.**

**Xion: **What!

**Namine: **Are you sure?

**Kairi: **What about the others?

**Home: **Everyone will return in final of main second arc and they will go to journey together in the third main arc.

**Kairi: **All right Home I get it so let's continue main details.

**Home: **Okay thanks Kairi.

**10\. Kairi and her friends will learn how to wield keyblade in different style like Kairi now her battle pose is the same as Sora but in the future her battle pose will be her own.**

**11\. Characters from union X will appear in main second arc of this story.**

**12\. The new details of the first main arc will be reveal in the next let's talk and as the same time I will reveal the sixth keyblade wielders.**

**13\. Theme of this story is everything ****has connection and it begins from one thing.**

**14\. Kairi and her friends gang name will reveal after this arc (Darkness hours) finish.**

**15\. Kairi and her friends will be the main characters until this story finish.**

**16\. Total keyblade wielders in first main arc are seven keyblade wielders (Ran, Xion, Namine, Kairi, Minnie, the person from Sora and his friend, the sixth guardians of light.) **

**17\. More details will reveal in the story.**

**Home: **That's all the main detail that I can tell you now.

**Kairi: **I have a question. How long this story will reach to the end.

**Home: **I couldn't tell Kairi because this story is long term and every chapters. It takes time differently like the last chapter it took me almost 2 weeks to finished but I will tell you one thing. **Darkness hours arc will end before tokyo game show 2019**.

**Xion: **What! So you mean Ran will go adventure with us before September 2019.

**Home: **Yes that's right Xion but the next arc will be long than this arc 10 times.

**Namine: **What 10 times how long this story will end?

**Home: **Maybe this story will finish before or after the last kingdom hearts came out from Square enix.

**Kairi:** What! before the last kingdom hearts that mean this story will continue until that time.

**Home: **I don't know. I couldn't tell you now because it ups to the times that I wrote too like I stopped write for a while because project or works but I will continue this story until it finish 100%.

**Kairi: **Now I get it so thanks for today Home.

**Home: **Wait! a minute I forgot to tell readers something.

**Kairi: **What did you forget to tell?

**Home: Your and your friends clothes have some details to change**

**1\. Kairi jacket will change to her pink sleeves hoodie and I decided to remove black armbands but gloves will be like Sora in Kh3 but their colors will be pink, white and black.**

**2\. Xion jacket will change to black-blue long zip hoodie but the others will be the same.**

**3\. Namine jacket will change to light-blue zip hoodie.**

**Home: **That's all of my announcement in this let's talk

**Kairi: **That's all of your announcement. I think it will have more than that.

Home: We will reveal more details next time so what should we do next?

**Namine: **Let's move to next episode preview.

**Xion: **Yeah we want to go home already.

**Home: **Yeah but before we go I want to thank everyone who read my story and I'm sorry if there is a mistake about language and details.

**Home: **See you in next let's talk until the next time see you!

**Xion, Namine, Kairi: **Take care

**Home, Xion, Namine and Kairi were waving hand to readers.**

**Next episode**

**Agasa house**

**Xion: **Help me Kairi I couldn't solve this problem.

**Kairi: **You must do this first and follow with this.

**Xion: **Thanks Kairi.

**Kairi: **No problem.

**Beika park 5.00 a.m.**

**Ran:** Focus on your target Xion or you will be killed or defeated.

**Xion: **I know but Kairi keep attack me all the times.

**Ran:** You need to find the right to counter her or you will receive her attack and end up in knock out.

**Xion: **All Ran I will try.

**Kairi: **Are you ready Xion?

**Xion: **I'm ready so let's fight.

**Next episode Learn, train, investigate**


	12. Chapter 9 : Darkness hours part 3

**Chapter 9**

**Darkness hours part 3**

**EP: Learn, Train, Investiage (LTI)**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix and Disney**

**I do not own Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

**Kingdom hearts dimension wars opening1: Kyouran hey kids **

**After opening scene**

Kairi post her when she wore red hoodie and blue jeans.

**Hastag**

Kairi, Xion, Namine, Japanese of crime., casual outfits.

**Comment**

**Kairi: **How do I look?

**Xion: **Sora will like it.

**Kairi: **I hoped he will see me too T-T.

**Namine: **Don't worry we will meet him soon but Kairi what is T-T ?

**Kairi: **It means crying or sad T-T means tear flowing from eyes.

**Xion:** Wow we had visited this world only one day and you already knew this.

**Kairi: **I just saw someone typed this on the phone and it looked like crying so I figured it out.

**Namine: **Okay but you look great.

**Kairi: **Thanks Namine.

**Agasa house (evening).**

**Ran told Kairi what time to started the training and they agreed that they will train at 5.00 a.m. so Ran went back to her home.**

**While Kairi and her friends were waiting for dinner. They tried their school uniform and their casual outfits.**

" How do I look? " Kairi asked while she wore Teitan high school uniform.

" You look great, Kairi. " Xion admired.

" Thanks Xion. " Kairi said.

Kairi went to bathroom for changed back to her new casual outfit.

Xion wore her new casual outfit in this world showed Namine.

"How do I look? " Xion asked Namine.

" You look like Riku. " Namine said while she was smiling.

" Riku why do I look like Riku. " Xion asked Namine.

" I don't know maybe your color similar to him. " Namine said.

They continued tried their new outfit and prepare for school tomorrow while Agasa was cooking foods for dinner.

**After they changed to their battle form and finished prepare for tomorrow.**

**Kairi and her friends were watching news about what happened today.**

" Today we have an report about incident of today. " News reporter said.

" About what happened at afternoon the police chief Juzo Megure will give us the answer of this report. "

" Looks like this news will be talk of the town for a while. " Haibara said while she was watching the news with Kairi.

" Yeah about what happen today it has a lot of damage on this building. " Kairi sighed because 104 building in Shibuya got a lot of damages from fight with heartless and fire.

" Please welcome Juzo Megure inspector of Tokyo Metropolitan police department. " New reporter on TV said.

" Thank you and hello everyone I'm Juzo Megure inspector of Tokyo Metropolitan nice to meet you sir. " Megure greeted everyone who was watching TV news.

" We investigated the area and we found that CCTv room got a lot of damages and the record had disappeared but we checked the fingerprint on the door but there aren't any fingerprints at the door of CCTV room so we don't know who set on fire but luckily there aren't anyone who was pass away or seriously injured " Megure told news reporter.

" So I heard a rumor that dark creatures had appeared inside the building so could you please tell us what you saw inside the building? " News reporter asked inspector Megure.

" When we charged to the building we couldn't see any creatures that you said we saw only damages from fire. " Megure said to news reporter.

" But people who had escaped from building said they heard the fighting sound at first floor. " News reporter told Megure.

" We didn't damage from fighting and we couldn't find any evidence that lead to what happened but we will try hard to solve this situation quickly. " Megure said.

" All right thank you for interview inspector Megure for now let's go to the next news. " news reporter said.

**Kairi turned off television.**

" Look like we need to be more careful. " Kairi thought and she saw Namine wore nightgown and Xion wore purple pajamas.

" Kairi what did you watch before we arrived? " Xion asked Kairi.

" I watched the news about 104 building in Shibuya and they said they heard our fight with heartless but luckily they didn't know it was us. " Kairi said.

" I think we should investigate about this. " Xion said.

" Yeah, and we need to be careful because if they found out they wouldn't trust us. " Kairi said.

" Why they wouldn't believe us. " Xion asked.

" Because this world didn't know about magic, keyblade and everyone in this world doesn't have a super power too. " Kairi said.

" So we should keep it be a secret because if everyone know they will be panic a lot. " Namine said.

" Yeah, we need to keep a secret. " Kairi agreed with Namine and she stood up for ready to take a shower.

Kairi went to the bathroom while Xion and Namine were talking about today and Haibara was calling to someone.

**After Kairi had finished taking a shower.**

**Kairi dressed in pink pajamas and she walked from bathroom.**

" I felt fresh again. " Kairi said while she was using her towel to made her hair dry.

" What you saw a guy in black suit when you watched outside building 104 on fire! " Haibara shouted shockingly.

" Yeah we saw him smiled watched the building set on fire. " Xion said.

" What happened? " Kairi asked Xion.

" We told Haibara there is a man with black suit saw a building and had a remote control on his hand but when we followed him we was pushed away by crowd. " Namine said.

" When it happened? " Kairi asked.

" All right I will tell you. "

**Flash back outside building 104**

" Where is Ran because it was too long and I couldn't contact her. " Sonoko said worryingly.

" I don't know but she might be outside of the building already so please don't worry I'm sure Ran will be all right. " Xion told Sonoko for made her calm down.

They saw injured people sat near ambulance, fire fighter tried to extinguished fire and police stood near the police line for stopped people rushing to group of people who had escaped from building 104.

But then Namine saw a man in black suit and he covered his face with black sunglasses and white protective mask. Namine felt that he will be the one who summoned the heartless so she tried to looked near him but she was blocked by crowd.

" Hey! stop right there! " Namine shouted and she tried to reached him but he walked away already.

" What's wrong Namine? " Xion asked Namine while she was pulling her back to Sonoko.

" I saw a man in black suit and he had remote control or something at his hand and I sensed darkness came from him so he might be the reason that heartless appeared. " Namine said while she was looking around her to find that man.

" What! let's go and look to him. " Xion said and Namine nodded. They went to direction where he was ran away.

" Wait! a minute where did you guys going! " Sonoko said and she followed Namine, Xion.

Xion, Namine ran to find the man with black suit but they couldn't see him because he had escaped already.

" We missed him. " Namine sighed with disappointment.

" Yeah if crowd of people who was wanting to know what happened blocked our way we will find him already. " Xion agreed with Namine.

" Hey! If you guys want to go somewhere please tell me first. " Sonoko had ran to Namine and Xion before she was puffed because she tried to ran after Xion and Namine.

" Sorry Sonoko. " Xion apologized Sonoko.

Namine, Xion and Sonoko took a breathed for minute then Sonoko smartphone rang in her own ringtone.

Sonoko picked her phone up and looked to the screen. " Ran " Sonoko shouted and she answered the phone.

Then Sonoko knew that Ran was with Kairi and little kid so she relieved that her friends was fine so they found little girl parents and they walked to where Ran and Kairi were waiting.

**Flash back end**

**Agasa house(night time)**

" So you saw him but he got away. " Kairi said.

" Yeah, he escaped and we couldn't find him but I remembered his clothes was black suit oh! I forgot he wore long black jacket covered his suit. " Namine said.

" So why do you tell Haibara about this man that wore black suit. " Kairi asked Xion and Namine.

" Because he might be in black organization remember the first day we met Haibara and Agasa. " Xion said and Kairi thought a minutes.

Kairi sat on and she asked Haibara. " We know how black organization but we didn't know about members in black organization. "

Haibara looked to Kairi and she said " All right I will tell you. "

" First Gin he is a high ranking executive official who seems to specialize in coordinating deals and assassinations and he is shown to be highly intelligent, lethal, and very acute so you need to be careful with him. He has long silver hair and sweeping trench coat give him a distinctive appearance." Haibara said worryingly.

" Second Vermouth she is a black organization executive member and she is their boss favorite but she is hated by a lot of members in black organization. " Haibara said.

" So what is Vermouth appearance? " Xion asked Haibara.

" I don't know she could disguise in everyone else so she might be around with you in daily life. " Haibara said worryingly.

" So did you mean she were there when I fought the heartless? " Kairi asked frighteningly.

" Yeah maybe something could happen like when she worked for organization she will disguise for kill the target and left without evidence that could follow her. " Haibara said.

" So she is the assassin that could disguise herself that police couldn't follow her. " Namine said.

" No, all of them have a way to destroy evidence for not let the police follow them. " Haibara said.

" We need to be more careful because if they know work together with Luxu they might kill us and our friends too. " Kairi said worryingly.

" It's worst than that Kairi they will kill everyone who tried to stop them. I worked with them so I know before. " Haiba said while she was scaring too.

" Wait! a minute you had worked with them before. " Xion asked shockingly.

" Yeah my code name at that time was Sherry but they knew that I boycotted the work because my sister was dead so they caught me and they were going to kill me but I ate APTX-4869 and my body was shrunk so I could escaped and I met him so I changed my name to Haibara Ai for escaped from organization. " Haibara explained how she got shrunk and escaped from organization.

" So you had worked for them before you got small just like this and you lived with . " Kairi asked Haibara.

" Yes that'right Kairi I worked with them but when my sister Akemi Miyano was killed by Gin and his partner Vodka so I don't want to continued my work with APTX-4869 anymore so I kicked out but I ate that medicine and escaped to Agasa house. " Haibara said.

" So what is APTX-4869? " Kairi asked Haibara.

" It's a medicine that I and Conan took for made us shrunk but we could return normal if we ate them again or eat something with white wine. " Haibara said.

" Conan who is it? " Namine asked Haibara.

" His real name is Kudo Shinichi but he got attacked and were forced to ate APTX-4869 capsule so he was shrunk just like me and now he used his name Edogawa Conan and lived with Ran and Mouri Kogoro. " Agasa answered Namine question instead Haibara.

" so could please tell us more about Kudo Shinichi? " Kairi asked Agasa.

" Sure I will tell you while we're eating because foods had finished already. " Agasa said.

" Yeah, thank you we're very hungry. " Kairi said while Namine and Xion nodded and they went to the table and ate dinner.

**Agasa and Haibara told us about Edogawa Conan/ Kudo Shinichi and the other black organization members while they were eating dinner.**

**After Kairi and her friends had finished dinner.**

**Kairi, Haibara, Xion sat on the couchess while Namine was helping Agasa doing dish washing.**

" So Edogawa Conan or Kudo Shinichi is now with same school with you. But why we can't tell Ran about this? " Kairi asked Haibara.

" It was his request because he doesn't want black organization that Kudo Shinichi still alive and he wanted to keep her safe because he loved her. " Haibara said.

" He's like Sora. " Kairi said quietly.

" Yeah he like Sora because Sora always want to protect you but sometime he is too protective. " Xion agreed with Kairi.

" So he helped Mouri Kogoro become famous detective and his Kogoro nickname was sleeping Mouri Kogoro. " Kairi said.

" And he used invention for solving case and catch culprit. " Xion continued from Kairi.

" Yeah, now he is small so he need doctor for helping him investigate case and black organization. " Haibara said.

" Talk about my invention. Kairi could I borrow your phone? " Agasa asked Kairi.

" Sure but you need to talk to someone first. " Kairi said.

" Who I need to talk with? " Agasa asked Kairi.

" All right Jiminy you can come out. " Kairi said and Jiminy jumped from her hair to her shoulder.

" Thanks Kairi I have a hard time when I stayed in your hood and your hair. " Jiminy said with relieve.

" A talking cricket and he can stand like human! " Agasa shouted shockingly while Haibara made a shocking face.

" Looks like they're shocking about me. " Jiminy said.

" Yeah, because in this they didn't have a cricket that could talk or stand up like a human " Kairi sighed after she had seen Agasa and Haibara shocking face.

**Kairi, Xion and Namine tried to calmed down and explained Agasa and Haibara about Jiminy.**

**After Haibara and Agasa had recognized Jiminy.**

" So you want our gummi phone for new upgrade and help us fight in this world. " Kairi asked Agasa.

" Yeah, I will do it tonight and you will be surprise when you wake up. " Agasa said.

" Jiminy, Could Agasa upgrade our gummi phone? " Xion asked Jiminy.

" Sure, I want to see his inventions too. " Jiminy allowed for upgraded their gummi phones.

" All right but we need to sleep now because we need to wake up early. " Namine said.

" Yeah, let's go to sleep because we have school tomorrow and training. " Kairi agreed with Namine.

Xion had nodded before they handed their gummi phones to Agasa.

" All right, good night. " Agasa said and he went to his lab room.

Kairi, Xion prepared futons for their sleeping while Namine was in the bathroom and Haibara was in her bedroom already.

" All right we need to wait Namine then we will close the light but who will close the light for us. " Xion asked Kairi.

" Namine! could you closed the light? when you came out from bathroom because we will sleep first. " Kairi asked Namine.

" Okay! you guys can go sleep first I will switch off the light when I finished my business in bathroom. " Namine shouted.

" Okay! Thanks! and goodnight Namine " Xion shouted.

" Nights! " Namine shouted.

Kairi and Xion lied down on futons and they covered themselves with blankets.

" Good night Xion. " Kairi said.

" Good night Kairi. " Xion said and they closed their eyes and slept.

Namine came out from bathroom and she looked to Kairi and Xion who were sleeping.

" Sora " Kairi said while she was sleeping.

" Roxas " Xion said while she was sleeping too.

Namine smiled when she saw and Kairi and Xion said their lover name with a smile.

" We will meet with them someday I trusted that. " Namine thought and she walked to switched off the light.

Namine lied down on futon between Kairi and Xion. She closed her eyes and slept.

**Opposite Agasa house.**

** A man in glasses was peeking to Agasa house from his room.**

**Time skip Agasa house 4.55 a.m.**

Kairi kicked Namine and Xion punched Namine face while they were sleeping.

" Ouch! " Namine woke up because of Xion and Kairi.

Then Namine heard the door bell sound so she stood up and walked to window.

" Who came here at this time. " Namine thought and she looked to the window and she saw Ran who wore Teitan high school sweatpants and sweaters stood outside there.

" Ran! " Namine surprised and she walked and opened the door.

" What are you doing here at this time? " Namine asked Ran.

" It's 4.55 a.m. already and we agreed that we will start training at 5.00 a.m. " Ran said while she was showing times on her telephone.

"4.55 a.m. already I need to woke Kairi and Xion as fast as I can. " Namine said while she was running to inside the house and Ran followed her.

" Kairi wake up! it's 4.55 a.m. already. " Namine said while she was shaking Kairi for woke her.

" Just give me five minutes " Kairi said.

" Xion woke up! " Ran said while she was shaking Xion.

" Why do I need to wake up because it wasn't morning already. " Xion said.

" They couldn't wake up so easily so what should we do. " Namine asked Ran.

" Leave it to me. " Ran said and Namine nodded and she went to bathroom for washing her face and brushing their teeth and changed her clothes.

Ran grabbed Kairi leg and she squeezed so hard that Kairi woke up immediately.

" Arrrgh! " Kairi screamed painfully and Xion woke up after she had heard Kairi screaming.

" I woke!, I woke! " Kairi said and Ran released her hand from Kairi leg.

" That's hurt so much. " Kairi said painfully.

" Luckily that Xion had woke up before I woke her like you. "Ran told Kairi.

" Yeah, you're lucky Xion you woke up before Ran squeezed my leg so hard. " Kairi said.

" Thanks to your scream that let me woke up. " Xion told Kairi that Kairi scream made her woke up.

" It's almost time go prepare yourself and meet me outside because we're going to start your training. " Ran said and Kair, Xion nodded.

Kairi dressed in pink sweaters and black sweatpants, Namine dressed in white sweaters and gray sweatpants, Xion dressed in purple sweaters and sweatpants.

Kairi locked the door after all of them had exited the house.

" Are you guys ready for training? " Ran asked.

" We're ready but what should we do first? " Kairi asked Ran.

" First we will do warm up here. " Ran said.

" All right so let's get start. " Xion said and they started doing warm up.

Kairi, Xion and Namine warmed up by Ran leading.

**After warm up**

" All right let's jogging to the park " Ran said.

Namine and Xion jawed drop and their eyes turned white but Kairi stood calmly.

" I have a question how far the park is? " Xion asked Ran.

" It's not too far just about 3.00 kilometers. " Ran said.

" 3 kilometers that was too far. " Xion mumbled.

" It is short already because normally my karate club jogging 5-7 kilometers. " Ran said.

" 5-7 kilometers how could your club members ran so long like that. " Namine shocked because they haven't ran that far before.

" Because we trained for tournament and protect people so we trained hard for this. " Ran said and she started jogging.

" So do you need to follow her? " Xion asked Kairi.

" Let's run follow her because when I trained with Lea I was forced to ran a lot. " Kairi said and she followed Ran.

" Let's follow her. " Namine and Xion nodded. They ran together to the park.

**Beika park (05.25)**

Ran arrived first and Kairi arrived second while Namine and Xion were walking to the park.

" Let's take a break for 2 minutes " Ran said while Kairi was panting because she had jogged after Ran and she jogged too fast.

" Yeah let's take a break. ' Kairi agreed with Ran.

They took a breath and sat on the bench.

" So what are we going to train today? " Kairi asked Ran.

" Today I will teach basic about punch, kick and how to dodge enemies attack. " Ran answered Kairi question.

" All right so let's start or we need to wait Namine and Xion first. " Kairi asked Ran and Namine.

" I will teach you while we're waiting Namine and Xion. " Ran said.

" Okay so what're you waiting for let's go! " Kairi said and stood up. Ran nodded and they walked to someplace in Beika park that could train easily.

Ran taught Kairi how to stood in guard pose and taught Kairi how to punch enemy.

" You must straight your arm and punched enemy like this. " Ran said while she was showing Kairi how to punch.

" Okay Ran let's me try. " Kairi said and she did the same movement like Ran.

" Yeah, Just like that Kairi now you can continued punch air by using left and right hands and arms. " Ran said and she punched left, right, left, right.

" Okay " Kairi said and she started punch training.

Xion and Namine just arrived to the park and they saw Ran gave advice to Kairi so they walked to them.

" Sorry we're late. " Xion apologized Ran.

" It's okay let's start your training too because I need to be back at home before 6.30 " Ran said.

" All right so what time is it? " Namine asked Ran.

" It's 05.35 already so let's start training. " Ran said and Namine, Xion nodded.

Ran taught Xion and Namine like Kairi. They punched the air like Kairi.

Ran gave advice to them while she was looking to them.

Kairi, Xion and Namine trained as hard as they can for made them stronger.

Ran gave advice as much as she can because she knew that heartless was tougher than the time she fought in 104 building.

**Beika park (06.05)**

Kairi, Namine and Xion sat down on the grass because they tired from their training.

" I felt tired and we're hungry too. " Xion said while her stomach made a sound.

" Yeah, let's go home first because we need to go school today. " Kairi said.

" Oh! it's 6.05 a.m. already I need to go back home and cook breakfast for Conan-kun and my dad. " Ran said.

" Okay let's go home and tomorrow we will do the same. " Kairi said and everyone nodded.

Kairi, Namine and Xion walked back to Agasa house while Ran walked to her house.

**Agasa house. (06.30)**

Kairi used the key to opened the door.

**Author note: gave the house key to Kairi so that's why she could opened Agasa house door.**

" We're back " Kairi greeted while she, Xion and Namine entered the house.

" Oh welcome back you and your gummi phones were upgrade already. " Agasa said while he was cooking.

" Really can we look right now? " Kairi asked with exciment.

" You should take a shower first because it's 06.30 already and we need to leave early to apply all of you in school. " Agasa said.

" Oh, okay. " Kairi said with a little bit sad and they prepared for today.

Kairi took a shower first while Xion and Namine were checking their bags for ready today and thank to Kairi. She helped Namine and Xion a lot so they didn't have a problem with it.

**Time skip After Xion, Namine, Kairi had finished changed their outfits.**

Kairi, Namine and Xion dressed in high school uniform and they sat on the chair for breakfast.

" So what should we do first? " Kairi asked Agasa while she was spreading strawberry jam on the bread.

" First you need to meet principle of school first and you handed application form that you and your friends filled last night and waited for minutes then you can enter the class that he choose. " Agasa said while he was using chopstick picked the food.

" Okay but is it okay that we enter the school in middle of semester? " Kairi asked while she was eating bread with strawberry jam.

" It's okay Kairi because Sera-san was Ran friend and she entered the same school with her during middle semester too. " Agasa said.

" so we need to leave early for handed application to principal. " Namine asked Agasa while she was eating fried egg.

" Yeah, you are right. " Agasa agreed what Namine said.

Everyone finished their breakfast so Haibara, Namine, Ran and Conan put on their school shoes and they walked to school.

" Itte Kimas " Everyone said to Agasa.

Kairi, Namine and Xion walked to their school followed the map that wrote while Haibara was walking to Teitan elementary school.

**Timeskip after Ran, Namine and Xion finished application and met with principal already.**

**Ran and her friends classroom.**

" Which classroom that Kairi and her friends will enter. " Ran said.

" I don't know but I'm sure we will know today. " Sonoko said.

" Kairi who she was? " A short hair girl asked Ran.

" Oh! she is my friend they came with the others two and they came from island far away name Destiny island. " Ran said.

" Destiny island I didn't hear that island before. " A short hair girl student said.

" Maybe this island located near USA. " Sonoko said.

" I don't think so because it doesn't appear on the map. " a short hair girl student said.

**Homeroom teacher opened the door and stood in front of students.**

" All right everyone we have three new students will learn with us from now on. " Homeroom teacher said.

Everyone in classroom was excited because today we will have new students.

" You can come in. " Teacher said.

Kairi walked in first and Namine and Xion followed her.

" Here are our new students please introduce yourself. " Teacher said.

" Good morning everyone my name is Kairi Uchida nice to meet you everyone. " Kairi greeted everyone in the classroom.

" My name is Namine Uchida, Kairi twins sister nice to meet you too. " Namine greeted everyone in the classroom.

" My name is Xion Nakahara nice to meet you. " Xion greeted everyone.

" All right please take a seat. " Teacher said. Kairi, Namine and Xion walked to their seats in classroom.

" These new girl is so cute. " Male student said while he was looking to Kairi.

" Yeah, especially the blonde hair. " a glasses male student agreed with male student.

Kairi sat next to Ran while Namine sat next to Sonoko and Xion sat next to a black short hair female student.

" All right everyone class will start in few minutes so before the class start. Let's acquaint new students and make a friends. " Teacher said and he walked out from the classroom.

Everyone walked to Kairi, Namine and Xion.

" So Uchida-san where are you from? " female student greeted.

" I came from Destiny island it was far away from here. " Kairi said.

" Destiny island I don't hear before. " male student said.

" It's an island that only few people know. " Kairi lied to everyone because she didn't want everyone know that Kairi came from another world.

Then a girl with short black hair walked to Kairi.

" I know your name. Your name is Kairi. Am I right? " a short black hair female student said.

" How did you know? " Kairi asked.

" Ran told me when I met her in the morning. Oh! my name is Sera Matsumi nice to meet you. " Sera said.

" Kairi Uchida nice to meet you too. " Kairi greeted.

While Kairi was talking with Sera and glasses female student. Namine and Xion were asked the same question too.

" Did you came from the same island with Kairi? " tall male student asked.

" I came from the same island with Kairi but Xion came from Twilight town. " Namine said.

" Wait a minute! I thought you came from Destiny island too. " Sonoko said shockingly.

" Sorry for forget to tell you. " Xion apologized Sonoko.

" It's okay. " Sonoko said.

They continued talking until the teacher came to the classroom.

" All right everyone it's time for class so please take a seat. " Female teacher said and everyone went back to their seat.

Kairi and her friends studied until noon.

**Lunch time 12.00 a.m.**

" Kairi let's go to cafeteria and get some lunch. " Ran said.

" Okay " Kairi stood and followed Ran to cafeteria.

" Where is Namine and Xion? " Kairi asked Ran while they were walking to cafeteria.

" They had gone to cafeteria already. " Ran answered Kairi question.

" Okay so let's hurry. " Kairi said and Ran nodded.

**Cafeteria**

**" **How about your food? " Sonoko asked Namine after she had seen Namine ate Ramen so quickly.

" I like it. I haven't eat a food like this before. " Namine said while she was eating Udon.

" Yeah, In our town they didn't have a food like this. " Xion said while she was eating rice curry.

Ran and Kairi got their foods and they walked and sat near Namine,Xion, Sonoko and Sera.

" Oh why are you late? Kairi " Xion asked.

" Because you leave so early and I didn't know that. " Kairi said while she started eating her food set.

" Sorry we're hungry. " Namine said.

" So you know Sera already. " Ran asked Xion and Namine.

" Yeah, Sonoko had introduced her already. " Namine said.

" How about your first day? Kairi " Ran asked Kairi.

" I understand everything in class but I need to catch up in Japanese language. " Kairi said while she was picking her grill meat and put it in her mouth.

" What about you? Xion " Ran asked Xion.

" I don't understand a lot. " Xion said sadly while she was eating curry rice.

" I will help you Xion so please don't worry. " Kairi said that she will help Xion.

" Thank you Kairi. " Xion thanked Kairi.

" What about you, Namine " Sonoko asked Namine.

" I'm okay but I have a little problem of Math. " Namine said.

" Don't worry Kairi and I will help you. " Ran said.

" Thank you Ran. " Namine thanked Ran.

" Let's finish the food first then I will give you a tour. " Ran said and they continued eating their food.

After Kairi group and Ran group had finished their food. They stood up and put dishes and bowls where it belonged and they walked around.

Ran, Sonoko introduced all room in this school and clubs room.

**karate training room.**

" This is Karate club that I was joined last year. " Ran said.

" So you trained here everyday. " Kairi asked Ran.

" Yeah I trained here everyday. " Ran said.

" All right let's continue look around this school. " Sonoko said and everyone nodded.

**While everyone were walking around for touring school.**

" Sera you're detective and you could do Jee Kune Do too that was amazing. " Namine admired Sera.

" Yeah, I want to learn Jee Kune Do too. " Kairi said.

" Thanks for admiring. " Sera said.

**Bell rang.**

" It's almost time for class so let's go back to classroom. " Ran said.

Everyone walked back to their classroom.

**Classroom (4.00 p.m.)**

The class had finished and Kairi was packing her bag for ready to go home.

" Xion did you finish packing yet? " Kairi asked Xion after she had finished packing her bag and carried on her hand.

" Almost! " Xion said.

Namine walked to Kairi.

" Let's head home first because Ran has her karate training after school today. " Namine said.

" Yeah, and when we walked back home we will investigate about heartless. " Kairi agreed with Namine.

" But can we get some hamburger on the way home because I'm so hungry. " Xion said.

" Ugh!, Xion you hungry again. " Namine mumbled.

" Because today subject made me hungry and today homework want me to be sick. " Xion mumbled while her stomach was making a noise.

" All right, all right let's go and grab some burgers before go home. " Kairi said.

" Yay, thanks Kairi. " Xion said happily.

Kairi, Xion and Namine walked out from classroom and they walked back home.

**Fast food restaurant.**

Xion was eating hamburger while Namine was eating french fries and Kairi was drinking soft drink.

" Hey! don't eat too much Xion because we have dinner at house too. " Kairi tried to stop Xion.

" I know so I order only one set and eat together. " Xion said and eat some fries.

" So what are we going to do tonight? " Namine asked Kairi.

" First we changed our clothes back to our battle outfit that we got from master Yen Sid then we will walked aorund to find a clue about what happened to this world and then we will do homework. " Kairi said.

" Homework, why are we need to do homework? " Xion asked Kairi angrily.

" Because we're undercover ourselves as student here so we need to study like the others too. " Kairi said.

" Like my work report when I worked for organization but I don't understand about Math and science. " Xion sighed and put french fries in her mouth.

" Don't worry me and Kairi will help you. " Namine said.

" Thanks " Xion thanked Namine and Kairi.

" All right, all right let's finish the food and we can go back home. " Kairi said and they continued eating their foods.

After Kairi and her friends had finished their foods. They put their trash to the bin and walked out from the restaurant.

**Agasa house (5.30 p.m.)**

" We're back. " Kairi said after she had opened the door and took of her school shoes.

Kairi saw Haibara and four other kids were watching TV on the couches.

" Who are they? " Kairi thought and she walked near them with Namine and Xion.

" I don't know I know Haibara and the blue jacket is Edogawa Conan but what about the other three. " Namine said.

Haibara looked to Kairi, Xion and Namine and she said " Welcome back. "

" Where is Dr. Agasa? " Xion asked Haibara.

" He will be back soon. " Haibara said.

" Oh, okay. " Xion said.

Three boys and one girl turned around to saw Kairi, Namine and Xion.

" Who are you? " a little girl asked.

" They're the one that I talked about. First the red hair girl name Kairi. " Haibara introduced Kairi to her friends.

" Kairi Uchida nice to meet you. " Kairi greeted Haibara friends.

" The black hair her name is Xion. " Haibara introduced Xion to her friends.

" Xion Nakahara nice to meet you too. " Xion greeted Haibara friends.

" And the blonde one is Namine. " Haibara said.

" Namine Uchida, Kairi sister nice to meet you. " Namine greeted Haibara friends.

" My name is Ayumi Yoshida nice to meet you. "Ayumi greeted happily.

" Genta Kojima. "

" Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya. "

" We're detective boys. " Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta said together and they do a pose.

" Nice to meet you Genta-kun, Ayumi-chan and Mitsuhiko-kun. " Kairi said.

The Kairi saw a boy who had dark brown hair and he wore blue suit jacket with a single button and a pair of shorts, white socks. He was thinking something.

" Conan-kun " Ayumi called Conan.

Conan turned around and he saw Kairi, Namine and Xion.

" I'm Edogawa Conan nice to meet you. " Conan said.

" Edogawa Conan. " Kairi thought something about yesterday.

" Nice to meet you Edogawa-kun. " Xion said.

just came back from his business.

" I'm back " Agasa said.

" Konichiwa . " Ayumi greeted.

" Ayumi-chan, Mitsuhiko-kun, Genta-kun it's almost night already so all of you should go home now. " Agasa said.

" All right see you later. " Ayumi,Mitsuhiko and Genta said in unison.

They put their shoes on and they walked out from Agasa house.

After detective boys gang had gone back home already. Conan looked to Kairi and he said " You know my secret already don't you. "

" Did Haibara tell you about what we talking yesterday? " Kairi asked Conan.

" Yeah, she told me when I was at school with her. " Conan said.

" So Kudo Shinichi you're famous detective aren't you? " Kairi said.

" Yeah, and I need your answer about what black creatures that you call heartless too so let's talk. "

Kairi, Xion and Namine sat on the couches and they have a long talk.

**Time skip after Kairi gang and Haibara, Conan had been talking for a while.**

" The black creatures that appear in this world recently was heartless. " Conan said.

" Yes that's right. " Kairi said.

" You can defeat them with the weapon that is called keyblade. " Conan said.

Kairi, Xion and Namine nodded in unison.

" Yes that's right but Conan-kun I have a question. "

" How did you meet ? " Namine asked Conan.

" When I dated with Ran I was attacked by Gin and he forced me to eat a medicine called APTX-4869 then my body was shrunk. I ran to meet him and made a lot of time that I was Kudo Shinichi so I stayed with Ran and helped her father become famous detective. " Conan said.

" So when you dated with Ran you got hit on the back and Gin forced you to eat APTX-4869 then your body was shrunk. " Kairi repeated what Conan said.

" And you changed your name to Edogawa Conan for not let black organization know that you still alive. " Xion continued repeated from Kairi.

" And you make Ran uncle become famous detective in his new name Sleeping Kogoro. " Namine continued finished repeating from Xion.

" Yeah, that's right. Thanks to invention it help me a lot."Conan said.

" How many invention did you have? " Kairi asked.

Agasa heard what Kairi said then he walked to Kairi and Conan.

" Let me show you. Oh! Kudo-kun I forgot to tell you that your skateboard was fixed already. " Agasa said.

" Thank you Professor what about my shoes. " Conan asked Agasa.

" I upgraded it already for fight with new black creatures or heartless. " Agasa said.

" Wait a minute! you fight heartless too. " Namine gasped and put her hand over her mouth while Kairi and Namine were shocking too.

" Yeah, yesterday when I was with Mouri Kogoro and he was sleeping because I using stun-gun wristwatch and voice changing bow tie solved the case but murderer tried to escaped from crime scene and I used my power enhancing kick shoes and anywhere ball dispensing bell to stopped murderer but when I kicked the ball full power one dark creature or you call heartless appeared behind him and it was hit by my ball and disappeared. I follow murderer but I found out that he was death because I saw his clothes lied on the floor but his body disappeared. " Conan said.

" Interesting now we know more details about heartless why it appear in this world. " Kairi said.

" But we need to investigate more about this. " Xion said.

Conan heard what Kairi and Xion said so he said. " Please leave the investigation to police and it was too dangerous for you guys even if you guys have a keyblade it won't confirm that you will be safe."

" Don't worry about us we come here for solve this situation. " Kairi said and she summoned **Destiny embrace **keyblade in her right hand.

" So that is Keyblade. What can be done. " Conan looked closely to Kairi keyblade.

" It can cast magic and swung like a sword for defeat heartless. " Kairi said while she raised her keyblade upward.

" I trust that it was sword but magic. Are you joking to me? " Conan asked.

" Uggh! I know it they couldn't trust this so easily until we prove it." Kairi said angrily and she stood up and cast **watera **on the floor.

Everywhere in living room almost wet but thanks to Xion she cast **reflect **for protect Haibara and Namine who sat on the couches.

" Kairi! I told you don't use water magic spell inside the house. " Agasa said angrily while he was looking for a mop.

" I'm so sorry. " Kairi apologized Agasa.

" Don't worry about it but could you help me cleaned the floor? " Agasa asked Kairi while he was picking a mop from storeroom.

Agasa walked to Kairi and he nanded one of his mops to her.

" Sure " Kairi nodded and picked mop from Agasa and she started mopping the floor.

Conan who had seen Kairi cast magic was shocking because he couldn't see something like this before.

" Is this a trick? maybe there is a trick on your weapon. " Conan walked to Kairi and he looked around her.

" No it wasn't a trick because there isn't any switch or something on my keyblade and Agasa saw it first when we had arrived to this world. " Kairi said and she dismissed her keyblade.

" Yeah, when I saw magic for real in the first time I was shocked too but you must saw their gummiship you will be more surprise. " Agasa said.

" We showed a space and gummi ship too. It is the most beautiful and interest to see. " Xion said.

" What is gummi ship? " Conan asked.

" It's a spaceship that we use for travel from world to other world. " Xion said.

" Do you want to see it? " Namine asked Conan.

" Yeah I want to see too because I want to prove what you said is real. " Conan said.

" Talk about gummi ship let's go checking. Hiabara you can come with us because you know about gummi ship but you don't see it. Do you want to come with us? " Xion said.

" Not interest but for making Kudo-kun believe your guys I will come with you. " Haibara said.

" Thanks Haibara. " Xion thanked Haibara.

" I will stay here for help cleaning the floor. " Kairi said while she was mopping the floor.

They put their shoes on and walked to outside Agasa house. They looked around first for checking that people weren't around here and they warped to gummi ship.

**After Namine, Conan, Xion and Haibara had come back from Gummi ship.**

**Agasa house (7.00 p.m.)**

Xion and Namine entered the house first then Conan and Haibara followed them.

" So what you said is real. You came from another world by that ship but what about magic I don't sure that was real. " Conan said.

" It's real because I cast **cure **when we was on gummi ship too. " Xion said.

" I couldn't trust that but I might trust about this someday." Conan said.

" I hope so. " Xion hoped Conan trusted about magic.

" I saw Earth from the space the first time. I don't want to admit but it is so beautiful. " Haibara said.

" How was it? " Kairi asked Xion and Namine.

" Our ship still okay but we saw something like space station was moving around this world and I sensed there are a lot of humans inside it. " Namine said.

" Space station, Do you mean international space station? " Agasa asked.

" I don't know but I took a picture so take a look. " Conan and he picked his smartphone from his pocket and showed photo.

" Yeah it is international space station and there are a lot astronauts in there. " Agasa confirmed it was international space station after he had seen the photo.

" What should we do? " Namine asked Kairi.

" We need to find somewhere to land but where? " Kairi thought about the location that gummiship could landed in this world.

" What about above the tall building. " Xion said.

" I don't think so because everyone could look up and saw this because this world has a lot of skyscrapers and they will saw it so easily. " Kairi denied Xion idea.

" What about this house. " Namine said.

" I don't think so because people will notice this ship and they will ask him a lot. " Kairi denied Namine idea.

" I have an idea. " Jiminy jumped to Xion shoulder.

" Jiminy where have you been? " Xion asked Jiminy.

" I was sleeping at lab and I slept too long because our new gummiphone just finished. " Jiminy said.

" Oh! I almost forgot about this. Kairi if you finish mop the floor will you put it back to storeroom?. " Agasa asked Kairi.

" No problem . " Kairi said. Agasa walked to his lab while Kairi was finishing mopped the floor.

Kairi had finished mopping the floor so she walked to storeroom for returned mop and she walked back to Namine group.

" So do you have any idea? Jiminy. " Kairi asked Jiminy.

" Let's park at this house garden or the rooftop of this house. " Jiminy said.

" But people around here will see this ship and ask us. " Kairi denied Jiminy idea.

" Don't worry we have invisible mode. " Jiminy said.

" What is invisible mode? " Kairi asked Jiminy.

" It's a landing function that the king almost forget too. It is a button that when we don't have any where to land without people see so if you put this button the ship will be invisible and no one can see it. " Jiminy said.

" But what if we couldn't find a ship. What should we do? " Namine asked Jiminy.

" You must remember where you park and the entrance of this ship. " Jiminy said.

" All right so what are we waiting for let's go. " Xion said. Everyone almost walked outside but Kairi raised her hand to stopped them.

" I will go alone. " Kairi said.

" What! but we want to see it too. " Xion said.

" You can see it when I park the ship so I will be back. " Kairi said and she put her school shoes on and walked outside.

Kairi warped to gummi ship.

**Gummi ship pilot room.**

Kairi sat on pilot chair and looked to the screen.

" What should we do first? " Kairi asked Jiminy who had jumped on Kairi shoulder before they warped to gummiship.

" All right let's go. " Kairi flew their ship to Agasa house.

**Agasa house**

Agasa walked back with new gummiphones.

" All right everyone here is new gummiphones but where is Kairi. " Agasa asked.

Everyone turned around and looked to Agasa.

" Now she is flying our gummiship with Jiminy for find a new place to land. " Namine said.

" So because of international space station that made you decided to land at my house. " Agasa said.

" Why did you know that? " Xion asked.

" I heard you guys talking loudly and I think that if someone saw a mysterious object like a ship they will sent astronaut investigate it.. " Agasa said.

" Oh sorry, but did our new gummiphones finish? " Xion asked Agasa.

" Yeah, it had finished already but we need Kairi for explaining about new details together. " Agasa said and he put down new three gummiphones on table.

" So did everyone decide where to land? " Agasa asked.

" We had decided that we will land on rooftop or garden but we need to wait Kairi to fly this ship to this house." Namine said.

Then everyone heard an engine sound at the house.

" That might be Kairi. Let's go and looked outside. " Namine said and everyone nodded before they walked to outside of Agasa house.

Everyone looked to outside of the house and they looked around but they couldn't saw anything so they looked up but they saw nothing.

" Where is she? I heard engine sound of gummi ship and the wind was blowing too strong so let's go to rooftop. " Namine said while she was covering her face for protect the wind to blew her face.

Everyone nodded and they ran to rooftop of Agasa house.

**When everyone had arrived they saw Kairi and Jiminy were at the rooftop already.**

" Kairi, how was it about gummi ship? " Namine asked Kairi.

" Right here. " Kairi walked and knocked on gummi ship and it made a sound.

" Wow it's amazing because I have never seen the ship that invisible before. " Agasa said with excitement.

" So these gummiship has technology that we haven't seen before. " Conan said while he was doing thinking pose.

" Dr. Agasa, does it okay that we landed the ship on your rooftop of this house? " Kairi asked Agasa.

" It's okay until someone know about this. " Agasa said.

" Thank you . " Kairi thanked Agasa for let's them landed gummiship on his rooftop house.

" All right let's go down. " Agasa said and they walked down to living room.

**They arrived to living room but Conan was thinking something.**

" What are you thinking? Kudo-kun. " Haibara asked Conan.

After Conan had heard Haibara. The thunder flashed in Conan head.

" I know what I forgot to tell you guys. " Coann said shockingly and he made a shock face.

" What is it? " Xion asked.

" I saw Gin and Vodka were talking when we walked back from school with Haibara and the others. " Conan said.

" What! you heard Vodka and Gin talking. " Haibara shocked and she made a shock face too.

" What are they talking? " Kairi asked Conan.

" I heard black organization got a new members and they wear animal mask and they have a key weapon like your guys. " Conan said.

Namine and Xion gasped and covered the mouth while Kairi who was mopping the floor made a shocked face.

" Foretellers! " Xion shouted angrily.

" Foretellers, who are they? " Conan asked.

" They're keyblade wielders like us but they're our enemy because they took our friends away from us. " Namine said.

" You know them. " Conan asked.

" Yeah we know them because we fought them before and they're stronger than we expected and they took our friends away from us. " Xion said while Namine and Xion clenched their hands.

" So that means they might be the reason of heartless. " Conan asked.

" Yeah they might be the reason too so we need to investigate more about this. " Kairi said.

" I can help you if something happen I will tell you guys first. " Conan said.

" Thanks Conan-kun. " Kairi said.

" Don't worry about it this world problem is our problem too. " Conan said.

" Don't worry I will help you with my invention will help your guys too. " Agasa said.

" We will solve this problem together. " Namine said and Xion nodded.

" Thanks everyone. " Kairi said and everyone smiled.

Then Agasa looked to the watch and saw it was late already.

" Kudo-kun I don't want to break your moment but it's almost 8.30 p.m. already " Agasa said.

" I have to go now! because Ran want to me be at home before 9.00 p.m. " Conan rushed to the door and picked his new skateboard.

" See you tomorrow! " Conan shouted and he wore his shoes on and ran to his home.

" See you " Everyone said in unison.

" What are we going to do next? " Namine asked.

" Let's take a shower and change to our pajamas then we will eat dinner. " Kairi said after she had finished mopping the floor.

" All right about dinner today it might be late a little bit so all of you could do homework while I am cooking for all of us. " Agasa said.

" No problem . " Kairi said and she walked to storeroom for put mop to where it belonged.

Everyone took a shower and changed to pajamas. Kairi help Xion and Namine do homework.

**Agasa house (9.00 p.m.)**

" Kairi can you teach me about Math? " Xion asked Kairi.

" Sure, first you must... " Kairi continued explained Xion how to do it.

" Kairi, I have a problem about this. " Namine showed her homework.

" Oh, I know how to do it. First... " Kairi continued explained Namine.

They continued do their homework until 9.30 p.m.

**Agasa house ****(9.30 p.m.)**

" We finally finished all homework. " Xion said happily while she was stretching her arms.

" Thanks to Kairi I finished all the homework. " Namine said.

" No problem. " Kairi said.

Everyone stomach glowed.

" I'm hungry already. " Xion said and put her hand on her stomach.

" Food is ready. " Agasa said.

" Finally the food is finished! " Xion shouted and she rushed to her chair first then Namine and Kairi followed and sat on the chair.

" What do we have for today? " Kairi asked Agasa.

" Today we have Nabemono. " Agasa said and he put black pot on the table.

" What is Nabemono? " Xion asked.

" It's Japanese stews and it had a lot of vegetables and meat. " Agasa explained.

" So what meat and vegetable do we have today? " Namine asked.

" We have mushroom, cabbage, carrot, onion, fish, pork, meat, shrimp and tofu. " Agasa said.

" All right what are we waiting for let's eat. " Xion said.

Agasa handed bowl of rice, chopsticks and empty bowl to everyone.

" Itadakimatsu. " Everyone said and they started eating.

**Agasa house (10.00 p.m.)**

Xion and Kairi were washing the dish and pot while Haibara was sitting on the chair with Kairi.

" This is our new gummiphones. " Kairi looked closely to their new gummiphones.

" Yeah I changed your phone colors too. " Agasa said.

" So what did you add in our new gummiphones? " Kairi asked.

" I add a lot of new data and thanks to Jiminy he help me a lot. " Agasa said.

" No problem and this will help a lot for Kairi and her friends journey. " Jiminy said.

Namine and Xion had finished washing the dish so they walked to the chair and sat next to Kairi.

" Wow! our gummiphones had a new color. " Xion said with exciment after she hadn seen three gummiphones with different colors.

Agasa handed new three gummiphones to Kairi, Namine and Xion.

All three new gummiphones had a longer length but it had more narrow screen than before.

Kairi new gummiphone colors was pink and white color. Namine new gummiphone colors were white and yellow. Xion new gummiphone colors were gray and black.

" I add a lot of new functions in gummiphones and it will help you a lot. " Agasa said.

" New functions, what did you add in gummiphone? " Xion asked.

" First open your phone. " Kairi pushed a mickey emblame button to opened the phone and they saw a lot of app in this new gummiphone.

" I had used gummiphone before but this has a lot of more than the first time we got. " Kairi said.

" I add a map or GPS system in this phone so please try by pushing on compass icon. " Agasa said. Kairi, Namine and Xion pressed compass icon and it showed a map and location of this town.

" Wow now we have GPS already but what about these icon that appear in the phone? " Kairi showed an icon of people but it was different colors.

" I put tracker on our phones for finding all of you so easily. " Agasa said.

" So the grey one is Xion, the pink one is Kairi and the yellow one is Namine. " Xion said.

" Yes that's right. " Agasa said.

" So beside tracker what can this app do? " Kairi asked.

" It can tell you where is the heartless by pressing scan mode and it will tell you which place or location have heartless or enemy. " Jiminy said.

" Thanks to Jiminy for tell me about details of gummi phone and he help me a lot when I had upgraded new gummi phones. " Agasa said.

" Let me try. " Xion said and pressed scan mode on the screen it showed lot of points on the screen.

" What is this? " Xion confused after she had seen lot of dots on her new gummi phone.

" I will explain the dots in gummi phones is people like us if human around here somewhere or living thing that isn't darkness it will show a white dots on the map screen. " Agasa explained.

" So it can show people around here. " Xion said.

" These new functions will help us in a new journey. " Jiminy said.

" But that's not all of them. " Agasa said and he pressed return icon on Kairi gummi phone screen and pushed on global icon.

After Agasa had pressed global icon it showed a website that could search everything.

" What is this? " Kairi asked Agasa.

" It's internet you can search everything you want like this. " Agasa picked Kairi gummi phone and searched something then he returned her phone to Kairi.

Kairi gummiphone showed a data of website to Kairi.

" So this is internet. " Kairi said while she was swiping up on the screen for showing websites on the screen.

" Wow so awesome! " Xion shouted with exciment while she ans Namine looked to Kairi's gummi phone.

" Now we can search everything or place in this world and it will help a lot. " Kairi said.

" I add lot of functions in new these gummi phones too. " Agasa said and he handed three blue tooth headphones to Kairi, Xion and Namine.

" What are these? " Namine asked Agasa while she was picking and looking to her small talk.

" First the small talks. You can use communicate each other and you can bug and record the conversation too. " Agasa said.

" Why do we need that if we have gummi phone already. " Kairi said.

" These new small talks will help a lot when we work as a team and we don't have much time to looked in gummi phone while we're fighting but need to call each other. " Kairi said.

" How did you know about these? " Namine asked Kairi.

" I watched lot of spy movies when I was a kid. " Kairi said.

" How did you know about small talks but you don't know about internet? " Haibara asked Kairi.

" Destiny island have a school or technology like this world but it was little bit old-fashion. " Kairi said.

" So destiny island have technology like us interesting. " Agasa said.

" Twilight town too because they have I don't know what they call but I think it call a black and white square is QR code. " Xion said.

" Wait a minute your world had QR code too. " Agasa shocked what Xion said.

" Yeah but recently because there isn't any until gummi phone was invented. " Xion said.

" Wait a minute you just got your gummi phone from master Yen Sid but how did you know about this? " Kairi asked Xion.

" When we arrived to twilight town Axel showed me about gummi phone while we were searching for new place to live. " Xion said.

" Now I remember when he scanned a QR code on the poster it showed a game on his phone. " Namine said.

" Game which game that he show? " Namine asked.

" I know about this. " Jiminy said and he walked to Xion and he pressed game and watch icon then it showed games in the screen.

" It's like game and watch. " Agasa said while he was looking to the screen.

" What is game and watch? " Kairi asked Agasa.

" It's an old-fashion game that I had played when I was a kid. " Agasa said.

" So this game that mister scrooge made was old already. " Xion shocked while Kairi and Namine made a surprise face.

" Wait a minute who are mr. scrooge and master Yen sid? " Haibara interrupted and asked.

" Master Yen Sid is keyblade wielder but he is master already and he trained me and Lea to used the keyblade. " Kairi said.

" Mr. scrooge is a world traveler like us and he opened the restaurant name bistro at twilight town. " Xion said.

" So master Yen Sid is your master and mr. scrooge is the person who open the restaurant in twilight town. " Agasa said.

Kairi and Xion nodded.

" Let's continued about new functions in gummi phones. " Agasa said.

Agasa continued explain about new functions of gummi phone.

**Author note: I will conclude the new functions of gummi phone in this chapter.**

**Time skip After Agasa had finished explained about new gummi ship.**

Kairi was preparing their futons for sleeping while Xion and Namine went to brushed their teeth in the toilet.

" All right let's try Dr. Agasa new headphones. " Kairi picked her gummi phone and plug-in her headphones to her gummi phone and pressed music note icon and chose the song.

" Wow I heard clearly but it is too loud maybe I need to turn down the volume. " Kairi pressed button to turned the volume down.

" Now it's perfect. " Kairi continued listened the song until Xion and Namine arrived.

" What are you doing? Kairi " Xion asked while she was walking to her with Namine.

Kairi pulled headphones out from her ears and looked to Xion.

" I was listening music with my new headphones. " Kairi said.

" So how was it? " Xion asked Kairi.

" It's good I heard the music loud and clear. " Kairi okay with her new headphones.

" I want to try mine too but it is too late already we need to rest for tomorrow. " Xion said.

" Yeah we need to rest too so Kairi could please close the light for us? " Namine asked Kairi.

" Okay then goodnight. " Kairi stood up and went to switched off the light.

" Night. " Xion and Namine lied down on futons.

Kairi switched off the light then went to slept.

**In front Agasa house.**

" So they came to this world too. " Gula said while he was looking in front of Agasa house.

" Yeah we need to find something in this world but did you find it? " Ira asked Invi.

" Not quite but we need to be more careful about this because he had returned. " Gula said.

" I know about that but we don't know what is his plan? " Ira said.

" Let's focus on Luxu mission for now. " Gula said and everyone nodded.

They warped by using dark corridor.

**Somewhere in this world**

" How was it about your target? " Maleficent asked a man in black suit.

" I found him but it's not the right time to get it. " A man in the black suit said.

" So you need him for your new power but why you chose that boy? " Pete asked.

" He had a power that is the reason of this world go crazy. " A man in the black suit said.

" I have a question what about that plan? " Maleficent asked a man in the black suit.

" We found him already and he agreed with us so he could meet his daughter again. " A man in the black suit said.

" So what about those puny keyblade wielders? " Pete asked.

" We will give them a warm up exercise before they face the true darkness. " A man in the black suit said.

" So we need to wait about it. " Maleficent said.

" We will meet again soon. " A man in black suit said while he was looking to the picture of little red head girl.

**?**

" Look like her past are going to appear again. "

" Yeah so what should we do next? "

" Do you think it's time for her to find real heart? "

" I'm sure she will find her real heart but what will trigger her that she need to find it. "

" Let me do this I will make sure she will get more power before he will enter that world. "

" We can't depend on her only but I'm sure this will be our last hope but it's the last target of him too so I don't know what will happen next but she will need to face it because she will be the most possible way to stop him. "

" I'm sure but what should we do about him? "

" Let's keep an eye on him and stop his plan as you can. "

" Understand but are you sure that she is our last hope? "

" We won't know but I'm sure she will be the last hope in no time. "

" So what are you going to do next? "

" I will go and meet her at final world and tell her about her heart. "

" All right for now I will find a new way to stop him. "

" As your wish god of light. "

**?**

" Why, why, why, why do you destroy their universes and timelines? "

" For one thing I want to end all of the problems. "

**To be continued.**

**Author note:**

**Now I finally finished this chapter and I never thought it will be too long like this.**

**1\. The clothes that Kairi and her friends will wear in this world and other worlds will be three different types.**

**First Teitan high school outfit: short-sleeved** **white blouse with a sailor style collar, blue jacket, blue pleaded skirt, green necktie, grey sock and brown shoes.**

**Second Casual outfit there are three types of casual outfits: Kairi will be red hoodie, blue jeans and red white sneakers. Xion will be purple hoodie and dark purple shorts and dark purple sneakers. Namine will be white jacket, black zipper sweat shirt and white yelloow sneakers.**

**Third battle outfits: Details in previous chapters.**

**2\. I forgot to told you about what Kairi and her friends buy so I will tell you **

**\- Some of ิblack shorts, white shirts, panties, socks, new wallets, 3 toothbrushes, casual outfits, Teitan high school outfit, Teitans high sweaters and sweatpants and etc (Everything that you need to live in this world or continued their adventure.**

**3\. New details about this arc.**

**\- In this world if you read this chapter already you will know that a man in black suit or Yami Zetsu if you read let's talk part 2 want something from the boy.**

**\- Kairi and her friends will investigate about what happen and at the same time they must defeat heartless before the time limit.**

**4\. About this story.**

**\- All right about arcs in this story. It will have 3 main big arcs by 2 big main arcs will be the end of Kingdom hearts saga and the last main arc will be original arc of the story.**

**-Yami Zetsu and Kairi past will be the key of this story and the past will be darker.**

**\- Every characters will have characters developments but Kairi, Xion and Namine will be the most develop character.**

**-Namine parents will be reveal in next arc.**

**\- There are a lot of secrets in this story and it will reveal little bit, little bit.**

**\- I will add japanese language in some lines because this story will base on Japanese worlds more than American or other countries.**

**\- Some disney characters will die and not return in this story. **

**\- The scale of this power. I won't tell you but it will make everyone shock a lot.**

**5\. About sleep realm theory.**

**\- I agreed that Kairi don't have her own heart so in this story Kairi will face her heartless and her nobody for get her real heart.**

**\- The mysterious characters use something that put the world back to reality realm but If this wrong I won't write it.**

**\- DLC re mind for Kingdom hearts 3 will be the decision of something that mysterious character use.**

**6\. The mystery characters.**

**\- I won't reveal until we reach phase 2 of this story.**

**7\. Gummi phone new functions**

**7.1 Scan mode.**

**\- **It will scan area and made a map automatic and you can locate a heartless and know about movement of people too.

**7.2 Internet.**

\- Kairi and her friends can access to internet and it will help a lot when they went to journey.

**7.3 ****Pocket contact.**

\- New inventions from if you put on right earand pushed button it will contact the person who wear the same. It perfect for spy mission or sneaking mission.

**7.4 Entertainment **

\- New gummi phones can listen music, watch video, Social media in this world, They can use personal message for contact in group or alone.

**7.5 ****Time zone tell**

**\- **Jiminy learned about time zone when he was helped him so he added time on gummi phones to tell time about the world that they had visited already.

**I will tell stop telling you to this line because if I tell you more than that it will spoil the story.**

**All right time for next episode.**

**Next episode.**

**Final world.**

**Kairi: My heart is not real.**

\- Kairi touched on her chest and she felt the princess of heart.

**?: I won't sat it isn't real but you need to find your heart for gain a power of heart.**

**Teitan high school night time**

**Kairi: Who are you?**

**-** Kairi said while she was standing in front of a man in black suit.

**?: My name is...**

**Next episode: The heart and memory.**

**See you soon. **


	13. Chapter 10 : Darkness hours part 4

**Kingdom hearts dimensions war **

**Darkness hours part 4**

**EP. The heart and memory.**

I don't own Kingdom hearts. It belongs to Square enix and Disney.

I don't own Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

I don't own everything except Original characters.

I don't own a songs. It belongs to the owner of the song.

**Author note: Kairi and her friends new gummi phone designs were base on present smart phone and I will do final mix edition for this world after I had finished this arc. **

**Disney character that will die are not from Disney world but he/she are in Kingdom hearts game for a long time.**

**This arc maybe slower than I expected because I need to do a research about place and cultutre in Japan.**

**All right let's enter story.**

**Kingdom hearts dimensions war opening 1 : Kyouran hey kids from Noragami.**

**The music start**

**Scene 1**

\- Kairi looked to a man in black suit that have a silver eyes then she rushed to him.

**Music continued to play.**

**Logo appeared**

**Scene 2**

\- Kairi stood on rooftop of building while the wind was blowing.

**Scene 3**

**\- **Namine sat on the top of building.

**Scene 4**

**\- **Xion and Ran stood on the top of building and looked to the wind direction.

**Scene 5**

\- Kairi, Xion, Ran and Namine did a fight pose.

**Scene 6**

\- Conan, , Haibara stood in a group.

**Scene 7**

\- Police, Mouri Kogoro and Conan, Ran friends stood there in a big group.

**Scene 8**

\- Foretellers and black organization walked in a group while Maleficent, Pete and Yami Zetsu were watching from somewhere.

**Scene 9**

\- Foretellers made an explosions on the town and Kairi ran through the smoke and she summoned her keyblade.

**Scene 10**

\- Kairi fought with Yami Zetsu while Xion and Namine were fighting Gula and Invi and Ran was fighting with Aced.

**Scene 11**

**\- **Pete made a surprised face while he was looking the fight.

**Scene 12**

**\- **Maleficent was looking to Kairi vs Yami Zetsu from far behind.

**Scene 13**

\- Conan tried to helped Ran but he faced Gin.

**Scene 14**

\- Yami Zetsu stood behind Kairi and the city move through them.

**Scene 15**

\- Shinichi and Ran walked through each other

**Scene 16**

\- Ran woke up and she found out she slept on Shinichi lap.

**Scene 17**

\- Conan stood behind Ran and the wind blew through them.

**Scene 18**

\- Ran and Conan looked to the sky before it showed Kairi,Xion and Namine lied down and look to the sky.

**Scene 19**

\- Kairi was fighting Yami Zetsu.

**Scene 20**

\- Xion and Namine cast **fira **to Invi and Gula but they can block it.

**Scene 21**

\- Kairi did back flip and looked to something angrily.

**Scene 22**

**\- **Conan stood at the road with Haibara then they turned around and saw Kairi, Namine,Xion and Ran after the train had passed them.

**Opening end.**

**After opening.**

?: Post a picture of little red hair girl with blue eyes.

We meet again my sister.

**Final world.**

Kairi opened her eyes and she saw a clear sky with clear floor.

" This is final world. Ava might have a news about something so I'm here again. " Kairi thought and stood up to looked around herself but she didn't see anyone at here.

" Look like you were here already. " A man in white coat warped to in front of her.

Kairi surprised and she jumped back.

" Who are you? " Kairi summoned her keyblade and stood in her battle stance.

" I'm a man of light. I come here to help you find your real heart. " Man of light said.

" My heart but I still have a heart. " Kairi said while she was looking to man of light.

" No, that wasn't your real heart. Your real heart are torn in pieces. " Man of light said and he pointed to Kairi.

" What! but my heart is princess of heart. I have a... " Kairi was interrupt by Man of light.

" I know about your princess of heart but that wasn't your real heart. " Kairi shocked after she heard man of light said.

" My heart isn't real. " Kairi touched her chest and she felt a princess of heart.

" I didn't tell you that your princess of heart wasn't your heart but one of your real heart piece are in this world. " Man of light and Kairi looked to him.

" I have a question why you tell me that my princess of heart wasn't my heart. " Kairi asked man of light.

" Princess of heart is the person who born and darkness couldn't control you but your real heart felt a lot of pain so you must collect your real heart before darkness take your heart. " man of light said.

" My real heart is the target of darkness. " Kairi said.

" Yeah because if you find all of your heart you will regain your real strength and your true power. " Man of light said.

" My true power. " Kairi said while she was looking to her chest.

" Yes, your true power. You will be the last hope to save everything but don't worry you are not alone. " Man of the light walked to Kairi and touched her shoulders.

" The last hope, what do you mean the last hope? " Kairi asked man of light.

" I can't tell you now but it was connected to your past. " man of light said.

" That didn't answer my question. " Kairi shook her head.

" I can tell one thing darkness will be more danger than every fight that you and your friends face before so your real heart have a memory of your past and your body. You must regain it before it was too late. " Man of light said with a serious tone.

" My past and my body. " Kairi said quietly.

" Yes your past and body. " Man of light said.

" But why I need to regain my memory of the past. " Kairi asked man of light.

" I don't know but god of light told me to told you to find your real heart. " Man of light.

" God of light, who is he? " Kairi asked.

" I will tell you later because it isn't right time for tell you about this. " Man of light said.

" How can I trust you if you don't tell me everything. " Kairi didn't trust him.

" I will tell you why you need to find a heart. " Man of light and he summoned light circle shape.

" What is this? " Kairi asked.

" It's a screen. It will show everything that you think. " Man of light showed about a heart that like princess of heart.

" Princess of hearts is the power that Kingdom hearts chose for but your real heart was in final world since you were a kid. " Kairi looked to man of light shockingly after she had heard your real heart.

" I'm a nobody. " Kairi still shocked after she had heard what man of light said.

" Kairi please stay calm because I haven't finish what I said. " Man of light told Kairi to calmed down. Kairi took a deep breath and ready to listened.

" But your old heart still connected to your princess of heart so you can still alive but you forgot about your grandma and your memory when you were kid." Man of light said and he showed the screen about little Kairi and her grandma.

" My grandma. " Kairi said.

" Yes but if I say you won't remember it so let's start find your first heart. " Man of light said and he dismiss the screen.

" What should I do first. " Kairi asked man of light.

" Let me guided you. " Man of light cast a spell for making a Kairi clone from her body.

Water came from the floor and splashed to Kairi Her body didn't get wet but water built a shape in Kairi

" That was my clone. " Kairi said while she was looking her clone that was as clear as a glass.

" Yeah, you need to follow your clone and you will find your heart. " Man of light said.

" All right " Kairi nodded and her clone started running and she followed her clone.

Her clone was running to the direction where her heart located and Kairi followed her.

Kairi stopped when she saw her clone stopped. Her clone disappeared and it made a lot of big white blocks on the ground.

" Woah!, What are these? " Kairi though while she was looking to these big white blocks. They looked like a town.

" Look like you found the location of your heart. " Man of light warped and stood beside Kairi.

" My heart was located here. " Kairi said and she touched her chest. She felt that her princess of heart glowed at here.

" All right you need to follow that light and you will find your heart. " Man of light summoned white light and threw to the top of buildings.

" So my heart is on the top of the building that is floating on the sky. " Kairi said while she was looking to the light.

" Yeah so now you need to go and get it. " Man of light said. Kairi nodded and she started running to the building.

Kairi jumped and ran to the top of the ground. Kairi jumped from floating blocks to another floating blocks until she reached the light.

Kairi saw the light after she had arrived. She walked and touched the light then it disappeared.

" What happened? I can't see my heart. " Kairi said then the heartless appeared.

Kairi summoned her keyblade and slashed the heartless.

" Why heartless appeared in this world? " Kairi asked man of light while she was fighting the heartless.

" I will tell you after your reclaim your heart. " Man of light float around and watched Kairi fighting.

" Uggh! " Kairi felt angry after she had heard man of light said but she continued fighting heartless.

Kairi slashed all heartless then the barrier disappeared.

" Well done!, but this isn't the location it was upper than you think. " Man of light cast light and sent to the real top floating building on the sky.

She looked to man of light and she made an angry face to him before she continued running.

Kairi continued to ran and jumped to reached to the top where the light was located.

**Time skip Kairi reached where the light was located.**

Kairi took a deep breath because she rushed to the top as fast as she could and she fought with heartless too.

" This is the light. I must touch it for get my heart back. " Kairi said and she walked to the light and touched it.

After she had touched the light. It disappeared and the ground was shaking like a earthquake.

" What happened? " Kairi said while she was trying to stable herself.

She turned around and she saw big darkside.

" Darkside! " Kairi summoned her keyblade **Destiny embrace **and stood her battle pose.

Kairi looked to darkside and she looked it angrily but then Kairi felt pain at her heart. She knelt down on her knee and her left hand was clenching on her chest because it was too painful to ignored it.

" Look like her real heart are her first darkness that was left in this world but she isn't ready to face and accept her darkness. " Man of light thought while he was looking to her from somewhere.

Kairi ready to charged **darkside.** She ran to him and jumped and slashed darkside.

**(Dive to the heart Kh3 soundtrack)**

Kairi jumped and ran on the arm of darkside but he shook her hand made Kairi fell down.

" Arrrgh!" Kairi screamed while she was falling down then she used her shot lock. She locked on the floating blocks then she used **airstep. **Her body was covered with blue aura and jumped from block to back upper again.

Kairi arrived and ready to face **darkside **again she cast **thundara **on him.

Darkside took lot of damage but he kneel down and cast **darkness rain.** It made raining of dark balls.

Kairi had seen this move before. Kairi dodged and she cast **fira** on **darkside** head.

**Darkside **raised his right arm and punched the ground made a **dark floor** and **shadow** heartless appeared from **dark floor.**

" Keyblade transform light of heart staff. " Kairi raised her keyblade up and changed to **light of heart staff.**

Kairi warped around and left her light clone behind. She attacked **shadows **with her light rays combo and she finished all **shadow.**

**Darkside **saw Kairi killed all of heartless. He tried to grabbed Kairi but she sensed danger so she warped and left her light clone. Now she had 2 light clones so she cast **light bullets **to **darkside **made him fall from the ground.

Kairi looked to **darkside **who was falling to the ground and she felt happily that she could defeat it so easily.

" Yes I did it. " Kairi shouted happily.

" Kairi, it isn't over yet. " Man of light flew down to her.

" But I had defeated it already. " Kairi said.

" Please take a look. " Man of light flew to where Kairi looked.

Kairi ran to where she looked **darkside **falling**. **She looked down and she surprised because **darkside **flew to her in full speed.

" What is this? " Kairi still shocked after she had seen darkside flew to her.

Kairi stood in her battle pose and gripped her keyblade tightly.

**Darkside** flew down and stood in front Kairi.

Kairi plunged her keybalde staff on the ground and she used finish move **light meteor. **Kairi launched giant light ball from her staff and it glowed bigger on the sky then it launched lots of light rays to **darkside**.

**Darkside **knelt down because Kairi finish move. Kairi saw a chance so she jumped and locked on **darkside** 16 times and she attacked him with **princess of light.**

Kairi launched 16 light balls to **darkside. **It was attacked a lot and knelt down in front of Kairi.

Kairi saw this was her chance so she jumped and ready to slashed **darkside** head but it saw her and grabbed her tightly.

" Let me go! " Kairi tried to free herself from **darkside **but it didn't work.

Darkside move kairi near to its face then looked to her closely.

" I will defeat you. " Kairi looked darkside face angrily but then Kairi felt that **darkside **was sad.

" Why darkside sad? " Kairi thought then **darkside **put her down and move it's head closed to Kairi.

" Why he put me down so easily and why I felt sad too. " Kairi thought and looked to **darkside.**

Kairi walked slowly to darkside and she touched his head and closed her eyes and then her body glowed with light then it showed her memory.

**(Soundtrack end)**

**Flashback Radiant garden 12 years ago.**

**Kairi old house.**

" Grandma, what are we going to have for dinner today? " Young Kairi asked her grandma while she was sitting on the chair.

" Today we have my favorite stew and apple pie. " Kairi grandma said while she was cooking her stew at the kitchen.

While young Kairi was waiting for her dinner. She heard windy was blowing outside her house.

" What happened? " Young Kairi thought and she stood up and walked to opened the door.

Young Kairi opened the door and she saw the sky was dark and darkness were everywhere.

Kairi went outside then she saw darkness at center square.

" Oh no!, flower. " Young Kairi thought and she started running to garden.

" Kairi, where are you going? " Her grandma walked to outside of the house and she saw Kairi was running so she ran after her.

**Center square**

Kairi just arrived to center square. She saw purple barrier covered all the center.

" What happen? " Kairi thought but then unversed appeared from the ground and they started chasing Kairi.

" Arrgh!, please help me grandma. " Young Kairi shouted for help and she ran to the garden.

**Gardens**

Kairi continued running as fast as she can for escaped unversed but unversed were faster. They surrounded Kairi.

" Someone please help me! " Young Kairi screamed then unversed jumped and ready to attacked Kairi.

Kairi fell down and closed her eyes before unversed attacked her.

Her grandma just arrived on time. She summoned her keyblade and ran to fought the unversed.

She swung her keyblade to defeated unversed.

" Kairi, are you ok? " Her grandma asked Kairi.

" I'm okay. " Kairi ran and hid behind her grandma.

" Stay behind me I will protect you. " Her grandma said and she started fighting unversed.

Kairi grandma swung her keyblade and defeated all unversed.

After she had been defeated all unversed she looked to Kairi and she knelt down to talked to her.

" Kairi you don't have to run like this again. " Kairi grandma told young Kairi.

" I'm sorry grandma. " Kairi apologized to her grandma and she started to crying.

" It's okay and you're safe that is all I want so now let's go home. " Kairi grandma swiped her tear then she hold Kairi hand and walked to their home but something happened.

Corridor of darkness was opened and a man in black suit walked out from the dark corridor.

" Who are you? " Kairi grandma summoned her keyblade and pointed to him.

" I won't tell you but please remember this send her to me and I will let you live. " Man in black suit said and he pointed to Kairi.

" I won't let you get my daughter. " Kairi grandma shouted angrily.

" So I have no choice! " Man in black suit launched **dark wave **to her grandma and she blew and fell down.

" Grandma! " Kairi ran to her but man in black suit warped to in front Kairi and grabbed her right arm.

" Let me go! " Kairi tried to free herself from man in black suit.

" Kairi! " Her grandma cast **fire **on man in black suit made him released Kairi and she ran to her grandmother.

A man looked to Kairi grandma angrily before he made lot darkness waves and launched giant dark ball to the sky.

" What is this? " Her grandma tried to stood up. Kairi helped her.

" If you won't give her to me then I will do it by myself. " Man in black suit made a strong wind made Kairi and her grandma stood up and found somewhere to grabbed.

" Why do you want my daughter? " Kairi grandma asked man of black suit.

" If she fell to darkness. We will stay together forever and nobody will separated us again. " Man in black suit said angrily and he ready to attack Kairi grandma.

" Darkness is dangerous to everyone and I won't let my daughter fall to darkness. " Kairi grandma said and she cast **thunder **on him.

" That won't work for second time. " Man of black suit dodged and he covered both of his hands with dark aura and ran to Kairi.

" Kairi lookout! " Her grandma swung her keyblade to protected her daughter but he dodged and punched her face.

Kairi grandma blew and hit on the fence.

" Grandma! " Kairi screamed and she ran to her grandma but man in black suit grabbed her hand.

" It's time to go. " Man said and tried to dragged Kairi to dark corridor.

" No!, I won't go with out my grandma! " Kairi hesitated then her body was glowing with light.

" Arrgh! " Man in black suit screamed in pain after he had touched the light.

Kairi was floated and she flew up to the sky.

' Kairi " Her grandma looked to her.

" Grandma! " Kairi screamed while she was flying up.

Kairi grandma looked sadly when she saw her daughter was flying away but she knew that she will be alive so she looked to her daughter one last time and she said " May your light guide you to somewhere safe. "

" Grandma! Grandma! " Kairi cried and tear was flowing from both of her eyes before her body changed to her orb and flew away in full speed.

Man in black suit looked to Kairi grandmother angrily and he pulled big dark ball from the sky to the ground in full speed.

" I won't let this world fall to darkness. " Kairi grandma raised her keyblade and launched light to dark ball. The dark ball was exploded and the sky were clear again.

Man in black suit got lot of damages from explosion of dark ball and he blew to the gate.

Kairi grandmother blew and hit the fence.

" I need to retreat. " Man in black suit said and he disappeared.

Kairi grandma stood up and tried to walk back then she saw light heart at middle of garden.

" My daughter heart. " Her grandma fell down but she tried to clawing until she reached her daughter heart.

After she had reached her daughter heart. She grabbed it and hugged tightly.

" Her heart was divided. " Her grandma thought while she was hugging her daughter heart tightly.

" I hope you have a good new life Kairi. " Her grandma said before her body was glowed and changed to light and disappeared with her daughter heart.

**Flash back end.**

**Final world.**

After she had seen her memory when she was a kid. She was crying quietly and knelt down.

" My grandma was died because of me! " Kairi shouted and she smashed the ground with both hands.

" Rarrrrgh! " Kairi screamed sadly and her tear keep flowing from her eyes.

Ava appeared and she stood beside man of light.

" Why! if I don't ran at that time my grandma will be alive but why is this happen? Why! " Kairi shouted angrily to herself while she was crying and looked to the sky.

Ava looked to Kairi sadly because she felt that her heart was hurt when she knew the truth.

" Why do you want her to find her real heart? " Ava asked man of light.

" I think it's time for her to get her memory back and her power too. " Man of light.

" But princess of heart is her real heart too. " Ava denied what man of light said.

" Yes it is but it's the heart that will make her still alive so if she couldn't find her real heart in time every universes will be in danger. " Man of light.

" Danger of every universes do you mean that invention? " Ava asked man of light.

" Yes we heard that invention almost complete. " Man of light said.

" What! so what about other two girls who have gone adventure with her. " Ava asked man of light.

" They will find their real hearts too but Namine she is the special case with Kairi. " Man of light said.

" Namine, Kairi nobody. " Ava said.

" Yes but she is a human in the begin. " Man of light said.

" Do you mean she has her own heart? " Ava asked man of light.

" Yes and she has her own heart but her memories had forgotten and her parents are... sorry I can't told you. " Man of light said while he was thinking something.

" Why don't you tell me about that blonde hair parents? " Ava asked man of light.

" I can't tell you but I will tell you one thing. If Namine know about her parents she will discover her real past. " Man of light said.

" All right it's okay for not telling me this time but what should we do next? " Ava asked man of light.

" Let's go to comforted her and told her about her real heart. " Man of light said and Ava nodded.

They walked where Kairi was kneeling and crying.

" Because of me my grandma had died. " Kairi still crying because it is her fault that her grandmother died.

" It's not your fault. " Ava knelt down and hugged Kairi.

Kairi turned around and saw Ava was hugging her.

" But if I won't run away from her at that time my grandma will still alive. " Kairi said sadly.

" I talked to her. She was glad that you're okay so please don't cry. " Ava tried to comforted Kairi.

" But my grandma... " Kairi almost said something but then Ava released her and looked to Kairi face closely.

" It's not your fault Kairi when I talked to your grandmother and told her about you. She felt happy that her daughter and have a happy life so please don't blame yourself. " Ava comforted Kairi.

" She was happy. " Kairi asked Ava.

" Yes she is so please stop blame yourself. " Ava said.

" All right thank you Ava. " Kairi swiped her tear and walked to **darkside.**

**Darkside **handed his right hand to Kairi and Kairi grabbed his hand then the light glowed between her and **darkside.**

**Darkside **was changed to a heart then it flew down to Kairi.

Kairi saw her real heart was floating in front of her so she touched it then something happened in her mind.

**Kairi was standing where everywhere was white then she saw little herself was crying.**

**Kairi walked to her and knelt down.**

**" I'm sorry for coming late. I know you feel lonely but please stop crying I'm here and from now on you won't be alone anymore. " Kairi comforted little of herself.**

**Young Kairi looked to Kairi then she hugged her. **

**" Thank you, I was scared a lot when I was left in this world and I missed my grandma so much. " Little Kairi said while she was hugging growth of herself.**

**" Don't worry our grandma is fine and she happy that I still alive so from now on let's combine our heart and go for adventure together. " Kairi said.**

**" Can you promise me that our heart won't separate again. " Little Kairi asked.**

**" I promise. " Kairi promised her younger self then their bodies were glowed and their body combined.**

**Kairi looked to herself after her bodies and hearts had been combined. She still looked like herself.**

**Then everything around Kairi was glowing with light and shined brightly made her closed her eyes.**

Kairi opened her eyes again she saw Ava and man of light stood in front her.

" Welcome back. " Ava said.

" Look like you got one of sixteen of your real hearts. " Man of light said.

Kairi surprised after she had heard she only collected one of her real heart from 16 her real hearts.

" Wait a minute, why you told me that I had collected one from sixteen? " Kairi asked man of light.

" Yes and that's not all every of your hearts had different memories and powers so Kairi you need to collected it all. " Man of light said.

" My memories. " Kairi confused what man of light said.

" Yes your memories you will get your real powers through your memories. " Man of light said.

" Why do I need to find my memories? " Kairi asked man of light.

" I can't tell you right now. You must discover by yourself during the journey. " Man of light said.

" So I have to go for a journey for finding my heart to get my real power. " Kairi said.

" Yes that's your target but your journey with other keyblade guardians will be the last hope that could help everyone. " Man of light said.

" Other guardians do you mean Namine and Xion too? " Kairi asked man of light.

" Yeah, but I can't tell you which guardians that person choose. " Man of light said.

" That person, who are you talking about? " Kairi asked man of light.

" I can't tell you. If he want to see you he will come here by himself. " Man of light.

Kairi sighed then she looked to them again and she said " it's okay but what about Xion and Namine? "

" They will face the same problem like you but they have different targets. " Man of light said.

" All right so when I return I should tell Xion and Namine. " Kairi said.

" No, you can't! " Man of light denied Kairi idea.

" Why I can't tell them. " Kairi asked man of light.

" They will meet us soon and if you tell them. They won't complete their awakening. " Man of light said.

" All right then I need to go for a journey to find my real heart and gain true power of my heart. " Kairi said.

" Yes that's right Kairi. " Ava said.

" Kairi it's time for you to go because it's almost morning already. " Man of light said.

" We will meet again, won't we. " Kairi said.

" Yeah, we will meet again until that time may your heart be your guiding key. " Man of light said and he opened light portal for her.

Kairi looked to Ava and she said " Thank you Ava for everything. "

" Don't worry about it I'm sure your grandma will be happy that you grow up. " Ava said and she smiled.

Kairi looked to Ava last time and she smiled then she walked to light portal.

After the light had closed. Man of light looked to Ava.

" Why don't you tell the truth to her? " Man of light asked Ava.

" I think it isn't right time to tell her but I'm sure I will let her know when the time has come. " Ava said.

"All right then I have to go back to meet my master. " Man of light said.

" Take care. " Ava said. Man of light nodded and warped.

**Agasa house 7.30 a.m.**

" Kairi wake up it's 7.30 a.m. already. " Namine shook Kairi for woke her up.

Xion just finished dress in her school uniform and she walked to Kairi who was sleeping.

" Kairi look tired today maybe when she slept she mumbled and cried a lot last night. " Xion said while she was looking closer to her.

" Yeah when I woke up her tear keep flowing from her eyes. " Namine said.

Kairi opened her eyes and saw Xion and Namine was looking to her.

" How long did I sleep? " Kairi asked Xion and Namine.

Kairi, you awake so please hurry and get dress because it's a.m. already. " Namine said while she was showing the time from her new gummi phone.

" What! Class start at 9.00 a.m. " Kairi shouted and she stood up immediately and ran to the bathroom.

Xion and Namine was keeping the mattress and put their futons near the couches.

Agasa had finished prepare their breakfast so Xion and Namine sat on the chair and ate their breakfast.

Kairi had finished get dressed in her school uniform so she ran and sat on the chair and ate her breakfast.

" Kairi, why did you woke up late this morning? " Agasa asked Kairi.

" Maybe tired from yesterday and last night we slept late a lot so maybe that's the reason that I woke up late today. " Kairi explained Agasa why she woke up late.

" I don't think so Kairi when I woke up I saw you was crying at this morning. " Namine said and she put her toast to her mouth.

" Yeah, we saw you looked sad last night. " Xion said.

" I dreamed about my grandma last night. " Kairi said while she was eating fried egg.

" So is that the reason you crying? " Namine asked Kairi.

" Yeah I dreamed about my grandma protected me and died by a man in black suit. " Kairi said sadly.

" So that's why you was crying at night because this nightmare. " Xion asked Kairi.

" Yeah but it wasn't a nightmare it was my memory that I had forgotten when I was a kid. " Kairi said.

" Your memory " Namine asked Kairi.

" Yeah my memory because I met someone at night and he told me that I need to find my real heart during the journey. " Kairi said.

" Your real heart " Namine and Xion surprised after they had heard that Kairi princess of heart wasn't her real heart.

" Yeah, I met someone at final world and he told me that my heart wasn't real then he guided me to where my heart located and I touched it and saw my memory then I felt that my heart was refill again. " Kairi said.

" Your heart was refilled. What do you mean? " Xion asked Kairi.

" I think it might means my real heart will refill my memory and my power will be regain. " Kairi said while she was touching her left chest.

" Your power! " Namine said.

" Yes my power. " Kairi said.

" Ahem! I don't want to interrupt but it's almost 8.00 a.m. already. " Agasa said and he showed the time on the clock.

" Oh crap! " They finished their food quickly

" Thanks for the meal " Kairi, Xion and Namine said in unison and they picked their bags and wore their shoes.

They ran from the house to school as fast as they can.

**Beika school 8.20 a.m.**

Kairi, Namine and Xion sat at their seats and they

" I won't woke up late again. " Kairi promised to herself that she won't wake up late again.

" Yeah me too. " Xion agreed with Kairi.

" Wait a minute, you woke up late too. " Kairi asked Xion.

" Yeah me and Namine woke up at 7.00 a.m. " Xion said.

" Look like all of you woke up late and almost late for school today. " Ran said after she had walked where Kairi sat.

" Yeah sorry about that Ran. " Kairi apologized Ran.

" It's okay when I walked to house and ring the bell. Doctor told me that last night they had a long talk and slept late. " Ran said.

" Yeah we slept late last night so what about our training. " Xion asked Ran.

" Today we will train at my club room because today we don't have a karate training. " Ran said.

" Okay then what time that we need to arrive at your club. " Namine asked Kairi.

" About 4.20 p.m. " Ran said.

" Okay see you there. " Kairi said and everyone nodded.

**Beika school 4.20 p.m.**

" What a tough day. " Xion sighed.

" Yeah tomorrow we have a test for Math and I hate Math. " Namine said angrily.

" Don't worry I will teach you and Xion. " Kairi agreed to help Xion and Namine for their test tomorrow.

" Thanks Kairi. It will help us a lot. " Xion and Namine said in unison.

" Let's go, it's almost time. " Kairi said and they packed their bags and walked to Karate training room.

**Karate club room 4.25 p.m.**

Kairi, Namine and Xion just arrived and saw Ran was standing there and looked to her phone.

" We are arrived. Ran so what should we do next? " Kairi said.

Ran turned around and she saw Kairi, Xion and Namine just arrived.

" All right everyone please change in to this uniform " Ran handed 3 Karate GI to Kairi.

" What are these clothes? " Kairi asked Ran.

" These call Karategi we wear every time we have a match or training. " Ran explained what was Karate GI.

" All right so where can we change? " Xion asked Ran.

" You can change at girl locker room. " Ran said then Kairi, Xion and Namine walked to girl locker room.

Kairi and her friends had finished changed to Karate GI so they walked back to Karate club room.

Kairi, Xion and Namine wore white Karate Gi and had white belt wrap around their waists.

" We are ready for training. " Kairi said.

" All right let's warm up first then I will teach you how to kick, dodge and attack. " Ran said.

They started warm up by stretching and punching in the air.

After they had finished warm up. Ran walked somewhere and she picked some wooden boards.

" All right Kairi please broke this wooden by using your leg. " Ran hold wooden board on the air.

Kairi tried to kick wooden board but she couldn't broke it.

" Ouch! " Kairi shouted painfully after she had kicked wooden board.

" Are you okay? " Namine rushed to looked at Kairi's leg.

" I'm fine. " Kairi said and she stood up.

" Does it too early for us for kicking the wooden board? " Xion asked Ran.

" Yeah it's too early but I think we need to rush our training. " Ran said.

" Why do we need to rush our training? " Kairi asked Ran.

" Because yesterday when I watched the news with my dad. We knew that heartless was already attacked lot of people. " Ran said.

" So how was it? " Namine asked Ran.

" It's bad because the rate of mystery death rise up and it will be rise more in two days. " Ran said.

" Mystery death what is it? " Kairi asked Ran.

" It's a death of person that disappeared or died with dark aura. " Ran said.

" Maybe heartless took that person heart away from his body. " Namine said.

" You're right Namine but that left us a question. " Kairi said.

" What is it? " Xion asked Kairi.

" We had defeated organization XIII already then who control heartless. " Kairi said.

" Maybe foretellers and Xigbar. " Xion said.

" I don't think but maybe we need more information to confirm that. " Namine said.

" So we need more investigate about this. " Kairi agreed with Namine that they needed more information.

" Yeah I agreed too but first I will train you and this training will help all of you a lot. ' Ran said.

" All right then let's continued our training. " Kairi said then everyone went back to their training.

Kairi, Xion and Namine learned about all kick and new defend movement like Axe kick, high kick, low kick, elbow, etc.

**Karate club 5.15 p.m.**

Kairi tried to attacked Ran with her kick but Ran dodged all of her move and countered her with an spun kick on her stomach.

Kairi fell down on the ground after she had been kicked by Ran.

" That move was so hurt badly. " Kairi stood up and she touched her stomach where she was kicked.

" I saw a chance for counter you so you need to focus and don't leave a gap for enemy to attack you. " Ran said and she asked Kairi " Ready for another round."

Kairi stood in her fighting pose and she said " I'm ready. "

Kairi and Ran continued fighting with their karate.

**Karate club 6.00 p.m.**

Xion and Namine were punching and kicking Ran but she dodged all of their attacks.

" Not bad but all of you need to improve a lot. " Ran said while she was dodging Xion punch and Namine high kick.

Xion and Namine didn't say anything but they continued attacked Ran.

" My chance. " Ran thought and she dodged and countered both Xion and Namine by kicking on their faces.

Xion and Namine were blew and fell on the floor.

" Ouch! that was hurt a lot. " Xion stood up and patted where she was kicked.

" Yeah those kick made all of us blew like this. It's so painful. " Namine said while she was trying to stood up.

" Sorry for hitting hard but Karate is about speed and power. " Ran said.

" Speed and power so we need to improve our speed and power. " Kairi said while she was walking to Ran.

" It's not only speed and power but when you fight you must calm down and have a focus too. " Ran said.

" Why do we need to calm down and focus? " Namine, Xion and Kairi doubted what Ran said.

" First you need to calm down for attack and defend because if you are impatient the enemy or opponent will use this for a chance to attack you. Second focus if you don't focus on your enemy or opponent. You will leave a gap and enemy will attack you so easily " Ran told Kairi, Xion and Namine why they needed to focus and calmed down.

" All right I get it. If we don't calm down or focus. we will leave a gap and enemy or opponent attack us like you attack me with your spun kick. " Kairi said.

" Yes that's right and that is a good example so we will continue our training tomorrow so let's go home. " Ran said and everyone nodded.

Everyone changed back to their school uniform but before they went back. Kairi turned around and looked to Ran.

" Ran about those clothes that you call Karate GI. Do we need to return it? " Kairi asked Ran. Namine and Xion turned around after they had heard Kairi voice.

" You can keep it. I bought these for all of you but please think about like souvenirs from these world. " Ran said and she smiled to Kairi.

" Thank you Ran. " Kairi,Xion and Namine said and smiled to her.

" It's okay we're friends and friends always help each other. " Ran said while they were walking to shoes locker.

" Yeah you're right. " Kairi agreed with Ran.

" Oh! I forgot to asked you. Ran where is Sonoko? Today we didn't see her at school. " Namine just remembered what she needed to asked Ran.

" Sonoko was with her family today for an important meeting. " Ran said.

" What is an important meeting that she need to skip school. " Xion asked Ran.

" I don't know but she said she will tell me later. " Ran said.

They arrived at shoes lockers. They changed back to their school shoes and they walked outside of the school.

" What are we going to eat today? " Xion asked.

" I don't know maybe at Doctor Agasa house. " Kairi gave an idea.

" You can eat dinner at my house today. " Ran said.

" Really can we eat at your house? " Namine and Kairi said in unison.

" Yeah, I will cook dinner for all three of you too. " Ran said.

" Thanks Ran. I can't wait to eat Ran food. " Xion smiled and she thought about Ran cooking.

While they were walking back to Ran home. Ran phone was ringing so she picked up and answered the call.

" Hello Sonoko what's wrong. " Ran asked Sonoko through her phone.

Ran answered the call for a while then she hanged up and put her phone in her pocket.

" What's wrong Ran. " Kairi asked Ran.

" Oh! nothing Sonoko called me and told me and all of you came to her house at Saturday. " Ran said.

" All of you does it mean me, Xion and Namine? " Kairi asked Ran.

" Yes and it include Conan-kun, my father, too but she won't told me because her family want her to keep it as a secret. " Ran said.

" So why do we need to come to Sonoko house at Saturday. " Kairi asked Ran.

" She said that she is going to have a party but I doubt her when she had a party she will tell me immediately. " Ran said.

" I think so too because Sonoko won't absent from class for this party. " Namine agreed with Ran.

" I don't know what she think so we will go with you at Saturday because I want to see her house too. " Xion wanted to see Sonoko house too.

" Maybe the plan to catch kaitou Kid again. " Ran said.

" Who is Kaito Kid? " Kairi asked

" He is a magician thief that stole precious thing but almost everyone in Japan like him because his cooler performance and his trick of magic. " Ran said.

" So he is a bad guy and he might concern about heartless. " Namine said.

" I don't think so Namine. Every time he appeared he didn't steal any treasure but he left it there and everyplace he did was the place that bad people stole or treasure didn't belong to him at the first place. " Ran said.

" So he is robin hood in this world. " Namine said.

" Yeah something like that. " Ran confirmed what Namine said.

" So he is a magician that everyone famous then why Sonoko was targeted by him. " Kairi asked Ran.

" I won't say Sonoko and her family are his target. I will say her uncle want to challenge him for a stupid reason. " Ran said and sighed loudly.

" Who is Sonoko uncle and why you said that he challenged him with stupid reason. " Xion asked Ran.

" Jirokichi Suzuki he is Sonoko uncle and he challenge Kaito kid because he wasn't on first page of newspaper. " Ran said while they were walking back to her home.

" Only for first page of newspaper, why does it important to him? " Xion asked Ran.

" I will tell you about Sonoko family. Her family is the richest family in Japan. " Ran said and Kairi, Xion, Namine were gasped together.

" What! She is in the family that is the richest in Japan. " Kairi surprised.

" So how do you meet and be your best friend? " Xion asked Ran. Kairi and Namine wanted to know too.

" All right I will tell you so let's talk during the way to my home. " Ran said and they started walking to Ran home.

" Me and Sonoko had met together when we were in kindergarten then in one day I met him the first time. " Ran started telling her story about her past.

" Who did you met for the first time? " Namine asked Ran.

" I met him for the first time an his name is Kudo Shinichi at that time he was so annoying at that time but he told me that I was a crybaby and Sonoko didn't like him too but the time had passed and I learned a lot about him and fell in love of him. " Ran smiled and she looked to the sky.

" That's so sweet. " Kairi said.

" Aww! That's so romantic story. " Xion and Namine said and agreed with Kairi.

" But he was busy a lot about case every time like when I was fighting in Karate tournament semi-final round. My family and Sonoko came to cheered me. Shinichi came too then he said to me that he had a case to do. I was angry a lot but thanked to him I won but I still angry and every time I think about this made me angry!. " Ran clenched her right hand and punched electric pole and made a hole on the pole.

Kairi shivered after she had seen Ran punched electric pole and made a crack on the pole while Namine and Xion was shocking that she had the power that could almost broke electric pole.

Ran looked to Kairi, Xion and Namine and she sighed.

" Sorry for make you scared but I overdid again. " Ran sighed loudly after she had seen the hole she made.

" It's okay we just surprised that you had a lot of power that you can break electric pole in one punch. " Namine said while she was looking to the hole on electric pole.

" Yeah now we know why you wear black belt on your karate GI. " Kairi said.

" Wait a minute what is black belt? " Xion asked doubtfully.

" It's rank in karate black is the highest and white is the lowest. " Kairi said.

" You know a lot about Japanese. Kairi " Ran admired Kairi.

" I used too read lot of comic and book when I waited for Sora or when I was a kid. " Kairi told Ran why she knew a lot about Japanese culture.

" And she studied at school too why me and Xion didn't attend school when we were kid. " Namine sighed. Ran surprised that s

" Why did you not attend to school when you were kid? " Ran asked Xion and Namine.

" Xion was Sora nobody and me was inside Kairi heart then after we had fought with Xehanort we just got free recently. " Namine said.

" Got free I don't get it and what is nobody? " Ran still confused abut what Namine said.

" Nobody is a person who lost their heart but Xion is special case she was made from Sora memory about Kairi and she was used to fight with me and Axel in keyblade war but thanked to Roxas. Xion memory about Axel and Roxas was back then she help us fought in keyblade graveyard. " Namine said.

" And Namine she was the person who restored Sora memory then she helped me escaped from organization XIII but she was my nobody until we had finished fighting in keyblade graveyard. " Kairi continued explain from Namine.

" Now I get it when I saw all three of you study I saw that Xion made a confused face and Namine had problem in Math and Kairi you understand everything. " Ran understood everything.

" Talk about today Kairi could help me study about Math? " Xion asked Kairi for helping her in Math.

" Of course I will help you because I made a promise already. " Kairi agreed to help Xion and Namine.

" Oh! please stop at supermarket because I need to buy ingredients for dinner and breakfast. " Ran requested Kairi, Xion and Namine.

" Okay we can asked Doctor for what he want too. " Kairi accepted Ran request. Xion and Namine nodded.

**Supermarket 6.40 p.m.**

Ran and Kairi walked back with grocery bag in their hands while Namine and Xion was walking outside with sea-salt pop stick in their hands.

" Please help us carry the bag too. Xion, Namine. " Kairi requested while her hand was shaking and carrying heavy plastic bags.

" Oh! sorry. " Namine apologized and walked to Kairi and helped her but then Kairi, Xion and Namine phone was ringing.

" What is it? " Ran asked while Xion was picking her gummi phone and looked to the screen.

Xion looked to the screen and she shocked.

" What happens? " Kairi asked Xion.

" We need to go to that location! " Xion shouted shockingly and she showed the screen of her phone. On her phone it had heartless logo was on the map.

" That was heartless logo we need to go to that location now! " Kairi said loudly and Xion nodded.

" Wait! a minute what is that phone do you have? " Ran asked.

" It's our new Gummiphone. Doctor Agasa upgraded for help us find heartless so easily and that logo was heartless and we had GPS for tracked heartless too. " Kairi told Ran about their Gummiphones.

" All right can I take a look? Maybe I might know that location. " Ran said and Xion handed her Gummiphone to Ran.

Ran looked to the screen and she surprised after she had seen the location that heartless appeared.

" What is it? Do you know that location? " Xion asked Ran.

" It's Teitan high school. " Ran said and she looked worryingly.

" What! " Kairi and Xion shouted in unison.

" We need to go to that school now! " Namine said and everyone nodded. They ran back to the school as fast as they could.

**Teitan high school ground 6.50 p.m.**

Kairi, Xion, Namine and Ran had arrived to the school ground and they saw a lot of heartlesswas flying around the school and a teen girl in Teitan school uniform.

" We need to help her! " Kairi said and everyone nodded. Ran, Namine and Kairi was putting their grocery bags beside the tree and Xion ate all sea-salt pop stick in her mouth.

Kairi summoned** Destiny embrace**, Xion summoned** Kingdom keys**, Namine summoned **Lunar eclipse**. They ran and stood surround teen girl. Kairi, Xion and Namine ran to heartless while Ran was standing in front teen girl to protected her.

Ran looked to the teen girl. She had brown fringe hair style.

" Sonoko! " Ran shouted and carried Sonoko body.

" What! " Kairi, Xion and Namine shouted in unison while they were attacking heartless.

" Sonoko! Are you okay? Please answer me! " Ran was trying to woke Sonoko up but Sonoko still unconscious.

Kairi slashed heartless while Xion and Namine were cast **thundara **for defeated heartless.

" Sonoko! " Ran was shaking Sonoko body for woke her up.

" Let me check something! " Kairi rushed to Ran after she had defeated all heartless.

Kairi touched Sonoko hand and she sensed that Sonoko still had a heart.

" Kairi, what are you doing? " Ran asked Kairi while she was looking to Kairi who was closing her eyes and touching Sonoko right hand.

" I felt that Sonoko still breathing because I sensed that she still has a heart in her body. " Kairi said and she opened her eyes.

" So she's safe. " Ran asked Kairi.

" Yes she's safe but we need to put her somewhere for her safety. " Kairi wanted Ran to lied her body somewhere in the school.

" Okay. " Ran nodded and she carried Sonoko to the tree where everyone lied grocery bags.

Kairi stood up and she ran to Xion and Namine.

" Do we defeat them all? " Xion asked Namine and Kairi.

" I think so but we can't let our guard down maybe heartless still left in the school. " Namine said.

" Yeah we need to investigate school. " Kairi said.

All three nodded and they started walking to enter the school but then barrier blocked the entrance of building and exit too.

" What happen? " Kairi shouted and gripped her tightly.

Then big dark balls appear in the air and flew down to the ground in front Kairi.

" What is this? " Kairi walked to the location where dark balls appear.

Kairi sensed darkness from here so she stood back and summoned her keyblade.

" We need to defeat it fast! " Kairi shouted to warned everyone to ready to fight.

Xion and Namine stood in their battle stances. Ran saw big dark ball too so she ran where Kairi group was standing.

Kairi stood in her battle stance and ready to charge but then corridor of darkness was opened in front Kairi group and Maleficent appeared.

" Maleficent! " Kairi shouted and she gripped her keyblade tightly.

" We meet again. Kairi. " Maleficent greeted Kairi.

" Who is she? She looks like a witch. " Ran asked while she was staring Maleficent.

" She is the person who can control heartless and she is dangerous. " Kairi told Ran about Maleficent.

" I don't think so Kairi because now I can create new enemy! " Maleficent summoned darkness clone of human and they had different weapons type in their hands.

" What are those creatures? " Namine looked to dark human that wield scythe.

" I don't know but I think it's different enemy we had face before. " Kairi stared to dark human clone that wield machine gun.

" I agree with you because those creatures had different eyes color from heartless. " Xion looked to dark human clone and every of dark human clone had red eyes.

" Yes, you guess it correct. This is shadow it created bad habit or evil thing from human or every life. " Maleficent said while she was summoning more **shadow and heartless.**

" What do you want from this world? " Kairi asked Maleficent and glared at her.

" I won't tell you but you might figure out after I had did this! " Maleficent touched dark balls then lot of heartless appeared and surround Kairi and her friends.

" What have you done? " Xion said angrily.

" This is darkness core when I touched it will release darkness to every place in this world. " Maleficent raised both of her hands up and she shouted " Heartless! and Shadow! defeat all these keyblade wielders and you will control the world! "

" We need to defeated all of them as fast as we can. " Kairi said and she looked to shadow and heartless.

" Oh! I forgot to tell you. If you want to stop this you must do it in limit time. " Maleficent said and **darkness core** showed the time screen.

It showed the time that Kairi needed to defeated all enemies in 2 hour and 30 minutes.

" 2 hours and 30 minutes " Namine said while she was focusing on the time that appeared on **darkness core**.

" Yes, that's right Namine so shall we begin? " Maleficent warped to rooftop of school building.

" What are you planning? " Kairi shouted angrily while she was glaring Maleficent.

" I won't tell you. Now! let the battle begin! " Maleficent raised her hand and summoned big dark barrier covered all school area.

Ran and Kairi looked outside the barrier and everything that was outside school was stopped moving.

" The time in this world was stopped. " Ran said while she was looking around and saw heartless and shadow still moving.

Everyone looked up to where Maleficent stood but she wasn't there and time started countdown.

" Let's go! " Kairi shouted and everyone charged to enemies.

**(Soundtrack The 13th Dilemma)**

**Times left 2 hours and 30 minutes**

Kairi used shot lock and she used **princess of heart **by launching 16 light balls to group of **soldiers **heartless then she sensed that **shadow **was trying to attacked her from behind so she spun and kicked the **shadow.**

Xion cast **thundara **on **reaper shadows **then she jumped and locked on 24 enemies and she used **ragnarok **and launched 24 light bullets to all **reaper shadows **but Xion was shot by **soldier shadows. **Xion fell down on the ground.

" Xion! " Kairi shouted and she cast **cura **on Xion and ran to her as fast as she could.

" Thanks Kairi. " Xion thanked Kairi and the battle continued.

Ran uppercut to defeated all **shadows** heartless then she kicked **soldier shadow** head made him fell down then she stomped on his head for defeating him.

Namine cast **blizzara** on **big body **and it slipped and felt down on the ground. Namine saw this was her chance so she slashed the back of **big body **and defeated it so easily.

Kairi used her tornado moved and defeated lot of heartless. She cast **pearls **to **big body** heartless then she kicked on the back of **big body** and defeated it.

" What time do we have left? If this fight continue like this. Shadow core will explode and darkness will surround this world. " Kairi said while she was casting **thundara** on group of heartless.

" For now it's 2 hours before it explode. " Namine shouted while she was looking to darkness core.

" All right let's finish this as quick as we can! " Xion shouted then Kairi raised her keyblade and changed her **destiny embrace** keyblade to **light of heart staff.**

She attacked shadow and heartless with her light rays combo and it worked. Kairi defeated lot of heartless and shadows.

" Wow! that was awesome! " Xion admired after she had seen Kairi defeated a lot of heartless.

" You can do it! " Kairi said while she warped around for dodged enemies attacked.

" All right " Xion closed her eyes and thought about her memory when she was in organization XIII.

**(Soundtrack end)**

**Flash back Xion memory.**

**Twilight town.**

Xion was thinking when she worked with Roxas then she saw Roxas keyblade was glowing with light and changed to something that looked like Xemnas eternal blade but it had blue color. Xion saw Roxas defeated heartless in full speed and he finished all of them with pillars of light.

" What are these attack that you use earlier? " Xion asked Roxas and she dismissed her weapon.

" It's call limit organization taught when I was new member of the organization. " Roxas said and he dismissed his keyblade.

" Can you teach me? " Xion asked Roxas for taught her about limit.

" Sure we still have some time before we met Axel at clock tower. " Roxas agreed to taught Xion about limit.

" All right what should we start? " Xion summoned her keyblade and she ready to learned.

" All right first... " Roxas explained and showed Xion about how to used limit.

**Time skip after Xion had understood everything about limit.**

" All right let's try again Xion. " Roxas said and Xion summoned her keyblade and she glowed her keyblade with blue aura then she slashed all heartless in no time.

" I did it! " Xion shouted happily after she had dismissed her keyblade.

" Congrats Xion now let's go to clock tower and have some sea-salt ice cream. " Roxas said.

" Yeah let's go Axel might wait for us already. " Xion said and they started running to clock tower.

**Clock tower twilight town**

Xion and Roxas brought 3 sea-salt ice cream and they walked to usual spot that three of them sat and ate sea-salt ice cream.

" Axel still not coming so we might sat here and waited for him. " Roxas said. They sat down and started eating ice-cream.

While Xion and Roxas was eating ice cream. Axel just arrived with three more sea-salt ice cream.

" Look like I was late a little bit. " Axel walked and sat beside Roxas.

" Yeah, how about your day Axel? " Roxas asked Axel.

" Great what about your guys? " Axel asked Xion and Roxas.

" Roxas taught me about limit and I can do it. " Xion said and she bit her ice cream.

" Congratulations Xion " Axel congratulated Xion.

" Thanks Axel. " Xion thanked Axel.

" Now, let's continued eating. " Sea-salt trio continued eating sea-salt ice cream.

**Flash back end**

**Teitan high school ground night time (Xion and Namine side).**

**(Soundtrack Vector to heavens Kingdom hearts 358/2 days )**

Xion opened her eyes then she spread her arms and legs then she shouted " I have to go on! I won't give up!** "**

Xion **kingdom key** keyblade was enveloped with light and she slashed all heartless and shadow that surrounded her in high speed.

Xion summoned 4 pillars of light and launched around her. They defeated lot of heartless in no time. She continued slashing all heartless and shadow in full speed then she saw Namine was in trouble with **big body. **She ran in full speed to helped her but she was blocked by group **soldier **and **red noctume **heartless. Xion cast pillar of lights around her and she rushed to group and heartless and separated her pillars of light to defeated heartless.

" Namine! " Xion shouted and she continued attacked heartless while she was running to Namine.

" Xion! " Namine shouted back and she slashed **shadow** heartless.

" Are you okay? I was worried about you when I saw group of heartless was surrounded you. " Xion worried that Namine will get hurt.

" I'm fine and thanked for the help! " Namine thanked Xion.

They looked up and they saw **demon tower** were spinning to Xion and Namine.

" All right let's do this Namine! " Xion charged **demon tower **with her event horizon and she attacked in full speed.

Namine jumped and locked on **demon tower **19 times and she launched **white heart **to **demon tower.**

**Demon tower **got lot of damage from Xion attacked and Namine shotlock so it spun to collected more heartless.

" We need to stop it because it spun to collect more heartless and it will attack us again but more powerful than the last time. " Xion said and Namine nodded.

Xion used her shot lock and then she used **air step. **Xion jumped on heartless to heartless then she did **flip slash **on **demon tower **and she continued used her keyblade transform **event horizon **slashed **demon tower.**

Namine used shot lock and she used **air step **to reached **demon tower. **

Xion continued slashing **demon tower **with her envelope light blade and Namine supported her by cast **thundara, fira, watera **on **demon tower. **

Namine and Xion continued fighting **demon tower **until demon tower was weak and almost defeated.

" Now! " Namine shouted to gave a sign to Xion to finished **demon tower.**

" Final horizon! " Xion raised her keyblade and summoned 8 pillars of light surrounded her.

8 pillars of light started spinning around Xion so she jumped forward in full speed to attacked **demon tower.**

8 pillars of light spun around Xion in full speed and it made lot of damage on **demon tower. Shadow **heartless was killed one by one until all of them was defeated.

Xion keyblade were returned to it own shape then she looked to Namine who was running to her.

" Are you okay? Xion " Namine cast **cure **on Xion body.

" I'm fine thanks Namine but we need to go and help Kairi and Ran. " Xion said and they started running where Kairi and Ran were fighting heartless and shadows.

**Times left 1 hour and 30 minutes.**

**(Sound track end)**

**Teitan High school night time (Kairi and Ran side)**

**Kairi was dodging knight shadow attack and she swung her ocean hook to defeated knight shadow. Ran spun and kicked 3 soldiers heartless but she was attacked by big body heartless tackling but she countered by Axe kick on big body head made it fell down.**

**" **Ran are you okay? " Kairi asked Ran and she cast **cura **on Ran body.

" I'm fine thanks Kairi. " Ran stood up and swiped dust from her clothes.

" I hope Namine and Xion are okay because there are too many heartless around here. " Kairi swung her keyblade and defeated heartless.

" I hope so but Kairi can you teach me a magic? " Ran asked Kairi while she was punching** shadow** heartless which was jumping for attacking Ran.

" Magic! let me think a little bit. " Kairi swung her keyblade fish hook while she was trying to remembered what Merlin taught her about magic.

" Hurry! Because I want to learn it and we don't have much time! " Ran defeated heartless with her Karate.

" I try! but it needs time to remember it " Kairi said while she was launching **fira **to heartless.

**Flash back Secret forest (During Lea and Kairi training)**

" All right today I will teach you about magic. " Merlin said while he swung his wand.

" Which magic that you will teach us today Merlin. " Kairi asked Merlin.

" Which magic you teach today. I will do it. " Lea said with confident.

Merlin raised his hand then he shot **fire **from his right hand to Lea and Kairi.

" Whoa! " Lea and Kairi ducked their head to dodged Merlin magic.

" So close " Kairi and Lea stood up and took a breath.

" So this is how we learn magic. " Kairi said.

" Yeah you need to learned to use magic without keyblade first. " Merlin said.

" How could we do that? " Lea asked Merlin.

" First... " Merlin explained how to cast magic from their hand.

**Time skip Kairi and Lea trained how to cast magic from their hand.**

**" Fire! " **Kairi shouted while she raised her right hand and launched fire to her target. Lea did the same but both of them didn't do well.

" All right let's try again. " Merlin said and they continued their training.

**Flash back end.**

**Teitan high school ground night time.**

" I get it! " Kairi shouted and she launched **fira **from her left hand to **shadow** heartless.

" This is how you can cast magic without having keyblade. " Kairi said after Ran had seen Kairi launched **fira **from her left hand.

" Okay so what should I need to do first? " Ran asked Kairi while she was punching heartless face.

" First you need to think about fire then you must think you have fire on your hands then released it. " Kairi explained Ran while she swung her **ocean hook **and launched water to 2 **big body **heartless.

" All right I will try. " Ran closed her eyes and did what Kairi said. She thought about fire on her hands and she clenched both of their hands and put it beside her waist then she punched enemies and fire covered her fist.

" I did it! " Ran shouted happily and she continued punching enemy with fire.

" Woah! you can do it with karate too I need to try it too but first we need to defeated all of them. " Kairi said while she swung her **ocean hook **to launched water attacking to them.

Ran nodded and they continued fighting heartless.

**Time left 45 minutes**

**(Soundtrack darkness of unknown from Kingdom hearts 2)**

Xion and Namine had arrived and they saw Kairi and Ran was fighting heartless and shadow so they ran to helped them.

Kairi changed back to **light of heart staff **then she plunged it on the ground and launched big light balls to the sky.

" Light meteor! " Kairi shouted then big light ball that was floating on the sky launched lot of light rays to heartless and shadows but some of them still alive.

Kairi keyblade transform was returned to normal then she changed her keyblade from **destiny embrace **to **ocean call **keyblade.

Kairi gripped her **ocean hook **tightly then she raised it up and changed to **spark ocean hook.**

Kairi swung her **spark ocean hook **to launched water with purple thunder to group of **soldier shadows **and defeated them easily.

" Kairi! " Xion locked on group of **soldiers** heartless then she launched 10 **king of hearts **to defeated them.

" Xion! Go and help Ran I can handle it by myself. " Kairi shouted while she cast **blizzara **to clear a way for Xion.

" Are you sure? Because there still plenty left at here and Namine was running to help Ran. " Xion said while she cast **thundara **to **shadows** heartless.

" I will go and see you as fast as I could. Now GO! " Kairi shouted and Xion nodded. Xion ran to where Namine and Ran were fighting.

Kairi looked back to some of **soldier shadows, reaper shadows, big body heartless, soldier heartless, shadow heartless group.**

Kairi looked at them at counted in her mind. It had about 100 enemies left in her way.

" I need to finish all of them as fast as I could. " Kairi said in her mind then she launched big water ball that covered with purple thunder to the sky then it launched water with purple to every heartless and shadows but some of them still alive so she jumped and swung her keyblade down with her big water ball then made explosion of water and thunder and killed all heartless and shadow.

Kairi flew down and she looked around herself.

" There aren't any heartless or shadow left now I need to go and helped Xion, Namine and Ran. " Kairi started running where Xion group was fighting.

**(Soundtrack end)**

**Time left 25 minutes.**

**Xion, Namine and Ran side.**

" We fight for about 20 minutes already but there are lot of heartless around here. " Xion said angrily while she was slashing all **shadow** heartless.

" Leave it to me! " Namine shouted then she raised her keyblade up and she shouted " Keyblade transform! "

Namine keyblade **lunar eclipse **was covered with white light like a moon then she slashed and made **light of moon** wave to attacked heartless.

" Thanks Namine that help us a lot. " Xion said while she was blocking **big body** heartless attacking.

" All right how many time do we have until time up? " Ran asked Xion and Namine while she was punching heartless with her **fire fist.**

**" **We have only fifteen minutes for finishing these fight before darkness core explode. " Kairi said while she was running to Ran.

" What! we need to hurry! " Xion shouted to gave a signal to Namine.

Namine jumped and raised her keyblade to the moon then her keyblade got the white light from the moon and slashed all the heartless that was not far from her in full speed.

Everyone eyes widen after they had seen Namine killed almost all of heartless.

Namine keyblade returned to original shape then everyone looked around and they saw **20 reaper shadows and 5 soldier shadows **were ready to attacked Kairi and her friends.

" Let's divided in two groups. First Xion and Ran go and destroy darkness core. Me and Namine will defeat all heartless. " Kairi told her plan.

" Okay we need to go now! " Ran said then she and Xion ran to darkness core.

" Namine let's do this! " Kairi said and Namine nodded.

**Limit time: white moon blade.**

Namine cast **light of moon** on Kairi keyblade. Kairi looked to **destiny embrace **that was covered with white moon light. Kairi rushed and slashed all the heartless but some of them still alive so Namine shouted " Light! " then she launched light from her keyblade and killed all heartless and shadow.

" All right we defeated all of them now let's go and help Xion and Ran. " Kairi said and Namine nodded. They ran where **darkness core** located.

**Time left 10 minutes.**

" Do you think we still have time? " Xion asked Ran while they were running to **darkness core.**

" I hope so but we need to hurry! " Ran increased her running speed to reached **darkness core **in time.

Ran arrived to **darkness core **first then she saw the time had stopped already so she used her **fire fist** punched on darkness core but it didn't work.

" Look like physical damage didn't work but luckily time had stopped moving. " Ran though how to destroy it.

Xion just arrived then Kairi and Namine followed her in a minute.

" Time had stopped moving but I tried to destroy it but it doesn't work. " Ran tried kicking **darkness core **but nothing happened.

" Let me try! " Xion said then she cast thundara on **darkness core **but nothing happened too.

" Magic and physical damage won't work so we have only one way. " Kairi aimed her keyblade then she launched light ray like she sealed or opened keyhole.

**Darkness core** was glowed with light then disappeared. Dark barrier had disappeared and everything outside the barrier started moving again.

**Battle end**

" Yeah! we protect this school. " Namine shouted happily and she did high five with Xion.

" Yeah, we did it but we can't let our guard down we need to investigate what happen. " Kairi said and she looked around herself.

" Sonoko! " Ran shouted and she ran where they put her down. Kairi, Xion and Namine started following her.

Ran arrived first and she knelt down and carried Sonoko. Ran looked on Sonoko body but luckily she still breathing and there isn't sign of injured.

" Does she okay? " Kairi asked Ran when she arrived with Xion and Namine.

" She's okay but we need to bring her to hospital. " Ran said while she put Sonoko down beside grocery bags.

Namine cast **cura **for cured Sonoko body then she said " How about go back to Dr. Agasa house maybe we could discussed about what happened there. "

" I think it's a good idea because Sonoko had passed out but she didn't have any wound on her body. " Kairi agreed with Namine idea.

" But we need to looked around school first then we can go home. " Xion said and they nodded.

" I will stay here and take care Sonoko. " Ran said and she sat down beside Sonoko.

" Okay I will go and check inside school building. " Kairi said.

" I will go to west side of building. " Xion said.

" I will go to east side of building. " Namine said then they started walking to direction they had chosen.

**Inside school building.**

Kairi checked all floors but she didn't see anything wrong so she walked down to the first floor.

**1st floor walkway.**

Kairi walked to the exit but** corridor of darkness **appeared in front Kairi so she jumped back and summoned **destiny embrace **keyblade in her right hand.

" Who are you?. " Kairi asked a man who had walked from** corridor of darkness.**

" We finally meet again Hikari. I have waited for many years for meet you again. " Man in black suit said and he summoned 5 **n****eo shadow **heartless and they stood around Kairi.

" Hikari! My name is Kairi! " Kairi shouted angrily while she was standing in her battle pose.

" Look likes her memory doesn't recover completely. " Man in black suit thought and he ordered **neo shadow **to attacked Kairi.

Kairi raised her keyblade to blocked heartless attacked. She spun herself and slashed all heartless.

" What do you want from this world! " Kairi asked man in black suit angrily and she glared him.

" I wanted this world fall to darkness and I wanted something from this world." Man in black suit said.

" What did you want? " Kairi asked man in black suit angrily.

" I won't tell you and nice to meet you again Hikari. " Man in black suit said and he summoned corridor of darkness.

" Wait! " Kairi tried to reached then she felt headache painfully and she knelt down.

" Argh! " Kairi grabbed her head and screamed painfully. She looked to a man in black suit.

" Who are you? " Kairi asked man in black suit.

" My name is Yami Zetsu. I will make everything fall to darkness. " Yami zetsu said and he entered corridor of darkness.

Kairi looked to him before she passed out.

**Time skip 1st floor walkway.**

" Kairi! Kairi! Kairi wake up! " Namine shook Kairi body to woke her up.

Kairi opened her eyes and she saw Namine and Xion.

" I'm okay! " Kairi said. Xion and Namine were relieved after they had heard Kairi was fine.

" We worried a lot so what happen? " Namine asked Kairi.

" I checked every floors then when I walked down I saw a man in black suit he called me Hikari and summoned 5 heartless to attacked me but I defeated them all but when I chased him I felt headache and passed out but I remembered he said his name is Yami Zetsu then I saw weird dream. " Kairi explained about what happened before she passed out.

" Let's go home because we might had long discuss about today. " Xion said and they nodded. They walked back where Ran was sitting.

**Somewhere in this world.**

" Look like Kairi and her friends had cleared this in time. " Pete said.

" Don't worry about that for now we need him if we want to control the world with darkness. " Maleficent said while she was standing on the top of some building and watched Kairi and her friends were walking back home.

Yami Zetsu just arrived with **corridor of darkness**.

" Why did you not kill her? " Maleficent asked Yami Zetsu.

" I have my own reason but Pete did you find the target and new princess of heart? " Yami Zetsu asked Pete.

" I couldn't find it and I faced those foretellers so I had no choice but run away. " Pete said and Maleficet looked to him angrily.

" You fools! " Maleficent raised her wand and smashed Pete head. " Ouch! " Pete said painfully while he was patting his head.

Yami Zetsu looked to the picture that showed a little girl with red hair and blue eyes and he thought " I gave up my past already so I will make you fall to darkness then we can stay together again."

**?**

" Look like she met her real brother already but she couldn't remember him. " Man of light said and he looked to someone that had blue eyes.

" Yeah I felt guilty again because that time he and she were separated because I let my darkside controlled my son. " Man with blue eyes said.

" It's not your fault god of light. Oh! I have a question. What about Namine does she ready to know the truth about her parents? " Man of light asked god of light.

" I think she's ready but she need to collected her memory during a journey. " God of light said.

" So shall we begin? " Man of light asked god of light.

" Yeah, I will leave this job to you. " God of light said.

" As your pleasure master. " Man of light said and he warped to somewhere.

**? **

" Are you sure this timeline is the last hope? "

" Yes I'm sure because... "

" Maybe the other timelines are the hopes for us too. "

" I don't think so because..."

" I will protect timeline and... for not let... destroys all of them. "

" If he can do it. It will be the end of..."

" So what should I do? "

" First you need to... "

**To be continue**

**Author note: Episode preview will be revealed in let's talk 2.5.**

**Please leave a review and shared this story if you want other people to read.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter until the next time see you!**


	14. Let's talk part 2 fix edition

**Let's talk part 2.5**

**I don't own Kingdom hearts. It belongs to Square enix and Disney.**

**I don't own Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

Why I wrote this let's talk because we had an important changed announcement.

**Darkness hours arc.**

1\. The day that Kairi and her friends arrived to this world was Saturday.

2\. New magic fighting style is **combat magic** like in the last chapter Ran M. used fire magic to covered her hands and legs then attacked enemy.

3\. The **combat magic **is the skill that you can use magic applied with fighting style like Karate.

4\. New princess of heart will appear in this story but something will happen to her.

5\. **Darkness core **is like bomb of darkness because it has countdown clock like bomb so Kairi and her friends need to defeat heartless in time limit.

6\. Agasa will change to Dr. Agasa because it will consistent with anime because in Detective Conan/Case closed they call Agasa in Japan is Hakase means professor/doctor.

7\. The time Kairi and her friends stay in this world will be 2 weeks.

8\. Yami Zetsu want something from this world.

9\. This arc has about 10-20 chapters.

10\. Final mix edition will have more scene and more event than this one but I will release later and separate from this story.

**Main details about this story.**

**I decided to change a lot of details **

1\. This is alternate timeline of Kingdom hearts story but this timeline will effect to every timelines, every universes in Kingdom hearts, anime, games etc.

2\. I changed from main arc to phase. Now we're in phase 0.

3\. Phase 0 will be prologue of after Kairi and her friends meet the new keyblade wielder.

4\. This story will have 3 phases if you don't count phase 0.

5\. This story will tear every theory, every about Kingdom hearts and this story will be new Kingdom hearts style.

6\. Kairi, Xion, Namine, Yami Zetsu are the one of the main keys about story especially Kairi and Yami Zetsu.

7\. In this story I couldn't tell you how many worlds I will add in this story but I will divide in theme of anime like Mecha arc, Card games arc, Disney arc etc.

8\. Total of arcs in this chapter might be more than 50 arcs.

9\. This fanfiction will be the story that everyone never think before.

10\. About what I said that this story will effect every timelines and universes. The hint will be reveal a little bit like the last chapter.

11\. More details will reveal soon.

**Next Episode of Kingdom hearts dimension wars.**

**final world**

**Xion: **I share the same strength with Roxas and he will be weaker if I am stronger.

**Man of light: **Yes, so that's why you need to go a journey with Kairi and her friends for create your real heart.

**Kairi: **Then why I'm here again.

**Man of light: **For awakening your real power.

**Next episode: A connection.**


	15. Chapter 11 : Darkness hours part 5

**Darkness hours arc part 5**

**Episode: The connections part 1.**

I don't own Kingdom hearts. It belongs to Square enix and Disney.

I don't own Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

I don't own everything except Original characters.

I don't own a songs. It belongs to the owner of the song.

**Author note: **

**1.I'm sorry that I said every theory because everyone had their own theory so I will change from theory to every rule and every style of Kingdom hearts**

**2\. I will write about characters and enemies detail in this arc so please wait I will finish as fast as I can.**

**3\. Hikari is Kairi old name but she couldn't remember it.**

**4\. Yami Zetsu past will be sadder than you think.**

**5\. More details will be revealed in phase 1.**

**6\. I will at ending scene from now on.**

**7\. Limit time is like limit in Kingdom hearts 2. It is combination attack between the party like Kairi and Namine.**

**8\. I changed the line from " What am I doing was right for hurting my sister?, God of darkness " to " I gave up my past already so I will make you fall to darkness then we can stay together again."**

**9\. Kairi and Yami Zetsu past will be the key for this story.**

**10\. I will still use Agasa in this story because when I typed Dr. Agasa it wasn't on the line.**

**11\. I will still use Ran because in many fanfiction when I read they used Ran not Ran M. When I had decided to changed from Ran to Ran M. I thought that readers might confuse but then I thought again then I found out that if I wrote Ran like this they won't confuse with ran that was a verb.**

**12\. I won't count princess of heart is her real heart. Why I said that. I will tell you through the story.**

**13\. The timeline of Conan that Kairi and her friends arrived to this world was 6 months from the start of Detective Conan story.**

**Kingdom hearts dimensions war opening 1 : Kyouran hey kids .**

**The music start**

**Scene 1**

\- Kairi looked to a man in black suit that have a silver eyes then she rushed to him.

**Music continued to play.**

**Logo appeared**

**Scene 2**

\- Kairi stood on rooftop of building while the wind was blowing.

**Scene 3**

**\- **Namine sat on the top of building.

**Scene 4**

**\- **Xion and Ran stood on the top of building and looked to the wind direction.

**Scene 5**

\- Kairi, Xion, Ran and Namine did a fight pose.

**Scene 6**

\- Conan, , Haibara stood in a group.

**Scene 7**

\- Police, Mouri Kogoro and Conan, Ran friends stood there in a big group.

**Scene 8**

\- Foretellers and black organization walked in a group while Maleficent, Pete and Yami Zetsu were watching from somewhere.

**Scene 9**

\- Foretellers made an explosions on the town and Kairi ran through the smoke and she summoned her keyblade.

**Scene 10**

\- Kairi fought with Yami Zetsu while Xion and Namine were fighting Gula and Invi and Ran was fighting with Aced.

**Scene 11**

**\- **Pete made a surprised face while he was looking the fight.

**Scene 12**

**\- **Maleficent was looking to Kairi vs Yami Zetsu from far behind.

**Scene 13**

\- Conan tried to helped Ran but he faced Gin.

**Scene 14**

\- Yami Zetsu stood behind Kairi and the city move through them.

**Scene 15**

\- Shinichi and Ran walked through each other

**Scene 16**

\- Ran woke up and she found out she slept on Shinichi lap.

**Scene 17**

\- Conan stood behind Ran and the wind blew through them.

**Scene 18**

\- Ran and Conan looked to the sky before it showed Kairi,Xion and Namine lied down and look to the sky.

**Scene 19**

\- Kairi was fighting Yami Zetsu.

**Scene 20**

\- Xion and Namine cast **fira **to Invi and Gula but they can block it.

**Scene 21**

\- Kairi did back flip and looked to something angrily.

**Scene 22**

**\- **Conan stood at the road with Haibara then they turned around and saw Kairi, Namine,Xion and Ran after the train had passed them.

**Opening end.**

**After opening scenes.**

Xion posted a video of Namine tried to did bottle cap challenge but she kicked Kairi instead.

**Hastag**

Hahaha! it's so funny #Kairi #Xion #Namine #Bottle cap challenge #Funny video #Teitan high school #Karate training room.

**Comment**

**Kairi: **Xion! It's so painful and you laughed at me I will kill you!

**Xion: **Catch me if you can!

**Namine: **I'm so sorry Kairi. Are you okay?

**Kairi: ** I'm okay thanks Namine.

**Xion: **I'm so sorry to laugh at you but it's so funny face when you was kicked. Xion posted a funny face when she was kicked.

**Kairi: **Xion!

**Xion: **I'm sorry.

**Dr. Agasa:** Girls please be back on time for dinner!

**Dr. Agasa house(8.45 p.m.)**

Kairi, Xion and Namine were sitting on the couch while Sonoko was sleeping on other couch.

" I hope she will wake up soon because she passed out for a long time. " Kairi said while she was worrying about Sonoko.

" Yeah me too." Namine said while they were looking to Sonoko who was sleeping on the couch.

" Where is Ran? " Xion asked Kairi and Namine.

" She goes to the toilet. " Namine said then they heard the sound of the door opened and they saw Conan entered the house.

" Oh! hello Conan kun why are you here? " Kairi asked Conan.

" Can I talk to all three of you? " Conan said then he walked to Kairi group.

" What's wrong Conan-kun? " Kairi asked Conan.

" Could you explain me about what happen to her? " Conan asked Kairi after he had seen Sonoko.

" All right please take a seat because it will be a long talk. " Xion said and they walked to sat on the chair near the table.

**Time skip after Kairi had told Conan about what happened at school.**

" So darkness core is the bomb of darkness that if you couldn't defeat all of them in time limit. It will explode and release to everywhere of this world. " Conan said.

" Yeah something like that and I don't know why Sonoko was the targeted of heartless. " Namine said.

" Yeah but I don't feel anything special from her. " Kairi agreed with Namine.

" What is special thing that you talked about? " Xion asked Kairi.

" Keyblade wielders can sense the light inside the heart and there is special light calls princess of heart. It is the light that keyblade wielders must protect. " Kairi said.

" What is princess of light? " Conan asked Kairi.

" It's the pure light that it doesn't have darkness inside the heart and it can protect light from darkness. " Kairi explained Conan about princess of heart.

" So that's the reason why Sonoko was attacked but If she's not the princess of heart why she was attacked by heartless and shadow. " Conan asked Kairi.

" That's a good question but we couldn't answered now. " Kairi sighed because she couldn't answer Conan what he asked.

" And now we know that Yami Zetsu is the person who control heartless and shadow so we need to defeat him as fast as we could. " Xion said.

" Yeah! we need to be more careful because this fight almost made lot of damage on our body. " Namine agreed with Xion.

" Wait! a minute you mean Ran had fought with you guys! " Conan shouted shockingly.

" Yeah! but she didn't hurt so much but we had a tough time too. " Xion said.

" When we fought at that time we fought a lot of heartless almost equal when we had fought at keyblade graveyard. " Kairi said and it made everyone looked to Kairi shockingly.

" We don't know that we fought heartless so much until you said. " Namine said while everyone was looking to Kairi.

" No! I didn't count how many heartless and shadow in this fight but I felt like we fought a lot of heartless like I had fought with them at keyblade graveyard." Kairi explained everyone why she said that.

" I don't know but what could I said let's find something to eat. I'm hungry. " Xion moaned while she was touching her stomach.

" In this situation and you still hungry! " Kairi sighed and did face palm.

" So where should we start investigate? " Namine asked everyone.

" You can investigate at your school and I will investigate around the area because I'm detective. " Conan said.

" Oh! we almost forgot that you're Kudo Shinichi the famous detective and your body was shrunk because of black organization. " Kairi said then they saw Ran had just came out from the toilet.

" Yeah! thanks for remind me Kairi. " Conan said then they saw Ran was walking to where they were sitting.

" Why did it took so long for you to stay in the toilet. " Xion asked Ran who was walking to where Kairi and her friends, Conan were sitting.

" I had slept in the toilet because I was too tired. Oh! hello Conan-kun! " Ran M. said and she greeted Conan.

" Hello Ran-nee-chan. " Conan greeted Ran.

" She doesn't awake does she? " Ran said.

Everyone nodded sadly so she sat beside Sonoko and she grabbed Sonoko hand.

" Please wake up! Sonoko I can't live without you. " Ran said and she hold Sonoko hand tightly and started crying.

Everyone looked to Ran sadly and Kairi clenched her hands because she felt the same way Sora had disappeared in front of her eyes.

When everyone was sad because Sonoko didn't wake up then Sonoko opened her eyes slowly then she saw everyone was looking to her.

" What happen? Where am I? " Sonoko asked while she was feeling dizzy.

Ran heard Sonoko said then she looked to her and hugged her.

" Thank goodness you're okay! " Ran shouted and cried at the same time.

" I'm always fine so please don't worry about me. " Sonoko said while she was patting Ran back.

Everyone looked to Ran and Sonoko they were smiling and crying happily because Sonoko woke up.

Agasa and Haibara just arrived and they saw Sonoko and Ran were hugging they walked to asked Kairi and Conan.

" What happened? " Agasa asked Conan and Kairi.

" It's a long story but we relieved that Sonoko is okay. " Kairi said and she smiled.

" Yeah let's talk about this when we are eating dinner. " Xion said then Ran and Sonoko saw Agasa and Haibara stood and looked to them.

" Oh! Konbanwa Doctor. " Ran greeted Agasa and she swiped her tear from her eyes.

" Hello Ran why are you crying? " Agasa asked Ran.

" I just glad that Sonoko still okay. " Ran said.

" Could I ask you about what happen? " Kairi asked Sonoko.

" Yeah I will tell you but I couldn't remember much. " Sonoko agreed to answered Kairi question.

" We can talk about this when we eat dinner because I'm hungry already. " Xion said.

" Xion! you ruin the moment again. " Kairi sighed and facepalm herself. Everyone giggled.

Kairi, Xion, Namine, Haibara and Sonoko were sitting on the chair and waited for food while Ran and Agasa were cooking dinner.

" So where had you been all day because we didn't see you a lot at school. " Kairi asked Sonoko.

" Our family planned something special on Saturday and they wanted me to kept a secret. " Sonoko said.

" Do you mean your uncle plan to challenge Kaito Kid? " Xion asked Sonoko.

" How did you know? " Sonoko asked Xion.

" Ran told me when we had walked back from school that your family is going to have a party at this Saturday but Ran said that you won't miss class for the party so it might concerned about Kaito Kid. " Namine told Sonoko why they knew about this.

" Yeah I won't miss class for my party but this time my uncle wanted me be the bait for Kaito Kid. " Sonoko said then Namine who was drinking glass of milk and Xion who was drinking water they spitted their drink and coughed while Kairi, Ran, Agasa, Haibara and Conan were looking to Sonoko shockingly.

" What the hell did he thinking! " Ran shouted angrily.

" Why everyone is shocking? " Sonoko asked.

" Because it's wrong that he made you are bait for catch Kaito Kid. " Ran scolded Sonoko.

While Sonoko, Xion, Agasa and Ran were scolding and talked about what happened. Haibara, Kairi and Conan were walking outside of the house.

**Outside Agasa house (9.10 p.m.)**

" What do you want from me? " Kairi asked Conan and Haibara.

" We need to talk outside of the house because we don't want Ran and Sonoko heard what we said. " Conan said.

" So what do you want to tell me? " Kairi asked.

" All right first I have a request. Can you keep Ran away from danger because I don't want her to get hurt from heartless. " Conan said.

" Conan-kun or Kudo Shinichi I know that you worry about her but I can't do that because Ran promise me that if something happen tell her and she agree with her heart that she will help. " Kairi denied Conan request's.

" I know but I don't want Ran involve with heartless. " Conan said.

" Why you don't want her involve with the fight heartless. " Kairi asked Conan.

" Because every time when I found that the place that Ran is there is in danger. I will do everything to protect her because she's special to me. " Conan said.

" I will do everything to protect her. " Kairi thought about what Conan said then her memory about Sora appeared.

In Kairi mind her memory showed about Sora and Kairi to her mind.

" Kairi smiled so she looked to Conan and she said " I agreed with you but I have one condition. "

" What is condition you're talking about? " Conan asked Kairi.

" Let me help you investigate about black organization. " Kairi said.

" But it is too dangerous even you have a keyblade it can't confirm that you will be okay or alive. " Conan denied what Kairi want.

" Don't worry I will be fine and foreteller might know about us too so I will help you too and I want to protect her too because I felt something special from her. " Kairi said.

" Something special from Ran. " Conan asked Kairi.

" I don't know but I felt something from her heart but I don't know what is it? " Kairi said while she was touching her chest.

" May be she is new princess of heart. " Namine said while she and Xion were standing in front the door house.

" You might be right but how long did you stand there? " Kairi asked Namine and Xion.

" Since Conan request you for not let Ran in danger. " Xion answered Kairi question.

" Conan-kun we know that you don't want Ran involve with this but sometime she want to help by her heart and you can't keep her away from danger all of the time. " Namine said.

" How did you know about that? " Xion asked Namine.

" When I had stayed inside Kairi heart I knew how she feel when she was left behind and how she wanted to fight but Sora wanted to keep her safe so that's why Kairi went on her own adventure for become stronger. " Namine explained why she knew how Kairi feeling.

" So that's why Kairi denied Conan request. " Xion said.

" That's not the main reason why I denied Xion. " Kairi shook her head.

" So what is your real reason? " Xion asked Kairi.

" I know that everyone want to protect someone you love and I don't want Ran to involve with this but I know she want to help us and after that fight in school she want to fight more than anything else because Sonoko almost die at the time we fought with lot of heartless and I feel like it will increase too. " Kairi said.

" Yeah you're right so Kairi could you promise me? You and your friends will protect Ran no matter what happen. " Conan asked Kairi.

" We will and we will protect and help this world from heartless, foretellers and black organization. " Kairi said then she and Conan made a promise by shake hands.

Everyone smiled while they were watching Kairi and Conan shook hands.

" Ahem I don't want to interrupt but we have lot of things to talk. " Haibara said then Kairi and Conan released their hands and all of them turned around to see Haibara and Jiminy who was standing Haibara shoulder.

" All right so what's next? " Xion asked Haibara and Jiminy.

" Kudi-kun, Doctor upgrade your new glasses already it is the same function with Kairi and her friends. " Haibara handed new black glasses to Conan.

Conan switched on his glasses then GPS appeared on Conan glasses.

" Now you will know the location and enemy because doctor upgrade that you can detect none people enemy and if you use transmitter you will know where the location of transmitter. " Haibara told Conan about new upgrade of his glasses.

" What is transmitter and why Conan glasses are so high-tech? " Kairi asked Haibara.

" First Conan glasses name is Glasses modification it can let you know where transmitter is located. Second, transmitter if you put on couches, shoes or every people you want to follow by putting on his shoes or clothes. You will know where he is? " Haibara showed transmitter.

" So something that looks like a yellow button was transmitter. It will be useful because the person who was stuck won;t find it. " Xion said.

" I don't think so Xion because once Gin found that there was a transmitter on Kir he saw and almost killed Mouri Kogoro but thankfully Conan kicked the ball and broke the window and helped him in time. " Haibara said.

" Looks like Gin is more evil and smarter than we thought so we need to be more careful this time. " Namine said.

" Yeah and when they kill the traitor or spy already they know how to destroy evidence or change that look like accident so police, FBI couldn't follow them. " Haibara said.

" That's so scary so foreteller might do the same like them, don't they? " Namine said.

" I don't know but that could be possible so we need to be more careful. " Kairi said.

" I have a question Haibara who is FBI? and Who is Kir? " Xion asked Haibara and Conan.

" FBI is the domestic intelligence and security service of the United States and they come to Japan to disguise and investigate black organization. " Conan said.

" So it like a spy that disguise in organization to give them a news. " Kairi said.

" Yeah you're right Kairi and Kir or her name is Mizunashi Rena she is a news reporter that work for black organiation. " Haibara said.

" All right now we know about the other black organization members so what's next? " Xion said then Jiminy jumped to Kairi shoulder.

" We should shared telephone number I added your new telephone on Gummiphones already. " Jiminy said then Kairi, Xion and Namine picked their Gummiphones and then they shared their phone numbers with Conan and Haibara.

After they had shared their telephone numbers they opened their smartphone or Gummiphone then Kairi tried to called Conan.

Conan smartphone rang so he opened and hung up.

" Now we can contact each other so let's try contact by using small talk. Here! this is for you Kudo-kun. " Haibara handed small talk to Conan and he attached it on his right ear.

Haibara showed how to used small talk.

**After Haibara had explained about small talk.**

" All right let me try. " Kairi opened her Gummiphone then tried to contacted Conan.

Conan small talk was ringing so he touched and answered Kairi through his small talk.

" Hello did you hear me loudly and clearly? " Conan asked Kairi through his small talk.

" I heard you loudly and clearly. " Kairi answered through her small talk.

" All right so now everyone know how to use so let's go inside Ran and Agasa might be worried where are we. " Kairi said and everyone nodded.

They entered the house while a brown hair man with glasses peeked from a window from opposite of Agasa house.

**Agasa house**

" Where have you been? The food had finished 10 minutes ago. " Ran asked Kairi group, Conan and Haibara.

" We were standing outside at that time for watching the star. " Xion said.

" All right so Conan-kun where is my dad? " Ran asked Conan.

" He went to the bar for drinking so I came here for dinner today. " Conan said.

" Again! and he made Conan-kun eat dinner here too when I back at home he will be dead for sure. " Ran said angrily and she had fire aura around her.

Kairi, Xion and Ran looked to Ran scary then Ran saw Kairi and her friends were scared so she stopped get angry.

" Oh! sorry for make you scare. " Ran apologized.

" It's okay we're fine so let's go and eat dinner. OH! where is Sonoko? " Xion asked Ran.

" She went to the toilet so let's wait her. " Ran answered then Haibara, Conan, Kairi, Namine and Xion sat on the chair.

" What are we going to have for dinner? " Xion asked Ran and Agasa.

" Today we have a pasta, salad and soup. " Ran said and handed food to everyone.

Sonoko just arrived and she saw Ran, Agasa, Conan, Haibara, Kairi, Xion and Namine were sitting on the chair so she walked and sat next to Ran.

" All right so Sonoko had arrived so let's eat. " Xion said then everyone said " Itadakimatsu " and started eating their food.

**After everyone had finished their food.**

Sonoko, Kairi, Xion, Namine, Conan and Haibara were sitting on the couches while Agasa and Ran were washing the dish.

" So what did you and Ran were talking while we were watching the star. " Kairi asked Ran.

" We talked about Saturday party then when I told her that I was the lured for catching phantom thief kid but my family disagreed with this plan so we talked for a long time then I forgot something at school so I went back to School and picked my notebook for test tomorrow. " Sonoko said then Kairi asked Sonoko. " How did you enter the school at that time because it's almost night and janitor might closed and locked the main door already? "

" I had talked to janitor then he opened the door and I entered to picked my notebook then I walked back to janitor to told him that he could locked the door because I had got then I saw janitor was lied down on the ground and dark creature tried to attacked me. I tried to ran away from them but my head started hurting inside and I passed out then I was here at Doctor house and just like you saw. " Sonoko said and she patted her head.

" Now I understand everything. " Kairi said.

" Really! so what's happening when I was passed out? " Sonoko asked Kairi.

" First we walked back to school then we saw you passed out and dark creatures had surrounded you so Ran, Xion, Namine and me defeated all of them with Karate then I thought that I forgot something at classroom so I ran back and picked my notebook and ran down to you. " Kairi explained Sonoko about the time Sonoko had passed out.

" Wait a minute how about janitor, does he okay? " Sonoko asked Kairi.

" He's fine but we tried to woke him up but he still sleeping so we let him slept and we picked you and came here. " Xion said.

" Why don't you send him to the hospital? " Sonoko asked Xion.

" All right the truth is... " Namine started telling about what happened after they had fought with **darkness core.**

**Flashback Teitan high school night time.**

**Outside school building.**

Xion and Namine were walking around then they saw a man lied down near the door of school building so they ran to the man and looked to him closely.

" Are you all right? " Namine asked a man who wore janitor uniform but he didn't respond.

Xion summoned her keyblade and cast cure on janitor.

" What should we do next? " Xion asked Namine.

" We need to send him to hospital so let's carry him back where Ran was waiting so let's go. " Namine said then they tried to carried janitor then they saw janitor started moving.

Xion and Namine looked to janitor who started got his conscious back.

" What happened? Ouch! my head! " Janitor said and he grabbed his head.

Namine and Xion rushed and knelt down and Xion asked " Are you okay? "

Janitor looked to Xion and Namine. " Student why are you here and what happened? "

Xion and Namine looked to each other then they whispered.

" What should we do we can't tell other people about heartless and shadow? " Xion whispered worryingly while they tried not to let janitor heard them.

" How about this tell him that my friend forgot something important at school so we walked back and found out that school door didn't lock so my friend went to the classroom while we were waiting her we walked around the school. " Namine whispered back to Xion.

" That's a good idea. " Xion agreed then they said " We came here because my friend forgot something important at school so we came back and found out the door wasn't locked so my friend went to classroom while we were walking around for waiting her. " Xion told Janitor why they were here.

Janitor stood up and he said " OH! I forgot that one of student at this school had come here before so I unlocked the door of classroom and entrance for her. "

" Why did you lie down at this place? " Namine asked janitor.

" I was walking around at that time then I felt like something hit me then I passed out until I met you. " Janitor said.

" Maybe heartless attacked him. " Namine said but Xion shook her head and she said " I don't think so because when heartless attacked someone they will have a heart already. "

" What are your guys whispering about? " Janitor asked Xion and Namine with a doubt.

" Oh! nothing. " Namine said.

" All right thank you for woke me up but I need to locked the doors and checked everything for the last time because it had passed time when I must came home already. " Janitor said.

" Okay, sir we will bring her back then you could checked every floors and go home. " Namine said then she and Xion started walking to school building main door.

**Flashback end.**

" When we met Kairi janitor had entered for his last checking before he went home while me, Kairi and Namine were walking back to Ran who was waiting at the tree then we carried you to Agasa home and put you on the couches that you are sitting right now. " Namine finished explaining Sonoko about what happen.

" Okay now I get it janitor was fine then I have a question why did you bring me back to Doctor home instead why don't you send me to hospital? " Sonoko asked Kairi, Xion and Namine.

Kairi, Xion and Namine were panicked after they had listened Sonoko question.

" What should we answer her? If we answer that we don't want everyone to know that about heartless attacked her and if we tell her that she will be angry for sure. " Kairi said quietly.

" Yeah we broke world order a lot but if we let public know we will be more focused form friends and public. " Xion said quietly while everyone was sweating because they felt panicked.

" I agreed with you. " Namine agreed that they won't tell Sonoko about heartless and keyblade.

" Just answered me already. " Sonoko said angrily.

" We uhh... " Kairi still don't know how to explained about this.

" First we thought that we will send you to hospital but when we looked to your body. We know that you were only passed out so we carried you back to the Doctor house then we looked after you until you awake. " Ran explained while she was walking and sat beside Sonoko.

" Okay thanks for helping me. " Sonoko thanked Kairi, Xion, Namine and Ran.

" Your welcome we're friends and friends always help each other. " Kairi said. Xion and Namine nodded.

" Thanks Kairi but I have a question why did you started training karate with Ran? " Sonoko asked Kairi.

" When I was younger I was kidnapped 2 times but Sora and Riku came to helped me in time then I found out that I need to protect myself too then me, Xion and Namine requested Ran for teaching Karate and she agreed. " Kairi said.

" When did you start training with Ran? " Sonoko asked Kairi and her friends.

" We started training with her yesterday actually we trained at the morning but today we woke up late so we trained after school today. " Kairi said.

" So that's why Ran-nee-chan had left so early in the morning yesterday. " Conan said then Ran patted Conan head and she said " I'm sorry for won't tell you before " Ran apologized Conan and Sonoko.

" It's okay but next time something happen if something you must tell me too because you're my friends and like Kairi said friends always take care each other. " Sonoko said worryingly.

" Okay thanks Sonoko. " Ran smiled to her then someone rang a door bell.

" I think it's time for me to go home because it's late already and my driver come to pick me back home then see you tomorrow. " Sonoko waved her hand and everyone waved back then Sonoko exited Agasa house.

She got in the car and went back to her house while everyone was watching from windows.

" I think it's time for us to go too so let's go home Conan-kun. " Ran said.

" Right Ran-nee-chan. " Conan nodded and smiled.

" See you tomorrow! " Ran said. " See you tomorrow. " Kairi, Xion and Namine said back.

" All right let's take a shower then we will prepare for the test tomorrow. " Kairi said.

" Oh No! the test! " Xion and Namine were panicked because they had forgotten that there was a test tomorrow.

" Don't worry I will help you. " Kairi said.

" I will wait you here and reading some books. " Haibara said then she started reading her book.

**?**

Man of light appeared in a place that had a clear sky and green glasses with lot of flowers then he saw god of light who was working on some inventory.

He walked to where god of light was working then he saw something looked like a card.

" What are you doing master? " Man of light asked god of light.

" Oh! you came in time I was doing an inventory for my daughter new journey and prepared for that thing. " Man of light said while he was continued his work.

" It's new invention isn't it? " Man of light asked god of light while he was looking to the card with a doubt.

" It's an old invention that was in my book but I changed design and upgraded for suited their adventure. " God of light turned around and looked to man of light.

" So what do you want from me master? " Man of light asked god of light.

" I wanted you to awaken Xion power first because I didn't prepare for Namine. " God of light said.

" But awakening their powers it isn't something we must prepared and Xion her heart and soul was born from Sora but she had her own heart and memory already why do you need to make her awake her power. " Man of light denied god of light idea.

" Because her heart... " God of light started explaining about Xion heart and why she needed to did awakening her power.

" What do you mean? If she dies she will... " Man of light asked shockingly.

" Yeah she will... " God of light answered.

" Then what should we do? " Man of light asked God of light.

" Don't worry that person know how to help her. " God of light said but man of light looked to his master with a doubt.

" Who is that person? " Man of light asked god of light.

" I don't know but he is the one who tell me that this universe or timelines is the last hope of everything. " God of light.

" All right I will bring Xion and Kairi be here so I will leave master. " Man of light said.

" Good luck. " God of light said then man of light teleport to somewhere.

**Agasa house late night.**

**Agasa and Haibara went to bed already but Kairi still helped Xion and Namine about test tomorrow.**

" Can we stop now? I want to sleep. " Namine said and her eyes almost close.

" Not now until you had finished your homework first. " Kairi shook Namine to woke her up.

" But I couldn't solve this problem. " Xion muttered while her head almost fell on table.

" I will help you so first you need to do this then... " Kairi taught Xion about Math.

Kairi continued teaching while she was doing her homework too. They had finished their homework and study almost 0.00 a.m.

" Finally we had finished all of them. " Namine said and yawned.

" Yeah let's go to bed we're tired." Xion said and everyone nodded tiredly.

Kairi and Xion went to prepared their futons after they had finished Namine walked to switched off the light.

Everyone slept tiredly.

**The Final world.**

**Xion and Kairi opened their eyes slowly then Kairi realized that she was in this placed again.**

" Why am I here again? " Kairi thought while she was looking around and she saw Xion was lying down not too far from her.

" Xion! " Kairi stood up and ran to Xion.

Xion opened her eyes slowly and she saw a placed that had a floor that as clear as glass and she saw the blue sky.

" Where am I? " Xion thought then she saw Kairi was running to her.

" Xion why are you here? " Kairi asked Xion and helped her to stood up again.

" I don't know but what is this place? " Xion asked Kairi.

" I don't know it name but I know that I found my first real heart at here. " Kairi said.

" Your first real heart, what do you mean? " Xion doubted what Kairi said.

" It's a long story so let's sit here for a bit. " Kairi and Xion sat down then Kairi started telling about her heart.

**Timeskip after Kairi had finished the story about what happened to her heart.**

" So you recover and get your real heart here don't you? " Xion asked Kairi.

" Yeah I found my real heart here but I need to find more for recover your memory and my real power but I have a question and doubt what man of light said. " Kairi said.

" What is it? " Xion asked Kairi.

" Why do I need to find my memory because if I remembered correctly I was sent to destiny island then I stayed with Sora and Riku at Destiny island from that time." Kairi said then she looked to the sky.

" Because your past has secret more than you think. " A man who wore white cloak appeared was walking to Kairi and Xion.

" My past what do you mean? " Kairi, Xion stood up and they looked to a man who wore white cloak.

" Kairi, your past and your memory had more than what you think but I couldn't tell you now because you must discover by yourself. " Man of light said.

" So I need to discover by myself but why Xion is here? " Kairi asked man of light.

" My master want to summon her with you. " Man of light said.

While Kairi and man of light were talking. Xion made a doubt face and doubted what they were talking about.

" Kairi, I don't know what are you talking about but could you tell me? What is this place and why am I here? " Xion shouted angrily then man of light and Kairi looked to Xion.

" Oh! you're Xion aren't you? " Man of light asked Xion.

" Yes I'm Xion then could you tell me why am I here? and what is this place? " Xion asked man of light.

" This is the final world where the heart and body was perished . " Man of light said.

" So do you mean are dead? " Xion asked sadly.

" No, you're not dead but you were summoned here by my master. " Man of light said.

" Who is your master? " Kairi asked man of light.

" You will meet him soon. " Man of light said.

" I have a question. What is your master want from me? " Xion asked man of light.

" I want you to find your heart and soul. " Man of light said.

" What do you mean my heart and soul? " Xion asked man of light.

" All right I will tell you but I think we don't have enough time so let's split up. " Man of light started telling about reason why Xion need to find your heart and soul.

" Who is your master? " Kairi asked man of light.

**To be continue.**

**Ending song: Tsunaida Te (by Lil'B)**

**Scene 1 **

\- The morning around Ran house and Beika town.

**Scene 2**

\- Ran picked her school bag and karate uniform then she opened the door and walked outside with a smile.

**Scene 3**

\- Ran and Conan were walking to school while everyone in this world was doing their daily routine.

**Scene 4**

**\- **Ran, Kairi, Xion, Namine, Sonoko and Sera were studying at classroom.

**Scene 5**

\- Ran trained karate with Kairi while Xion and Namine were lying down and their eyes were spinning.

**Scene 6**

**\- **Ran was calling someone on her phone. She talked happily first then she shouted angrily then she smiled.

**Scene 7**

\- Conan and Kairi were standing on the top of building and they looked to the view of Beika city.

**Scene 8**

\- Namine and Xion walked along the way of the city.

**Scene 9**

\- Ran was cooking dinner while Conan, Kogoro, Kairi, Xion, Namine were talking about something.

**Scene 10**

\- Ran smiled after she had seen everyone happy.

**Scene 11**

\- Ran opened the curtain and window then she stretched herself and ready for today.

**Scene 12**

\- The scene showed Beika city then raised up to the sky.

**Ending song end.**

**(Detective Conan main theme preview version)**

**Next episode of Kingdom hearts dimension wars.**

**Final world (Xion side).**

**Xion: **What do you mean that I need to find my real heart and my soul?

**Man of light: **Your heart were created falsely by Xehanort for using you as a tool only but if you die you won't reborn again.

**Xion: **What do you mean?

**Man of light: **It's mean that if you die your heart will return to Sora then you will be disappeared forever because your heart had Sora memory then the god decided that you and Sora were the same person so that's why I need you to find your heart and your new soul for yourself.

**Final world (Kairi side)**

**Kairi: **Do you mean that the powers that I use like now is from Sora?

**Man of light: **Yes it's and if Sora awoke again you will lost that power too so that's why you need to master your new power with your own heart that you had from the last time we met.

**Kairi:** I was borrowing Sora power.

Kairi thought and she touched her heart.

**Next episode: The connections part 2**

**See you soon.**

**Author note:**

**This month was the sad month of Kingdom hearts fan and anime lovers.**

**First we lost Russi Taylor who voiced Minnie mouse on Kingdom hearts and other disney movies so rest in peace and thank you for voicing Minnie mouse.**

**Second rest in peace Rutger Hauer and thank you for voiced Xehanort in Kingdom hearts 3**

**Third thank you Kyoto animation for my kid memory when I had watched lot of your anime like K-ON, Kobayashi maid dragon.**

**Rest in peace workers at Kyoto animation who had died from fire and thank you for every animes that you made because it made me and everyone felt happy every time I watched.**

**I'm sorry that I decided to divided this episode in 2 parts because It will longer than everyone think.**

**Thank you for reading and see you soon.**


	16. Chapter 12 : Darkness hours part 6

**Darkness hours arc part 6**

**Episode: The connections part 2.**

I don't own Kingdom hearts. It belongs to Square enix and Disney.

I don't own Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

I don't own everything except Original characters.

I don't own a songs. It belongs to the owner of the song.

**Kingdom hearts dimensions war opening 1 : Kyouran hey kids .**

**The music start**

**Scene 1**

\- Kairi looked to a man in black suit that have a silver eyes then she rushed to him.

**Music continued to play.**

**Logo appeared**

**Scene 2**

\- Kairi stood on rooftop of building while the wind was blowing.

**Scene 3**

**\- **Namine sat on the top of building.

**Scene 4**

**\- **Xion and Ran stood on the top of building and looked to the wind direction.

**Scene 5**

\- Kairi, Xion, Ran and Namine did a fight pose.

**Scene 6**

\- Conan, , Haibara stood in a group.

**Scene 7**

\- Police, Mouri Kogoro and Conan, Ran friends stood there in a big group.

**Scene 8**

\- Foretellers and black organization walked in a group while Maleficent, Pete and Yami Zetsu were watching from somewhere.

**Scene 9**

\- Foretellers made an explosions on the town and Kairi ran through the smoke and she summoned her keyblade.

**Scene 10**

\- Kairi fought with Yami Zetsu while Xion and Namine were fighting Gula and Invi and Ran was fighting with Aced.

**Scene 11**

**\- **Pete made a surprised face while he was looking the fight.

**Scene 12**

**\- **Maleficent was looking to Kairi vs Yami Zetsu from far behind.

**Scene 13**

\- Conan tried to helped Ran but he faced Gin.

**Scene 14**

\- Yami Zetsu stood behind Kairi and the city move through them.

**Scene 15**

\- Shinichi and Ran walked through each other

**Scene 16**

\- Ran woke up and she found out she slept on Shinichi lap.

**Scene 17**

\- Conan stood behind Ran and the wind blew through them.

**Scene 18**

\- Ran and Conan looked to the sky before it showed Kairi,Xion and Namine lied down and look to the sky.

**Scene 19**

\- Kairi was fighting Yami Zetsu.

**Scene 20**

\- Xion and Namine cast **fira **to Invi and Gula but they can block it.

**Scene 21**

\- Kairi did back flip and looked to something angrily.

**Scene 22**

**\- **Conan stood at the road with Haibara then they turned around and saw Kairi, Namine,Xion and Ran after the train had passed them.

**Opening end.**

**After opening scenes.**

**Kairi posted Xion and Namine were lying down while Ran was looking to them.**

**Hastag**

**Today training was harder than Merlin keyblade training. #Karate #Ran Mouri #Kairi # Xion #Namine #Training**

**Comment**

**Kairi: Why don't anyone comment on this post?**

**Xion: Too tired.**

**Namine: I agree with you Xion.**

**The final world.**

" Who is your master? " Kairi asked man of light.

" You will meet him soon. " Man of light said.

" I have a question. What is your master want from me? " Xion asked man of light.

" I want you to find your heart and soul. " Man of light said.

" What do you mean my heart and soul? " Xion asked man of light.

" All right I will tell you but first we don't have much time so let's separate because it will be faster. " Man of light summoned another of himself then he teleport Kairi and another himself to somewhere.

**The final world (Kairi side)**

Kairi and the clone of man of light had arrived here then Kairi looked around herself but she saw the same view like she had come with Xion.

" Why do I need to separate from Xion? " Kairi asked with a doubt.

" I want Xion to be more focus on her new own body while you must awake your power that you are using by connection to Sora heart. " Man of light said seriously.

" What do you mean I need to do awakening my power again when I need to find my heart during the journey? " Kairi asked man of light but he launched light to Kairi. Kairi was hit and fell down to the ground and 2 hearts appeared in front of her.

" What have you done to my hearts? " Kairi shouted angrily but then she looked to 2 hearts in front of her so she walked closely to them.

" Those are my hearts but why I have 2 hearts? " Kairi asked man of light while she was looking to her hearts closely.

" One is your first real heart that you got from the last time we met and the other one is your princess of heart. " Man of light said and he walked to standing between Kairi hearts.

" What do you mean? I think my real heart was combined with princess of heart. " Kairi confused what man of light said that she had 2 hearts.

" First the reason why your heart didn't combine because your princess of heart were only borrow the power from him so that's the reason why your heart couldn't combine together. " Man of light said then he summoned a light ball and showed Kairi about her fight at Moana world.

" This video...that's when I was fighting heartless at Lalotai and that's first time I could do keyblade transform and shot lock. " Kairi said while she was watching her fight.

" Yes it's the first time you could use the power because you thought about Sora and you had a strong bond with him so you could use his power too. " Man of light said.

" You mean I have a strong bond with Sora haven't I. " Kairi asked man of light.

" Yes so that's why you need to master or learn Sora power with your own heart. " Man of light said.

" But if I don't forget Sora I won't lost the power so why do I need to master those technique. " Kairi asked man of light.

" I can't explain clearly so let's begin. " Man of light flicked his fingers then the water pulled Kairi down.

" Wait! " Kairi tried to resist or flew up but her body can't move and she felt headache a lot then she closed her eyes slowly and fell down.

**" I'm sorry about that I can't tell you because this power will be stronger if you found it yourself. "**

**Kairi station of awakening.**

**(Soundtrack: Dive into the heart)**

Kairi opened her eyes slowly then she saw a picture of her but when she had worn before she received her new outfit from master Yen Sid with Lea.

" That was me. " Kairi thought while she was floating down slowly.

Kairi saw herself was standing holding keyblade and near her there were Aqua, Sora, Riku and Namine near her head. There was a picture of Destiny island on the middle of stainglass and it had paopu fruits surrounded Destiny island

" I went to this place before but at that time it was Sora picture on it " Kairi thought while she was landed on her station of awakening.

Kairi landed then she walked around to found the exit then there was a shadow that look like her appeared in front of her.

" What is that? Why it looks like me? " Kairi summoned her keyblade and stood in her battle her shadow summoned the dark keyblade but it shaped like Kairi's Destiny embrace.

" A keyblade " Kairi glared to her shadow that looked like her. Her shadow rush to her and swung her dark keyblade down on her.

Kairi blocked her attacked then she pushed back made her shadow did dodge flip back then she rushed to Kairi again.

Kairi swung her keyblade and her shadow swung her keyblade. Their keyblade crash together. Kairi tried to pushed back but her shadow was too strong so they jumped back and glared each other.

" Why are you doing this! " Kairi asked her shadow angrily.

Her shadow didn't said anything but she glared to Kairi angrily. They ran to each other and clash their keyblade in the middle of station of awakening.

**The final world (Xion side)**

" What do you want from me? " Xion asked man of light.

" I want you to create your real own heart. " Man of light said but Xion didn't understand what man of light so she asked " Why do I need to create my own heart if I had a heart already? "

" You heart isn't complete and if you die you won't go to heaven or reborn again but you will return to Sora heart and you won't meet your friends again. " Man of light said then after Xion had heard she glared angrily to man of light.

" I have my own heart and I'm myself what made you think that my heart isn't complete! " Xion shouted angrily then she summoned her keyblade and pointed to man of light.

" That's the proof why you need to find your own heart. " Man of light said and he pointed to Xion keyblade **Kingdom Key. **Xion dismissed her keyblade then she looked to man of light with a doubt.

" What do you mean that my keyblade is the proof that I need to find my heart? " Xion asked man of light.

" You have your own heart already but it isn't complete because Xehanort created you for only summoning X-blade so that's why that if you die you won't go to heaven, hell or where the heart go when you die but you will disappear forever and won't reborn again." man of light said.

" Do you mean when I die I won't see Roxas, Namine, Kairi or my friends again. " Xion asked man of light sadly.

" Yes when you die your heart will return to Sora and you won't return to meet your friends again. " Man of light said sadly.

After Xion had heard she knelt down and started crying " Why I have a heart but when I die I will return to my friend and everyone will forget me again! "

Man of light looked to Xion sadly so he walked to her and helped her stood up.

" I'm sorry but I don't want you to suffered the same destiny with someone I had met in the past. " man of light looked to Xion sadly and he grabbed Xion shoulders.

Xion looked to man of light and she saw man of light looking to her sadly so she asked man of light " Why are you crying? "

Man of light didn't answer but he saw a woman with long yellow hair and blue eyes on Xion. She wore white moon dress and she smiled to him.

" Are you okay? " Xion asked man of light then he swiped his tears and looked to Xion " Nothing I just thought about someone then tear keep flowing I don't know why. "

" Who? " Xion asked man of light but he stood up and walked away " Just someone in the past! we don't have much time so let's continue " Man of light and Xion stood up then he launched bright light to Xion from his right hand.

" Arrgh! " Xion closed her eyes then she opened her eyes and saw her heart in front her but it looked different it looked like it was blank.

" Why my heart looks like that? " Xion asked man of light.

" It has a feeling but it doesn't have a soul so that's why you need to gain a power of soul so that's why you need to find create soul. " Man of light said.

" What should I do? "Xion asked man of light.

" You need to chase and made your body! " Man of light said then he summoned many big white floors and they had different shapes.

Xion looked to man of light confusingly then he summoned a lot of Xion on every white floors.

" Those are me. " Xion asked man of light.

" Yes you need to collect all of other you then we will go to next step. " Man of light said made Xion jaws dropped.

" How many do I need to collect? " Xion asked man of light but he didn't answer.

" About 500 more or less I couldn't tell you but you need to collect all of them then we go to next step. "

What man of light said made Xion shouted angrily.

" 500! that's too many! " Xion muttered after she had known that she needed to collected 500 of herself.

" Don't worry Sora had collected 333 of himself so it's not many as you think. " Man of light said for stopping Xion from her worrying.

" But 500 it's more than Sora. " Xion muttered loudly.

" We don't have much time Xion because your first awakening use a lot of hours and if you wake up you need to do everything from the first to last so let's go! " Man of light said and Xion sighed. She used her shotlock locked on the nearest of white floors.

Xion arrived to ready to collecting her other self. She started running and dashing to her other self.

" I hope you're ready because you, Kairi, Namine and other keyblade wielders that you will be friends in future will face lot of challenge and it will change all of them completely. " Man of light thought while he was watching Xion from the sky.

**Kairi station awakening.  
****(Soundtrack: Dive into the heart)****  
**

Kairi fell down and her shadow pointed her keyblade to Kairi face.

" Just admit it you only love Sora not care Riku and the others " Her shadow smirked while she was pointing her keyblade to Kairi.

" No I care Riku too. " Kairi denied what her shadow said.

" I don't think so. " Her shadow then transformed to Riku. He wore the same outfit like when we were fighting Xehanort at keyblade graveyard but his eyes were red.

" You are not Riku. Riku that I know he care me and Sora too! " Kairi looked to Riku that had red eyes.

" Yes I'm not Riku but I know how he feel that you only care for Sora. " Riku looked to Kairi with an disappoint face.

" What do you mean? " Kairi asked her shadow but she was Riku with red eyes.

" Kairi please look at this! " He showed something to Kairi. It showed Riku heart then the big screen appeared from Riku heart.

Kairi looked to the screen attentively.

**Inside screen (****Destiny island (After Kingdom hearts 2))**

Riku was walking around destiny island and he entered to secret place. He entered then he saw Kairi and Sora painting so he walked closely. He looked to the painting closely.

Riku sighed sadly and smiled. He sad a little bit then he shook his head.

" I will protect two of you and three of us will always stay together. " Riku clenched his fist and sighed.

He looked to where Kairi and Sora were drawing last time. He smiled sadly and walked to the exit of secret place.

**Scene end**

After Kairi had looked the screen. She looked to red eyes Riku sadly.

" I care Sora and Riku because they're my friends but after I had looked to the screen I felt guilty a lot because all the time I thought only Sora but I forgot how Riku felt when he was left alone too. " Kairi felt guilty a lot.

" So that's why you aren't ready to learn new power so you need something first. " Red eyes Riku said.

" What do you mean? " Kairi asked red eyes Riku.

" You will know when you see it. " red eyes Riku explained but that gave Kairi more a question.

" What do you mean? " Kairi asked red eyes Riku.

" First you need to open your real heart that you got the last time you met him. " Red eyes Rku said.

" Why I need to open my real heart? " Kairi asked then red eyes Riku summoned **way to dawn **keyblade and he rushed to Kairi.

Kairi tried to blocked his attacking but it was too late he tackled her and made her fell from her station awakening.

" Arrrgh! " Kairi screamed while she was looking red eyes Riku and falling down.

**The final world (Xion side)**

Xion was running, jumping and climbing to collected all of herself but right now she collected about half of them.

" I never know that it would be tired like this. " Xion felt tired so she sat down for rest a little bit.

Man of light saw her was sitting on the ground so he flew and stood beside her.

" Are you tired? " Man of light asked Xion. She didn't answer but she took a deep breath then she looked to him.

" What do you think? I ran, climbed but I only collect half of them and they didn't stay around. They ran like a monkey, spin around and made fun of me! " Xion said angrily and he glared to man of light.

" Hahaha... " Man of light laughed nervously.

" What about Kairi does she okay? " Xion asked man of light but he didn't answer.

" I don't know but I hoped she's okay because this time Kairi will have to do it by herself. " Man of light said while he was looking to the sky with a sad face.

" What do you mean? " Xion asked with a doubt.

" The last time Kairi had gone here was when she found her real heart but that time I had helped her located her real heart but this time I couldn't help her so the only thing that I can do is hope that she will be fine. " Man of light sighed worryingly.

" What she has to face this time? " Xion asked man of light.

**" Herself and dark side of her friends "**

**Destiny island?**

Kairi woke up slowly then she stood up and looked around herself. She was at Destiny island.

" How can I return here? " Kairi questioned herself then she started walked around to looked to someone.

She walked everywhere but she didn't see anyone until she walked to secret place

**Destiny island secret place**

Kairi entered secret place. She saw Sora and her shared paopu fruit painting on the cave wall. She walked and touched the painting.

" I'm sorry Riku I knew how you feel lonely but you feel like that you still want to protect Sora and me too. " Kairi said sadly while she was looking to the painting.

" Yeah you should be shamed of yourself! "

Kairi heard man voice behind her. She turned around quickly and saw Riku but he wore his kh2 outfit.

" Riku I'm sorry for not thinking about you. " Kairi apologized but Riku summoned his keyblade **brave heart**and attacked Kairi but she managed to blocked his attacked on time with her keyblade.

" Apologized if you aren't think about Sora he will love me and we will be friends forever but when you arrived me and Sora is less connect and he talked to you more than me! " Riku shouted angrily while he was trying to pushed Kairi down to the ground.

" I know I'm sorry! " Kairi apologized while she was pushing back Riku attacking.

" Sorry is not enough you must die! " Riku shouted angrily then he opened the secret door. The darkness came from there and pulled Kairi and him through the door.

" Arrgh! " Kairi screamed while darkness was sucking her through secret door.

**Agasa house (04.00 a.m.)**

" Kairi! " Namine woke up shockingly and she woke up loudly.

Namine looked around herself but she felt relieved after she had seen Kairi and Xion were sleeping peacefully.

" I have a nightmare that Kairi had died again but I relieved that she still okay. " Namine thought then she was going to sleepi but then she saw dark aura from Kairi.

" Kairi! What happen! Hey wake up! " Namine shouted while she was trying to woke her up but she didn't wake up and started talking in her sleep.

" I'm sorry I won't leave you behind anymore. " Kairi was crying and wriggling.

" What should I do? What should I do? " Namine panicked loudly made Agasa and Haibara woke up and ran to the room.

" What's wrong? " Agasa rushed to where Namine, Xion and Kairi were sleeping.

" Something wrong with Kairi we need to help her as soon as possible. " Namine worried about Kairi but she didn't know what to do.

Agasa looked to Kairi who was sleeping, wriggling and had dark aura covered her body.

" Why she have dark aura covered herself? " Agasa asked Namine.

" I don't know! maybe we... " Something came on Namine mind. She summoned her keyblade and pointed to Kairi.

" What are you doing? " Haibara asked Namine.

" I will be back. I know what to do. " Namine said then she launched light beam from her keyblade to Kairi body. She transformed to light orb and entered to Kairi body.

**Ruined Destiny island?**

Kairi fell down to the ground in full speed made her butt hit the ground so hard. Riku landed and he looked to Kairi disappointed

" Is this the only thing you can do? Without Sora you're useless. " Riku smirked and he pointed his keyblade to Kairi.

" Shut up! I'm not useless! and I will prove it! " Kairi shouted angrily then she summoned her keyblade and stood in her battle stance.

" Then proof it by defeating me and Sora! " Riku summoned Sora but his eyes was red too.

" What! " Kairi shocked after she had seen Sora but with different eyes color. His eyes color was red and her wore Kingdom hearts 1 outfit.

" Kairi because of you I have to use the power of awakening to bring you back and I couldn't see you everyone again. " Sora said disappointingly then he summoned his keyblade and pointed to Kairi.

Kairi didn't say anything and stood sadly but she felt guilty for the reason.

" If you didn't die or go fight with everyone Sora won't die by sacrifice his life for only bring you back! " Riku shouted angrily then he stood in his battle pose.

" Because of you! If you won't meet us everything won't happen! " Sora shouted angrily.

Kairi didn't said anything but her tears keep flowing.

" Die! Kairi! " Sora and Riku ran to her and they slashed on Kairibut she raised her keyblade and blocked those two attacking.

" You don't know about me! " Kairi said while she was blocking Riku and Sora attacked.

Sora and Riku jumped back then they looked to Kairi but she gritted her teeth and looked to them angrily.

" You don't know when I left on the island while you two go on adventures made new friends! " Kairi shouted angrily then she stood in her battle pose.

" Because you're a princess of heart you won't know how us feel because darkness couldn't hurt you and if you won't on the island at first. Sora won't need to use power of awakening " Riku said angrily.

" I know! I always know it's my fault so that's why I went to the journey to made me stronger. " Kairi said with a angry face.

" Stronger! What a pathetic the last time we saw you die in front of us. " Riku made fun of Kairi.

" Yeah you're right because of me Sora had to vanished. " Kairi looked down sadly.

" Yeah just apologized won't enough you must die and we will always stay together without you it will be better. " Sora and Riku held their hands together.

Kairi shocked what she saw but she didn't hesitated she looked to them and ready for battle but her feeling didn't on the way like that. She was crying after she had heard what Riku said.

" That's not true! " Kairi looked where the voiced came from. She saw Namine were flying down to her.

Namine landed safety then she grabbed Kairi shoulder.

" I'm sure real Sora and Riku won't said that. So please don't be sad Kairi. " Namine said for comforting Kairi.

" But what if he said is true then where should I belong or I was the reason that they got separated! " Kairi shouted angrily then Namine punched Kairi face made her fell down.

" Just stop blame yourself already! " Namine walked and she grabbed Kairi hoodies and pulled to looked to her closely.

" Listen! no matter where you're or who you're! You shouldn't blame yourself like that. When Sora and Riku saw that they will hurt a lot. " Namine shouted angrily.

" You don't understand me I came from radiant garden and met Sora and Riku but I didn't belong to everyone from the beginning and because of me everyone were in danger! You don't know how I feel. " Kairi shouted angrily and sadly.

" I know. " Namine said sadly then she hugged Kairi who was kneeling on the ground.

" Kairi I'm your friend when I was inside your heart.I know you felt lonely sometimes because Sora and Riku left you alone just for keep you safe but from now on me and Xion will be your friends forever and we won't forget each other and we won't leave each other from now on so please stood up and fought back Kairi. " Namine tried comforted awhile she was hugging and crying.

" Namine... Thank you " Kairi said quietly then she hugged Namine tightly.

" Tragic...tragic so beautiful tragic make me want to cry! " Riku shouted angrily after he and Sora had seen the emotional of Kairi and Namine.

" Namine why don't you come to join us without Kairi the three of us will always stay together like you always want. " Sora tried to made Namine came with them but Namine shook her head.

" I know that I was lonely and I made a false memory about you but I will stay with Kairi because of her I can return to you all and you're not the real Sora. " Namine said then she summoned her keyblade and pointed to Riku and Sora.

" I'm the real Sora and why don't you believe what I said! " Sora shouted angrily.

" Yeah why did you help her instead join us and we will be real friend. You're better than Kairi. You help us restore memory but she did only one thing wait us for return home. " Riku then he walked to Namine and grabbed Namine hand.

Namine swiped her left hand to put Riku hand away then she tried to slashed Riku but he jumped back and stood with Sora.

" I disappoint in you Namine you choose her instead us. " Riku said then he stood in his battle stance.

" I will stay with her she suffered enough for blaming herself I will help her and we will go through everything together. " Namine shouted angrily.

" Namine... " Kairi swiped her tear then she stood up and summoned her keyblade and stood beside Namine.

" Thank you Namine this time and from now on me, Xion and you and our new friends we won't forget each other and we will go through every problem together. " Kairi said then she stood in her battle stance and ready to fought Riku and Sora.

" Yeah we will face it together. " Namine nodded then she glared with Riku

" So you chose her instead us I disappoint in you Namine so if you choose her that means we have to kill you and her. " Riku launched **dark firaga **to Namine but she raised her keyblade and blocked his attacking.

Sora locked on Kairi then he launched **ragnarok **to Kairi but she locked on Sora 16 times and launched her shot lock attacked **princess of light **to Sora. Their attacked passed each other.

Kairi tried to blocked Sora **ragnarok **but some of bullets shot her while Sora got some damage from Kairi too.

" Kairi! " Namine cast cure on Kairi while Riku cast cure on Sora.

" I'm fine thank you Namine. " Kairi thanked Namine then they glared Sora and Riku.

" You will pay for this Kairi! " Sora shouted angrily then he and Riku ran to Kairi and Namine to attacked her.

" I will prove you that I'm not useless. " Kairi said angrily and pointed her keyblade to Sora.

Kairi and Namine did the same they ran to the middle of ruined Destiny island and they clashed their keyblade. it made strong wind around them.

**The final world (Xion side)**

**Xion and man of light were watching the big screen about inside Kairi heart.**

" Namine! Kairi! " Xion shouted and panicked because she worried about them. She summoned her keyblade and ready to help them.

" Wait! " Man of light stopped Xion from let her going to help Kairi and Namine.

" Why did you stopped me? My friends are in danger I need to go help them. " Xion asked man of light angrily.

" Xion you need to hurry to complete collect all of your clones. " Man of light explained why he stopped Xion.

" We can do this later so please let me go and help Namine and Kairi. " Xion begged man of light for let her went there and helped Kairi and Namine.

" Xion I wanted to helped them too but this time for let her awakened her true power so right now you must focused on crafted your real heart. " man of light tried to explained why she couldn't go and help her friends but Xion still angry at man of light.

" But what about Namine why she could helped her. " Xion asked man of light and she pointed to the screen.

" Something happened and Namine had woken up at that time so she used her keyblade and went inside Kairi heart. " man of light said.

" Then please let me help them this awakening we can do it later. " Xion said but man of light shook his head.

" No! Xion we don't have much time because new danger will be here soon and if you couldn't made your own heart in time you will be vanished forever. "

" What is new danger? " Xion asked man of light with a doubt.

" I can't tell you right now so can you continue focus on collecting all of your clones while I was looking to them. " man of light wanted Xion for continued her awakening.

Xion wanted to helped Kairi and Namine but every time she wanted to go man of light will beg her for complete her awakening.

" Ok but if I finish quickly I will go and help them. " Xion sighed with disappoint.

" Thank you Xion. " man of light said then Xion went back to completed her awakening while he was watching Kairi and Namine vs Sora and Riku.

" Hikari I hope you're okay because the road from now on will be tough than you think. " Man of light thought while he was watching the screen.

**Ruined Destiny island?**

**(Soundtrack: Sinister shadow Kingdom hearts 2)**

" Fira! " Kairi launched **fira **to Sora but he guarded her attacked then she rushed to Sora and swung her keyblade to attacked but he raised his keyblade and blocked Kairi attacking.

Namine cast **blizzara **to Riku then she locked on him 20 times and she launched 20 **white moon lights **to Riku. Riku tried to dodged Namine by running around but 10 of them damaged Riku made him hurt badly.

" Riku! " Sora shouted then he jumped back and ran to Riku while Kairi was chasing Sora.

Sora raised his keyblade and cast cura on Riku. They stood in their battle stance while Kairi and Namine did the same.

" She doesn't kidding she is stronger than we thought. " Riku said while he was thinking about the plan to defeated Namine and Kairi.

" What should we do? " Sora asked Riku.

" I know her weakness. " Riku said then he ran to Kairi but Namine ran and blocked his way with her keyblade.

Riku jumped and grabbed both Namine hands.

" Hey! Release me! " Namine tried to free herself from Riku.

" Namine! " Kairi ran to helped Namine but Sora locked on Kairi and used **air step **to kicked Kairi down. Sora grabbed bot Kairi arms and put behind her.

Kairi felt the pain while she was trying to free her from Sora.

" If you couldn't move your hands you can't use your keyblade so it's over and you're still useless. " Sora smirked while he was watching Kairi struggle for freeing herself from Sora.

Kairi almost give up but then she remembered what Ran had taught her yesterday.

Kairi smiled then Sora curious why she was smiling?

" What's wrong do you give up and accept your weakness? " Sora asked with a smirked.

" Let's me show you how strong I'm " Kairi said then she stomped Sora right foot heavily made him hurt a lot and released her then she did spinning kick on Sora face made him blew away and fell down on the ground.

" Sora! " Riku shouted and Namine saw this was her chance so she did the same with Kairi then she kicked Riku stomach and made him blew away too.

" Ran training help us a lot so maybe we need to train more harder and it will help us in next battle too. " Kairi said.

" Yeah but this isn't the time to said that we need to focus on the battle right now. " Namine said and Kairi nodded.

Sora and Riku stood up then they looked to Kairi and Namine.

" Kairi! " Sora shouted angrily then he summoned his keyblade and rushed to Kairi. She blocked Sora attacked with her keyblade then she spun and elbowed his face made him fell to the ground.

" Sora! " Riku summoned his keyblade and launched **dark firaga **to her.

Namine summoned her keyblade and she swung to protected Kairi. Riku and Namine rushed to the middle of ruined destiny island and swung keyblade to each other.

" Namine! " Kairi rushed to helped Namine but Sora locked on Kairi then he used **air step **to reached Kairi and kicked Kairi but she managed to blocked his kicking in time with her keyblade.

Sora and Riku jumped back while Namine and Kairi did the same.

" Riku what should we do? If we let them stay together we won't have a chance. " Sora said nervously while they were looking to Kairi and Namine.

" I know what to do? " Riku said then he plunged his keyblade to the ground and split the island in 2 parts. Kairi and Sora were on the left parts of island while Namine and Riku were on the right parts of island.

" Kairi! " Namine shouted worryingly while the islands were starting flew away.

" Namine! " Kairi shouted while she reached her arms to Namine but Namine had flown away already.

**Ruined destiny island (Kairi side)**

" Kairi! you will pay for this! " Sora said angrily then he jumped in the air and released his power around himself.

" Second form " Sora said then he did keyblade transform and changed to Sora kingdom hearts 2 clothes.

" That was keyblade transform. " Kairi shocked after she had seen Sora was in **second form.**

" Yeah this time I will show you the power who is stronger will be and you will lose and fell in despair. " Sora said angrily then he ready to charged Kairi.

" No I won't fell in despair and I will defeat you! " Kairi raised her keyblade and threw to the air. " Light of heart staff! "

Her **destiny embrace **keyblade changed to her keyblade transform **light of heart staff. **She caught her keyblade transformed that had been thrown in the air during her keyblade transform.

Sora ran to Kairi then he swung his keyblade to attacked her but she warped to behind Sora.

" Did she learned the same power as I? " Sora thought but Sora shook his head. " This isn't the right time to think about that I have to defeat Kairi! I have to. "

Sora looked back then he saw Kairi ready to attacked him. Sora tried to avoided Kairi attacking but it was too late.

" Light! " Kairi launched light bullets from her staff to Sora made lot of damage on him but Sora countered Kairi with his shot lock **ragnarok** made some damages on her too.

**Ruined destiny island (Namine side)**

Namine and Riku were fighting with keyblade.

Riku tried to pierced with his keyblade but Namine raised her keyblade to blocked Riku attacking but she couldn't guard in time and got some damage. Namine fell down and she tried to stood up painfully.

Riku saw this chance to attacked her so she raised her keyblade and tried to slashed Namine but she raised her keyblade and launched **fira **to Riku. It forced Riku to dodged her attacking. She saw this was her chance so she kicked his legs and made him fell down.

Namine stood up quickly then she jumped back and cast **cura **on her.

Riku stood up and he ran to attacked Namine.

Namine stood in Kairi battle stance then she ran to Riku and swung her keyblade to attacked him.

Riku raised his keyblade to blocked Namine attacking then he spun and swung his keyblade to push Namine away.

Namine landed on the ground and she saw Riku was standing there and he looked to her angrily.

" You're stronger Namine! " Riku admired Namine then he pointed his keyblade to Namine " But that's not enough! " he cast **dark firaga **to Namine.

Namine ran around while she was dodging Riku **dark firaga** but it hit Namine leg made her fell and rolled on the ground.

Namine moaned painfully while Riku walked slowly to Namine.

Namine tried to stood up but she couldn't because her wound on her legs. Riku walked and he stood in front Namine.

" I admired you're stronger than why don't you come and join us. I'm sure you will be stronger than stay with her. " Riku said.

" I might be weak for now but I won't leave her behind me, Xion and Kairi we will be stronger together. " Namine said angrilywhile she was trying to stood up.

" So that's your decision I disappoint in you a lot Namine so goodbye Namine. " Riku said then he raised his keyblade to killed Namine.

" I'm sorry Kairi. It's over for me " Namine closed his eyes and her tears was flowing from both of her eyes.

" Don't you dare hurt her! "

" What! " Riku looked back then Kairi side-kicked Riku face made him flew in the air and fell down far from Namine.

Kairi raised her keyblade and cast **cura **on Namine.

" Are you okay? " Kairi asked Namine worryingly.

" I'm okay thanks for helping me from him. " Namine stood up then she saw lot of wound on Kairi body.

" Kairi you have lot of wound what happens to you and Sora? " Namine asked after she had cast **cura **on Kairi.

" I managed to finished him before he can do it. " Kairi said.

**(Soundtrack end)**

**Flashback Sora vs Kairi**

Sora attacked with his combo of his second form then he finished his attacked with **ripple drive.**

Kairi rolled on the ground with lot of her wounds. She tried to stood up but her legs didn't move any inch.

" That was a great move Kairi but you still not stronger as me. " Sora said then he walked to Kairi.

Kairi plunged her **light of heart staff **to the ground then she tried to stood up slowly.

" Why don't you give up! I defeat you already but you still struggle but that won't change anything. " Sora shouted angrily while he was pointing his keyblade to Kairi.

" I won't give up! I promise Sora that I will be stronger and from now on me, Riku and Sora go adventure together. " Kairi said angrily while she was looking to Sora.

" So you made a promise with other me but sorry it won't happen because you're going to die here! " Sora raised his keyblade then he locked on Kairi 24 times and launched **R****agnarok **bullets to Kairi.

Kairi tried to raised her staff to protected herself from bullet but she didn't have enough force to do that.

" What should I do? " Kairi thought while **Ragnarok **bullets was moving to Kairi.

" Hikari! Don't give up! " Kairi heard a woman voices somewhere but she didn't know it but she knew what she had to do. She raised her keyblade staff and cast cure on her.

Kairi locked on Sora then she jumped to Sora by using **air step **reached Sora and kicked him on the face.

Sora were blown away then Kairi launched **fira **from her staff to Sora.

Sora tried to stood up but Kairi rushed to finished Sora.

Sora won't give up so he cast **cura **and he rushed to defeated Kairi too.

** Kairi! **

** Sora!**

Sora keyblade glowed with light then he dashed to Kairi in full speed.

" Finish attack sonic blade! " Sora said while he was flying to Kairi in full speed.

Kairi plunged her keyblade staff to the ground and launched giant ball light to the sky. Kairi ready to attacked Sora with her finish attack.

" Finish attack light meteor! " Kairi launched lot of lights to Sora but he managed to reached before her light attacked him.

Sora plunged Kairi in full speed a lot of times made her fell down on the ground but some of Kairi lights damaged Sora.

Kairi fell down on the ground and Sora stomped Kairi stomach for making her couldn't stand up.

" Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! " Sora shouted angrily while he was stomping Kairi stomach.

Kairi couldn't stood up because Sora keep stomping her stomach. She thought for a few seconds then she swung her keyblade staff and hit Sora. Her attacking made him flew away and rolled on the ground.

Kairi stood up and looked to Sora last time then she raised her keyblade up to the sky.

" Though you're not real Sora but I still feel guilty about you and Riku so if I meet you twos again I'm sure this time I won't leave anyone behind and I will be stronger to help both of you. I promise. " Kairi swung her keyblade staff down to launched light meteor to Sora.

Giant light meteor moved down so fast to Sora.

Sora looked to where Kairi stood then he lied down and watched giant light meteor came to him.

" Kairi! you have grown up I'm sure Sora and Riku will be happy after they have seen you grow up. " Sora and he smiled while he was accepting his death.

" Red eyes Sora thank you I won't make you or anyone down. " Kairi said while she was crying and watching giant light meteor exploded on Sora and he were crumbled and flew in the air.

Kairi swiped her tear then she looked around to find Namine.

" I need to find her quickly. " Kairi thought then the ground started shaking.

" What happen! " Kairi tried to not fell down on the ground then the light shined brightly made Kairi closed her eyes.

Kairi opened her eyes again then she saw Namine were going to be killed by Namine.

" Namine! " Kairi thought then she started running to her friends.

" Don't you dare hurt her! " Kairi shouted angrily then she did side-kick on Riku face made him flew away and landed on the ground not far from Namine.

**Flash back end**

**Ruined Destiny island**

" So that's why you have lot of wounds on your body. " Namine said.

" Yeah sorry about that but what about Riku? " Kairi asked Namine.

" I think he still passed out because your kick were too powerful. " Namine giggled while she was looking to Riku who was passed out because of Kairi kick.

" It's not over yet! " Riku opened his eyes then he plunged his keyblade on the ground. He stood up painfully and looked to Kairi angrily.

" Kairi! " Riku shouted angrily then darkness covered his body then it grew bigger and covered the entire island.

" I will destroy both of you! " Riku shouted angrily then he roared and made strong wind around the entire island.

Kairi summoned her keyblade and plunged to the ground while Namine hugged Kairi tightly.

" Namine hold tightly I sensed that we will face something more dangerous. " Kairi said.

Namine nodded then they looked to Riku who was on the sky with his dark aura!

" Darkness! " Riku shouted then his body exploded and the entire island were covering with darkness.

The strong wind started blowing around the island.

" Kairi! " Namine shouted while she was hugging Kairi who was trying to not get blow away.

Kairi and Namine tried to protected themselves from darkness but the wind was too strong that it made Kairi keyblade almost pulled out from the ground.

" Kairi what should we do? " Namine yelled.

" I don't know but I can't hold back anymore. " Kairi keyblade was dismissed then she and Namine were blown away to the darkness.

" Namine! "

" Kairi! "

They were blown away by wind of darkness.

**?**

Kairi and Namine lied down somewhere that was covered with darkness.

Kairi and Namine opened their eyes slowly then they saw nothing but darkness.

" Where're we? " Kairi asked Namine.

" How could I know because we were blown away together so how should I know. " Namine said annoyingly.

" Yeah yeah you're right Sorry to asked. " Kairi sighed loudly then she started walked around.

" So what should we do next? " Namine asked Kairi.

" Maybe we use keyblade to get out of here. " Kairi said.

" Yeah so let's do it! " Kairi and Namine summoned their keyblades to ready to get out of her.

" You won't go anywhere! "

Kairi and Namine turned around then the area were changed.

They saw Riku but he was inside big dark giant monster that looked like Ansem heartless but with devil smile and wing.

" Kairi, Namine you will pay for this! You will fall to darkness eternally! " Riku said angrily.

" Riku! why do you have to do this? " Kairi asked Riku while she and Namine were standing in their battle stance.

" You kill Sora! I don't have anyone left. I feel alone so you must suffer the same feeling as I'm! Die! " Riku said then he launched lot of **dark firaga **to Kairi and Namine.

Kairi and Namine did **dodge roll **and it worked they could dodged Riku attacking.

" Kairi! " Riku said angrily then the monster started to roared loudly.

" Rarrrrrgh! " Riku darkness roared loudly. It loud enough to made Kairi and Namine raised their keyblade to protected themselves.

After the wind had stopped blowing. Kairi and Namine ran to Riku who was ready to attacked both of them.

**The final world (Xion side)**

" So you collect all of them. Congratulations! " Man of light said while he was clapping.

" Thanks now can I go and help Namine and Kairi? " Xion asked man of light.

" Not yet Xion for now you have only one other body left. " Man of light said.

" What! I thought I had collected all of them already! " Xion shouted angrily then man of light shook his head.

" NO! If you see this you will know. " Man of light said then he summoned giant mirror not far from Xion.

" Xion you will know the answer if you stand in front of the mirror. " man of light said.

" What does he mean? " Xion thought while she was walking to the mirror.

Xion arrived to the mirror but something nothing happened.

" It's just a mirror " Xion touched the mirror then it broke in small pieces.

" What is this? " Xion asked herself then she saw herself but in organization XIII coats stood in front her.

" Is that me? " Xion said but coat Xion summoned her keyblade and ran to attacked her.

Xion raised her keyblade to guarded from her other self attacking. Her other self jumped back to the spot where she had stood first.

" So this is my final test right! Let's do this! " Xion and herself in organization XIII coats ran to each other then they clashed their keyblades loudly.

**To be continue**

**Ending song: Tsunaida Te (by Lil'B)**

**Scene 1**

\- The morning around Ran house and Beika town.

**Scene 2**

\- Ran picked her school bag and karate uniform then she opened the door and walked outside with a smile.

**Scene 3**

\- Ran and Conan were walking to school while everyone in this world was doing their daily routine.

**Scene 4**

**\- **Ran, Kairi, Xion, Namine, Sonoko and Sera were studying at classroom.

**Scene 5**

\- Ran trained karate with Kairi while Xion and Namine were lying down and their eyes were spinning.

**Scene 6**

**\- **Ran was calling someone on her phone. She talked happily first then she shouted angrily then she smiled.

**Scene 7**

\- Conan and Kairi were standing on the top of building and they looked to the view of Beika city.

**Scene 8**

\- Namine and Xion walked along the way of the city.

**Scene 9**

\- Ran was cooking dinner while Conan, Kogoro, Kairi, Xion, Namine were talking about something.

**Scene 10**

\- Ran smiled after she had seen everyone happy.

**Scene 11**

\- Ran opened the curtain and window then she stretched herself and ready for today.

**Scene 12**

\- The scene showed Beika city then raised up to the sky.

**Ending song end.**

**Next episode preview**

**Darkness world**

Kairi swung her keyblade staff and made her combo of light on Riku while Namine swung her keyblade transform to attacked Riku.

Riku tried to attacked them with his Ansem.

**Kairi: **Riku I'm sorry but I'm sure he want you to be happy too so please stop Riku!

**Riku: **No way! I won't stop until I kill you and Namine!

**Namine: **Please stop! Riku you will suffer lot of pain from your heart and Sora that you love don't want this.

**Riku: **Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

Riku summoned giant dark orbs! then they tried to pulled Kairi and Namine to inside of giant dark orbs.

**Kairi: **What should we do and we need to think fast too.

**Namine: **I have an idea follow me!

**The final world**

**XIV Xion**: You have a heart but you're still Sora not Xion.

**Xion: **I'm me nobody else!

Xion swung her **event horizon **to attacked XIV Xion but she managed to dodged all of her attacking by flying to the air.

**XIV Xion: **Are you sure? But why you did Roxas move.

**Xion: **What do you mean! Tell me!

**XIV Xion: **Defeat me first and I will tell you.

**Next episode: The connections part 3**

**Author note**

**I'm so sorry everyone but I decided that this arc couldn't end before Tokyo game show 2019 but I will try to end this arc before the end of this year so I'm so sorry I never thought that this arc will be longer than I think.**

**In the last month I have lot of things to do so I don't have enough time to continued writing this chapter and I want to rest too so that's why I couldn't end this arc before Tokyo game show 2019 **

**I will change this type of crossover from X-over to Detective Conan until this arc finish because this arc will be more than 20 chapters.**

**I will change crossover type if chapters of those world are more than 20 chapters.**

**Kairi awakening I used Soriku fan and who call Kairi useless be examplary. **

**The next chapter will be final episode of The connections.**

**Until the next time see you.**


	17. Chapter 13: Darkness hours part 7

**Darkness hours arc part 7**

**Episode: The connections part 3.**

I don't own Kingdom hearts. It belongs to Square enix and Disney.

I don't own Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

I don't own everything except Original characters.

I don't own a songs. It belongs to the owner of the song.

**Kingdom hearts dimensions war opening 1 : Kyouran hey kids .**

**The music start**

**Scene 1**

\- Kairi looked to a man in black suit that have a silver eyes then she rushed to him.

**Music continued to play.**

**Logo appeared**

**Scene 2**

\- Kairi stood on rooftop of building while the wind was blowing.

**Scene 3**

**\- **Namine sat on the top of building.

**Scene 4**

**\- **Xion and Ran stood on the top of building and looked to the wind direction.

**Scene 5**

\- Kairi, Xion, Ran and Namine did a fight pose.

**Scene 6**

\- Conan, , Haibara stood in a group.

**Scene 7**

\- Police, Mouri Kogoro and Conan, Ran friends stood there in a big group.

**Scene 8**

\- Foretellers and black organization walked in a group while Maleficent, Pete and Yami Zetsu were watching from somewhere.

**Scene 9**

\- Foretellers made an explosions on the town and Kairi ran through the smoke and she summoned her keyblade.

**Scene 10**

\- Kairi fought with Yami Zetsu while Xion and Namine were fighting Gula and Invi and Ran was fighting with Aced.

**Scene 11**

**\- **Pete made a surprised face while he was looking the fight.

**Scene 12**

**\- **Maleficent was looking to Kairi vs Yami Zetsu from far behind.

**Scene 13**

\- Conan tried to helped Ran but he faced Gin.

**Scene 14**

\- Yami Zetsu stood behind Kairi and the city move through them.

**Scene 15**

\- Shinichi and Ran walked through each other

**Scene 16**

\- Ran woke up and she found out she slept on Shinichi lap.

**Scene 17**

\- Conan stood behind Ran and the wind blew through them.

**Scene 18**

\- Ran and Conan looked to the sky before it showed Kairi,Xion and Namine lied down and look to the sky.

**Scene 19**

\- Kairi was fighting Yami Zetsu.

**Scene 20**

\- Xion and Namine cast **fira **to Invi and Gula but they can block it.

**Scene 21**

\- Kairi did back flip and looked to something angrily.

**Scene 22**

**\- **Conan stood at the road with Haibara then they turned around and saw Kairi, Namine,Xion and Ran after the train had passed them.

**Opening end.**

**After opening scene**

**Namine posted the pictures when Kairi helped Xion studying Math and Japanese language.**

**#Kairi #Namine #Xion #Studying #Japanese language #Math**

**Comments**

**Kairi: ** Namine would you please focus about Calculus.

**Namine: **Sorry but I felt tired a lot.

**Kairi: **If we finish faster the more time we could sleep. So let's focus then we can go to sleep.

**Namine: **Okay Okay Kairi.

**Xion: **Both of you just stop playing Gummiphone and help me already!

**?**

Kairi launched fira to Riku but his giant devil heartless smiled and made strong wind to destroyed Kairi fira**.**

" This isn't heartless that we had faced before but I think it looks like Ansem heartless. " Kairi said while she was dodging Riku **dark firaga.**

" Yeah that's like this is Ansem heartless before but now it's mine darkness and I will defeat both of you with this. " Riku said then he used **dark aura **covered his giant heartless.

" What happen! " Namine asked Kairi while they were watching darkness covered Riku.

" I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this. " Kairi said.

Darkness that covered Riku burst and it showed Ansem inside his dark guardians.

" Ansem! " Kairi and Namine said in unison.

" Yes that's right but I'm not Ansem anymore I'm Riku the one who control darkness and I will bring you to the darkness. " Riku said then he shot **dark cutter **to Kairi and Namine.

Kairi and Namine raised their keyblade and cast watera for protect themselves from Riku attacking but it didn't work and they were cut by **dark cutter**.

Namine and Kairi were blown away and fell down on the ground painfully.

" Nrgh! What a strong attack. " Kairi stood up painfully then she cast cura on her and Namine.

" Yeah, We need to use keyblade power! " Namine said and Kairi nodded.

" Light of heart staff! " Kairi raised her keyblade and light glowed on her keyblade then it changed to **light of heart staff.**

" White moon! " Namine keyblade glowed with white light that looked like a moon.

After Kairi and Namine had transformed their keyblades. They ran to Riku who was ready to attacked them.

" Riku! " Kairi screamed while she and Namine were running to him.

" Kairi! " Riku screamed and his giant dark guardians summoned **soul eaters **on both of heartless hands.

Kairi swung her keyblade staff while Riku swung **soul eaters.**

Their blades clashed loudly then the scene cut.

**The final world**

Xion stood in her battle stance.

She glared to her other self that wore black coat.

" What do you want? " Xion asked her other self that wore black coat.

Xion black coat didn't say anything but she summoned her keyblade and stood in her battle stance.

After Xion had seen her other summoned keyblade and gazed on her other self that wore black coat.

" You are Kairi not Sora. " Xion black coat said.

" I'm me nobody else! " Xion shouted angrily.

" You're like Roxas but you're different from him. " Xion black coat said.

" I know because me was created from Sora memory but Roxas created from Sora heart. Why do you said that even you know that me and Roxas were different? " Xion asked her other self that wore black coat.

" If you fight me I will answer your question. " Xion black coat rushed to Xion to attacked her.

Xion blocked her other self attacking then they jumped back and ran to attacked each other.

" Fira! " Xion launched fira to her other self but she dodged and launched thundara on her. She was attacked and fell down on the floor. Xion XIV saw this chance to finished she jumped to Xion in full speed.

Xion stood up then she raised her keyblade to protected her from her other self attacking.

Xion succeeded blocking Xion black coat attacking but she flew away and fell down on the ground painfully.

Xion stood up slowly and cast cura to healed herself.

" She's too strong. I have to do something. " Xion thought while she was looking her clones scary.

" What's wrong Give up already! " Xion black coat smirked Xion who was looking to her scary.

" No! Event horizon! " Xion raised her keyblade then her keyblade glowed with light and covered with blue light.

Xion rushed to attacked her other self but she flew up and glided away.

" Hey don't run away! " Xion shouted while she was running to chasing her other self that was gliding.

**Darkness world**

Kairi launched light to Riku while Namine was swinging her keyblade to attacked Riku.

Riku used his dark giant heartless to protected him from Kairi and Namine attacking.

" What should we do, Kairi? Our attacks didn't reach to him. " Namine said while she was firing 3 firas from her keyblade.

" His heartless is the same as Ansem. " Kairi said while she was sliding around to looked for the chance to attacked Riku.

Riku didn't let them have a chance. His heartless raised its hands then it swung up and launched **dark wave **to Kairi.

" Kairi! Lookout! " Namine warned Kairi. She looked to the way where **dark wave **was coming in full speed.

Kairi warped and left her light clone behind.

" I know what to do! Namine keep attacking Riku. " Kairi shouted to Namine for telling her plan.

" But my keyblade transformation can't do any damage on him. " Namine said.

" I have a plan! Keep attacking! " Kairi said then she sliding around the area.

Namine nodded then she kept attacked Riku with her speed of keyblade transformation but he managed to blocked all Namine attacked with his heartless.

Riku fired **dark wave **to Namine but she managed to dodged it in time then Kairi warped and left her light clone behind.

Kairi warped 2 times then she already had 4 light clones.

" Namine! Now! " Kairi shouted then she fired light from her keyblade but the color of light is different. It was white like a moon.

Riku was blinded with Namine light. He was forced to closed his eyes.

" Light! " Kairi launched **light bullets **with her other clones to Riku.

Riku felt painfully and he was blown away after he had received Kairi **light bullets.**

Kairi and Namine keyblades had returned to the original shape while they was panting after they had seen Riku was blown away.

" Are you okay? " Kairi asked Namine.

" I'm fine but we still be on guard because Riku might not defeated. " Namine said and they looked where the Riku blew away.

Riku flew back in full speed and he threw his **soul eater **to Kairi but she raised her keyblade to protected herself in time.

" Kairi you will pay for this! " Riku body glowed with darkness but this time his heartless was covered too.

Namine and Kairi looked to Riku angrily then he exploded the area and released **dark flames **around the area.

Kairi and Namine raised her keyblade over their heads to protected themselves.

Everywhere included where Kairi and Namine were standing covered with darkness.

**The final world.**

**Author note: ****Before you read this part I will name Xion that wore black coat was Xion XIV.**

Xion cast **thundara **to her other self but she managed to dodged her magic.

Xion XIV ran to Xion in full speed then she swung her keyblade to attacked Xion.

Xion raised her **event horizon** then she summoned 4 **pillars of light **around her then she rushed and attacked Xion XIV with **pillars of light**.

Xion XIV saw the spinning **pillars of light **were coming to her. She glided away from Xion attacked.

" She is gliding away. If this continue I won't reach her. What should I do? " Xion thought while she was rushing Xion XIV.

Xion XIV looked back then she launched **ragnarok **from her keyblade.

" What! " Xion shouted shockingly then she was attacked a lot then she was blown away.

" Arrrrrrggggghhhh! " Xion screamed painfully while she was blowing away.

Xion hit the ground so hard and keyblade transformation had returned to normal and. She tried to stood up but she fell down again because of Xion XIV **ragnarok**.

" Is that all you got? When we were at organization you were stronger than this. " Xion XIV said and she pointed her keyblade to Xion.

Xion looked to her other self angrily then she plunged her keyblade on the ground and stood up slowly.

" No! I'm strong! I will prove myself to show you that I'm stronger than my old self that used for collecting heart. " Xion said loudly and angrily.

" You're weak because you still Roxas or Sora. You're not yourself. " Xion XIV said.

" What do you mean? I'm myself but why you said that I'm Roxas or Sora. " Xion asked Xion XIV.

" Look at your keyblade and your keyblade transformation. " Xion XIV pointed to Xion keyblade.

Xion looked to her **kingdom key **then she gasped loudly. " Do you mean? " Xion said.

" Yes that's right your power has been using it come from Roxas and Sora. " Xion XIV pointed to Xion chest.

" But I learned these power by myself but why you still said that my power was came from Sora and Roxas. " Xion asked Xion XIV.

" Connection of their hearts. " Xion XIV said.

" Connection of my heart. " Xion put her hands on her chest and looked to Xion XIV.

" Yes your connection of your heart allow you use the power of Roxas freely and your power come from Sora too because you had born from Sora memory. " Xion XIV said.

" But what about those reason I have to create my own heart? " Xion asked.

" Maybe I can answer that question. " Man of light flew to Xion.

" Man of light please tell me why I have to do this. " Xion asked man of light.

" When I told you that when you die you will return to Sora and you won't reborn again because heaven, hell or where everyone death go because you will disappear. It's one of the reason why you need to create your real heart and soul but there is another reason that you need to you and your friends need to face this awakening. " Man of light said.

" So what's another reason why I need to face myself? " Xion asked man of light.

" I can't tell you right now but from now on Kairi, Xion, Namine and your new friends will be the last hope. " Man of light said.

" What do you mean? " Xion asked man of light.

" I can't explain right now but I can tell that new danger that you will face in the future will be more than every danger you had faced before. " Man of light said.

" Last hope, but it doesn't relate the reason why you need to face my other self. " Xion said angrily and looked to Xion XIV who was standing not far from her.

" You will find out after you defeat her. " Man of light said.

" Why couldn't you tell me now? " Xion asked man of light.

" If you face it by yourself you will know and complete awakening and if you know now you only gain about half of your new power. " Man of light said.

" My new power... " Xion said quietly then she touched her chest where the heart belonging.

" Yes now go and defeat her Xion! " Man of light said then he pointed to Xion XIV.

Xion didn't said anything but she was thinking something.

" I have to do this so please give me your power Roxas, Kairi, everyone! " Xion said in her head then she ran to where Xion XIV was standing.

**Darkness world**

Kairi and Namine opened their eyes slowly then they were in the area that covered with darkness and big blocks along the side of the pathway.

" Where are we? " Kairi asked Namine.

" I don't know but maybe we're at the same place but this time it looked different. " Namine said while they were looking around.

" Do you miss me? "

Kairi and Namine looked where the voice came from then they saw Ansem flew down.

" Ansem! " Kairi and Namine raised their keyblade and they pointed to Ansem.

" Yes that's right long time no see Kairi. " Ansem heartless appeared behind him.

" What happen to Riku? What have you done? " Kairi shouted angrily while they were gazing to him.

" Riku, He accept his darkness and thanks to him I'm born again. " Ansem said.

" Why, Why he chose darkness again? " Kairi asked Ansem.

" I know and I will let you watch before both of you are defeated by me. " Ansem said then he summoned **darkness core **and the big screen appear in front Kairi and Namine.

**Flash back: inside Riku heart.**

" I thought she was weak but she's stronger than me. How can I defeat her and Namine? " Riku was thinking how to defeated Kairi and Namine.

" Accept darkness. "

" Huh! I already accept darkness for Sora! " Riku shouted angrily while he was looking for finding where the voice came from.

" No you didn't accept all of darkness! " Ansem appeared in front Riku.

" What do you mean? How could you appear again? " Riku asked Ansem angrily.

" I was created by your mind and your desire for defeating girls. " Ansem said.

" Do you mean Kairi and Namine? " Riku asked Ansem.

" Yes they were the reason that Sora death. " Ansem showed him about how Kairi had defeated Sora.

Riku shocked while he was watching the batlle between Kairi and Sora.

After he had finished watching the battle he looked to Ansem and he clenched his fist.

" Kairi! you will pay for this! " Riku said angrily.

" So what are you going to do next? " Ansem asked Riku.

" Ansem let's do this I will defeat her and Namine and they will pay for their lives. " Riku said angrily.

" Good! as your wish. " Ansem said then he entered Riku body and took controlled of him.

Riku body started to glowed with darkness and it started to covered Riku body.

" Rrrrraggggghhh! " Riku screamed loudly while he started to changed to Ansem.

Riku grew taller and his hair turned white, his skin started to be tan and his clothes changed to Ansem old clothes.

Riku completely changed to Ansem then he flew up to Kairi and Namine. " Kairi you will pay for this! " Riku said in his mind.

**Flash back end**

After Kairi and Namine had watched about the reason why Riku accepted Ansem power they looked to Ansem angrily.

" Ansem what have you done to Riku! " Kairi said loudly and angrily.

" I just give him a power as he wished. " Ansem said then he summoned his heartless but this time it was different because it had the same shape but this time it had black and white colors but with yellow eyes like heartless.

" Why this heartless had white and dark color? " Kairi thought while she and Namine were looking to Ansem's heartless.

" This is the new power of light and darkness combine the power of despair! " Ansem said then his heartless grew bigger and it had core under his heartless.

Ansem entered inside of the core and took control his heartless.

" Rarrrrrgh! " Giant heartless roared loudly and it made a strong wind. It could blown Kairi and Namine away but luckily Kairi and Namine summoned their keyblade and plunged to the ground on time.

" Go and defeat them my despair guardians! " Ansem said then his despair guardians summoned Sora keyblade on right hand and Riku keyblade on left hand.

" What! Those are Sora and Riku keyblades why heartless had it. " Kairi and Namine shocked after they had seen that Ansem guardians.

" I don't know this enemy before but I will name him the guardian of despair because it create by the power of despair. " Ansem named his guardian that was black and white body.

" Go despair guardians and kill them! " Ansem ordered his **despair guardian **to attacked Kairi and Namine.

Despair guardians threw Sora and Riku keyblades to Kairi and Namine. They summoned their keyblades and guarded from despair guardians attacking.

" Riku... " Kairi felt guilty because of her then Namine pat her shoulders.

" I know how you feel but please this isn't real Riku and you still have a chance to fix this. " Namine tried to comforted her because she knew how Kairi feel after she had known that she was the reason of Riku heart.

" Namine... Thank you and you're right I will fix this for the right thing. " Kairi said then they stood in their battle stance and ready to battled with Ansem.

**(Soundtrack: L'Eminenza Oscura II from Kingdom hearts dream drop distance)**

Kairi and Namine ran to attacked Ansem but his despair guardian fired **dark firaga **to them and it made a ring of fire blocked Kairi and Namine path to Ansem.

Kairi cast watera to extinguished fire then Namine cast thundara on Ansem but he didn't .

Ansem fired **white light **to Namine but Kairi ran and swung her keyblade to protected her but it was too powerful and made her blew away and fell hard on the ground.

" Kairi! " Namine cast cura on Kairi then Ansem saw this was his chance. He used his guardians launched **light-dark cutters **to Namine.

" Namine " Kairi saw Ansem attacking was coming to Namine in full speed she changed her keyblade from **Destiny embrace **to **Ocean call **then she locked on Namine and used **air step **to kicked Namine from Ansem **dark cutters **but they slashed her instead.

" Kairi NOOOO! " Namine screamed while she was seeing Kairi was attacked badly.

Kairi flew away and lied down painfully her body had lot of wounds.

" Kairi! " Namine ran to Kairi and cast cura to recovery the wounds.

" Thanks Namine " Kairi stood up and looked to Namine then they looked to Ansem who was smirking after he had done lot of damage on her.

" Well well you can fight because of her then how about you lost her justl like I lost Sora. " Ansem said then he summoned 2 giant dark balls in front him one of them was dark and the other one was white.

Ansem used **dark gravity balls **fired **dark firaga beams **to Kairi. Namine and Kairi locked on Ansem as quick as they can then they used **air step **to reached Ansem before his beams attacked them.

Kairi and Namine slashed on Ansem unison then they kicked on Ansem stomach but they couldn't do anything to him because his **darkness core **protected him.

" I don't think your attack and your Karate won't work and you were in my trap. " Ansem said and smile evilly then he used darkness and grabbed Namine.

" What! NO! " Namine were screaming while she was pulling to inside **dark gravity balls** then he merged 2 balls together then it turned to giant **dark gravity ball**.

Namine struggled to escaped but she tried every ways but she still inside giant ball.

" Accept your fate of darkness. Namine! " Ansem said then he used darkness and light attacked Namine painfully.

Namine screamed painfully while she was attacked by Ansem. Kairi stood up quickly then she tried to slashed Ansem but his guardians swung kingdom key keyblade to blocked Kairi attacking.

" That useless attack won't work with me. " Ansem said then he pushed Kairi away. She was blown away from Ansem.

" Kairi! Uggh! Don't worry about me! Go and defeat him! " Namine said and moaned painfully while she was attacked by Ansem.

" Namine! " Kairi rushed to Namine as quick as you can but giant **dark gravity ball **launched **dark firaga beams **to Kairi.

" Ocean hook! " Kairi keyblade glowed with water then it changed to a fish hook shape like Maui.

Kairi swung her fish hook to Ansem but Ansem used his guardians swung the keyblades to blocked Kairi. She cast watera then she locked on Ansem 32 times then she used shot lock attack called **blade of ocean** her keyblade started grew bigger then she slashed Ansem 32 times or more than that.

" Ansem! Release her! " Kairi demanded Ansem to released Namine from giant **dark gravity ball **after she had slashed Ansem 32 times but he smirked and looked Kairi with an insult face.

" I will release her but after I had done this! " Ansem raised his hand then he clenched in to fist and **dark gravity ball **exploded extremely.

" Namine! " Kairi screamed while she was watching Namine body flew and fell on the ground. She ran as fast as she could then she saw Namine hurt o badly and had a blood on her face and on the wounds.

" Namine hang in there! " Kairi cast cura on Namine and sat down beside her. Namine body recovered slowly but in this condition she couldn't fight anymore.

" Kairi! I'm sorry for get caught so easily. " Namine sorry Kairi for trouble that she caused.

" No, it is my fault if I defeat him quicker you won't be like this. " Kairi said sadly while she was watching Namine lied down painfully in front of her.

" Don't blame yourself Kairi be strong and I'm sure that you can defeat him. " Namine said then she passed out.

" Namine...I won't let you down I will defeat him and fix everything that was my fault. " Kairi said then she stood up and looked gazed Ansem angrily.

" So you ready to follow her. Kairi " Ansem said then his guardian roared loudly and it made the area shook heavily.

" Even you're not real Riku I can feel your heart was sad because Sora had died because of me. " Kairi said sadly.

" Yes, and I have no one left even I had you I won't be happy. I prefer you die more than see you every day. " Ansem said angrily.

" Yeah, you're right I'm suppose to die I was the reason that I drag Sora away from your life. " Kairi agreed with Ansem sadly then she looked down on the ground.

" Goodbye Kairi and Namine will follow you later. " Ansem said then his guardians launched **dark cutters **to Kairi.

" Kairi! Lookout! " Namine shouted while **dark cutters **was reaching Kairi but Kairi still standing quietly.

" Kairi! Kairi! Kairi! Kairi! Kairi! " Namine shouted to got Kairi conscious back but it doesn't work she still quiet and didn't response Namine noise.

" Look like she give up already so good bye Kairi! " Ansem said while **dark cutters **almost reached Kairi.

" Kairi! " Namine shouted again for getting Kairi conscious then something happen Kairi changed her keyblade from **ocean call **that was in keyblade transformation form to her own keyblade **destiny embrace **then she slashed all **dark cutters **as the speed that everyone couldn't see then she rushed to **darkness core **with the speed that she had never used before.

" What! How can she cut all my dark cutters? " Ansem shocked after he had seen Kairi were rushing in full speed to him. His guardians threw Sora and Riku keyblades to Kairi but she jumped and dodged then she continued running to Ansem.

Kairi clenched her fists then she punched Ansem face heavily made him and his guardians stunned.

" I can't die I will always think it was my fault even my friends didn't say that it wasn't my fault but how many time I felt sad it couldn't fix anything. " Kairi said and looked to Ansem sadly. " So that's why I will fix everything by myself and this time no one won't leave behind again! " Kairi shouted angrily then she kicked Ansem face heavily.

" Arrgh! dark gravity balls! " Ansem summoned **dark gravity ball **and he tried to pulled Kairi inside the ball with darkness and light but she exploded with yellow and purple flames.

" What! " Ansem shocked then Kairi rushed to him. She did a combo of kicked and punched Ansem quickly and heavily.

" Kairi! What happen to you. " Namine thought while she was looking to Kairi who was attacking Ansem with karate movement at the speed that she haven't seen before.

Ansem received lot damages and almost defeated from Kairi. He tried to attacked her with his guardians but she warped and appeared in front him again and looked to him angrily. Ansem looked to her face then he noticed that her eyes colors glowed with white flames on her right eye while purple flames on left eye.

" How can you use the power of darkness? You're suppose to be princess of heart and darkness will consume you. " Ansem said then he felt that this darkness he had never felt it before.

" I don't know about my power that I use right now but I know one thing darkness can be kind and help people too. " Kairi said then she pointed her keyblade to his guardian and launched light to him.

" Too much light " Ansem and his guardian closed his eyes then Kairi clenched her fist and covered with light and punched Ansem hardly and made him blew away and exploded with light.

**(Soundtrack end)**

After Kairi had defeated Ansem she fell down on the ground immediately and looked to where Ansem was exploded. " It's finally over. " She said quietly then she passed out.

" Kairi! " Namine stood up and walked slowly because she didn't recover completely. She summoned her keyblade and cast cura on Kairi but she still be unconscious.

" What happen to her? I feel darkness inside you but it's different from darkness that we had seen before and I don't know why Kairi eyes had white and purple flames. " Namine thought then the ground started shaking.

" We have to get out of here. " Namine put Kairi right hand then she carried Kairi and tried to find the exit of the way here.

The area started collapsing but Namine couldn't find a way to exit. " What should we do? I don't have enough power to summon keyblade again. " Namine panicked while she was trying to summoned keyblade again.

Namine still looking for the exit and the area almost collapsing completely then someone that wore black suit and had black hair opened the portal and he disappear in front Namine.

" Who are you? but that wasn't important right now we need to escape from this place as fast as we could. " Namine thought then she walked as fast as she can to entered the portal before the area was destroy completely.

Namine entered the portal with Kairi who was carried by Namine then the portal shine brightly and disappear from this world.

**Kairi station awakening.**

Namine exited the portal then she looked around to find that where she was right now so she looked down and saw Kairi picture on stain glass.

" This is Kairi station awakening. " Namine said while she was looking around then someone appeared in front her and Kairi.

She looked like Kairi but she wore Kairi old outfit when she had fought at keyblade graveyard with everyone.

" Are you Kairi? " Namine asked Kairi who was standing in front her

" I'm her other-self but does she okay? " **Kairi KH3** pointed to Kairi who was on Namine back.

" I don't know but I think she still alive because I heard she still breathing. " Namine said then she put Kairi down then she looked to her other self.

" All right I will cure her. " **Kairi KH3** said then she summoned 2 hearts they had different one was red and the other one was white color.

" What are those 2 hearts? " Namine asked **Kairi KH3.**

" They are hearts that inside Kairi one is princess of heart and the other one is her real heart. "

" I thought princess of heart was Kairi real heart but why she had 2 hearts? " Namine still confused what she said.

" No, this isn't her real heart because she had lost her real heart and power long time ago. " **Kairi Kh3** said.

" What do you mean? " Namine asked **Kairi KH3**.

" Kairi had received her real heart from the last time she came here but that only one of sixteen hearts that she need to find and gain her true power back. " Kairi KH3 said.

" Sixteen hearts that's a lot to collect but wait a minute how did you know that Kairi need to find her real heart? " Namine asked **Kairi KH3.**

" I was in final world before when Kairi lost her heart first time when she was a kid then me and her met again and she promised me that she won't leave me alone again then man of light explained about Kairi real heart and memories so that's why I know about Kairi real heart and memories. " **Kairi KH3** said.

" So that's why you know about Kairi real heart and memories but who is man of light? " Namine asked.

" You will meet him soon but can you put Kairi near me? " **Kairi KH3** wanted Namine put Kairi body near her. Namine nodded then she dragged Kairi body near her.

**Kairi KH3 **body changed to light orb then she entered Kairi body and her hearts entered Kairi body too.

**?**

" Kairi, Kairi wake up "

Kairi felt like someone called her she opened her eyes slowly then she saw everything around her was white and empty.

" Where am I? " Kairi stood up and looked around herself then she saw someone stood next to her. She wore Kairi old outfit and she had a similar face to her she knew that it was her other self from the first time she received her real heart.

" My other self. " Kairi said then she looked to **Kairi KH3.**

" So you finally passed your darkness and received your own power am I right? " **Kairi KH3** asked Kairi.

" Yeah but I still feel guilty to Riku because of me he fell to darkness with despair of losing Sora. " Kairi said sadly.

" It's okay Kairi and I need thanked you for letting me free from him. "

" Huh " Kairi turned around then she saw Riku and Sora stood in front her.

" Kairi I'm sorry for what I did to you. " Riku apologized Kairi from what he had done to her when they fought at darkness world.

" It's okay and I'm sorry that I pulled Sora away from you and I didn't think about you too. " Kairi apologized Riku too.

" It's okay Kairi. I know you love me but I don't want to leave him alone. " Sora appeared and he walked to Kairi.

" I know that Sora so that's why I promise to myself that I won't leave anyone alone again. " Kairi said.

" Yeah, I'm sure that when Sora and Riku meet you again all three of you will travel together. " Sora said.

" Yeah I hope so. " Kairi KH3 said nervously then everyone looked to her.

" What do you mean? " Kairi asked **Kairi KH3.**

" I don't know but Kairi can you promise me one thing? " **Kairi KH3** talked to Kairi.

" Sure what do you want? " Kairi said.

" I can't explain it clearly but I feel like something bad will happen soon. Can you promise me that no matter what happen you won't give up? " **Kairi KH3** said nervously.

" I know that something bad will happen soon because I can feel it too and I'm sure it is worse than we had faced it so I promise I won't give up no matter everything we face I will break through it. " Kairi said then she smiled to them.

" Thank you, Kairi " **Kairi KH3** said with a smile then her, Sora and Riku body started to vanished with light.

" This is goodbye. " Sora said sadly.

" Where do you guys will go? " Kairi asked nervously.

" We will be one part of your heart because we are created for the relationship from your friends. " Riku explained Kairi about how he and Sora born inside Kairi heart.

" Kairi I'm sure Sora and Riku will be happy about how strong and growing of you so please be happy and be yourself. " Sora said.

" I will and thank you for let me know something what I lost. " Kairi said then Sora and Riku body changed to light orb and entered Kairi body.

Kairi body glowed with light and she looked to **Kairi KH3.**

" Do you remember what I said in final world? " Kairi asked **Kairi KH3**.

" We won't separate again. I remember because I was one of your heart so I think it's time for me to go. " Kairi KH3 said then she made a sad face.

" I hope we will meet again. " Kairi said sadly.

" Don't worry we will meet again and we won't leave each other behind and we will face everything together. " **Kairi KH3** smiled then her body changed to the light and it entered Kairi.

" Yeah we will and thank you for guiding me to something that I had lost long time ago. " Kairi smile then everything around her faded away.

**Kairi station awakening**

**Kairi woke up then she saw Namine stood beside her.**

" Namine... "

" Kairi... Kairiiiii! " Namine cried and she hugged Kairi tightly.

" Namine what's wrong. " Kairi asked Namine while she was hugging her.

" I'm scared what will happen to you when you had defeated Ansem I saw something on your eyes it was a flames on your eyes and... "

Kairi put her finger on Namine mouth then she smiled " Don't worry about it. I heard someone talked to me and gave me that power. "

" Who? " Namine stood up and asked Kairi.

" I don't know and I couldn't remember at that time because I felt guilty and despair that Riku changed to Ansem because I killed Sora then someone told me to not give up then the mystery voice gave the power of darkness and light to me. First I was scared darkness then he told me that powers will help universes and timelines. I don't understand what he said but I received the power and defeated him. " Kairi stood up and told Namine about her power when she had fought with Ansem at darkness world.

" Who told you that? " Namine asked Kairi with a doubt.

" I don't know because I only heard voice but I'm sure he is a male because of his voice. " Kairi said with a confident.

" All right but why you accept the darkness? " Namine asked Kairi.

" When I received that darkness I felt scared first then I felt warm and gentle from darkness but I don't have much time for that because Ansem attacking almost came to me so that's why I used that darkness and light power to defeated him. " Kairi put her hand on her chest and she still felt that power still inside her.

" I never heard that darkness before. Are you okay with these power? " Namine said worryingly.

" I don't know we need to find answer about this but we need to go and meet him because I worried about Xion. " Kairi said.

" Wait a minute! Xion were here too! Where is she? " Namine asked and shook Kairi extremely.

" Please...stop...shake...me...Namine. " Kairi said while she had shaken extremely.

Namine stopped shook Kairi. " I'm so sorry because I worried about Xion too because when I came here I can't felt Xion heart. " Namine said worryingly.

" All right let's return to them. " Kairi summoned her destiny embrace then she pointed to her station of awakening then everywhere around her and Namine faded with light.

**The final world.**

Man of light were walking around nervously while Xion still standing quietly but she was worried about Kairi and Namine too.

" I hope they're okay because I lost the connection to them when they had fallen to darkness world. " Man of light said worryingly.

" Darkness world, do you mean realm of darkness? " Xion asked man of light.

" It's like realm of darkness but it was the dark side of connection of people heart so that's why Kairi faced Riku and Sora because she had strong bond with them and in order for Kairi getting learn her real power she must get through it. " Man of light explained Xion about Darkness world and why Kairi must faced it.

" Okay but what about me do I need to do the same to Kairi? " Xion asked man of light.

" I can't tell you but maybe going through your journey with them might help you create your own heart and soul. " man of light said while he was doing thinking pose.

" What do you mean? " Xion still confused what man of light said.

" You received the heart and soul but it still empty and if you went to the journey you might learn about feeling, mind and etc. "

" You mean if I go to the journey with them I will create my own heart and soul. " Xion put her hand on her chest then she felt about her own heart but it still empty.

" Yes you're right. " man of light said then they heard walking step not too far from them.

Xion and man of light looked to where the voice came from then they saw Kairi and Namine stood next to them.

" Kairi!, Namine! " Xion ran and hugged them happily and tightly.

" Xion are you okay?" Kairi asked Xion.

" I'm okay even I'm sad a little bit about me. " Xion said with a little bit sad.

" It's okay and thank goodness that you're alive. " Namine said while she was hugging Xion tightly.

" Kairi do you received the power that connected to Sora heart? " Man of light asked Kairi.

" Yeah after I had received my own heart I feel like my heart is stronger but what about Xion? " Kairi said and she wanted to know what happened to Xion.

" She received her own heart but she might go on for a journey just like you said before. " man of light told Kairi about her own heart.

" What do you mean? " Kairi asked man of light.

" I wanted to explained but maybe next time we because all three of you have to wake up for school. " Man of light showed where Namine, Xion and Kairi were sleeping then Kairi saw it was 7.20 o'clock already.

" Oh No! We had to go already! Xion, Namine let's go! " Kairi shouted worryingly.

" Why do you have to panic? It isn't the time to wake up... " Namine looked to the clock then she and Xion realized that they needed to wake up already.

" I will open the portal for all three of you so please hurry! " Man of light summoned portal back to the real world. Kairi, Namine and Xion nodded then they started running to the portal as fast as they can.

Namine entered the portal first then Xion followed later but before she entered the portal. Kairi and Xion looked to man of light then Kairi asked him " Will we meet again because I have lot of questions to ask you? "

" Don't worry I'm sure we will meet again and when the time has come I will answer your question. " Man of light smiled to them.

Kairi and Xion nodded and they smiled back to him before they entered the portal.

The portal disappeared after Kairi and her friends had entered the portal.

" You have done well this time so you might need some rest. " God of light appeared and he walked to where man of light was standing.

" I don't know but I felt that she had that power but I can't tell her right now because it doesn't the right time. " Man of light said with a little bit worry face.

" Yeah you're right now you can go and rest. " God of light said.

" Yeah! Finally I can clear all my video games. Thank you master. " Man of light shouted happily then she warped away from him.

When man of light had gone away from him. God of light looked to the sky and he were thinking about something.

**" So the times has come I hope that person from Kingdom hearts universe won't see this event and use for the plan. "**

**To be continue**

**Ending song: Tsunaida Te (by Lil'B)**

**Scene 1**

\- The morning around Ran house and Beika town.

**Scene 2**

\- Ran picked her school bag and karate uniform then she opened the door and walked outside with a smile.

**Scene 3**

\- Ran and Conan were walking to school while everyone in this world was doing their daily routine.

**Scene 4**

**\- **Ran, Kairi, Xion, Namine, Sonoko and Sera were studying at classroom.

**Scene 5**

\- Ran trained karate with Kairi while Xion and Namine were lying down and their eyes were spinning.

**Scene 6**

**\- **Ran was calling someone on her phone. She talked happily first then she shouted angrily then she smiled.

**Scene 7**

\- Conan and Kairi were standing on the top of building and they looked to the view of Beika city.

**Scene 8**

\- Namine and Xion walked along the way of the city.

**Scene 9**

\- Ran was cooking dinner while Conan, Kogoro, Kairi, Xion, Namine were talking about something.

**Scene 10**

\- Ran smiled after she had seen everyone happy.

**Scene 11**

\- Ran opened the curtain and window then she stretched herself and ready for today.

**Scene 12**

\- The scene showed Beika city then raised up to the sky.

**Ending song end.**

**Next episode preview**

**Xion: **What are we going to do today?

**Namine: **I don't know maybe we can go and investigate about foretellers and maleficent plan.

**Kairi: **I agree with you Namine but what about today training?

**Ran: **Don't worry about it you can rest and Saturday we will go to buy your new clothes.

**Kairi: **Why do we need a new clothes?

**Ran: **I will tell you on the way back home.

**Next episode: 3 days before they meet the magician thief.**

**Enemy and Characters data**

**1\. Ansem and despair guardian.**

**\- **This Ansem was different from every Ansem from Kingdom hearts games because he was created by Riku despair heart and desire to defeat Kairi. His guardian can use light but it was light of despair and darkness. It had darkness core for let Ansem be protected from enemy attacking.

**1.1 Attacking**

**1.1.1 Dark cutters**

\- Ansem guardians will summon 8 dark sharp circle blade and he will throw to enemy.

**1.1.2 White lights**

**\- **Ansem launched light of despair to enemy (light that had a white and gray color is light of despair)

**1.1.3 Light-dark cutters**

**-** It is similar to dark cutters but it had light in circle blade too.

**1.1.4 Dark gravity ball**

\- Ansem summoned two giant balls and it launched **dark firaga beams** then when you caught the enemy by using light and darkness pulled it inside it and attacked with light and darkness like when Riku fought Ansem in Kingdom hearts dream drop distance.

**2\. Riku (Inside Kairi heart)**

\- This wasn't the real but it was created from Kairi heart and he was added with the love of Sora so that's why he loved Sora and wanted Kairi to be alone because she took he away from him.

**3\. Sora (Inside Kairi heart)**

\- Just like Riku he was created from Kairi heart and he loved Riku just like he loved Sora.

4\. **Kairi KH3**

\- Kairi other self she was created since Kairi had lost her real heart when she was a kid.

**Author note:**

**Finally! I finished this chapter and the last month I was too busy to finish this chapter but this month I had lot of projects to finished but I will try to finish this arc before the end of the year.**

**Kairi finally received their real hearts while Xion received her own heart already but that was only the first step for them. I can't tell you right now while they need to find their own hearts but the hint will be reveal a little bit.**

**" The darkness and light both can be good and both can be bad too but sometimes light and darkness are harmoniously. " **

**This was the hint that I gave to everyone who read this story.**

**Until the next time take care and see you soon.**


	18. Chapter 14: Darkness hours part 8

**Darkness hours arc part 8**

**Episode: 3 days before we meet the magician thief (day 1 part 1 Sera know their secret).**

I don't own Kingdom hearts. It belongs to Square enix and Disney.

I don't own Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

I don't own everything except Original characters.

I don't own a songs. It belongs to the owner of the song.

**Kingdom hearts dimensions war opening 1 : Kyouran hey kids .**

**The music start**

**Scene 1**

\- Kairi looked to a man in black suit that have a silver eyes then she rushed to him.

**Music continued to play.**

**Logo appeared**

**Scene 2**

\- Kairi stood on rooftop of building while the wind was blowing.

**Scene 3**

**\- **Namine sat on the top of building.

**Scene 4**

**\- **Xion and Ran stood on the top of building and looked to the wind direction.

**Scene 5**

\- Kairi, Xion, Ran and Namine did a fight pose.

**Scene 6**

\- Conan, , Haibara stood in a group.

**Scene 7**

\- Police, Mouri Kogoro and Conan, Ran friends stood there in a big group.

**Scene 8**

\- Foretellers and black organization walked in a group while Maleficent, Pete and Yami Zetsu were watching from somewhere.

**Scene 9**

\- Foretellers made an explosions on the town and Kairi ran through the smoke and she summoned her keyblade.

**Scene 10**

\- Kairi fought with Yami Zetsu while Xion and Namine were fighting Gula and Invi and Ran was fighting with Aced.

**Scene 11**

**\- **Pete made a surprised face while he was looking the fight.

**Scene 12**

**\- **Maleficent was looking to Kairi vs Yami Zetsu from far behind.

**Scene 13**

\- Conan tried to helped Ran but he faced Gin.

**Scene 14**

\- Yami Zetsu stood behind Kairi and the city move through them.

**Scene 15**

\- Shinichi and Ran walked through each other

**Scene 16**

\- Ran woke up and she found out she slept on Shinichi lap.

**Scene 17**

\- Conan stood behind Ran and the wind blew through them.

**Scene 18**

\- Ran and Conan looked to the sky before it showed Kairi,Xion and Namine lied down and look to the sky.

**Scene 19**

\- Kairi was fighting Yami Zetsu.

**Scene 20**

\- Xion and Namine cast **fira **to Invi and Gula but they can block it.

**Scene 21**

\- Kairi did back flip and looked to something angrily.

**Scene 22**

**\- **Conan stood at the road with Haibara then they turned around and saw Kairi, Namine,Xion and Ran after the train had passed them.

**Opening end.**

**After opening scene**

**Someone post a picture of Kairi, Namine were fighting with Sora and Riku at ruined destiny island.**

**Hikari I hope you will awake your real power soon.**

**Hastag: #Kairi #Namine #Real power**

**Agasa house 7.45 a.m.**

" Hurry Xion! We don't want to be late for school today. " Kairi said while she was waiting Xion outside with Namine.

" Just one minute! " Xion said while she was wearing school shoes then she opened the door as fast as she could.

" Now let's go! " Namine said then they started running as fast as they could.

**Teitan high school 8.10 a.m.**

**Kairi, Xion and Namine arrived to classroom on time.**

" Finally we arrived on time. " Kairi panted while she was sitting on her chair.

" Yeah we might need to get up more early than we did in this morning. " Xion and Namine agreed with Kairi.

Ran, Sonoko and Sera saw Kairi and her friends arrived then she walked to them.

" How are you today? You look exhaust today. " Ran asked Kairi.

" We woke up late and last night we didn't sleep enough because I helped Namine and Xion studied for today test. " Kairi explained why they were tired today.

" Okay but you don't need to put much effort. I can help you too so if you have any problem you can ask me. " Ran said.

" Thank you. Now I need sleeping. " Kairi said tiredly.

" I don't think so Kairi because it's almost time for class already. " Sonoko said then homeroom teacher came the right time.

**The class continued until lunch time.**

**Teitan high school 12.00 p.m.**

" Kairi, Xion let's go have some lunch. " Sonoko said while she was waiting with Ran and Namine.

" Be right there. " Kairi said then she picked her notebook for studying test at this afternoon.

" Let's go Xion. " Kairi said then she and Xion went through the door to the canteen.

Sera were looking to Xion and Kairi with a doubt.

" I felt that she had a something that she didn't tell us. " Sera though while she was doing thinking pose.

**Canteen 12.20 p.m.**

**Kairi and Ran were helping Xion and Namine study for the test this afternoon.**

" All right first you had to this then... " Ran was tutoring Xion and Namine.

" Kairi, do you have a time?. " Sera asked Kairi.

" Yes I have a time for a while. What do you want? " Kairi asked Sera with a doubt.

" Can we go to talk somewhere that nobody could heard us? " Sera said then Kairi nodded. They started walking to somewhere that nobody could heard their conversations.

**Behind school building 12.30 p.m.**

" Okay there aren't any people around here. " Sera and Kairi stopped walking.

" Why are we here? " Kairi asked Sera.

" Please tell me about the black creatures and the giant key you had. " Sera asked Kairi and it made her shocked that how she knew about keyblade and heartless.

" What are you talking about? I just came here few days ago. How could I know about that? " Kairi tried to avoid answered Sera question.

" You don't have to lie to me. I have a proof and I will show you. " Sera said then she showed a photo that she still hold the keyblade with her friends Namine and Xion.

Kairi shocked after she had seen the picture after they had finished the fight with darkness core.

" How could you have that picture? " Kairi asked Sera with a panic.

" I will tell you but you must explain everything about this picture. " Sera wanted to know about Kairi and her friends secret.

Kairi sighed because she broke the promise and world orders again and Namine, Xion will be angry to her for break world order.

" Ho! So how many people know about a keyblade in this world? " Dark corrider was opened and Xigbar came out.

" Xigbar! " Kairi summoned her keyblade then she pointed her keyblade to Xigbar.

" Who is this guy? " Sera asked while she was standing in her fighting stance.

" We can talk about this later but I'm sure that he isn't the good guy. " Kairi said then she looked to him angrily.

" Hey, Hey I came to meet you personally. " Xigbar said for trying Kairi to calm down.

" What do you want from me? Kidnap me again! " Kairi asked Xigbar angrily.

" I didn't came here for kidnap you but I came here to meet you. " Xigbar said.

" Xigbaaaaaarrrrrrr! "

Xigbar turned around then she saw Xion was running to him with her keyblade. She swung her keyblade to Xigbar but he summoned no heart keyblade and blocked Xion attacking.

" Kairi, are you okay? " Namine and Ran was running as fast as they could then they stood up in front Kairi and Sera.

" I'm fine. " Kairi said.

Xion jumped back then she ran to Kairi.

" What do you want from her? " Xion asked Xigbar angrily.

" Hey, hey just calm down I came here to met all of you. " Xigbar said then he dismissed no heart keyblade.

" What do you want from us? " Kairi asked Xigbar.

" I don't know but I came here to tell you that you must be looked out that man because he were after someone in this world. " Xigbar said then he pointed to Ran. Everyone excepted Xigbar looked to Ran with a confusion

" Ran, what do you mean? " Kairi asked Xigbar after he had pointed his finger to Ran.

" You will realize soon. " Xigbar said then he opened dark corrider.

" Kairi, we will meet again soon. Oh! about your friends they are fine so don't worry just focus on your mission. " Xigbar smiled evilly then he disappeared.

" They're fine but I have a feeling that we might have to face them soon. " Kairi though worryingly.

" Kairi, are you okay? " Namine asked Kairi.

" I'm okay but I still doubt what Xigbar said. " Kairi said with a little bit worry face.

" Now, we can talk about that later but Kairi when will you answer the question? " Sera said then she showed the picture again.

Everyone excepted Kairi and Sera shocked after they had seen the picture after the fight at school yesterday.

" How could you get this picture? " Xion asked Sera nervously.

" I took it when I on my way to visit all of you then I decided to went back and go investigate about this. " Sera explained why she got that picture.

" We will talk about this later because we had test at afternoon today. " Ran said then everyone nodded and they started walking back to classroom quietly.

**Classroom 12.55 p.m.**

Sonoko was waiting her friend in the classroom then she saw Kairi and her friends came back.

" Ran, where did you go with Namine and Xion? " Sonoko asked Ran.

" Oh, I came to looking for Kairi and Sera where did they go? " Ran answered Sonoko question.

" Okay so how about where did you? Kairi, Sera. " Sonoko asked Kairi and Sera.

" We can't tell her about what Sera asked me because if she know about heartless and keyblade she will be more danger because she was attacked by heartless already. " Kairi though worryingly.

" We were walking around for making Kairi woke again down and be fresh again because when she came here I looked to her then I realize that she looked tired so that's why I wanted to made her be fresh again. " Sera lied Sonoko about what she and Kairi had been talking at that time.

" You're right because at morning Kairi and her friends looked so tired today. " Sonoko said.

" Yeah, you're right. We didn't have enough sleep last night. " Kairi said but in her mind she was relieved because Sera didn't tell Sonoko about .

" It's okay next time make sure you sleep enough so how about this today let's go and relax. " Sonoko said happily and cheerfully.

" Yeah I agree so this evening let's go for a walk. All three of you didn't take a chance to tour Beka City. " Ran agreed with Sonoko idea.

" What about traini... " The teacher came to classroom then everyone in classroom took a seat.

" All right take a seat everyone today we will have a Math test so I hope all of you are ready. " Math teacher said then he passed the paper to students in front row.

" Test! I forgot that we had a test today! " Xion shouted in her mind.

" Yeah thanks to the fight in our heart last night we almost forget everything about test today. " Namine said in her mind.

" Thanks to him we forgot what Kairi had taught us. " Namine said in her mind angrily.

**God of light house.**

**After the test Xion and Namine were sitting on the chair and they sighed together.**

" Achooo! " Man of light sneezed while he was playing a video games.

" What's wrong did you catch a cold? " God of light asked man of light while he was drinking his cup of maple tea.

" No, I think someone gossiped me. " Man of light said.

" Who? " God of light asked man of light.

" I don't know... never mind. " Man of light said then he continued playing his game.

**Teitan high school 3.00 p.m.**

" I forgot everything I had learned today but luckily I remembered what Kairi taught but I couldn't do it. " Xion said sadly while she was putting her face on the table and sighed loudly.

" Yeah, me too. " Namine agreed with Xion.

" It's okay, you can try again another time. " Kairi encouraged Namine, Xion.

" Thanks Kairi but what are we going to do today? " Namine asked Kairi.

" We can go and investigate the town for information about foretellers and Maleficent plan and food!. " Xion said happily then her stomach made a sound.

Kairi and Namine giggled after Xion stomach made a noise.

" I know you're hungry Xion but we should go training our karate skill first because after we had fought Ansem we knew that fight we knew that we need to train more. " Kairi said.

" Kairi I don't want to denied about your training but what Ran karate training will improve us because when we fought enemy we used keyblade and magic not hands and legs. " Namine said.

" I don't know but I have a feeling that it will help us a lot in the future so let's go to training. " Kairi said then she felt something in her heart like a power that she had used when she and Namine fought Ansem.

" Yes, I agree with you. After the fight yesterday it proofed that it helped us. " Namine agreed with Kairi.

" I know that training was important but I wanted to rest today. " Xion complained because she wanted to took a break from Karate training.

" So that's why you can rest today. " Ran entered the classroom with Sonoko and Sera.

" Do you mean no training today? " Xion asked Ran.

" Yeah, no training today so let's go and relax today. " Ran said.

" So what are we waiting for let's go. " Xion said happily then they started packed their bags and went to the town.

**Beika city 3.45 p.m.**

**Ran, Sera and Sonoko gave a tour of Beika town to Kairi and her friends.**

" Wow, so that's how Beika city looked like. " Xion said while she was looking around.

" Yep that's right but do you have a dress for Saturday night? " Sonoko asked Xion, Kairi and Namine.

" Saturday night what do you mean? " Kairi asked Sonoko

" About catching Kaito kid party. " Sonoko said.

" I have a question why your uncle think about this plan? Making your a bait for catching Kaito Kid plan it was a bad idea for using people as a tool for their plan. " Ran said angrily.

" Yeah, I agree with Ran because using people as a bait for their plan is a bad idea. " Kairi clenched her fist while she was thinking about when organization XIII kidnapped for luring Sora.

" You guys worry so much. Kaito Kid is a gentle man magician thief. He won't do something to harm me. " Sonoko said happily.

" But how can your agree with your uncle plan? " Namine asked Sonoko angrily.

" Hey, Hey you guys worry too much so how about let's find something to eat before we go shopping? " Sonoko changed subject from Namine question?

" Yeah, I agree because I'm so hungry today. " Xion said then her stomach was rumbling for hungrily.

" Xion! " Kairi, Namine said in unison while Ran, Sonoko and Sera giggled then everyone went to somewhere for finding something to eat.

**Fast food restaurant 4.15 p.m.'**

Kairi and everyone were eating hamburgers and fries.

" I will go the toilet so I will be back. " Sonoko said then she stood up and walked to the toilet.

" All right Sonoko wasn't here anymore so let's talk about that picture. " Sera said then she showed the same picture that she had showed before at school.

" Could you explain clearly what happen? " Sera asked Kairi and everyone.

" All right I will tell you but please promise that you won't tell Sonoko about this. " Ran asked Sera.

" The weapon that we held in the picture was keyblade. It was the weapon that we used for defeating heartless. " Kairi pointed to her keyblade that was on the picture.

" Do you mean the sword that look like a key? " Sera looked to Kairi keyblade in the picture.

" Yeah, so at that time we had helped Sonoko from heartless and shadow. " Namine continued telling from Kairi.

" Do you mean? Black creature that was on the news yesterday. " Sera asked Kairi and her friends then they nodded.

" So how can you defeated them so easily because police had a lot of problem to deal with them. " Sera still doubted how Kairi and her friends defeated them so easily.

" We used keyblade and magic to defeated all heartless. " Kairi said.

" Magic!, There's no way in hell that magic is true. " Sera denied what Kairi said.

" Sera, you won't believe this but when I fought at Shibuya or at school yesterday. I have seen with my eyes at the first time I won't believe but when I saw it closely I realize that it was real so that's why I decided to help Kairi and her friends for her quest. " Ran said but Sera looked to Ran with a doubt.

" Magic is real or not I will let it go for now but Do you mean you're inside the building at Shibuya at that time? " Sera asked Ran.

" Yeah that's right I was inside the building with Kairi. We defeated lot of heartless and helped all people in the building. " Ran told Sera about her first fight with Kairi.

" But in the news they said there were 2 teen girls who saved everyone but how could they couldn't remember your face and your clothes so how could it prove that it was you. " Sera still don't trust what Ran said.

" At that time there was lot of smoke and CCTV room was destroyed and on fire at that time. " Ran explained why they couldn't know Kairi and Ran were the person who rescued everyone from that building.

" That's not enough to made me trust you guys so tell me what happen in the picture. " Sera still not trusted what Ran said.

" We could explain about this if you... " While Kairi was trying to explain but then there was a little girl who wore red dress walked to where Kairi and her friends were sitting.

" Hello miss karate and miss magician " Little girl said and she smiled to Kairi and Ran then her mother walked to them.

" I'm so sorry about her but she saw you and wanted to go and meet both of you." Her mother said then she smiled to Kairi and everyone.

" It's okay miss we are gratefully that your daughter was okay. " Ran said with a smile.

" Wait a minute that little girl is the same one as that time that we saw on Sunday. " Namine and Xion finally realized that was the same girl they saw with Kairi and Ran.

" Yes, she said that she wanted to met all of you again so she tried to find and look everyday until today she saw both of you then she started running with exciting. " Her mother told Kairi and her friends that her daughter were excited to meet Kairi and Ran again.

" Mommy, I want to play and talk with them. " Little girl wanted to talked and played with Kairi group.

" Please don't bother them little sweet heart. We have to go home today because mommy want to buy ingredients for your favorite food. " little girl mother said while she was looking to her daughter.

" But I wanted to play with them... " Little girl sighed sadly then Namine and Xion looked to each other and they nodded.

" Don't worry miss... " Namine were thinking about little girl mother name.

" Oh, sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Misaka Sato and my daughter name is Iruka Sato. " Misaka introduced herself and her daughter to Kairi and her friends.

" I'm Kairi, Kairi Uchida nice to meet you. "

" I'm Ran Mouri. Nice to meet you. "

" I'm Namine Uchida, Kairi sister "

" I'm Xion Nakahara. "

" I'm Sera Matsumi. Nice to meet you too. "

" Nice to meet you everyone and I thank you all of you for rescue my daughter at that day because she was my last family member that I have. " Little girl mother said then everyone gasped and shocked.

" We just take your daughter to meet you. Why did you say that we rescue her? " Kairi asked Misaka.

" We were running for escape the building with other people. I hold my daughter hand tightly but then she tripped down on the ground. I tried to ran back to her but I was pushed by many people who was running for their life then I was outside the building already. I tried to entered the building again then the police blocked me from enter the building so I only hoped that she had escaped already. I was worried until I met you and your friends so that's why I was grateful and I wanted to thank you from bottom from my heart for rescue my daughter. " Misaka said then she started crying.

" Are you okay? " Ran asked Misaka while Kairi and her friends looked to her nervously.

" I'm okay I just imagine that if my daughter had died that day. I don't know how could I live without her. " Misaka said while she was swiping her tear from her face.

" We were glad that we could help and your daughter was okay. I hope you and your daughter have a good life. " Kairi said for making Misaka be more cheerful.

" Thank you miss Uchida. " Misaka thanked Kairi.

" You can call me Kairi because our island we can call other people with their name and I don't want you to be confuse with Namine because we used the same surname. " Kairi said.

" So Kairi thank you for everything and you too Mouri-san. " Misaka thanked Kairi and Ran.

" It's okay Sato-san. We are happy that your daughter was okay and you can call me Ran. " Ran said.

" You can called me Misaka too because I wanted to talk all of you informally. " Misaka said.

Kairi and her friends smiled while Misaka and Iruka was smiling back too then Kairi thought something in her head.

" So I have a question to ask you but if you don't want to answer it's okay. What do you mean your last family member? " Kairi asked Misaka.

" My husband had died 10 years ago I lived alone with my son and daughter then dark creatures with yellow eyes and he was in state of Coma for now. I hope he will wake up in one day. " Misaka said sadly then Kairi and her friends except Sera gasped.

" We're so sorry about your son and your husband we hope that we can help you. " Ran said sadly and she wanted to helped Misaka.

" Thank you for your appreciation but rescue from their daughter might be enough. I don't want you to be like my son like now. " Misaka said.

" Misaka-san, I have a question how long did the dark creatures appear first time? " Xion asked Misaka

" Mommy, I want to go to play with them. " Iruka said while she was shaking her mother right arm.

" Sorry my sweet heart but we have to go now because it was too late already. " Misaka told her daughter that they needed to go now.

" Awww... I want to talk with them more because I have lot of question to ask them. " Iruka sighed sadly.

" Don't worry Iruka-chan I'm sure we can meet again. " Ran said.

" Okay... Mommy if I met them again can I go to talk and play with them? " Iruka asked her mother.

" Yes, of course you can but don't go back home late. " Misaka allowed her daughter to go and play with Kairi and her friends when they met again.

" Thank you mommy. " Iruka thanked her mom then she hugged her.

" All right it's time for us to go so thanks again for help my daughter at that time. " Misaka said then she stood up and hold her daughter hand and walked to outside.

" NO problem, we hope that your son will wake up soon. " Kairi said then everyone stood up.

" Thank you, See you soon everyone. " Misaka said then her daughter looked to Kairi and her friends.

" Ja, Matane " Iruka said and she smiled then she walked with her mother to outside from fast food restaurant.

" All right so let's continue from what Sera asked but if we talk right here it won't be okay for letting everyone at here know our secret so let's go talk somewhere else. " XIon said.

" Wait what about Sonoko? She had gone to the toilet so we should wait her at here. " Ran wanted to waited Sonoko who had gone to the toilet before they met Misaka and Iruka.

" Let's call her because it's too long already. " Namine said then she opened her gummi phone and the time on the screen was 16.40 p.m. already.

" Maybe she was waiting on the line for enter the toilet. " Sera said.

" I don't know but let's call her if she know that we will wait outside she will meet us there without worrying. " Kairi said.

" I agree with you, Kairi so let's call her. " Ran picked her phone from her skirt pocket then she called Sonoko.

" Kairi, I have a question why can't we talk at here? " Sera asked Kairi quietly.

" Because I will show you something that you didn't expect before and it has to be secret between us. " Kairi whispered to Sera.

Namine who had seen Kairi whispered to Sera so she walked near them then she said " Why did you not believe even We have a proof that what Misaka said is true because Ran and Kairi had gone to the building and rescue everyone was true. "

" It wasn't couldn't proof that I will trust you and I don't know what happen inside the building so that's why I still didn't trust all of you. " Sera shook her head.

" You're right Sera so that;s why we might need to find the place that we can proof you. " Kairi agreed with Sera then they looked to Ran who was calling Sonoko.

" Um...Umm...Okay let's meet there. " Ran said then she hung up her phone and she out it back in her pocket.

" So what does she tell us? " Xion asked Ran.

" She said let's meet at mall because she want Kairi, Xion including you too Namine go to the clothes shop. " Ran said.

" Why does she want us to go to clothes shop? " Namine asked Ran.

"She wanted all of us has a dress for her party Saturday. " Ran told Kairi and everyone.

" Do you mean party for catching Kaito Kid? " Xion asked Ran.

" Yes, that's right I don't know what Jirokichi-san think because every time he want to challenge Kaito Kid he won't use human as a tool for catching him. " Ran doubted Sonoko uncle.

" Yeah, I agree with you after that day when she had returned home for meeting with her uncle and her family. She looks worry a lot. " Sera agreed with Ran because after that day Sonoko looked worry and fear a lot.

" What do you mean? " Kairi asked Sera and Ran.

" Kairi, do you remember that day when she forgot her notebook? " Ran asked Kairi.

" Yeah, we remember and that day was the time that we met Maleficent too. " Kairi remembered the day that she, Xion, Namine and Ran had fought lot of heartless at school.

" Who is Maleficent? " Sera asked Kairi.

" She is an evil witch that were the reason of black creatures of yellow eyes or the enemy we call heartless. " Namine answered Sera question instead Kairi.

" So she is the bad guy, isn't she? " Sera asked Namine and Kairi.

" Yes she is. " Kairi said and Namine nodded.

" Can you explain more about this? " Sera asked Kairi.

" Sure, but we need to go now because Sonoko is waiting us at clothes store and we have to hurry. " Ran said then everyone nodded and they started pick their bags include Sonoko bags and they walked to clothes shop as fast as they could.

** Beika City 5.10 p.m.**

**Ran, Kairi, Xion, Namine and Sera were walking to clothes shop.**

" So Maleficent was the one who controlled heartless and she had a minion called Pete he help Maleficent for making the world in to the darkness or evil people. " Kairi were telling Sera who was Maleficent and Pete.

" And who we saw at noon today. Did he work for her? " Sera asked Kairi.

" No, his name was Xigbar he had been the member of organization XIII that we had defeated them days ago but I don't know how could he still alive and he called himself Luxu. " Kairi said worryingly and doubted how Xigbar or Luxu returned.

" And he worked with keyblade wielder that wore animal mask. They call themselves foretellers. " Kairi said then Namine and Xion looked to her with a confuse.

" Wait a minute we don't know that he worked with them. How did you know that Xigbar work with them? " Xion asked Kairi.

" Xigbar said that we need to gather new guardians of light as many as they can and our friends were taken away from us. " Kairi said then she felt sadly because Axel, Roxas and everyone that they knew had gone already.

" Kairi, it's okay we know that we still felt sad about what happen to our friend but I'm sure that we will help them someday. " Namine comforted Kairi.

" Yeah, Kairi don't be sad I'm sure that our friends will be okay. " Xion said for comforted Kairi too.

" Thanks guy after I lost Sora I still felt sad and weak even Riku promised me that he will return with Sora but I feel like I have to be strong for my own and after what we had faced I realized that I must be stronger on my own. " Kairi said seriously while she was walking and looking to evening sky.

" Yeah you're right. We need to be stronger for everyone and my friends. " Namine and Xion agreed with Kairi.

Sera who heard Kairi and her friends conversation looked to Ran and she asked " Who are Sora and Riku and why Kairi look sad every time she said their names? "

" Kairi best friends one of them had disappear after he used power of awakening to revived Kairi while the other one were on the way to bring him back so that's why she always felt sad every time she said their name. " Ran said while she was looking to Kairi who was talking to Namine and Xion.

" What is power of awakening? " Sera asked Ran.

" I don't know maybe the power to bring someone back from death or... " Ran was guessing what the power of awakening was.

" The power of awakening was the power to free the heart from sleeping or death but Sora used recklessly then he was disappear. " Kairi interrupted Sera and Ran conversation.

" Free the heart from sleeping what do you mean? " Sera asked Kairi.

" I don't know I know that it can be the power to free the heart from sleeping that's all I know. " Kairi still don't know what is the truth of power of awakening.

" So do you mean this power is dangerous? " Sera asked Ran.

" Yeah, but if you want more answer you need other time because we have to hurry. " Kairi said then everyone nodded and they started walking faster.

" So can we talk about keyblade and magic or the black heartless other time? " Sera asked Kairi while everyone was walking as fast as they can.

Kairi nodded then everyone saw Sonoko was standing in front the clothes store.

" Sonoko! " Ran said loudly then Sonoko turned her head where the voice came from.

" Ran, you're late today I have been waiting for 20 minutes. " Sonoko argued everyone.

" Sorry, we have a little problem and it made us late. " Kairi apologized Sonoko for being late.

" It's okay so let's get inside we have lot of things to buy. " Sonoko entered the store first then Kairi, Xion, Namine, Sera and Ran..

**Clothes shop 5.30 p.m.**

**" **Sonoko, what are we going to buy for today? " Kairi asked Sonoko.

" I will help you choose your new dress for this Saturday. " Sonoko said then she started choosing dresses.

" Oh right we don't have a dress we only have our casual clothes, students uniform and our outfit that master Yen Sid gave us. " Kairi said then Xion and Namine gasped and covered Kairi mouth.

" Who is master Yen Sid? " Sonoko asked Kairi who was covered her mouth by Xion and Namine hands.

" Kairi said uncle Yen Sid he was her uncle and he sent her with me and Xion for studying aboard at Tokyo. " Namine answered instead of Kairi.

Kairi grabbed Xion and Namine hands and pulled out from her mouth.

" Why you did this? " Kairi asked Namine and Xion angrily.

" Sorry Kairi but Sonoko didn't know about master Yen Sid or keyblade, magic or something else that it doesn't belong to this world. " Namine apologized Kairi and she explained why she did this.

" Oh, right sorry about that I almost forgot. " Kairi said.

" It's okay so let's go and choosing our new dress. " Xion said then everyone started choosing their clothes.

While Namine and Xion were trying their dresses in fitting room with Sonoko help. Sera and Kairi were talking about what Sera doubt.

" So you came here for finding new guardians of light, didn't you? " Sera asked Kairi.

" Yeah, we came here for finding guardians of light. " Kairi said.

" But are you the reason why heartless appeared in this world? " Sera asked Kairi.

" I don't know but how long since the first time that heartless or what you called black creatures appear in this world? " Kairi denied what Sera said then she asked them about how long heartless has been appear in this world?

" 10 days ago it had been a big news to every where in Japan and everyone was panicked a lot at that day including me too. Government said that it was just a rumor and still don't believe that black creatures was real but someone still don't believe government and now everyone still aware about those black creatures. " Ran told Kairi about when heartless appeared for the first time.

" I have a question, Why everyone still live like a normal life and they don't panic about heartless. " Kairi asked Ran and Sera.

" I don't know Kairi but most of us in Japan still don't believe about heartless were real even they were attacked by them at Sunday. " Ran said with a little bit nervously.

" Maybe on the news they said there was only damage from fire but not from fighting so that's why they didn't know about heartless attacking. " Sera agreed with Ran.

" Yeah you're right when we had listened the news on Sunday they said there was only damage from fire but Ran can you tell me what happen inside the building that day and why everyone not notice heartless? " Kairi asked Ran.

" It's a long story so please listen carefully...first " Ran started telling what had happening at 104 building Shibuya before Kairi arrived.

**Flashback: Shibuya (the day of fire on Shibuya 104)**

**Ran still searching moogle shop.**

" Where is the shop or maybe it isn't here or maybe I need to search every building. " Ran thought while she was walking around the city for find Moogle shop.

Ran walked until she saw the Shibuya 104 building in front of her.

" Maybe this building might have a moogle shop. " Ran said in her mind then she entered the building.

Ran searched every floors but Moogle shop wasn't inside this building.

" Not here I hope she and her friends find Moogle shop because I have to go back for making Dinner for Conan-kun and my father. " Ran thought while she was standing on escalator.

Ran almost went outside the building then she heard explosion then building started shaking and everyone was running for their life.

While Ran was running then she saw that the building roof blocked people and little girl who wore white shirt and red skirt was struck under the big piece of building.

" Help! " Little girl cried painfully and scary.

Ran was running as fast as she could then she grabbed the roof piece and she lifted up. Little girl stood up and ran as fast as she could before Ran dropped it.

" Thank you for saving me " Little girl thanked Ran.

" Hold my hands I will help you escape to your parents. " Ran said and little girl nodded then they started running as fast as they could to reached the exit.

While Ran and little almost reached the exit of the building heartless appeared in front them.

" Arrrgh! "Little girl screamed then she hid behind Ran

" Don't worry I will protect you. " Ran said then she stood in her Karate fighting stance.

The heartless moved around Ran while little girl was hiding behind her.

" Ran! " Kairi shouted then she summoned her keyblade **ocean call **and defeated all heartless.

" Are you okay? " Kairi asked Ran.

" I'm okay. "

**Then everything was the same. Kairi and Ran defeated all heartless inside the buildings and escaped with Iruka.**

**Flashback end.**

**Clothes shop 5:40 p.m.**

" So everyone inside this building heard the explosion but how could they didn't heard fighting and what about little girl did she okay? " Sera asked Ran and Kairi.

" I don't know but maybe everyone was running for their life they didn't notice that there was a heartless around them. " Ran suggested why people didn't notice heartless.

" Hey! that couldn't be possible because there might be someone saw Kairi and you fought with them. " Sera denied what Ran suggested.

" Maybe I know the reason. " Kairi said then Ran and Sera looked to her doubtingly.

" What do you mean? " Ran asked Kairi.

" Like the time when we fought heartless at school the time of this world was stopped by darkness core. " Kairi said.

" Yeah, at that time we met Maleficent when the barrier appeared everything around us was stopped moving. " Ran agreed with Kairi.

" Time stop! How could that be possible? " Sera asked Ran and Kairi.

" I don't know but when we looked to outside the barrier we saw the bird that was stopped moving. " Kairi still didn't know about how the time of this world was stopped.

Then they saw Namine and Xion came out from fitting room with their new dress for Saturday party.

Xion dress were alomst black mix with purple but it had a white stripes on the skirt while Namine wore all white dress but it had flowers on the sleeves.

" How do we look? " Xion asked Kairi, Ran and Sera.

" Both of you look so beautiful. " Ran admired Xion and Namine.

" Yeah, both of you choose match color that you like. " Kairi admired Xion and Namine too and Sera nodded because she agreed with Kairi.

" Thanks now Sonoko is trying her new dress so Kairi let try what you buy. " Xion said then she and Kairi walked to fitting room for trying Kairi new dress.

" So about what Kairi said maybe we need to find more clue for this. " Sera said then Ran nodded.

" What Kairi said while I was trying my dress? " Namine asked Ran and Sera.

**Then Ran told Namine what they had talked before Namine and Xion finished trying on their clothes.**

**After Namine had listened Ran and Sera explain**

" The time of this world was stopped. I haven't heard anything like this before. " Namine said while she was doing thinking pose.

" Can keyblade stop the time? " Ran asked Namine.

" We can use stop magic for stopping time but we use for stopping enemy to attack us and we didn't learn any stop magic. " Namine said then Kairi and Xion walked out from fitting with Kairi in her red dress.

" How do I look? " Kairi asked Namine, Ran and Sera.

" You look great. " Namine admired Kairi.

" Yeah, you look so beautiful and that color suit you. " Ran admired.

" You look great, Kairi. " Sera admired too.

" Thanks so let's change back and go to cashier. " Kairi said then they went back to fitting room for changed back.

While Kairi and her friends were changing their clothes back to their school uniform. Ran and Sera started doubt about Sonoko took a long time for trying her new dress.

" I have a bad feeling about Sonoko. Today she had gone without call me and she had gone for finding clothes shop without telling me. She hasn't doing something without telling me before. " Ran said nervously because she was worried about Sonoko.

" I agree with you because I have a bad feeling about her too. " Sera agreed with Ran.

Kairi, Xion and Namine came out from fitting room and they walked to where Ran and Sera were standing.

" So where is Sonoko? " Ran asked Xion and Namine.

" She was trying her new outfit at the next room but she was quiet all the time we were trying their new dress so I asked her that she was okay wasn't she? She said that she was okay but she need more time to choose it wisely so that's why she didn't come out from. " Namine told Ran and Sera why Sonoko didn't come out from fitting room.

" So that's why she chose lot of dress but she hasn't use lot of time for choosing her dress like this before. " Ran said.

" I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this. " Kairi said nervously.

" Let's go check her. " Xion said then everyone nodded and they walked to fitting room where Sonoko was trying her new dress.

" She tried her outfit in this room. " Xion said then Ran walked to the door

" Sonoko, are you okay? please answer me. " Ran said but there wasn't any answer from her.

" Let's try open the door. " Kairi suggested and Ran nodded. She pushed the door then it opened slowly.

" The door wasn't locked. " Ran said then she looked inside but there wasn't anything left except the big mirror.

" She isn't here so let's call her for asking where is she? " Xion said then Ran picked her phone and she was trying to call Sonoko but she didn't answer the phone.

" She didn't answer so what should we do? " Ran asked Kairi, Namine, Xion and Sera.

" Let's ask the girl at cashier we might know where she was going. " Sera suggested then everyone nodded.

Kairi and her friends were on the line in front of cashier.

" Kairi, do you have enough money? " Ran asked Kairi.

" Don't worry I had calculated already and our dress that we chose wasn't too expensive. " Kairi said.

" Okay I will wait outside the store. " Ran said then she and Sera walked to the exit of clothes shop.

**After Kairi and her friends had finished pay money.**

**in front clothes shop 6:00 p.m.**

**Kairi and her friends walked out from the store with small shopping bags.**

" Did you know where Sonoko had gone after she left the store? " Ran asked Kairi, Xion and Namine.

" I asked cashier already she said that Sonoko forgot her change so she walked outside for give her change but she had disappeared already. " Xion said.

" And when Sonoko paid the money she looked so panic and frighten and when she had finished pay the money she walked out from the store as fast as she could. " Namine continued from Xion.

" So do you know which direction where she goes? " Sera asked.

" When she saw Sonoko exited the store she turned left that's all I know. " Kairi said then she pointed where she turned.

" So she went that way so let's split up so we will find her as fast as we can before something happen to her. " Ran said.

" Do you have a plan? " Xion asked Ran.

" I think we should split up but me and Ran might need to separate because me and Ran know everything about Beka city. " Sera said.

" How about this we will divide in two group, first Ran and Namine will search that way while me, Xion and Sera search where Sonoko went. " Kairi told her plan.

" All right we have to find her now before something worse will happen to her. " Ran said and everyone nodded then they started searching Sonoko.

**Top of the building (location near Kairi and her friends.)**

Xigbar looked to Kairi and her friends from the sky.

" This will be fun. " Xigbar smiled then he disappeared with dark corrider.

**To be continue**

**Ending song: Tsunaida Te (by Lil'B)**

**Scene 1**

\- The morning around Ran house and Beika town.

**Scene 2**

\- Ran picked her school bag and karate uniform then she opened the door and walked outside with a smile.

**Scene 3**

\- Ran and Conan were walking to school while everyone in this world was doing their daily routine.

**Scene 4**

**\- **Ran, Kairi, Xion, Namine, Sonoko and Sera were studying at classroom.

**Scene 5**

\- Ran trained karate with Kairi while Xion and Namine were lying down and their eyes were spinning.

**Scene 6**

**\- **Ran was calling someone on her phone. She talked happily first then she shouted angrily then she smiled.

**Scene 7**

\- Conan and Kairi were standing on the top of building and they looked to the view of Beika city.

**Scene 8**

\- Namine and Xion walked along the way of the city.

**Scene 9**

\- Ran was cooking dinner while Conan, Kogoro, Kairi, Xion, Namine were talking about something.

**Scene 10**

\- Ran smiled after she had seen everyone happy.

**Scene 11**

\- Ran opened the curtain and window then she stretched herself and ready for today.

**Scene 12**

\- The scene showed Beika city then raised up to the sky.

**Ending song end.**

**Next episode preview**

**Ran was carrying Sonoko body while everyone find a way to escape from the building that was on fire**

**Ran: What are we going to do? **

**Kairi: We have to hurry before the building explode.**

**Xion: How can we escape? Everywhere around us is on fire.**

**Namine: Maybe fire exit.**

**Sera: I don't think so because this building hasn't finished yet.**

**Kairi: Maybe we might have a way...Arrgh! I can't think anything.**

**Ran: I have a plan.**

**Next Episode: 3 days before we meet magician thief (day 1 part 2 Rescue Sonoko)**

**Author note**

**All right I finally finished this chapter so 3 days before we meet magician theif will be the episode about what happen to Sonoko and it will connect to the episode that Kairi and her friends meet Kuroba Kaitou or Kaitou kid. All right here is the details about this episode**

**1\. 3 days before we meet magician thief will divide in 4 parts by dividing days like day 1, day 2 and day 3 but day 1 will be divided in 2 parts. **

**2.** **Sera will help us in this world too.**

**3\. Kairi, Xion new form will appear in the next episode.**

**All right that's all I want to tell for now so thank you for reading and see you soon.**

**P.E. I have something surprise for everyone in the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 15: Darkness hours part 9

**Darkness hours arc part 9**

**Episode: 3 days before we meet the magician thief (day 1 part 2 Rescue Sonoko).**

I don't own Kingdom hearts. It belongs to Square enix and Disney.

I don't own Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

I don't own everything except Original characters.

I don't own a songs. It belongs to the owner of the song.

**Kingdom hearts dimensions war opening 1 : Kyouran hey kids .**

**The music start**

**Scene 1**

\- Kairi looked to a man in black suit that have a silver eyes then she rushed to him.

**Music continued to play.**

**Logo appeared**

**Scene 2**

\- Kairi stood on rooftop of building while the wind was blowing.

**Scene 3**

**\- **Namine sat on the top of building.

**Scene 4**

**\- **Xion and Ran stood on the top of building and looked to the wind direction.

**Scene 5**

\- Kairi, Xion, Ran and Namine did a fight pose.

**Scene 6**

\- Conan, , Haibara stood in a group.

**Scene 7**

\- Police, Mouri Kogoro and Conan, Ran friends stood there in a big group.

**Scene 8**

\- Foretellers and black organization walked in a group while Maleficent, Pete and Yami Zetsu were watching from somewhere.

**Scene 9**

\- Foretellers made an explosions on the town and Kairi ran through the smoke and she summoned her keyblade.

**Scene 10**

\- Kairi fought with Yami Zetsu while Xion and Namine were fighting Gula and Invi and Ran was fighting with Aced.

**Scene 11**

**\- **Pete made a surprised face while he was looking the fight.

**Scene 12**

**\- **Maleficent was looking to Kairi vs Yami Zetsu from far behind.

**Scene 13**

\- Conan tried to helped Ran but he faced Gin.

**Scene 14**

\- Yami Zetsu stood behind Kairi and the city move through them.

**Scene 15**

\- Shinichi and Ran walked through each other

**Scene 16**

\- Ran woke up and she found out she slept on Shinichi lap.

**Scene 17**

\- Conan stood behind Ran and the wind blew through them.

**Scene 18**

\- Ran and Conan looked to the sky before it showed Kairi,Xion and Namine lied down and look to the sky.

**Scene 19**

\- Kairi was fighting Yami Zetsu.

**Scene 20**

\- Xion and Namine cast **fira **to Invi and Gula but they can block it.

**Scene 21**

\- Kairi did back flip and looked to something angrily.

**Scene 22**

**\- **Conan stood at the road with Haibara then they turned around and saw Kairi, Namine,Xion and Ran after the train had passed them.

**Opening end.**

**After opening scene**

**Someone post a picture about Xion was fighting with her other self. In the picture Xion and her other self were punching each other in cross sounter.**

**I'm so sorry to tell you like that but I'm sure that if your real heart is complete. You will have the power that be on your own and you will be the last hope to save everyone in every universes and timelines with Kairi and her friends.**

**Hastag: #Xion #Real heart #Other self**

**Beika city Ran and Namine side ( 6.00 p.m. )**

**Ran and her friends leave their shopping bags at store with the help from cashier and staff. They were sure that they won't be lost then they continued their search on Sonoko.**

**Ran and Namine were running and looking around them for find Sonoko.**

" Sonoko, please answer me. " Ran thought while she was trying to call Sonoko again.

Namine was asking people in these area for finding the clue for letting them knew where Sonoko was.

" Excuse me, sir did you see the girl in school uniform that I wear? " Namine asked a man in business suit.

" Sorry, I didn't see her. " Man told Namine that he didn't see Sonoko.

" Thank you for your help. " Namine said then she continued asking people around her.

**Beika city Sera, Xion and Kairi side (6.10 p.m.)**

**Kairi, Xion and Sera were searching Sonoko in every street, every building but until now they couldn't find any trace to Sonoko.**

" Sonoko, where are you? " Kairi thought while she was walking and asking people around here.

Kairi continued searching Sonoko then she met Xion who was walking to her way.

" Xion did you find Sonoko? " Kairi asked Xion.

" Not a chance but let's check our gummi phone first. " Xion said then she picked her Gummiphone from her skirt pocket.

" Why do we need to check our Gummiphone? " Kairi doubted why Xion said that.

" If we know heartless location maybe we might find Sonoko there. " Xion said then she opened heartless finding function.

" What do you mean? " Kairi asked Xion.

" At that day Sonoko was attacked by heartless maybe maleficent wanted something from Sonoko. " Xion said while she was looking on her Gummiphone screen.

" But heartless attacking might not be connect to this because heartless attack everyone who is in front them. " Kairi denied what Xion said because heartless didn't attack specific target if they didn't receive the order from owner.

" I don't know but I can't find any trace or heartless at here. " Xion sighed then she put her Gummiphone back to her skirt pocket.

" What if you are kidnapper. Where you will put hostage? " Kairi asked Xion.

" Maybe the place that people don't walk or enter. " Xion suggested.

" Exactly, so let's use scan mode for searching the area. " Kairi said then she picked her Gummiphone and used **scan mode **for scanning the area of Beika town.

While Kairi and Xion were waiting **scan mode** finished scanning the area. Sera was running to them as fast as she could.

" Kairi, Xion did you find her? " Sera said after she had run to them.

" No but maybe if we find someplace that normal didn't enter maybe we might found Sonoko. " Kairi said.

" Like abandon building or building under construction. " Sera said.

" Yeah someplace like that. " Kairi said.

" But maybe she might be in the car or a van too. " Sera said.

" That could be possible but how could you know about something like that? " Kairi asked Sera.

" All the case that I have been solved until now it included kidnapped too so I will know where kidnapper hide his hostage. " Sera said.

" Wait a minute! you're a detective! " Kairi and Xion shocked after they had found out that Sera was detective.

" Yes I'm but we need to talk about this later. We don't have much time. " Sera said.

" Do you mean Sonoko life will be in danger? " Kairi asked Sera but in her mind she knew what it means.

" Yeah if we can't find her in time maybe she will die or when we find her she will be a corpse. " Sera said then Kairi and Xion was panicked and scared.

" We need to find her! Kairi did you finish scan the area? " Xion asked Kairi.

" It just finished scanning so let's take a look. " Kairi said then she showed her Gummiphone to Sera and Xion.

They were looking to the map on Kairi Gummiphone then Sera saw a yellow spot was moving so fast on the screen.

" What is that yellow spot? " Sera asked Kairi and Xion.

" That is Namine we have tracker on our phone so we will know that where are we. " Xion said.

" Wait a minute! Why Namine spot was moving so fast like she was running away from something or chasing something. " Kairi pointed to yellow dot on her Gummiphone.

" Namine! She is danger or she know the location already. " Xion said.

" We need to go and meet her now! " Kairi said then they started running to Namine and Ran location.

**In front Abandon building. (6.40 p.m.)**

Kairi, Xion and Sera arrived the old building somewhere in Beika. It looked old and it didn't use for many years. It had about 7 floors in this place.

" So Namine is in this building. " Kairi said then she looked to her Gummiphone screen.

" Yeah and I felt something wrong in this building. " Xion said nervously.

" We need to find the entrance of this building but where? " Sera said then everyone started searching the entrance.

Kairi continued searching then she found a door that was opened not long ago.

" Sera, Xion I found the door and it still opens. " Kairi said then Sera and Xion walked to Kairi.

" All right but be careful I have a bad feeling about this place. " Xion said then they entered the building.

**Abandon building first floor. **

When Kairi had entered the building with Sera and Xion. They looked around for find a trace to reach Namine and Ran.

" Namine, Ran where are... " Xion said loudly but Sera ran to her and used her hand covered Xion mouth.

" We need to be quiet because enemy might notice us. " Sera whispered to Xion.

" What do you mean? " Kairi asked Sera.

" We had entered this place but we couldn't see them and they might be caught already. " Sera said quietly.

" Why did you said that? " Xion put Sera hand down then she asked her.

" Your friends were here but she didn't contact us so maybe they might be caught by someone or they still hiding from someone. " Sera said.

" I don't know but we have to be careful too if that enemy can caught Namine and Ran so that's mean they might be stronger than us. " Kairi said then she summoned her keyblade.

" Yeah I agree with you. They might be a foretellers so that's the reason they defeat Ran and Namine so easily. " Xion agreed with Kairi.

" So this is keyblade. It look like a giant key. " Sera said then she looked to Kairi keyblade closely.

" Yeah it's can do many thing like... " While Kairi explained they heard someone was running to them.

" Who's down there? " A mystery man shouted.

" Uh Oh we need to hide but where? " Xion panicked then they saw group giant boxes on the corner of the room and they were big enough to hid behind it.

' Can we go outside then we will call the police? " Sera told her plans

" I don't think so because I sensed something from that door we had entered. " Kairi had a bad feeling about something at the entrance door of this building.

" So what should we do? " Xion started panicked.

" Let's hide in there. " Sera said and everyone nodded. They ran as fast as they can to hide behind boxes.

2 man in black suits opened the door and 1 man from the entrance door then they looked around.

" I can't find any person at this floor. " A giant man said while he was holding machine gun.

" Outside was cleared but I thought I saw person had entered this building. " A man who had entered from entrance door said.

" Keep searching! Maybe the brown hair girl and Blonde girl might be here too. " A man who was wearing black glasses ordered two men for keep searching intruder.

" Brown hair and blonde hair, Namine and Ran! " Xion whispered to Kairi and Sera.

" Looks like they're okay but for now we need to escaped from here as fast as we can. " Kairi said quietly.

" Who's there? " A man shouted made Kairi and Sera quietly and shivered while they were hiding behind the box.

A group of men were walking slowly where Kairi and her friends.

" What should we do? If they find out we have to find them and we can't reveal our power to them too. " Xion said as quiet as possible.

" I don't know. " Kairi panicked quietly.

" They had a weapon that looks like Xigbar too. " Xion panicked quietly.

" Do you mean guns? " Kairi said.

" Do you have a time for asking what weapons that those are holding? " Sera said angrily.

" All right prepare to fight. " Kairi said then she and Xion summoned their keyblades.

While a group of men were almost reaching Kairi and her friends then they heard someone opened the door loudly.

" We need a reinforcements! He was coming! " A man who was wearing black suit like the other men but he was thinner than all the men in the group shouted loudly.

" Who! " A giant man asked.

" The person that they had warned us to look out! " A man said loudly nervously.

" All right we will be right there but we need to have someone here left for looking the intruders! You! Stay here! If you find any intruders or people. Kill them! " A giant man ordered a man who was thinner than him and he was holding rifle on his hands.

" Let's go! " A giant man shouted then they started following a man who told them.

" That person who might could it be? " Kairi thought then she peeked outside.

" Looks like everyone had been left already but except one person he was looking to the other way. " Kairi explained situation to Xion and Sera.

" So we're safe. " Xion said.

" For now but what should we do next? We can't hide forever. " Kairi said.

" We can distract him and sneak to the door. " Sera said.

" Yeah we agree with your plan so what should we do first? " Xion asked Sera.

" What can both of your keyblade do? " Sera asked Kairi and Xion.

" It can fight heartless, enemies and it can cast magic too. Wait a minute that's right magic I know what to do. " Kairi said then she aimed her keyblade to the box where it was near the entrance of building that wasn't too far from her.

" Blizzara " Kairi cast blizzara to the box and it made the boxes broke in piece.

" What is it? " A man shocked after he had turned back and saw the box was broken in pieces.

" Who's There! " A man said then he pointed a gun and walked slowly to where the boxes was broken.

Kairi, Sera and Xion was looking to the chance for sneaking through the door.

" Now, it's our chance to get to the door. " Kairi said then she started to walking quietly to the door but Sera stopped her.

" It's not the right time wait him to reach the entrance door as near as he could then we will use this chance sneak to the door to next floor as quiet as we can. " Sera said.

Kairi and Xion nodded then they peeked the man who was walking to the entrance door slowly.

" Come out! Maybe I will let you be alive. " A man in black suit said then he pointed his gun to where the box was fallen.

" All right now it's our chance. " Sera said then she, Xion and Kairi started walking as quiet as they could.

They were walking as quiet as they can to the door and they almost reached it but then something worse happen.

" We're almost there. " Kairi said quietly while they sneaking through the door then they opened the door but it was too loud and enemy heard them.

" What's that! " A man turned around then he saw Kairi group was opening the door.

" Uh oh " Xion said.

**(Psycho-pass main them from Psycho-Pass)**

" Stop right there intruders! If you surrender now you will die not painfully." A man said then he pointed his gun to Kairi group.

" What should we do? " Xion asked Kairi and Sera.

" RUN! " Kairi shouted then she, Xion and Sera started running as fast as they could to the stairs.

" Stop right there! " A man started shooting and chasing Kairi group.

**Second floor of Abandon building.**

Kairi, Xion and Sera were running away from him then they saw two men were running down to Kairi group.

" Intruders! Kill them! " Two men started shooting Sera, Kairi and Xion.

Xion swung her keyblade to protected them from bullets then Sera kicked his face then she twisted man arm and punch his face then another three men were coming to them.

" Aerora! " Xion cast Aerora on them to made them blown away.

" Now this is our chance to escape and find her! " Xion shouted and they nodded. They started running to the nearest door.

" They're getting away! "

" Leave them to me! " A mysterious man shouted then he rushed to Kairi group with keyblade.

Sera turned around then she saw a man who wore a bear mask rushed in full speed to Kairi. " Kairi look out! " She shouted then Kairi turned around then she swung her keyblade to protected her.

" I finally found you! " A man with bear mask said while he was trying to push his keyblade forward to Kairi.

" Forteller! " Xion said then she swung her keyblade to a man with bear mask but he raised his keyblade and blocked her attacking.

" Who is he? " Sera asked Xion and Kairi.

" He is one of foretellers and his name was Aced but about foreteller we will explain later but we need to defeat them first. " Kairi said then they saw a group of men were running to them.

" Puppets! Go and defeat them! ' Aced said then his 10 clones of his body appeared beside him. Aced puppets colors of their body and clothes were white but they had dark eyes.

" Aero! " Kairi raised her keyblade then she cast aero for defeating them but it could only do a bit of damage to them.

Aced puppets rushed to Kairi and Sera while Aced were trying to pushed Xion fell down on the ground with his keyblade.

" You're stronger than those weak wielders but it needs more than this to defeat me! " Aced said then he pulled back and jumped back. Xion lost her balance and Aced saw this was his chance so he threw his keyblade to her.

" Xion look out! " Kairi who was fighting with Aced puppets with Sera rushed to in front Xion then she raised her keyblade to protect herself and Xion but it was too powerful and it made Kairi was blown away and fell down on the ground so hard.

" Kairi! " Sera and Xion shouted unison then Xion locked on Aced and kicked him by using **air step** then she swung her keyblade on him but he stood up in time and he block Xion attacking easily.

" You're going to pay for this! " Xion shouted angrily while she was glaring and trying to attacked Aced.

" Rarrgh! " Aced roared then he attacked Xion furiously while all of his puppet were behind for supported him.

" Sera go and helped Kairi. I will handle him. " Xion said while she was blocking his attacking with her keyblade then she started running away from him to somewhere on this floor.

Sera nodded then she ran to Kairi who was unconscious on the ground and group of 3 black men were surrounding her. She kicked first then she chopped his man neck made him knocked out then the second man tried to grabbed Sera from behind but she grabbed his second man right arm and twisted then she punched his face and knocked him out there was only one left but there were reinforcements came to help.

" There're too many of them. " Sera thought while she was defending herself from group of black suit men.

Kairi woke up slowly and she saw Sera who was fighting group of men in black suit then she saw one black men was aiming to kill Sera with rifle.

" Sera look out! " Kairi stood up immediately then she ran and dropped kick him on his face then she cast aerora for defeating group black suit men which were fighting Sera.

**(Soundtrack end)**

" Thanks for the help but what did you use to them? Is it a trick? " Sera thanked Kairi.

" It's a magic but we will talk about this later but where is Xion? " Kairi asked Sera.

" She was fighting a guy in bear mask who called Aced. " Sera said they heard the gun sound and screaming.

" Where the noises come from? " Kairi asked Sera.

" I don't know but it sounds like they are shooting someone but we need to go and help Sonoko. " Sera said worryingly.

" What about Xion? " Kairi asked Sera.

" I feel worry too but what about Sonoko she might be in danger if we don't go and find her quick she will be dead. " Sera said worryingly because she wanted to rescued Sonoko but she was worried with Xion too.

" Kairi! Sera! "

" Huh? " Kairi and Sera turned around then she saw Namine and Ran were running to them.

" Namine! Ran! You're okay. " Kairi said.

" Yeah, we're okay but where is Xion? " Namine asked Kairi and Sera.

" She was fighting Aced. " Kairi said.

" Aced! Do you mean foretellers were here too? " Namine gasped while Ran was confused.

" Maybe but we need to help Sonoko as fast as we can too because we heard a gun and screaming. " Sera said.

" Yeah, we need to split up so how about this. I will go and help Xion while you, Ran and Kairi go and find Sonoko. " Namine told Sera, Kairi and Ran about her plan.

" Namine. are you sure that you can handle him? " Kairi asked Namine.

" I don't know but me and Xion will buy the time while you are going to rescue Sonoko. " Namine said.

" Okay I know the way so I will lead you there where she is? " Ran said then she started running. Sera and Kairi looked to each other then they nodded and they started following Ran.

**Second floor of Abandon building (Xion side)**

Xion was fighting Aced but she was injured a lot because Aced keep attacking Xion while she could only guarded herself from his powerful swinging of his keyblade.

" I'm impress that you're a little bit stronger but it's OVER ALREADY! " Aced roared then he swung his keyblade on Xion made her hurt a lot then he tackled her.

Xion was blown and hit the wall so hard then she fell and lied down on the ground.

"Too strong...I have to do something. " Xion said while she was trying to stood up slowly then she saw Aced and his puppets were walking slowly to Xion.

" Grab her so she won't struggle or try to escape from her death. " Aced ordered his puppets to captured Xion.

The puppets flew and stood around Xion then they grabbed her arms and legs tightly.

" Let me go! " Xion tried to moved her arms and legs but it was useless because she couldn't move her body and puppets grabbed her arms and legs tightly.

" Look like you can't escape me this time! " Aced said while he was walking slowly with his keyblade on his right hand.

" What do you want from me? " Xion asked Aced angrily.

" First we thought that you might be useful just like your friends that we had captured but I was wrong you're not worth enough for us. " Aced insulted Xion.

" What did you do to my friends? " Xion asked Aced angrily.

" You won't know it because you're going to die here! " Aced said then he raised his keyblade and he ready to killed Xion.

" I'm sorry Roxas, Axel, Saix. " Xion thought while she was looking to Aced who is going to kill her.

Aced swung his keyblade down to Xion head while she was closing her eyes then white keyblade hit Aced hands and it made Aced keyblade dropped on the floor.

" Xion! " Namine jumped and she dropped kick Aced head then he was blown and knocked by hitting the floor then Namine picked her keyblade and defeated all Aced puppet.

" Xion, are you okay? " Namine asked Xion worrying then she cast cura to treated Xion wound.

" I'm okay but where have you been? " Xion asked Namine.

" It's a long story but we need to buy the times for Kairi, Ran and Sera for finding Sonoko. " Namine said then she looked to Aced who woke up and he was glaring to them angrily.

" 2 on 1 Huh even you combine your power with your friends won't be enough to defeat me. " Aced then he summoned his keyblade and he ready to fought Xion and Namine.

" Can we defeat him? " Xion said nervously.

" I don't know but we won't know until we try. " Namine said then she stood in Riku battle stance.

" Yeah you're right. " Xion agreed with Namine then she stood in her battle stance.

" Rarrrgh! " Xion, Namine and Aced roared then they ran and clashed their keyblades.

**Abandon building fourth floor.**

" We're almost there! " Ran said while she, Kairi and Sera were running on the stairs then they saw a lot of men in black suit were lying down on the ground with lot of bloods.

" Arrgh! " Ran screamed loudly after she had seen a group of men lying on the ground like they are corpses.

Sera ran and checked pulse of the man who was lied down on the ground near her by touching his neck. She checked his pulse but his pulse didn't respond.

" He is dead. " Sera said made Ran and Kairi shocked after she had realized that they had died.

" Do you mean? They're all dead." Kairi asked Sera nervously and fear.

" Yeah they're all dead but when I look to their body looks like it still new so I suggest that they had died not long ago. " Sera said

" Do you mean that person who killed lot of people still around here? " Kairi asked Sera nervously.

" That could be possible so we should be careful about this so Ran calls the police. " Sera wanted Ran to called the police.

" Okay. " Ran said then she picked her cell phone and ready to called the police then **dark sphere** were hit Ran right hand and broke her cell phone.

" Arrgh! " Ran screamed while she was covered her wound on her right hand with her left hand.

" I won't let you that. " A man in black suit appeared from the dark with purple flame on both of his hands.

" You! You're the person you met at school! " Kairi summoned her keyblade then she stood in her battle stance while Sera and Ran stood in their fighting stance.

" Nice to meet you again. Hikari " A man in black greeted Kairi.

" Are you the person that killed everyone? " Sera asked a black eyes man with purple flames on both of his hands.

" Yes I am and My name's Yami Zetsu and I wanted something from someone in this world. " Yami Zetsu said.

" What do you want and why did you kill them? " Kairi asked Yami Zetsu.

" I won't tell you Hikari beside she might have the power that I want. " Yami Zetsu said and Ran was angry after she had listened what he said.

" What do you want from her? What do you want from my friends? " Ran asked him angrily.

" I won't tell you but you should be hurry because that girl is going to die soon because of black organization people that you had knocked them out or killed them. " Yami Zetsu said.

" Wait a minute did we killed all of black organization men? " Sera asked Kairi but Ran still angry so that's why she didn't notice what Sera asked Kairi.

" No, Before we started searching her we made agreement not to kill people in this world. " Kairi remembered what they had made a promised at this world.

" What did you do to her? What is black organization? " Ran shouted angrily.

" All of you should go and see for yourself. Oh! Before you three go and help your friends who is captured by black organization. I have something for all people in this building. " Yami Zetsu said then he launched purple flames to the corpses of black organization men. Those corpses started stood up but their eyes were white and they walked slowly toward Kairi group.

" W-W-W-What did you to them? " Ran asked Yami Zetsu while they were walking back from walking black men corpses.

" I just make them become a dark shadow walking corpses or zombies black organization and that's not all I have. " Yami Zetsu said before he summoned lot of shadows and heartless.

**100 shadows heartless** appeared on the first floor of abandon building **20 reaper shadows and 30 soldiers** shadows appeared on fifth floor of this building and 5th floors there was 40 walking corpses of black organization men stood up and they started walking like a zombie and 20 soldiers heartless appeared in front Kairi group while 20 heartless appeared on the third floor.

**Abandon building third floor.**

Namine and Xion were walking slowly to Kairi group. They were exhausted from fighting Aced. Even they cast cura for treat their wounds but they need to rest for

" Aced was tough more than I think. " Namine said.

" I agree with you too but luckily he went somewhere but I have a bad feeling about this. " Xion agreed with Namine.

While they were walking heartless appear in front of them.

" Heartless! " Xion and Namine shouted in unison then both of them summoned their keyblade.

" How could heartless appeared at here? " Xion said.

" I don't know but for now we need to go and regroup with Ran so are you ready to fight Xion?." Namine asked Xion and she nodded then both of them rushed to the group of heartless.

**Abandon building fourth floor.**

" There're lot of enemies at here. " Sera said while they were surrounded by shadow, heartless and black organization zombie.

" We will meet again soon but you must need to defeat all of them before the bomb explodes. " Yami Zetsu said.

" Bomb! Did you set off the explosion? " Sera said while Kairi and Ran gasped.

" No, it's not me but they're the one who set off the bombs and I think you don't have much time. " Yami Zetsu said.

Kairi, Ran and Sera was shocked after they had known that there were bombs at this building.

" Bomb! We need to find her and get out of here fast! " Sera said.

" I don't think so because the barrier had appeared outside the building since you had entered this building already. " Yami Zetsu said.

" Barrier do you mean we have to defeat all of them first? " Ran asked Yami Zetsu.

" Yes, if you're inside the barrier already you can't escape until you defeat the enemy that in front of you. " Kairi answered instead.

" Wow, thank you for answer your friend question Hikari but you won't survive this time. OH! There is a person you need to help too. He is at the first floor of this building." Yami Zetsu said then he vanished in front of their eyes and left everyone in shocking.

" How could he escape so fast? " Ran asked.

" It's not the time to worry about that right now we must defeat them first then find Sonoko and escape from here. " Kairi said then she glared to group of heartless.

" We can't kill them. Kairi or we will be doomed when police need the truth from us. " Sera said.

" We have no choice beside police can't interrogate heartless and looks like those black men're dead already. " Kairi said.

" All right prepare to fight! " Sera shouted then Kairi stood in her battle stance while Ran stood in her Karate fight stance and Sera in Jeet Kun Do fight stance.

Group of heartless and shadow were running to Kairi, Sera and Ran. Kairi cast **aero **to defeated them then she changed her keyblade from Destiny embrace to ocean call and slashed** black organization shadow**. Ran side-kicked the shadown first then she punched soldier heartless. Sera kicked black organization shadow and she kicked heartless.

" It's too many how can we get out of here? " Ran shouted while she was dodging **black organization shadow **fists.

" Leave it to me! " Kairi shouted then she transform her keyblade to **Ocean hook **and she swung her hook to shot the water for defeated enemies next she locked on 16 heartless 16 shadows then she used shot lock **Blade of ocean** slashed all of them.

" Now go find Sonoko! I will follow you later! " Kairi shouted while she was slashing heartless.

" What about you? " Ran asked Kairi.

" I'm okay but we need to hurry too because there're bombs at here too. " Kairi said.

" Okay! Kairi now let's go Ran. " Sera said and Ran nodded then they started running to the fifth floor of abandon building.

" Look like this will be the tough. " Kairi thought then the group of heartless and shadow were sprinting to Kairi.

Kairi swung her ocean hook to shot water from her keyblade then she cast watera to defeated enemies. She slashed group of soldier heartless then she slashed down on black organization shadow. After she had defeated them she noticed that when she defeated **black organization shadow **they were perished not leaving any body behind.

" Their bodies were perished and it won't leave any evidence behind just like heartless but maybe that's the reason why police can't investigate about this. " Kairi though and looked around then she started running to the fifth floor of this building.

**Abandon building third floor.**

" White moon light! " Namine locked on heartless 20 times then she shot light magic to heartless. Xion locked on giant body heartless 24 times then she shot Ragnarok from the tip of her keyblade. Now they had defeated all enemies on this floor.

" Now we had defeated all of them let's go and meet Kairi. " Xion said while she and Namine dismissed their keyblades.

" Yeah " Namine nodded then they started running to the stairs but while they were running Namine heard a scream of pain sound.

" Arrgh! " The mysterious boy screamed.

" Wait Xion! I think I heard the scream. " Namine said after they had stopped running.

" Maybe it was Kairi group so we can't waste our time anymore we have to hurry. " Xion said but Namine shook her head.

" I don't think so Xion but I think that scream is the boy scream. " Namine said.

" Arrrgh! " The mystery boy screamed loudly and it sound so painfully.

" You're right, Namine! Where did the sound come from? " Xion asked Namine.

" I think it came from the first floor but we need to hurry because I felt something wrong about this. " Namine said and Xion nodded then they started running down to first floor.

**Abandon building first floor**

Namine and Xion arrived to first floor when they opened the door they saw a short glasses boy ,who wore blue jacket and short grey pants with red snickers, was dodging heartless and kicking the box to heartless but they managed to dodged it. Namine and Xion knew it was Conan.

" Conan! Why he is here and he look so tired? " Xion said then she and Namine slashed the heartless which were trying to attack Conan.

" Xion, Namine why're you here? " Conan asked Xion and Namine.

" We will answer later but we need to defeat them first. " Namine said then she and Xion ran and slashed 2 shadow heartless.

" How many heartless at here? " Xion said angrily while she was slashing heartless.

" I don't know but we need to defeat them first! Conan stay back and go hide somewhere we will handle this. " Namine said.

" Are you sure you can handle them? " Conan asked Namine.

" Yes, we can handle them. Now go and hide. " Namine said and he nodded then he ran to hid behind the box.

" Keyblade transform white moon. " Namine shouted then her keyblade glowed with white light like it was the light from the moon.

Namine rushed and slashed 10 heartless while she was slashing her keyblade it shot out light blade and defeated 5 heartless too. Xion shot fira then she locked on 12 heartless and she locked on each of them 2 times then she launched Ragnarok from her keyblade and defeat them. Namine continued slashed heartless with white blades from her keyblade transform then she locked on 20 heartless then she shot **white moon light **from her keyblade and defeat heartless that were locked on. Xion cast aerora then she kicked one heartless to Namine then she slashed it.

" How many heartless and we don't have much time too! " Xion argued while she was continued slash 4 heartless.

" Yeah after we had arrived to this world we had faced more heartless than the last time we fought at keyblade graveyard. " Namine agreed with Xion while she was slashing 10 heartless with her keyblade transform.

" Let me help you! " Conan ran from where he hid then he kicked the box to heartless by using his special power shoes.

" Thanks Conan but are you okay? " Xion asked Conan.

" Yeah I'm okay but where is Kairi and the other? " Conan asked Xion and Namine.

" She is helping Ran and Sera find Sonoko who was kidnapped at this building. " Xion said but after he had listened her answer he shocked.

" Ran was here too! She might be hurt from this I can't let her be in danger I have to go! " Conan said then he started running to the door that will lead to the stairs.

" Wait! " Xion tried to stopped Conan but it was too late already because he had closed the door second ago.

" We have to finish this quick! " Xion shouted while she was guarding herself from heartless attack and Namine nodded.

" Lunar Eclipse! " Namine shouted then she jumped and raised her keyblade up and all around of her was changed to a big moon in background for a second then she flew down and slashed all of the heartless. After Namine had finished defeated all heartless her keyblade was changed back to normal shape. They looked around for make sure there wasn't any single heartless at this floor.

" All right this floor is clear now let's follow him. " Xion said and Namine nodded then they started running to catch up Conan.

**Abandon building fourth floor.**

**" Light! " **Kairi shouted while she was shooting light from her **light of heart staff** with her light clones to group of heartless and shadows there were few heartless and black organization shadows left so she attacked them with 2 light flower rays, 4 light flower rays up around her in square then she raised her weapon and launched light through heartless and she finished her combo with launched 3 light flower rays and 1 blue flower ray and spun around her. After she had finished defeat all shadows and heartless she dismissed her keyblade and looked around again for made sure there wasn't any enemy left at here.

" Now this floor is clear I have to hurry or Ran and Sera might be in danger. " Kairi said to herself then she started running to the stairs.

Kairi continued running until she had reached the stairs but she saw Conan with Xion and Namine was running up to this floor.

" Xion, Namine! " Kairi said then she ran to them but they didn't stop running they kept running up so she followed them.

" Kairi, I'm glad that you're okay! " Namine said while she was running.

" Yeah, but why Conan is here too? " Kairi asked Namine and Xion.

" We will explain later but now Ran and Sera are in danger! " Xion said and Kairi understand so she nodded then they started running up as fast as I can.

**Abandon building fifth floor.**

When Kairi group had arrived they saw Ran and Sera were trying to protect Sonoko who was carried by Ran from shadow and heartless.

" Sera, Ran! " Kairi shouted then she summoned Destiny embrace while Xion summoned her Kingdom key and Namine summoned Lunar Eclipse. They locked on black organization shadow then they used air step to teleport themselves in front Sera and Ran. Xion and Namine were fighting with **black organization shadow and reaper shadow. **Conan he was trying to follow them but he was blocked by heartless and shadows so he stood behind them and find a chance to help Ran and Sera.

" Ran, Sera are your guys okay? " Kairi asked Ran and Sera then she cast cura on their body for cured them.

" We're fine but we need to escape from here fast!. " Ran said then she put Sonoko body down then Kairi cast cura on Sonoko body.

" What happen? " Kairi asked Ran and Sera.

" There are bombs at this building and they're counting down! " Sera said.

" Bomb! " Kairi and Conan shouted in unison.

" Wait Conan-kun is here too. Where is he? " Ran asked Kairi angrily.

" I'm right here Ran-nee-chan! " Conan shouted but black organization shadows heard his voice so they sprinted to him.

" Conan-kun! " Ran shouted while she was trying to made a way to him but she was blocked by reaper shadow and it swung his scythe to killed Ran but luckily she dodged in time and kicked his face.

" Kairi did you finish talking we can't hold them anymore! " Xion argued Kairi then she tipped and fell down.

" Xion! " Namine slashed heartless but then she was punched by black organization shadow and she fell down beside Xion who was trying to stand up again.

" Xion, Namine! " Kairi swung her keyblade to protected her friends. She was trying to used shot lock but it doesn't work because she was too tired to used it.

" I can't use my shot lock how could that happen!. " Kairi argued herself then she swung her keyblade to defeated heartless.

" I don't know but we have to finished this quick! " Xion and Namine stood up then they summoned keyblade again.

" Kairi go and protect Ran, Sera and Conan we will handle them and buy the time for you. " Namine said then she and Xion swung their keyblade to defeated heartless Kairi nodded then she ran and slashed reaper shadow then she and Ran ran to Conan who was dodging **black organization shadow** attacking. Xion slashed 3 heartless with her keyblade then she tried to used shot lock but it didn't work so she cast blizzara to defeated them. Namine high kicked black organization shadow then she slashed him with her keyblade. Kairi continued protected Ran and Conan by shot fira 3 times then she finished them with firaga then they saw Sera was trying to protect herself and Sonoko from **black organization shadow**.

" Sera! " Ran and Conan shouted.

" Ran! Conan-kun! " Sera shouted then she raised both of her arms and guarded herself from **black organization shadow** punching.

" Blizzara! " Namine shot blizzara from her keyblade and defeated him. Sera noticed this is her chance so she carried Sonoko then she ran at her full speed to Kairi group.

" Sera are you alright? " Namine asked Sera.

" I'm okay thanks for the help and Sonoko is okay. " Sera said.

" I'm glad she's okay but now we will talk about this later now we need to finish this quick! " Kairi said and everyone nodded.

Kairi slashed heartless then she shot blizzara from her keyblade to defeat heartless. Namine slashed shadow then she cast watera to defeated them then she high kicked black organization shadow face. Xion shot fira from her keyblade then she shot blizzara to group of shadow. Ran, Conan and Sera were standing around Sonoko to protected her from heartless and shadow. Conan used his power shoes kicked the ball that was created from anywhere ball dispensing bell while Ran used her karate fought them and Sera used her Jeet Kun Do.

" If it continues like this we won't escape in time before the bomb explode. " Ran said while she was continue kicking heartless.

" I know how defuse the bomb! but what should I do? " Conan thought while she was standing behind Ran.

" Sera-nii-chan did you know where the bomb location? " Conan asked Sera.

" At that room. " Sera pointed to the room at the right corner.

" Thank you Sera-nii-chan! " Conan thanked Sera then he started running to the room that Sera pointed.

" Wait Conan-kun! " Ran and Sera tried to follow him but she was blocked by **2 black organization shadows** and he tried to grabbed Ran but she managed to dodged him then she axe-kicked on his head.

" Get out of my way! " Ran shouted then she and Sera ran after Conan.

" Ran! " Kairi tried to after them but she was blocked by soldier shadows then they aimed their dark rifles to Kairi.

" Kairi! " Xion threw her keyblade to defeated them then she side-kicked reaper shadow.

" Thanks Xion but if there're too many of them. " Kairi said while she raised her keyblade to guarded herself from shadow.

" I know what to do! Namine it's time! " Xion shouted and Namine nodded.

" Moon light! " Namine raised her keyblade up then her keyblade glowed with white color like a moon and its light glowed and it made heartless and shadow get away from her.

" Horizon! " Xion raised her keyblade up then her keyblade enveloped with blue light.

" Let's go! " Xion gave a signal then they rushed to the group of heartless.

**Limit time: ****Moon Horizon**

Xion and Namine swung down their keyblade to launched moon air blades to them then they rushed and slashed heartless, shadows then they jumped and stood back-to-back then they started spin themselves. Namine and Xion launched white moon while they were spinning around.

" Are you ready Xion? " Namine asked Xion and she nodded then they raised their keyblade up and they created a white wind then they slashed together and defeated all of heartless and shadow.

" It is so awesome. When did you learn about that attack? " Kairi admired and asked Namine and Xion.

" Thanks Kairi, we had seen you did this before with Namine so we tried this attacked and it worked. Now let's follow them. " Xion said and everyone nodded then they carried Sonoko ran to the room where Conan went.

**The room where Sonoko had kidnapped**

Kairi had entered the room and they saw Conan was defusing the bomb with help of Sera while Ran was standing behind them for protect them from enemies.

" Ran, Sera, Conan! " Kairi said then they started running to them.

" Kairi, Xion, Namine! " Ran said.

" What are all of you doing? " Kairi asked Sera.

" Conan-kun is defusing from the guideline Shinichi sent to him. " Sera said.

Kairi, Xion and Namine walked and stood beside Sera then they looked to the time on the bomb. There was 2 minutes left before the bomb explode.

" 2 minutes what're we going to do? I can't die here! " Kairi, Xion and Namine started panicked.

" Conan-kun! Did you finish defuse the bomb? " Sera asked Conan.

" Almost there! " Conan said then he cut red wire of the bomb but when he cut the red wire the time had stopped.

" Yay! The time had stopped. " Xion and Namine hugged and jumped happily while Kairi, Sera sighed in a relief feeling. Ran hugged Conan tightly.

" Thank you Conan-kun but next time please don't do that again it is dangerous. " Ran said worryingly while she was patting his head.

" Okay, Sorry to ran like that Ran-nii-chan. " Conan sorry Ran.

" It's okay I'm glad that you're okay. " Ran said then she hugged Conan tightly.

" Phew, Luckily she doesn't know that I'm Kudo Shinichi. " Conan thought in his head.

" This isn't the time to celebrate we need to go out of here as fast as we could. " Kairi said.

" Can we go outside because there is a barrier covered this building. " Sera asked everyone.

" I think we had defeated all of the enemies at here so now we can go outside. " Kairi said.

" We had defeated all of them on first floor and third floor already. " Xion said and Namine nodded.

" I had defeated all of them at fourth floor already. " Kairi said.

" And we had defeated all of them at fifth floor already so maybe we can get out of here. " Ran said.

" I hope so now let's get out of here. " Kairi said and everyone nodded then they started walked and brought Sonoko to the exit of the building.

**First floor of Abandon building.**

Kairi and her friends are arrived to the first floor of this building.

" Kairi we need to talk after this. " Conan whispered to Kairi while they were walking down to the first floor.

" I know because I have something to tell you too. " Kairi said quietly.

" Yeah, We have a lot of discuss today including Sera know about keyblade and magic too. " Xion said quietly.

Sera opened the door and they didn't see any heartless, shadow or black organization at here.

" Now the way is clear let's go! " Sera said and everyone nodded then they started walking to the exit door.

" I don't think so! " Yami Zetsu appeared from corridor of darkness Kairi group.

" You, why're you here again? " Kairi asked Yami Zetsu angrily.

" I wanted to checked all of you be okay and I'm impress. " Yami Zetsu admired.

" What did you want from her? " Ran asked Yami Zetsu angrily.

" Those black organization was kidnapped for protect her from me but it looks like they had failed or maybe foretellers and black organization want to know something and it looks like my guess was right. " Yami Zetsu said.

" What those black organization want to know about her? " Conan asked Yami Zetsu.

" You will find out soon enough but Hikari sometime you need to think like a Xehanort too or you will be like you and your friend in keyblade graveyard again. " Yami Zetsu said.

" Think like Xehanort. Why he said like that? " Kairi thought inside her mind.

" What do you want from her? Let her fall in to darkness again. " Namine asked Yami Zetsu angrily then he looked to Namine and he smiled.

" I said that because it's too boring to be always like hero come to fix a problem every time after villain made a problem and look like I finally found the person that I want! " Yami Zetsu said and smiled evilly. Kairi and her friends noticed his evil smile and he looked to Namine so Kairi, Namine and Xion summoned their keyblades while Ran and Sera stood in their fighting stance.

" What do you want form Namine? " Xion asked him.

" Namine, so that's her name. " Yami Zetsu said.

" What are you thinking? What do you want from her? " Kairi asked Yami Zetsu.

" I won't tell you but she will find out soon enough but for now I have a gift for you. " Yami Zetsu said then he snapped his finger and the bomb on the fifth floor started to explode. Abandon building is shaking and it started to collaspe.

" How can this building explode? I think we had defused the bomb already. " Sera said.

" I swear that I had defused them already maybe there are the others inside this building. " Conan said.

" I planned magic bomb for destroying evidence like what black organization did when they couldn't success their mission or not let police know about them and I have this for you too. " Yami Zetsu said then he summoned giant black man and he was holding dark machine gun.

" You can't leave until you had defeated him. We will meet again soon." Yami Zetsu said then the dark barrier appeared and covered the building then he disappeared.

" Wait! " Kairi shouted but he had disappeared already then **giant gunner shadow **started raising his big arm and chopped on Kairi but she dodge roll in time and escape from his attack.

" We have to let Sonoko go outside right now. " Ran said then she and Conan ran to the door. They opened the door and they found out the dark barrier was blocked their exit.

" The exit is blocked. " Ran said while Conan and Ran tried to go out of here but giant gunner shadow use his machine gun shot everything around. Kairi and everyone ducked on the ground and they hid behind those boxes.

" If the exit was blocked we don't have choice. We have to defeat him quick. " Kairi said then she picked her wayfinder from her skirt pocket.

" Wait! Kairi, what are you doing? " Ran asked Kairi.

" Don't worry I will defeat him quick. Xion, Namine go and protect them. " Kairi said.

" Are you sure? You can fight him alone? " Xion asked Kairi while Namine looked to her worryingly.

" Don't worry after that night I think I'm ready to use this. " Kairi said.

Namine and Xion nodded then they brought Ran who was carrying Sonoko, Sera and Conan stood behind them near the door to the stair.

" Give me your power! Sora! " Kairi said loudly and she put her wayfinder on her chest then her body glowed with light.

Her clothes changed to Sora Kingdom hearts 3 uniform and she was holding Kingdom key keyblade at her right hand.

" Woah! " Ran, Sera and Conan cried in unison.

Kairi hold Kingdom key tightly then she sprinted and slashed giant gunner shadow then she stabbed him with light on her keyblade then she finished him with **explosion**.

Giant gunner shadow reloaded his machine gun with darkness then he shot rapidly to Kairi but she locked on him 24 times then she using Shotlock attack: **Ragnarok** by shooting 24 bullets from the tip of her keyblade. Giant gunner shadow received all of bullets and it made several damages on him. He stood up and shoot Kairi with his

" Xion, Namine looks out! " Conan shouted loudly to warned them but Xion knew what she need to do. She cast reflect to protect her and Namine.

" When did you learn reflect magic? " Namine asked Xion.

" Oh! I can cast reflect spell when I was fought at keyblade graveyard and I forgot it completely. " Xion said.

" Phew, Now I can focus on him I have to defeat him quick. " Kairi tried to figured out how to end this quick then she knew so she put her keyblade in front her and thrust him.

**" Sonic blade! "** Kairi thrust giant gunner shadow with her keyblade then she kept thrusting him 8 times and she finished with her last thrusting but he still alive. Kairi sprinted to him and did the combo that Sora used then she attacked him with **Strike raid** by throwing keyblade many times to him then she locked on him 24 times and used Ragnarok again. Giant gunner shadow can still stood up then he aimed his gun to Ran, Sera and Conan then he charged his machine gun and shot **dark ray **from his machine gun to everyone who was standing behind Kairi.

" Everyone looks out! " Kairi warned everyone but it was too late already. The dark ray almost flew to Xion and Namine.

" reflect! " Xion cast reflect to protect everyone. The ray clashed on Xion barrier and it made lot of reflect of dark ray and it destroy every floors of this building and everything around them.

" Kairi finish him quick! I can't hold this long enough and this building is going to collapse soon. " Xion tried to protected everyone from **dark ray. **Kairi nodded then she sprinted herself to him and slashed his machine in 2 pieces made Xion then she kicked those pieces away.

**Ars Arcurm**! Her kingdom key glowed with light then she slashed him rapidly. Kairi slashed him 16 times then she jumped and charged her keyblade with light and slammed on his head heavily. After giant gunner shadow was finished by Kairi he lied down and his body perised in to the dust.

" Hah Hah Hah " Kairi panted then her clothes returned to her school outfit.

" Kairi we have to go now! " Conan shouted and everyone started running to the exit but it was too late the giant pieces of ceiling of this floor dropped on the ground and it blocked their way to the entrance door.

" The exited was blocked and this floor doesn't have any window. " Ran said despairingly and she knelt down.

"How about the deck? " Kairi asked everyone.

" I don't think so Kairi because while you were fighting with giant shadow. I touched doorknob already it is too hot and that's mean the fire were already reached this floor " Sera said. then after that fire burned the door and it made this floor full of Carbondyoxide.

" I can't breath properly. " Namine started coughing.

" Where can we escape from here? At this floor it doesn't have any window and the entrance floor was destroyed already. " Conan thougt while he was looking a way to escape from this building.

" We have to escape from this quick or we will die from lack of air. " Sera said while Kairi and Conan was quick thinking about how to escape from here. Kairi thought then she remembered about that 104 building in Shibuya then she summoned her keyblade and pointed to the entrance door then she opened the portal.

" What is that? " Sera asked Kairi.

" It's the portal but I will explain later we need to get out of here fast! " Kairi said and everyone nodded and they started run to the portal.

After everyone had run to the portal was closed then the abandon building collapsed and it made everyone near that area ran away.

**Beika park (8.30 p.m.)**

The portal opened and everyone rushed out from the portal.

" Where're we? " Conan asked everyone.

" I remember this place this is the park where we had the first Karate training with Ran. " Xion knew this place was Beika park.

" So we're here and we're lucky enough that there isn't anyone at here. " Kairi relieved that there wasn't anyone here.

" Why do we don't want anyone near us when we ran out from the portal? " Conan asked Kairi.

" Because we can't let everyone know about heartless, magic including keyblade too. " Kairi said.

" But if we tell them they won't believe about magic because they will think this is a trick. " Conan said.

" Yeah, we know they won't believe in magic since we have arrived to this world. " Kairi said.

" I know both of you have a lot of questions to talk but where is Ran? " Namine said.

" I'm here! " Ran shouted while she was sitting beside Sonoko who still be unconscious from those black organization kidnapping. Everyone ran to where Ran was sitting.

" Sonoko, is she okay? " Xion asked Ran.

" She's okay. I checked her body she doesn't have any wound on her body but why she still doesn't wake up. " Ran sighed sadly and her tear flowing from her eyes.

Kairi summoned her keyblade and cast cura on Sonoko body then she de-summoned her keyblade.

" I hope this will help her. " Kairi said sadly then something miracle happen on her. Sonoko opened her eyes slowly then she looked around her and saw Ran and her friends were looking to her.

" Where am I? How did I sleep? " Sonoko said then she yawned.

" She wakes! " Ran shouted happily then she hugged her tightly while everyone smiled happily to them.

**At the outside of the park**

Black Porsche 365A were parking outside the park and 2 black suit men stood outside with Xigbar. One of them had long silver hair while the other one was the tall giant man.

" So those are the keyblade wielders that you're talking about. Xigbar" Gin said while he was looking to Kairi group.

" Yes, you're right! " Xigbar said.

" So do we need to kill them? " Vodka asked his brother.

" No, if they're not the threat we don't have to kill them and our target are the 2 persons that Yami Zetsu want. " Gin said.

" Do you mean the woman that we had kidnapped her? " Vodka asked Gin and Xigbar.

" No, we need more investigation about this but I'm sure they're near us already. " Xigbar said.

" So what're we going to next? " Gin asked Xigbar.

" For now let's follow our plan first and if something happen we will talk about this later. " Xigbar said.

" I agree with you. You're smarter than I thought but don't you dare betrayed us. " Gin said angrily.

" Of course I don't betray you." Xigbar said then he opened dark corridor and entered it. "

" For now. " Xigbar thought and he smiled before he disappeared along with dark corridor.

" Can we trust him? He looks tricky. " Vodka asked Gin.

" I don't trust him completely but if he betray us we will kill him. " Gin said then they entered the car and started go away from here.

**Near the Beika park **

" Looks like they know about me. " Yami Zetsu said while he was standing on the top of light pole.

" Do you want to delete those black organization memories after this event end? " A man with white cloak asked Yami Zetsu.

" I will think about it but I finally found your daughter already. " Yami Zetsu said.

" Do you find her already? Can I go and meet her? " A man in white cloak asked Yami Zetsu.

" Not now but what about that? " Yami Zetsu asked a man in white cloak.

" It's almost complete but we need some world to test. " A man in white cloak said.

" Thanks for the help. We will win this time! " Yami Zetsu said.

" Yeah we will. " A man in white cloak said then he and Yami Zetsu warped in unison.

**God of light house**

A god of light and man of light had seen everything from their mana crystal.

" Master, Can I go and help them? " Man of light asked god of light.

" I want you to go and help them but I can't let you go because if you go the new keyblade wielder won't awake her power. " God of light said.

" Do you mean her? " Man of light asked but God of light didn't said and nodded instead.

" So what should we do next? " Man of light asked him.

" First we... " God of light tell his plan to Man of light. After man of light had heard everything he shocked then he ran crazily to the outside of the house.

God of light looked and laughed to him then he looked to the window of his house.

" Hikari I hope that you will be okay. We will meet again soon and please remember You and your friends are the last hope of everything. " God of light thought while he was looking the view from his window.

**Beika park **

While everyone was happy that Sonoko was okay. Kairi and Xion looked to the star on dark sky and they felt something wrong or something worse was coming to them.

" I have a bad feeling about this. " Kairi said.

" I agree with you but we will go through it together. " Xion said.

" Yeah we will. " Kairi said then both of them smiled and continued watch the star.

**To be Continued**

**Ending song: Tsunaida Te (by Lil'B)**

**Scene 1**

\- The morning around Ran house and Beika town.

**Scene 2**

\- Ran picked her school bag and karate uniform then she opened the door and walked outside with a smile.

**Scene 3**

\- Ran and Conan were walking to school while everyone in this world was doing their daily routine.

**Scene 4**

**\- **Ran, Kairi, Xion, Namine, Sonoko and Sera were studying at classroom.

**Scene 5**

\- Ran trained karate with Kairi while Xion and Namine were lying down and their eyes were spinning.

**Scene 6**

**\- **Ran was calling someone on her phone. She talked happily first then she shouted angrily then she smiled.

**Scene 7**

\- Conan and Kairi were standing on the top of building and they looked to the view of Beika city.

**Scene 8**

\- Namine and Xion walked along the way of the city.

**Scene 9**

\- Ran was cooking dinner while Conan, Kogoro, Kairi, Xion, Namine were talking about something.

**Scene 10**

\- Ran smiled after she had seen everyone happy.

**Scene 11**

\- Ran opened the curtain and window then she stretched herself and ready for today.

**Scene 12**

\- The scene showed Beika city then raised up to the sky.

**Ending song end.**

**Next episode preview**

**Kairi:** Today while we were searching Sonoko we asked people around here and they don't understand us.

**Xion:** They said " Sorry I can't speak english. "

**Man of light: **Translator power might have a problem.

**Namine: **What do you mean and what's translator power?

**Man of light: **I will explain first...

**Next Episode: ****3 days before we meet the magician thief (day 2 part 1 Meet Jirokichi Suzuki and man of light visit).**

**Author note:**

** Merry Christmas everyone sorry for long hiatus of this story I have continued this chapter after I had finished all final exam and project and I have an announcement about this arc. This arc will end in 2020. I'm sorry about the change of the schedule of this arc but I have to because sometimes 'm busy a lot and don't have much time to write this story but please don't worry I won't leave this story until I complete it.**

**Now let's go to enemy and form data**

**Enemy data**

**Black organization shadow**

**\- It's black organization people but they were controlled their heart and mind and their body was covered with dark aura. They moved slowly like zombie but they can punched people heavier than when they are normal people.**

**Giant gunner shadow**

**\- A big dark giant man that always hold machine gun. He can shoot everyone rapidly with his machine gun and he can charge his gun and shoot dark rays to kill a lot of enemies in the same time but he has a weakness that his movement is slower than black organization shadow.**

**Form data**

**Clothes form: Sora form**

**\- This form allowed you to use Sora power from Kingdom hearts 1- Kingdom hearts 3. It had similar shot lock like Sora but in this form Kair can't use magic but she can use limit like Sonic Blade, Strike Raid, Ars Arcrum and Light blitz so this form will be in the best situation where you need to finish this fight quick.**

**Now that's all I want to say we're now almost reach half of this arc so until the next time. **

**See you soon.**


	20. Chapter 16: Darkness hours part 10

**Darkness hours arc part 10**

**Episode: 3 days before we meet the magician thief (day 2 part 1 meet Jirokichi Suzuki and man of light visiting).**

I don't own Kingdom hearts. It belongs to Square enix and Disney.

I don't own Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

I don't own everything except Original characters.

I don't own a songs. It belongs to the owner of the song.

**Kingdom hearts dimensions war opening 1 : Kyouran hey kids .**

**The music start**

**Scene 1**

\- Kairi looked to a man in black suit that have a silver eyes then she rushed to him.

**Music continued to play.**

**Logo appeared**

**Scene 2**

\- Kairi stood on rooftop of building while the wind was blowing.

**Scene 3**

**\- **Namine sat on the top of building.

**Scene 4**

**\- **Xion and Ran stood on the top of building and looked to the wind direction.

**Scene 5**

\- Kairi, Xion, Ran and Namine did a fight pose.

**Scene 6**

\- Conan, , Haibara stood in a group.

**Scene 7**

\- Police, Mouri Kogoro and Conan, Ran friends stood there in a big group.

**Scene 8**

\- Foretellers and black organization walked in a group while Maleficent, Pete and Yami Zetsu were watching from somewhere.

**Scene 9**

\- Foretellers made an explosions on the town and Kairi ran through the smoke and she summoned her keyblade.

**Scene 10**

\- Kairi fought with Yami Zetsu while Xion and Namine were fighting Gula and Invi and Ran was fighting with Aced.

**Scene 11**

**\- **Pete made a surprised face while he was looking the fight.

**Scene 12**

**\- **Maleficent was looking to Kairi vs Yami Zetsu from far behind.

**Scene 13**

\- Conan tried to helped Ran but he faced Gin.

**Scene 14**

\- Yami Zetsu stood behind Kairi and the city move through them.

**Scene 15**

\- Shinichi and Ran walked through each other

**Scene 16**

\- Ran woke up and she found out she slept on Shinichi lap.

**Scene 17**

\- Conan stood behind Ran and the wind blew through them.

**Scene 18**

\- Ran and Conan looked to the sky before it showed Kairi,Xion and Namine lied down and look to the sky.

**Scene 19**

\- Kairi was fighting Yami Zetsu.

**Scene 20**

\- Xion and Namine cast **fira **to Invi and Gula but they can block it.

**Scene 21**

\- Kairi did back flip and looked to something angrily.

**Scene 22**

**\- **Conan stood at the road with Haibara then they turned around and saw Kairi, Namine,Xion and Ran after the train had passed them.

**Opening end.**

**After opening scene.**

**Xion post the picture about Ran, Sera, Xion, Kairi and Namine were eating burgers and french fries.**

**This is the first I eat something like this. It's so delicious.**

**#Xion #Burger #Fast food #Kairi #Namine #Ran #Sera**

**Comments**

**Kairi: Don't eat too much Xion. We have dinner at Professor Agasa house too.**

**Xion: I know about that.**

**Namine: Don't eat too much Xion or you will be fat. **

**Xion: Hey, don't say that.**

**Kairi: All right all right stop fighting and finish our food.**

** Beika park (8.40 p.m.)**

"Sonoko, why did you run away from us? We're worried a lot about you." Ran asked Sonoko.

" I'm so sorry Ran but at that time I was worried a lot after I had received the message from my family so I need to cool my head down so I decided to take a walk at this park. " Sonoko said.

" Wait a minute! What the message did they send to you? " Sera asked Sonoko.

" I can't show you. " Sonoko said.

" Sonoko, why can't you show the message? " Sera asked Sonoko.

" I was the one who sent it. "

Everyone turned around and saw a baldy old man with his driver. He wore yellow, brown jacket and brown loafers while his driver wore driver suit.

" Uncle why are you here? " Sonoko asked a baldy old man.

" Is that your uncle Sonoko? " Xion, Namine and Kairi gasped.

" Yes he is Sonoko and his name is Jirokichi Suzuki genreal adviser of her father financial. " Sera said.

Ran looked to him then she gritted her teeth angrily and clenched her fists.

" Uncle Jirokichi why did you do to her? Why she is so sad a lot recently? " Ran asked Jirokichi while she was glaring to him angrily.

" Ran please calm down. I inclined to did this. " Sonoko tried to calmed down Ran.

" Sonoko, what about your dress for that jewel? " Jirokichi asked Sonoko.

" I deposited at the store and the shop is going to close in 1 hour and a half. " Sonoko said after she had looked to the watch on her left wrist.

" Everyone can you go and send her to her house? I will explain everything about this especially Ran-kun you looked worried a lot recently. " Jirokichi said.

" I'm so sorry about recently uncle Jirokichi but I was worried about her a lot recently. " Ran apologized Sonoko uncle.

" It's okay now meet me at her house and please don't be late. I have something to show you. " Jikochi said then he started walking to his car with his driver.

" Okay, we will meet you right there. " Sonoko said then everyone started departing to clothes shop.

**Beika city (9.00 p.m.)**

" Luckily Beika park wasn't far from the store. " Kairi said.

" It's not the time to said that Kairi we have to hurry for getting our school bags and our shopping bags too. " Xion said then everyone started walking as fast as they can to the clothes shop.

**Clothes shop (9.10 p.m.)**

Ran opened the door and entered the door while Kairi, Xion, Namine, Sera and Sonoko waited outside.

" Welcome back how can I help you? " Saleswoman greeted Ran group.

" Excuse me can we get our bags and shopping bags that we left them to you? " Ran said.

" Oh! Do you mean those bags? " Saleswoman picked Everyone school bag and shopping bags.

" Thank you so much and we're so sorry for causing trouble. " Ran apologized and she bowed 15 degree to Saleswoman.

" No problem sir I'm happy to be your service. " Saleswoman said then Ran picked all of bags and walked out from the store.

" Thank you for shopping with us please come again. " Saleswoman said then she bowed Ran.

Ran exited to the outside of the store then they saw everyone was looking to the same way.

' What's wrong? Why everyone was looking at that direction... " Ran said then she saw the building that they had fought black enemies for rescue was on fire.

" OH!,I get it. " Ran said quietly then her friends looked to Ran.

" Ran! Did you get all of our bags? " Sonoko asked Ran.

" Yeah, I get all of you here. " Ran handed school bags and shopping bags to her friends. After everyone had gotten their bags they went to Sonoko house immediately.

**Sonoko house (9.45 p.m.)**

" Woah! Her house is so big. " Kairi, Xion and Namine said in unison while they were looking to her house.

" So this is the first time all of you have seen giant house like this. " Ran asked Kairi, Xion and Namine.

" No, My house was like this but it was smaller than her house. " Kairi said.

" I had lived in the mansion before but it was old mansion and I had lived in only small room before. " Namine said.

" All right we can leave this subject behind but now we have to go now my uncle is waiting us. " Sonoko said and she started enter the house first.

" I hope we will get more information what Yami Zetsu want. " Kairi said.

" I hope so because I was worried about what he wanted to know. " Ran said and everyone started following Sonoko to living room.

**Living room Sonoko house**

Everyone was sitting on couches. Ran sat next to Kairi while Namine sat between Sera and Xion, Uncle Jirokichi sat between Conan and Sonoko.

" All right so now everyone is here. I will start tell you what happen to her first about Sonoko she agreed to be part of my plan for capturing Kaito Kid. " Jirokichi said.

" What did you plan for capture him? " Ran asked Jirokichi.

" Please bring that necklace here. " Jirokichi ordered his body guard.

" General adviser, are you sure do you want to show them? " His bodyguard asked him.

" Yes, i want to show them and for making my daughter friends stop worry about my daughter. She tell her that she won't agree with my plan. " Jirokichi said.

" I understood sir, please wait for a moment. " His bodyguard said then he walked away with other bodyguards.

" So, you're Sonoko new friends aren't you? " Jirokichi said.

" Yes, we're her new friends. I'm Kairi Uchida and this my sister Namine Uchida then the black short hair girl was Xion Nakahara. " Kairi introduced herself and Namine.

" Namine Uchida nice to meet you. " Namine greeted Jirokichi.

" Xion Nakahara nice to meet you too. " Xion greeted Jirokichi.

" Nice to meet you Kairi, Namine and Xion. You finally meet my kid-killer. " Jirokichi said.

" Excuse me but Who is kid-killer? " Kairi doubted what Sonoko uncle said.

" This boy is my kid-killer when Kaito Kid came he stopped him from stealing treasure every time. Hahaha! " Jirokichi laughed while he was patting Conan back.

" I have a question uncle Jirokichi what message did you send to her phone? It made her worried a lot recently. " Ran asked uncle Jirokichi.

" Do you mean this message? " Jirokichi showed his message that he had sent to Sonoko from his smartphone.

**My niece = Sonoko Suzuki, Jirokichi = Jirokichi Suzuki**

**Jirokichi: How about your dress?**

**My niece: What about this one? (then she sent a picture of her beautiful long ocean blue dress.)**

**Jirokichi: It's perfect match that necklace.**

**My niece: So can I tell your friends about this? Ran was so worried about me a lot recently.**

**Jirokichi: No, you can't tell her. **

**My niece: Why?**

**Jirokichi: I wanted this to be a secret between our family. **

**My niece: But I had told Ran about this.**

**Jirokichi: What! You told her already! Sonoko this is the secret our family.**

**My niece: I know and I'm sorry but I have to or Ran will be worried about me a lot.**

**Jirokichi: Only Ran know our secret doesn't she?**

**My niece: No, I think her new friends and Sera might know about this too.**

**Jirokichi: Your new friends?**

**My niece: Kairi, Xion and Namine they had admitted to our school recently and we're in the same class too.**

**Jirokichi: Bring them to my house so I will explain everything but promise me Sonoko you will keep this as a secret because that person want it to be a secret.**

**My niece: Okay! See you soon.**

After everyone had read all message of conversation between Sonoko and her uncle Jirokichi Suzuki. They looked to Jirokichi at the same time.

" Who is that person? " Ran asked Jirokichi.

" That person is the one who bring the beautiful necklace here and he wanted me to use this for catch Kaito Kid. " Jirokichi said.

" Are you sure that you want to show them? General Adviser Suzuki " A man walked inside the room with the red pillow and red-purple blanket covered on the top of pillow.

" Yes, I want to stop my niece best friend worried about this and we will show this to public and send message to him tomorrow. " Jirokichi said.

" Who is that guy? " Kairi asked Sonoko.

" His name is Kiri Tanaka he was the owner of the necklace that we will use for luring Kaito Kid. " Sonoko said.

" Kiri Tanaka the professional gemologist and jeweler nice to meet you everyone. Now I bring what you request sir. " Kiri said then he put pillow down on the table.

" Okay, now everyone this is the necklace that Sonoko will wear. " Uncle Jirokichi said then Kiri removed the blanket that covered the pillow and it revealed the beautiful necklace.

The chains of this necklace had blue color like an ocean and it had beautiful blue sapphire ocean color on the middle of necklace.

" Wow! It's so beautiful. " Kairi, Xion and Namine said in unison while everyone was looking to this necklace.

" This is **dark crimson** **blue sapphire.** " Jirokichi said.

" Dark Crimson blue sapphire? " Kairi said while everyone was looking to Jirokichi.

" This necklace had something special so Ms. Sonoko please wear this necklace. " Kiri Tanaka said and he picked necklace and wore on Sonoko neck.

" All right now everyone please wait for a moment. " Kiri said and everyone was looking to Sonoko then Sapphire shined and made an blue light aura around Sonoko.

" Woah it's so beautiful. " Xion said.

" This necklace can create beautiful ocean aura around the person who wear this. " Kiri explained.

" It can create an blue aura around her so everyone can wear this but why you choose Sonoko. " Ran asked Kiri.

" I didn't choose her but it is the necklace that choose her. " Kiri said.

" How did it choose her? " Ran asked Kiri.

" I will explain so please sit down. " Jirokichi said then Kiri removed necklace from Sonoko neck and placed on pillow while Everyone sat down on the couches.

" All right I will explain everything first when this necklace came here to this place last week with Kiri Tanaka and we talked about this lot of hours about the person who will wear this special necklace." Jirokichi said.

" I tried this necklace on everyone and it didn't work until I meet Ms. Sonoko Suzuki. I let her tried this necklace and it's like you had seen the beautiful blue ocean aura covered her body" Kiri said.

" So this is the reason why this necklace choose her but I have a question why do you want to show this to public. " Ran said.

" For let everyone know how this diamond special and I wanted to send challenge message to Kaito Kid. He hasn't tried to steal the thing that people wear before so this might be the chance that I will win Kaito Kid and be on the first page of newspaper again! " Jirokichi said and he laughed loudly.

" I have a question Kiri-san? " Ran said.

" What do you want to ask me? " Kiri asked Ran.

" Are you sure this will be safe for her? " Ran asked Kiri.

" We're guaranteed 100% that she will be safe from Kaito Kid and this time we will win. " Jirokichi said after he had stopped laughing.

" Kairi, I feel something wrong about about Sonoko uncle and Kiri like they were controlled by that necklace." Xion said while they were looking to Kiri.

" Yeah I agree with you I have a bad feeling about this because I sense something wrong from necklace. " Kairi said.

" Now, now it's late already so uncle can I send them home? " Sonoko asked her uncle.

" Yes, you can and my driver will send everyone home. " Jirokichi said.

" All right it's time for us to go home. " Sonoko said then she walked to the van first while Sera was following Sonoko.

" Kairi can I stay with you tonight? " Ran asked Kairi.

" Are you sure what about Conan-kun? " Kairi asked Ran.

" Don't worry Ran-nii-chan because I want to sleep at Profeesor house too because he wanted me to test his new invention. " Conan said.

" You can stay overnight at Professor house because I was worried about you after what we had seen today but I need to call my dad first for letting me know this." Ran said then she picked her phone from her pocket but after she had picked and opened her phone she can't power on her phone and the screen of her phone had been broken.

" I think we have a problem my phone is broken maybe when I tried to called police but Yami Zetsu destroyed my phone so I think we have go back to tell her dad by myself." Ran said then she showed her phone to Kairi and Conan.

" It's okay Ran-nii-chan so I will go to Professor Agasa house with Kairi-nii-chan. " Conan said.

" All right time to go. " Ran said then they started walking to Sonoko group.

After Kairi had arrived to the van they saw Xion, Namine were explaining something to Sera but they didn't see Sonoko.

" Where's Sonoko? " Ran asked Sera, Xion and Namine.

" She's go somewhere with Kiri. " Sera said.

" Xion, Namine Ran will stay with us tonight. " Kairi said.

" Really that's great but I'm hungry already. " Xion said.

" Yeah you're right we fought a lot and we had forgotten to eat dinner tonight. " Kairi agreed with Xion.

" Don't worry when I go to professor Agasa house I will cook for everyone. " Ran said.

" Thanks Ran. " Xion thanked Ran.

" Kairi now I trust you that what you said is real but I don't know what are those black creatures name? " Sera asked Kairi.

" They're heartless and shadows first heartless they're the enemies they're born from many ways like darkness from people heart or realm of darkness and shadow it's the enemies that Yami Zetsu created. " Kairi explained Sera about heartless and shadow.

" Yami Zetsu so that's his name but Kairi can we talk this tomorrow at school? I want to know more about this. " Sera asked Kairi.

" Sure because we are tired already and we need a plan about this because I sensed something bad is going to happen soon. " Kairi said.

" What do you mean? " Sera asked while Ran doubted while Kairi said like that.

" Sorry for keep you waiting. " Sonoko said while she was running to everyone.

" Why did it take so long? " Ran asked Sonoko.

" I talked to Kiri about this necklace and clothes. " Sonoko said.

" So how was it? " Ran asked Sonoko.

" It's perfect match but we have to go now or it will be more late. " Sonoko said then she entered the van first.

" All right we will continue talk about this at Professor house. " Kairi said then everyone entered the van and went to their home.

**Professor Agasa house (10.45 p.m.)**

" Phew, I feel better now. " Xion walked out from bathroom with tower on her shoulders and she wore her purple pajamas. She saw Kairi and Namine were doing their homework on the table while professor Agasa was cooking something.

" Arrgh! I never thought that Japanese language can be so hard. " Namine argued while she was trying to do her Japanese language homework.

" I agree but luckily we have internet at our phone so we can search the answer and meaning but we still have a problem with my homework. " Kairi said while she was searching the answer from her Gummi phone.

" Kairi did you see Haibara? " Xion asked Kairi and Namine.

" No, I don't see her since we had come back but why did you want to see her? " Kairi asked Xion.

" After we had arrived and explain about this she disappear somewhere but I'm she still in her room. " Kairi said.

" All right now we need to wait Ran and Conan arrived but Namine can I copy your homework? " Xion asked Namine.

" No, you can't and I haven't finished my homework yet. " Namine said angrily.

" Looks like you have a problem with your homework. " Prof. Agasa said and he carried 4 cups of milk and some cookies then he place on the table.

" Yeah we had a problem in Japanese language homework. " Kairi said while she was eating chocolate chips cookie.

" So you don't know about how to write Japanese language before. " Professor Agasa asked Kairi.

" Yeah actually we don't know anything about Japanese language. " Kairi said.

" So how did you understand what people said in this world? " Prof. Agasa asked Kairi.

" I don't know but maybe the keyblade can translate what people said in this world." Kairi said then she summoned her keyblade.

" Keyblade? " Agasa said while everyone in this room doubted what Kairi said.

" I don't know but when we heard what people said in this world we can understand but we had a problem that we can't finish our homework tonight and I try search on the internet about this but we still couldn't know the meaning some of those word. " Kairi argued.

" Don't worry I will help you but can you tell me what's your main language at your world? " Prof. Agasa asked Kairi.

" English." Kairi answered his question.

" I see luckily you had understand what people said in this world. " Prof. Agasa said.

" What do you mean? " Kairi asked Agasa.

" There only few people that can speak English but there are many reason that people in this country can't speak English like they didn't speak English a lot in this country. " Agasa said.

" What do you mean? " Kairi asked Agasa.

" We didn't have lot of chances to speak English because there aren't many foreigners that work at this country and people think that English is another choice to speak too. "

Agasa explained Kairi, Xion and Namine why there're only few people in Japan that can speak English.

" But don't worry about we can speak English so please don't worry about this. " Agasa said.

" And we will help you improve Japanese language too. " Ran said after she had opened the door and enter with Conan.

" Thanks for the help Ran but we can understand what people said in this world so please don't worry. " Kairi said.

" I don't think so Kairi. " Xion said.

" Do you remember what we had said to people to find Sonoko? " Namine said.

" OH! Right when we had asked everyone some of them said Sorry I don't speak English. " Kairi said.

" Yeah you're right when I heard you said I understand sometime in Japanese and sometimes in English. " Ran said.

" Maybe I can help. " The portal was opened in the middle of the room and man of light appear.

" You're the person that made was with Xion last night. " Namine said and she pointed to him.

" Who are you? " Agasa asked man of light.

" You're man of light what are you doing here? " Kairi asked him.

" I need to talk both of you in your minds but I decided to go and meet you and your friends because the last time you had looked so exhausted. " Man of light said.

" Who is man of light? " Namine asked man of light.

" He is the person that we had met before and he told me to find my real hearts. " Kairi said.

" And he told me to created my heart and soul. " Xion said.

" What! but Kairi has real heart already and she's princess of heart but Xion you had a heart why did he want you to create your own heart and what's soul? " Namine said angrily and she summoned her keyblade and attacked him but he blocked her attack with one hand.

" Namine calm down! " Man of light said and she dismissed her keyblade.

" What's that loud voice! Can a girl sleep in peace? " Haibara shouted angrily while she was walking to where Kairi and everyone stay.

" All right Namine, Kairi and Xion I have to explain to all of you and Ran, Conan you must know about this too." Man of light said then he sat on the couches.

Kairi, Xion, Namine sat opposite man of light while professor Agasa and Haibara sat next to man of light and Conan sat on the chair near man of light.

" All right I will go to the first topic about the reason why Kairi and her friends don't understand what people said. The reason why Japanese people didn't understand what Kairi and her friends said today might be the problem from that power. " Man of light said.

" What do you mean? " Kairi asked him.

" From long ago every keyblade has a power that let keyblade wielder understand what people said but you still need to learn how to read and write language at this world. Now the power that can let keyblade wielder know what they said almost gone already. " Man of light said.

" Do you mean every keyblade has this power? " Namine asked man of light.

" Yes but something worse is going to happen and that power almost gone completely. " Man of light said.

" What do you mean about the power that let us know what people had said in this world is almost gone. " Namine asked him.

" There're many reason first every world in this universe use the same language until you had arrived to this world second something worst is going happen soon and third translator can let you listen and know what people said but it has a limit like you can't read book or document from that world so that's why you still need to learn how to speak and read Japanese. " Man of light explained why Kairi, Xion and Namine didn't understand people in this world.

" So that's why we don't understand people this world but I don't know how translator power work. " Kairi doubted what is translator power.

" It's the power that let keyblade wielder understand when people said different language but it has restriction that you don't know how to write, read and speak that language. " man of light said.

" So if we can regain translator power again we don't have to learn that language. " Xion said.

" NO, you still need to learn Japanese and other languages because it will help you a lot in your journey. The new journey isn't the same before like those keyblade wielder did before and the power of keyblade will almost gone already. " Man of light said.

" The power of keyblade is almost gone what do you mean? " Kairi asked him.

" Something worse is going to happen soon and it will be dangerous and if you learn Japanese and other languages it will help you a lot in your journey. " Man of light said.

" What do you mean that it will help us a lot? " Kairi asked man of light.

" You will find out soon all right please summon your keyblade and I will give you new translator power. " man of light said then Kairi, Xion and Namine summoned their keyblades. He summoned 3 blue orbs with code and alphabets of every language then he put them in their keyblades. Kairi and her friends body glowed with blue light.

" All right Professor Agasa please say any sentence in Japanese language. " Man of light said then Agasa said Kairi in Japanese language.

" What did he say to you? " Man of light asked Kairi.

" I'm Agasa Hiroshi nice to meet you. " Kairi said.

" All right please say something to Ran, Conan, Haibara or professor Agasa. " Man of light said.

" I don't know what're you talking about but why do we need to learn Japanese language if you give us the translator power. " Namine said.

" So what language did you hear? " Man of light asked.

" English but we still don't get it I thought that if you gave them a power that let us know what they said we will hear them speak Japanese language. " Ran said.

" Just as I guess. " Man of light said.

" What do you mean? " Xion asked him.

" The new power translator or I call U.E.L power it won't work if that person can speak your language or you learn and know that language already. " Man of light said.

" Like Professor Agasa, Ran, Conan they can speak English so they can understand what we said without using translator power. " Kairi said.

" Yeah just as you said but this power won't be stay with you forever. " Man of light said.

" Do you mean this power will stay inside our keyblade until the moment before it will be gone from your keyblades. " Namine said.

" Yes there're two reason about this first I didn't master this power second my master want you to learn more than one language. " Man of light said.

" Why your master want us to learn other languages if we have this power already. " Kairi said.

" Because it will help all of you a lot in your journey and it will be great if you can speak, read and write language more than one languages. " man of light said.

" I agree with you and I feel like it will help us a lot in future. " Kairi said.

" How do you know that it will help us in the future? " Namine asked Kairi.

" I don't know but I think it will be useful in the future. " Kairi said.

" You're right Kairi now almost everyone in our country want to study second and third language for approve their work and they can work in foreign countries. " Ran said.

" All right we will study other languages too because it is going to be great opportunity to study something new too but what's next topic? " Kairi asked man of light.

" There is something I want to tell both Ran and Conan at the same time but I need to talk to them separate. " Man of light said then he made clone of himself next to him.

" Woah! Now there're two man of light or men of light. " Xion whistled.

" We can tell that later but Ran Mouri could you please come outside with me? " Man of light said.

" Sure but why outside? " Ran asked man of light.

" I will teach something that will help you fight heartless. " Man of light said then he and Ran walked to outside but Conan stood up immediately tried to ran to Ran but other man of light grabbed his shoulder.

" I know you're worried about her Kudo Shinichi but don't worry she will be alright. " Man of light said and it made Haibara, Conan, Professor Agasa, Kairi, Namine and Xion shocked and gasped but luckily Ran didn't heard what man of light said because she was outside with his clone already.

" How did you know about that? Do you work with black organization? " Conan asked him angrily.

" Of course I didn't work with black organization beside I came from the other world like Kairi, Xion and Namine. " Man of light said.

" So why do you want to meet me? " Conan asked man of light.

" I came here to warn you and Ran about Yami Zetsu. " Man of light said.

" Why Ran and Conan was in danger? " Agasa asked man of light.

" Yami Zetsu want something from Ran and Conan and he plan something that could effect to her heart. " Man of light said.

" Her heart do you mean Ran? " Conan asked man of light.

" Yes but you're in danger too. " Man of light shook his head.

" If Ran is the target why he attacked Sonoko instead and why black organization had kidnapped her. " Kairi asked.

" He want to test something. " Man of light said.

" What he want to test to her? " Conan asked man of light.

" He want to know about what's special from Ran heart so that's why he want to do something with Sonoko. " Man of light said.

" Why Ran heart special or she's princess of heart. " Kairi asked man of light.

" Looks like you felt something from her hearts from the beginning. Yes that's right she's new princess of heart. " Man of light said.

" So she's new seven heart. " Namine said but he shook his head. " No, she isn't new seven princess of heart. "

" What do you mean? She isn't new seven heart. " Kairi asked him.

" If I tell you now you won't believe that and it's not the right time to let you know about this but I will tell you one thing there're more than 7. " Man of light said.

" There're more than seven princess of heart. Do you mean there are more than seven pure hearts? " Xion asked man of light and he nodded.

" So there're more than seven hearts should we tell master Yen Sid? " Namine said.

" No, you can't tell that bastard! " Man of light shouted angrily.

" Don't say like that to him! " Jiminy shouted and he appeared on the table.

" So you're Jiminy Cricket. " Man of light said.

" Yes I'm but why you feel angry a lot when you heard master Yen Sid. " Jiminy asked man of light.

" I have lot of reasons first he knows that Kairi will die in keyblade graveyard second I don't like that bastard mouse who is his pupil and third he never catch up evil plan like bastard Xehanort and send everyone to die there. " man of light said angrily.

" But we didn't die Sora use power of awakening to bring us back and defeat Xehanort. " Namine said.

" I know but if he prepare better than what he did to his pupils I might forgive him but thanks to him he made Sora sent to that world and it made you decide to be stronger. " Man of light said.

" Don't say like that to our master it's true that we didn't prepare properly but we won't be like that this time. " Namine said.

" Yeah but I have a question Yami Zetsu said that sometimes I need to think like Xehanort what did he mean? " Kairi asked man of light.

" I don't like him but I agree the way he think even he use it wrong way. " Man of light said.

" Do you mean we need to backup plan? " Namine said.

" That's only half right when you fight in keyblade graveyard you go immediately and everyone was trapped in Xehanort trap. " Man of light said.

" So we need to catch up their plans and have backup plans when something worse happen. " Kairi said.

" Yeah, you're right but you, Xion and Namine need to be careful from now on. " Man of light said.

" Yeah I agree but what about Conan why he is the target? " Xion asked him.

" Foretellers agree to join black organization for finding Ran and Conan to get something before Yami Zetsu get. That could be in danger if they know who he/she they will know that Sherry or Haibara still alive and Conan is Kudo Shinichi. " Man of light said worryingly and Haibara, Conan shocked after they had listened what man of light said.

" Do you mean Ran and everyone around me will be in danger? " Conan asked him.

" For now you and Haibara are safe for now because they didn't know that Yami Zetsu targets is you and Ran. " Man of light said.

" So what should I do? I don't know about magic, keyblade and that black creatures. " Conan panicked while Haibara looked so scared.

" Please calm down Haibara now black organization doesn't know about your real identity so you and Conan are fine. " Man of light tried to calmed down Haibara.

" How could I calm down? If I'm killed Professor will die too and my friends including everyone that I know. After what I heard how could I calm down! " Haibara shouted angrily.

" I don't want to do this but please sleep for now. " Man of light said.

" I won't sl-e-e-p... " Haibara said then she closed her eyes slowly and fell down unconscious on couches.

" What did you do to her? " Conan asked man of light and he aim his stun-gun wristwatch to his neck.

" Don't worry I made her sleep because it's too early about this to let her know and I don't have much choice to calm her down so this might be the best way to calm her down for now. "

" I will carry Ai-kun to her bed but what are you doing with Ran outside? " Agasa asked man of light.

" I'm teaching her magic and Karate combine together so this will help her fight heartless easier than before. " Man of light said.

" Do you mean her arms and hands are covered by fire? " Kairi asked man of light.

" So you had taught fire magic to her already but I think it's time for you to learn this and it might be easier than Ran. " Man of light said.

" What do you mean? " Xion asked man of light.

" All of you has learn some magic already so it might be easier than her who didn't learn magic before. " Man of light said.

" Can I see her? I has been worried since you and Ran walked outside and what about Haibara. " Conan said angrily and worryingly because he didn't want Ran and Haibara face this.

" Leave Haibara to us I know how to comfort her and we will protect Ran with our lives. " Kairi said.

" I know but I can't trust him because he came here and told us about something that I don't know and magic isn't real it might be some trick like... " Conan said.

" Kaito Kid or phantom thief Kid I know and it's okay that you not trust me because everyone people in this world doesn't think magic is real and they think it's a trick. " Man of light said.

" How did you know a lot about this world? " Kairi asked man of light.

" We have data of this world and we update it every time. " Man of light said.

" All right so can we go to see Ran now? " Conan asked man of light.

" Okay you can but Namine we need to talk. " Man of light said.

" What do you want from me? " Namine asked man of light.

" Can you guys leave us alone? " Man of light said and everyone except Namine nodded. Kairi, Conan and Xion walked outside while Agasa carried Haibara to her room. Namine and man of light sat on the couches.

" All right Namine do you want to ask before we begin about your? " Man of light said.

" Yeah I have first at the time I was with Kairi why I feel like she has two hearts second why Xion need to create her real heart although she was created by me from Xion memory and third why you said that Kairi princess of heart wasn't her real heart. "

" All right first Kairi heart was lost and separated then she had claimed back two days ago but there are sixteen hearts that she need to collect and it has different powers and memories so she need to find during the journey. " Man of light said.

" Her real hearts had been separated but if her heart had separated she wouldn't be here with us and she might died or lost her heart already. " Namine said.

" I know about that but I can't tell you right now including her she need to face it by herself. " Man of light said.

" Like when she fought Sora and Riku to reclaim her powers to herself. " Namine said.

" Yes you're right so that's why her hearts are the key to unlock her real powers for now it's the only that I can explain to you. " Man of light said.

" All right what about Xion why she need to create her real heart and soul? " Namine said.

" First magic heart consist of soul and heart but Xion heart is different from the other because her heart was created from Sora memory about Kairi and when she die she won't return go to world after life or reborn again but she will return Sora heart and she won't meet her friends again. " Man of light said.

" Xion won't meet us again if she die! " Kairi shocked after she had heard what man of light said.

" Yes she won't reborn again so that's why I need her to create her soul and heart during journey. " Man of light said.

" But Xion and Roxas have hearts already and it might have souls already but why Xion need to create her real heart and soul. " Kairi asked man of light.

" All right I will show you something. " Man of light said then he summoned the giant screen and showed Axel looked to Kairi but he saw other person inside Kairi.

" Xion, do you mean while me and Axel were looking the view at secret forest she saw Xion not me? " Kairi said.

" That's one of the reason why she need to create her real heart and soul because if she die she will return to Sora or worse than that her heart will be disappeared like dust and you can't use power of your keyblade to restore or follow her heart even we can remember her. " Man of light said.

" So that's why Axel acted strangely while were training at secret forest. " Kairi said.

" I created Xion by using Sora memories but that I was forced by Xemnas. I never thought it could be worse like this. " Namine said sadly and she felt guilty because she was the reason that Xion will be disappeared when she died.

" It's okay Namine. " Xion walked and sat beside Namine.

" I'm so sorry Xion because of me you are now be like this. " Namine apologized Xion while her eyes were watering with tear.

" It is not your fault Namine and thanks to you and Kairi now I feel like my empty heart start have something inside. " Xion said and smiled to comforted Namine.

" Yeah it's not your fault Namine we will go through this together. " Kairi said.

" Thanks guys. " Namine said while she was swiping her tear.

" I trust you three and your new friends will break through this problem together. I know you will. " Man of light thought.

" I have a question man of light what is magic heart? " Xion asked man of light.

" There are two hearts first heart that let creature live and magic heart is the power that can create living creature and have magic power. " Man of light said.

" heart that let creature live do you mean that heart? " Kairi asked man of light.

" Yes, you had learn that in school already Kairi. " Man of light said and he showed heart picture that was different from what their friends had seen before.

" What is that? It's not like a heart I have seen before. " Xion said.

" This is the heart that was inside every creature but it has different shape and some animals are different from this. " Kairi explained biology heart.

" Looks like you had studied biology before. " Man of light said.

" Yeah I had learned about that when I was kid too. " Kairi said.

" All right but what about Roxas did he need to create his own heart like me? " Xion asked man of light.

" Roxas and you are in different case first Roxas was nobody from Sora heart it wasn't from Sora memories like you so it will be easier for him to create his heart and soul because everyone has memories about him from the beginning and he has his own soul already. " Man of light said.

" All right I understand but I have question first can you tell me more about connections of magic heart and living heart? second can you tell me more about this? " Xion asked man of light.

" I will explain later when we're ready more than this but I can tell you one thing in this universe if your living heart stop working your magic heart will be the key that you can still live. " Man of light said.

" All right I still don't understand what you said but why Kairi princess of heart wasn't her real heart? " Namine asked.

" Because princess of heart that is the reason why Kairi still alive until she got her real heart back recently. " Man of light said.

" Do you mean she had lost her heart since she was a kid? " Namine asked Kairi.

" Yes here is the reason. " Man of light showed the screen about Kairi memories when her grandmother had died for protecting her from man in black suit and she was floated to the sky but her heart was dropped in front her grandmother. Kairi grandmother walked slowly, picked her heart and hugged tightly before she was faded away.

After everyone had watched this scene Xion and Namine was crying but Kairi tear keep flowing a lot and she clenched her fists.

" I'm so sorry about your grandmother. " Namine said then she and Xion hugged her. Kairi closed her eyes and she hugged them back.

" I won't forgive him for let my grandmother. " Kairi thought.

Man of light read Kairi mind then he shook his head sadly.

" If you know all of her past I think you won't thinking the same. " Man of light thought while he was watching Kairi and her friends hugged each other.

After they were okay they swiped their tears then they looked to him again.

" So this is where her real heart was lost but you had got it back already. " Namine said.

" Yeah, I got my heart back but he said there're 15 more for me to get it back. " Kairi said.

" 15 hearts for her to collect that is a lot. " Xion and Namine gasped.

" Yeah but these 15 hearts have different powers and memories and you will find and recover them during your journey. " Man of light said.

" I know about that but what happen to Sora? " Kairi asked man of light.

" Why do you want to know about that? " Man of light asked Kairi.

" You said that something worse will happen if her heart doesn't return to Sora but it will turn to dust. Did something happen to him? " Kairi said.

" No, he's fine. " Man of light said and it made Kairi, Xion and Namine relieved. " For now. " Man of light thought.

" All right but why do you want to talk to me? " Namine asked man of light.

" Do you know why do you have power to erase and rewrite people memory? " Man of light asked Namine.

" I don't know I had a power since when I tried to changed his memory and they called me witch. " Namine said.

" I know why you have the power Namine. " Man of light said.

Namine slammed the table loudly and looked to him. " Do you know about why I have the power? " Namine asked man of light.

" Yes I know about your past including your parents. " Man of light said.

" My parents... " Namine said slowly then her keyblade appeared on her right hands.

" Yes your parents and that's the clue. " Man of light said then he pointed to Namine keyblade lunar eclipse.

" My keyblade is the clues about my parents. Can you tell me more about this? " Namine asked man of light.

" I can't tell you more than this but you will meet her soon. " Man of light said.

" Her, do you mean Namine mother? " Kairi asked man of light and he nodded.

" My mother... I have parents...and I have this power to erase and rewrite memory. " Namine thought while she was looking to her keyblade.

" I know what are you thinking Namine. " Man of light said.

" Please tell me more about my past. " Namine begged him for telling her past, family.

" I'm so sorry but I can't tell you right now. Namine. " Man of light said then she slammed the table angrily.

" I want to know why they left me behind why they left me with organization and forced to work for them. Why they don't care me. Did...they...love me,didn't they? " Namine sobbed and she started crying.

" Namine, it's okay you still have us. " Kairi comforted Namine.

" Yeah, I know how could you feel lonely for a long time without your parents. " Xion said.

" Thanks I'm okay now but I want to know why they left me behind. " Namine asked man of light.

" You will know soon so Namine please keep this until we meet again. " Man of light said then he summoned card and give it to Namine.

" This card is the same one that Sora used before. " Namine said while she was looking her blue card that its design was like a crown on the top of the card and it had heart symbol behind.

" My master and me changed the design of the card to similar to you. This card is different from the time when Sora use at castle oblivion. " Man of light said.

" I have a question man of light. Namine is born from Kairi hearts when Kairi heart left from Sora body how could it that be possible for her to have parents? " Jiminy asked man of light.

" You already know that nobody doesn't have a heart but Namine lost her heart like Kairi long time ago. Thanks to Xehanort and that person for making this worst and this is beyond all of knowledge that everyone in this universe know." Man of light said.

" I lost my heart long time like her. Will I be disappear like Xion when I die? " Namine asked man of light.

" No, you won't because you have your own soul and heart already. but you still need to do awakening trial for your power and heart like Kairi and Xion too. " Man of light said.

" So do you mean my past and why I have the power of memory? " Namine asked him and he nodded.

" So Namine origin isn't Kairi nobody that was born from Kairi heart but how could that be possible? " Jiminy asked man of light.

" You will know until the time we meet again but for now all of you need to focus on about Sonoko and it's late already. " Man of light said. Kairi looked to the clock on the wall and they saw that it was 00.30 a.m. already.

" We want to know more but we need to do something to stop Yami Zetsu plan. " Kairi said.

" I can help you. Kairi, Xion please take these cards they will help you. " Man of light handed one card to Xion and one to Kairi that was the same like Namine had but the front it had light orb picture on cards that he gave to Xion and Kairi.

" It's different from Namine card but I'm sure this card will help you when the times has come this card will show you the power. " Man of light said.

" This card has power that will help us. " Kairi said then she looked to her card.

" Did you finish explaining? It's time to go. " The other man of light walked inside with Ran and Conan.

" I has just finished it's longer than I expect. " Man of light said.

" How about your training Ran? " Namine asked Ran.

" Good but it is harder than I expect. " Ran said then Professor Agasa appeared with Haibara.

" I will go change my clothes. " Ran said then she picked her bags and walked to restroom.

" Haibara, are you okay? " Namine asked Haibara.

" I'm okay but I still worry about what we talking. " Haibara said worryingly.

" Don't worry Haibara we will stop black organization plan and protect your secret. " Kairi said then Xion and Namine nodded.

" Haibara your secret still save. " Man of light said but Haibara shook her head. " No it doesn't I don't how long after foretellers work together with black organization and their target are Conan and Ran what should I do? " Haibara said worryingly and she looked so scared.

" I know what to do. " Man of light said then he cast light orb from his right hand to Haibara chest. " This spell will protect you Haibara. " Man of light said.

" It likes Aqua cast on me. " Kairi said. " Yes it likes Aqua cast to you but it's different this time it won't send you to another world. " Man of light said.

" Are you sure this will protect me? " Haibara asked man of light. " Yes, this will protect you. " Man of light nodded.

" Now I can calm down but what about Kudo? " Haibara said.

" I have a plan for my new gadget. " Agasa said.

" All right now I can go. Kairi, Xion, Namine and everyone may your heart and your mind be your way. " Man of light said then he opened portal and walked inside the portal.

The portal was closed after he had gone.

" Now let's get some sleep we will talk tomorrow about this because it's late already. " Agasa said then Haibara walked to her room. Kairi walked to prepared their futons for sleeping while Namine and Xion walked to kitchen to looked for something to eat and Ran walked to outside and they ready to sleep.

" Good night. " Namine said.

" Night. " Xion and Kairi said in unison then she closed the light.

**Outside on the building at Tokyo**

**Ira, Ace and Invi were standing on the top of tall building.**

" Where is Luxu? " Ace asked Ira.

" He will be there soon. " Ira said then dark corrider was opened and Xigbar appeared.

" What are we going to do next? Luxu we fail to stop Yami Zetsu gets what he want. " Aced asked Xigbar.

" Now, we will leave those princess to protect her then we will wait for a chance to dig some secret. " Xigbar said.

" Secret, what Secret! " Invi asked man of light.

" The secret beyond our knowledge. " Xigbar said then he smiled evilly.

**Tokyo sky tree**

" Looks like they started moving so what are you going to do Kairi? " Yami Zetsu thought and smiled while he was looking view from Tokyo sky tree.

**To be Continued**

**Ending song: Tsunaida Te (by Lil'B)**

**Scene 1**

\- The morning around Ran house and Beika town.

**Scene 2**

\- Ran picked her school bag and karate uniform then she opened the door and walked outside with a smile.

**Scene 3**

\- Ran and Conan were walking to school while everyone in this world was doing their daily routine.

**Scene 4**

**\- **Ran, Kairi, Xion, Namine, Sonoko and Sera were studying at classroom.

**Scene 5**

\- Ran trained karate with Kairi while Xion and Namine were lying down and their eyes were spinning.

**Scene 6**

**\- **Ran was calling someone on her phone. She talked happily first then she shouted angrily then she smiled.

**Scene 7**

\- Conan and Kairi were standing on the top of building and they looked to the view of Beika city.

**Scene 8**

\- Namine and Xion walked along the way of the city.

**Scene 9**

\- Ran was cooking dinner while Conan, Kogoro, Kairi, Xion, Namine were talking about something.

**Scene 10**

\- Ran smiled after she had seen everyone happy.

**Scene 11**

\- Ran opened the curtain and window then she stretched herself and ready for today.

**Scene 12**

\- The scene showed Beika city then raised up to the sky.

**Ending song end.**

**Next episode preview**

Kairi kicked thug face then he swung his pipe to Kairi but she raised her arms and blocked attack in time then she kicked his stomach and finished him with punch on his face.

Namine dodged thug punch then she countered him with her punch but her right arm was grabbed but Namine jumped and twisted his arm then she kicked him.

Ran and Xion were surrounded by lot of thugs. They were standing around Ran and Xion in circle shape.

**Xion: **Why they attacked us.

**Ran: **I don't know but we need to knock them first.

**Next episode: ****3 days before we meet the magician thief (day 2 part 2 Karate training and thugs fight).**

**Author note**

**This is the first chapter in 2020 sorry for long hiatus because I can't stop playing Horizon Zero Dawn. It's too fun for me to play over day over night. Now let's go to the details I want to tell you.**

**1\. All right about translator power idea came from when I had watched Kingdom hearts 2 ending in Japan version I saw letter that Kairi write to Sora was English so that's why I have an idea about translator power to let Keyblade wielder understand what people said but it has limit that they can't write or read language that they don't understand and I want Kairi and her friends learn and know more than one languages and they will help them a lot during their journey.**

**2\. About Namine parents in Kingdom hearts universe Namine heart had neen born when Kairi heart was left from Sora heart but it has secret more than that you will know when the times arrive.**

**3\. Cards that man of light give to Kairi, Xion and Namine the design I used from chain of memory but this time it has different power.**

**4\. Remind is out already I enjoyed remind now I know where to start this story in final mix version.**

**5\. Final mix version will be the collection of this story with more scene and episodes**

**6\. I might publish separates cross over for let everyone reading my story and I can check too which one I need to change or add on.**

**7\. Ran magic type will be explained later.**

**8\. This story might have rated M so I will write separately.**

**9\. Rated M have sex scene, brutal kill and etc.**

**Now that's all I want to say until the next chapter see you soon.**


End file.
